La Croisee Des Chemins
by Nat2
Summary: Neuf ans après les événements de Longue sera la Route. La guerre des clones a éclaté... Toujours aussi AU que le reste !
1. Déclaration de guerre

LA CROISEE DES CHEMINS 

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: andromiahotmail.com

RATING: PG 13

RESUME: Suite de Souvenirs d'Enfance et de Longue sera la Route. Deux semaines après la bataille de Geonosis, Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker sont entraînés dans une terrible guerre qui pourrait bien forcer l'un ou l'autre – voire les deux – à quitter l'Ordre Jedi.

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Encore plus AU que le reste, il vaut mieux savoir ce qui s'est passé au moins dans l'histoire précédente. La surprise provoquée par certains événements pourrait s'avérer fatale…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_"La chute était inexorable._

_Oracle du désastre enfanté par d'habiles simulacres, la haine a germé ; elle a pris racine et se gonfle de graines vénéneuses, proliférant sur chaque parcelle de terre._

_Son essence s'est faite air, sa force un torrent ravageur, son venin le sang dans les veines._

_Chaque âme n'est que pantin de ses obscurs desseins, toute volonté étouffée par son écrasante insistance, et elle s'étend, implacable._

_Un âge nouveau va éclore, en un violent éclat de turpitude triomphante, ne laissant qu'un spectre discordant, reflet d'une harmonie éteinte._

_La lumière est à son déclin, le néant crépusculaire à sa porte._

_La déchéance prophétique est là, et dans ce canevas du destin étroitement lié, les rôles sont déjà définis._

_Instruments de ruine, hérauts de la folie, rois iniques et coupables mignons paradent gaiement, drapés de leur belle infamie, sur la scène diaphane de l'histoire alors remaniée selon leur bon plaisir._

_Se pourrait-il que dans l'obscurantisme latent, quelque part sous les décombres fumants de la conscience malmenée, une faible lueur puisse survivre ?_

_Et si cette lueur parvenait à se dresser dans l'ombre, et à se répandre ?_

_Quelle serait l'issue d'un éventuel affrontement entre la lumière et les ténèbres ?_

_Deux éléments opposés, condamnés à s'annuler…"_

**PREMIERE PARTIE**

CORUSCANT, G.16

_ Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait dans cette chambre sombre et glauque, sans que rien ne se passe. Quand il était revenu à lui il se trouvait déjà dans cette position, et même s'il se doutait de l'endroit où il était séquestré, il était surpris de voir qu'on ne lui avait rien dit, ni posé de questions. Il haussa un sourcil. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : ceux qui le retenaient prisonnier ne s'intéressaient pas à ce qu'il savait car ils n'avaient tout simplement aucune intention de le laisser repartir vivant._

_ Une nouvelle décharge parcourut son torse et il se crispa. Son corps entier commençait à s'engourdir, non seulement parce que tout mouvement lui était impossible, mais aussi à cause du courant électrique qui le maintenait à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres du sol. Le seul avantage à cet instant était que la douleur s'estompait légèrement et qu'il n'avait à se soucier que de la nausée qu'il ressentait à tourner sans arrêt sur lui-même._

_"Si encore le décor était intéressant…" se dit-il._

_ Il s'interrompit au milieu d'un soupir en entendant la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. La grande silhouette capée au maintien altier était celle qu'il s'attendait à voir, et il ne put s'empêcher de la toiser d'un regard méprisant._

_-Traître._

_ Pas démonté le moins du monde, son ravisseur s'approcha de lui._

_-Bonjour mon ami, le salua-t-il. C'est une erreur, une épouvantable erreur. Ils sont allés trop loin, c'est de la folie._

_ Etrangement, Obi-Wan Kenobi n'eut plus envie de rire ; cette mauvaise foi l'écoeurait. Mais il décida de conserver une apparence détendue. Après tout il avait en face de lui un ex-Jedi, et il n'allait pas fléchir devant lui._

_-N'est-ce pas vous qui donnez les ordres ici ? lança-t-il afin de montrer qu'il voyait parfaitement clair dans les faux-semblants de Dooku._

_ Se sachant découvert, le comte entra pourtant lui aussi dans le jeu du chevalier et persista :_

_-Je n'y suis pour rien je vous assure. Je vais tout de suite réclamer qu'on vous relâche._

_-J'espère que ça ne demandera pas trop longtemps, fit Kenobi, sarcastique. Je suis en pleine mission._

_ Dooku s'était mis à tourner autour de lui, rendant l'entretien extrêmement désagréable et déstabilisant, du moins pour le captif._

_-Puis-je vous demander pour quelle raison un chevalier Jedi a fait tout ce périple jusqu'à Geonosis ?_

_-J'ai suivi la piste d'un certain Jango Fett, chasseur de prime, vous le connaissez ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton innocent, tout en essayant de rester maître de sa voix malgré les décharges qui le zébraient sans cesse._

_-Pour autant que je le sache il n'y a pas de chasseur de prime ici, les Geonosiens n'ont pas confiance en eux._

_ Kenobi dut se rendre à l'évidence : Dooku était aussi obstiné que lui et leur joute verbale ne les mènerait sans doute nulle part._

_-On les comprend. Pourtant il est ici, je peux vous l'assurer, insista-t-il au cas où._

_ Le comte s'était arrêté et se mit à le considérer d'un regard qui aurait presque pu se faire passer pour paternel._

_-Quel dommage que nos chemins ne se soient pas croisés plus tôt, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur vous._

_ Le jeune chevalier se tendit et serra les dents. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Dooku s'abaisserait à utiliser des moyens de pression de ce genre._

_-Après tout, continua-t-il. Les Séparatistes ont besoin d'hommes de qualité comme lui… Comme vous et moi._

_ Cette fois c'en était trop. Obi-Wan pinça les lèvres et le regarda d'une moue haineuse._

_-Qui-Gon Jinn ne se joindrait jamais à vous, lâcha-t-il avec plus de dédain qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti._

_ Son ancien maître avait peut-être quitté les Jedi, mais il n'allait pas laisser Dooku parler en son nom. Le chevalier était sur le point de prendre encore la parole quand une voix, tellement familière, porteuse de tant de souvenirs, intervint._

_-N'en sois pas si sûr, Obi-Wan._

_ Une autre personne sortit de l'ombre au seuil de la porte et avança dans la lumière. Kenobi manqua de s'étouffer sur une exclamation de révolte qu'il se força à ravaler, son cœur cognant contre ses côtes._

_"Non… par la Force, non…"_

_ Il baissa la tête, abattu, cherchant à nier la terrible vérité. C'était impossible, non… Non… _

NON !

Obi-Wan se réveilla en sursaut, la gorge nouée. Relevé sur un coude, tremblant et ses vêtements collés à sa peau par la sueur, il ne parvenait pas à effacer l'image de Qui-Gon à côté de Dooku, face à lui, leur prisonnier. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit, partagé entre la confusion provoquée par son réveil subit, et le terrible sentiment de trahison qu'il éprouvait. Jinn et lui n'avaient pas toujours été d'accord au fil des missions, mais… Comment l'homme qui l'avait accompagné pendant douze ans, avait été à ses côtés lors des plus grandes étapes de sa vie, avait partagé ses hauts et ses bas, ri et pleuré avec lui, comment cet homme avait-il pu se tenir devant lui tout en sachant qu'il allait se faire exécuter le lendemain ?

Il secoua la tête en s'asseyant. Peu importait, il ne voulait pas y penser. En fait, il voulait bien penser à n'importe quoi sauf à ça. Il se rendit compte que son chrono était encore en train de biper, et il l'éteignit d'un geste maladroit, sachant qu'il était temps de se lever. Il balança sa jambe droite par-dessus les draps et posa son pied nu sur la moquette de sa chambre, puis se prépara à faire de même avec la gauche. Il s'aida en passant une main sous son genou afin de ne pas forcer sur les muscles, et il la glissa hors des draps, attentif au pincement qu'il ressentait. Puis il prit appui sur ses bras et se leva, pour lâcher malgré lui un gémissement de douleur quand sa jambe se tendit. C'était toujours pire le matin. Au fil de la journée, il s'y habituait et n'y pensait presque pas, mais le réveil était toujours extrêmement pénible.

Il boita vers sa salle de bains en se demandant combien de temps il faudrait encore pour que sa blessure guérisse enfin. Son bras n'avait pas posé le moindre problème puisque la brûlure, bien qu'atroce, n'avait été que superficielle. Quelques bandages bien imprégnés de bacta et très vite il n'en était resté qu'une marque rose claire sur sa peau. Sa jambe était une toute autre histoire. La lame du sabre avait carbonisé la chair, les tendons, les muscles, et même une portion d'os. Le manque de temps pour de vraies séances de physiothérapie n'arrangeait rien, évidemment.

Après un rapide passage sous la douche il s'habilla avec mille précautions, puis se dirigea directement vers la sortie de ses appartements, sans prendre le temps d'avaler son petit déjeuner habituel. Il y avait bien plus urgent. Arrivé dans le hall clair, il inspira profondément et bloqua autant qu'il put les élancements dans sa cuisse afin de pouvoir avancer sans boiter. Inutile d'avoir l'air d'un infirme. Il referma les pans de sa bure et arpenta les couloirs d'un air sombre, incapable d'ignorer la tension qui s'était soudain abattue sur le temple, comme un voile de plomb jeté par la bataille de Geonosis. Disparus, les rires discrets dans les galeries, envolée, la quiétude générale. Ils avaient été remplacés par le deuil de la centaine de Jedi disparus dans la bataille, la plus grosse hécatombe depuis des siècles, et la peur latente née de l'incertitude concernant l'avenir proche. Lui, il essayait surtout de ne pas se noyer dans l'angoisse et la culpabilité qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir.

Il ralentit ses grandes enjambées en percevant soudain une présence dans un coin de son esprit. Elle n'était plus aussi chaleureuse et ouverte qu'autrefois, de solides boucliers mentaux empêchant la moindre émotion de filtrer, mais elle n'en était pas moins là. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du turbolift à sa gauche qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, révélant la personne qui venait d'arriver.

-Bonjour, Anakin, dit-il d'une voix qui avait perdu de sa vitalité depuis quelques jours. Je ne savais pas que tu devais revenir aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme sortit du lift et emboîta le pas de son maître.

-Il m'avait pourtant paru clair que je devais rentrer aussi vite que possible, lui répondit-il sur le même ton singulièrement détaché. Quand j'ai atterri tout à l'heure on m'a dit qu'il y avait une réunion. Je suppose que c'est là où vous allez.

-Oui.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent en silence, et s'ils avaient pris le temps de sortir de leurs pensées confuses, ils auraient sans doute constaté à quel point le fossé qui s'était créé entre eux depuis leur retour d'Ansion s'était agrandi. Tout était devenu si chaotique partout autour que le malaise croissant dans leur relation passait inaperçu, ou comme une conséquence immédiate de l'humeur actuelle, et non pas un problème venant réellement d'eux-mêmes.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda l'aîné au bout d'un moment.

-Bien.

La réponse trop rapide laissait pourtant entendre le contraire, mais le dialogue avec l'apprenti devenait de plus en plus dur, et le chevalier ne savait plus comment lui parler.

-Je sais que ces dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes, dit-il tout de même en s'arrêtant. Pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de discuter, mais il faudra quand même que nous en prenions le temps. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec toi, et je ne sais pas quoi. Mais sache que je suis là en cas de besoin.

Anakin s'arrêta à son tour, l'air impatient, et rejeta la perche tendue par Kenobi.

-Je sais, mais il n'y a rien à dire, je vais bien. Nous avons autre chose à faire que bavarder.

-Et ta prothèse ? Tu t'y habitues bien ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur le gant noir qui dissimulait à présent sa nouvelle main artificielle et en fit bouger les articulations, sentant les vibrations désagréables de la mécanique jusque dans son épaule. S'y habituait-il ? Il haïssait ce corps étranger qui lui avait été greffé au bout de ce qui restait de son bras. Il ne supportait pas la machine squelettique qui faisait maintenant partie de lui. Pourtant les prothèses de ce type étaient très répandues, et beaucoup de monde en portait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il les aimait. Il avait toujours vu ces gens comme des bizarreries, des êtres anormaux, et voilà qu'il en était devenu un. Qui pouvait aimer ces choses froides et impersonnelles ? Mais Padmé… Padmé n'avait pas eu peur de lui. Elle l'avait touché sans hésitation, et le contact de ces horribles doigts métalliques ne l'avait pas dégoûtée. C'était bien le principal. Il pouvait tout tolérer, tant qu'elle restait auprès de lui… à lui.

-Oui, ça ne pose pas de problème avec le sabre, répondit-il enfin. Ca devrait aller.

-Bien, sourit Obi-Wan en posant brièvement un bras autour des épaules de son élève. Alors allons-y.

Ils reprirent leur marche vers la salle où avait lieu la réunion, et le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Des voix leurs parvinrent au moment où ils tournèrent au coin du vaste corridor qu'ils longeaient, mais la réunion n'avait pas encore commencé. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle aux hautes fenêtres, aux murs clairs et au sol de marbre gris strié de blanc. Six Jedi étaient présents : Shaak Ti se tenait bien droite et silencieuse auprès de Luminara Unduli, toujours aussi posée malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu sur Geonosis. Joclad Danva, qui avait été blessé pendant la bataille et avait failli ne pas survivre, se reposait dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils stylisés, échangeant quelques mots avec Kit Fisto.

-Obi-Wan !

Les yeux du chevalier s'éclairèrent en se posant sur la personne qui venait de l'interpeller et se dirigeait vers lui à grands pas.

-Garen, lança-t-il en prenant son ami dans une brève accolade. Ca fait quoi… un an ?

-Oui, sourit Muln. Bonjour Anakin.

-Tu es seul ? demanda Kenobi.

-Oui, je l'ai laissé dormir. On vient juste de rentrer de mission. C'est pour ça que… que je n'ai pas pu venir sur Geonosis. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi.

Obi-Wan ne le laissa pas continuer.

-Arrête. Au contraire. Je suis content que tu n'y sois pas allé.

Une voix féminine intervint alors d'un ton volontairement effronté :

-C'est bientôt fini ces messes basses ?

Les Jedi se tournèrent vers leur droite, où était assise une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et courts, ses yeux bleus fixés sur eux.

-Siri, salua Obi-Wan. Excuse-nous. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle décroisa ses longues jambes élancées et se leva. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, mais il n'était pas surpris de voir que les années n'avaient fait que renforcer encore sa beauté naturelle. Grande, mince, le visage harmonieux, Siri Tachi était éblouissante. Cependant elle n'avait jamais voulu mettre son physique en avant, et avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à porter des tuniques strictes et à couper ses cheveux à la garçonne, sans se rendre compte que ça ne la rendait que plus séduisante encore. Mais comme tous ses amis d'enfance – dont Obi-Wan et Garen faisaient partie – le répétaient sans cesse, son caractère impossible était largement suffisant pour faire oublier tout le reste.

-Plutôt bien, merci, fit-elle en avançant vers eux. Tu as failli être en retard, ce n'est pas sérieux.

-Tout le monde n'est pas encore là, le défendit immédiatement Garen d'un ton exaspéré. Viens donc t'asseoir.

-Quand j'aurai envie d'entendre ton opinion, je te ferai signe, Muln, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je me prive de ta permission, renvoya-t-il en la poussant vers un siège sous les yeux amusés de Kenobi.

Ces deux-là s'étaient toujours entendus comme rancor et shaak, mais leurs petites chamailleries étaient une distraction opportune. Le sourire d'Obi-Wan s'effaça quand il remarqua qu'Anakin s'était isolé près d'un autre fauteuil plus loin et n'avait pas prêté attention à leurs échanges. Il était clair que les événements de Geonosis l'avaient choqué, mais ce ne devait pas être la seule raison de son comportement renfermé. Il y avait forcément autre chose… Mais quoi ? Cela avait-il un lien avec son passage sur Tatooine ? Que s'était-il passé ?

-Je suis en retard ?

L'attention de Kenobi fut détournée par l'arrivée de la Twi'lek Aayla Secura, qui avança dans la salle d'un pas leste et assuré. Kit Fisto se leva alors pour lui offrir son siège, avant d'aller se tenir en face des autres Jedi présents.

-De toute façon il est temps de commencer, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine musclée. Tant pis pour les retardataires.

Les chevaliers se turent progressivement pour l'écouter.

-En tant que membre du conseil, j'ai été désigné pour vous rapporter ce qui a été dit lors de la réunion avec le chancelier suprême hier soir. La guerre a été officiellement déclarée contre les Séparatistes menés par le comte Dooku.

Il y eut un murmure de consternation dans l'assemblée.

-La République ? En guerre ? répéta Joclad Danva, atterré.

-Et de ce fait, nous le sommes aussi, précisa Fisto.

Siri bondit hors de son fauteuil.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Nous sommes les protecteurs de la paix, on ne peut pas s'engager dans une guerre !

-Calmez-vous, chevalier Tachi, intervint Shaak Ti d'une voix neutre. Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

La jeune femme referma la bouche, observa ses compagnons un instant, puis se laissa retomber dans son siège avec contrariété.

-Non ce n'est pas simple, acquiesça Kit Fisto quand le silence fut revenu. Nous n'avons pas réellement eu le choix. Non seulement l'Ordre défend depuis des siècles les principes établis par la loi républicaine, mais il ne faut pas oublier que cette guerre a été provoquée par une bataille dont nous sommes à l'origine.

A ces mots, Obi-Wan se retint de détourner le regard, pourtant conscient de son implication dans les événements. Il ne se passerait sans doute pas un jour sans qu'il ne se demande ce qu'il aurait pu faire de différent pour éviter ce drame, comment il aurait dû agir pour ne pas se faire capturer et entraîner autant de Jedi dans la mort, voire à présent, toute une galaxie…

-Il est vrai que depuis sa création, la République n'a jamais vraiment connu de guerre, et c'est justement là son plus grand problème. Nous avons évidemment découvert depuis peu l'existence d'une gigantesque armée, qui est à notre disposition contre les Séparatistes. Des hommes entraînés, doués d'intelligence – contrairement aux droïdes de la Fédération du Commerce – ce qui est un avantage non négligeable. Ils sont déjà équipés, et prêts à partir. Mais il y a une chose qui n'avait pas été prévue…

Obi-Wan secoua la tête d'un air sombre, comprenant où le maître voulait en venir.

-Cette armée n'a pas de chefs, déclara-t-il. Ne me dites pas que vous songez vraiment à ça…

-A quoi ? fit Garen en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je crains que si, chevalier Kenobi, reprit Fisto. Nous sommes en état d'urgence, et le temps que des spécialistes militaires soient regroupés, différents Jedi ont été nommés à la tête de plusieurs groupes. Je peux déjà énumérer rapidement le grade de ceux d'entre vous qui ont été choisis. Maître Shaak Ti sera commandant d'une section qui partira ce soir sur Kamino avec maître Unduli. Chevalier Danva, vous êtes dès à présent lieutenant et vous rendrez sur Geonosis afin de vérifier la destruction totale des usines séparatistes.

Le jeune Jedi hocha la tête, mais la perspective de retourner sur les lieux de la bataille était loin de l'enchanter.

-Chevalier Kenobi, vous avez été nommé capitaine. Votre première mission vous sera expliquée plus tard dans la matinée. Chevalier Muln, vous êtes vous aussi capitaine, en raison de vos talents de pilote. Vous connaîtrez également votre affectation plus tard. La liste du reste des gradés vous sera communiquée dans les plus brefs délais.

Kit Fisto prit une brève inspiration, apparemment tout autant effaré par la soudaineté de ces décisions, avant de continuer.

-Pour des raisons pratiques évidentes, un point de repère temporel a été décidé, à partir duquel seront élaborées toutes les dates qui vous seront données. Ce point de repère est la bataille de Geonosis. La date d'aujourd'hui est donc G plus seize jours.

Il se tut et baissa ses grands yeux noirs et ovales un instant.

-Nous comprenons parfaitement ce que vous devez ressentir, assura-t-il presque à voix basse. Mais le temps de la neutralité pacifique est révolu. Le moment est venu, pour nous Jedi, de prendre les armes comme autrefois, et d'affirmer notre position.

-Tout est allé si vite…

Obi-Wan sursauta presque en entendant Anakin intervenir, lui qui s'était montré si détaché jusque là. Le jeune homme se tenait bien droit à côté d'une colonne, son visage pourtant encore si jeune marqué par déjà trop de sévérité, et son regard sombre fixé sur le sol.

-Ces décisions sont bien soudaines, continua-t-il. Comment le conseil peut-il être sûr d'avoir raison ?

-Nous ne voulons pas de cette guerre, padawan Skywalker, répondit sévèrement le maître, irrité malgré lui par la critique. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, nous sommes encore en train de nous organiser. Des questions ?

Certains secouèrent la tête, d'autres détournèrent le regard, résignés, mais personne ne prit la parole. Fisto se retira donc, l'air grave, conscient du choc auquel ses jeunes confrères devaient faire face. L'histoire de l'Ordre Jedi avait pris un nouveau tournant, et il savait bien que ce n'était pas pour le meilleur. La guerre était l'exact opposé de ce en quoi il croyait, et il ne s'agissait même pas d'un combat pour le bien, le seul acceptable, car l'existence du Sith et de la menace qu'il était sensé représenter étaient encore très discutables. A ses yeux, tout cela n'était que querelles entre puissances économiques dont la cupidité était en train de plonger toute la galaxie dans le chaos. Les Jedi n'auraient jamais dû être impliqués dans ce conflit. Mais il était trop tard.

Cependant, il reconnaissait être trop pessimiste, et maintenant qu'ils étaient officiellement autorisés à intervenir, ils arriveraient rapidement à enrayer cet engrenage. D'ici peu de temps, tout serait sans doute réglé.

=====

-C'est désert. En trente-quatre ans je n'avais jamais vu ça.

Garen Muln attrapa son plateau et rejoignit Obi-Wan Kenobi qui se tenait en bout de chaîne dans le réfectoire du temple et contemplait la salle, gigantesque, mais presque totalement vide. Les plus jeunes initiés avaient déjà pris leur repas une heure plus tôt, et les autres résidents étaient soit passés en coup de vent, soit trop occupés à préparer leurs affaires, soit déjà partis. Seule une dizaine de tables était utilisée par quelques chevaliers isolés et les conversations, certes toujours très posées, ne se faisaient que par chuchotements soucieux, amplifiant les bruits désagréables des couverts et des machines.

-Allons nous asseoir, suggéra Muln en avançant vers un coin de la salle.

Kenobi s'installa à côté de lui, suivi par Siri Tachi qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la réunion quelques heures plus tôt.

-Reeft et Bant ne devraient pas tarder, dit Garen pour rompre le silence en prenant sa fourchette. Où est passé Anakin ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Obi-Wan. Il est devenu… très secret. Plus j'essaie de me rapprocher de lui, plus il s'éloigne.

Il poussa un soupir las en touillant sa nourriture sans conviction.

-Je suppose qu'on doit tous passer par là, tenta de le rassurer son ami.

C'est alors qu'une grosse voix grave résonna à l'entrée du réfectoire avant que le chevalier ne puisse continuer.

-Ah ! Les voilà !

Un grand Dresselien au visage étonnamment ridé malgré son jeune âge venait de faire irruption, une Mon Calamari sur ses talons. Obi-Wan releva la tête et attendit qu'ils arrivent à lui avant de les saluer chaleureusement.

-D'habitude c'est toi le premier ici, Reeft, sourit-il. Serait-il possible que tu aies perdu ton appétit ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Je vais de ce pas attraper un plateau et dévaliser le cuistot !

-Ca fait trente ans qu'il te connaît, il a appris à prendre les devants, rit Bant en s'asseyant avec ses amis. Comment vas-tu, Obi-Wan ? Tu te fais encore plus rare qu'avant, je n'aurais pas cru ça possible.

-Que veux-tu, nous sommes très demandés.

L'expression de Bant Eerin devint soudain plus sombre.

-Ta jambe te fait souffrir, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

-Je vais bien, la coupa-t-il en élevant des boucliers mentaux afin d'empêcher toute autre intrusion, sentant déjà sur lui les regards inquiets de ses compagnons. Il y a plus important à l'ordre du jour.

-Pas pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Garen avant d'avaler une gorgée d'eau.

-Je vais devoir rester au temple, leur révéla-t-elle en masquant difficilement sa frustration. Maître Fisto s'est arrangé pour me garder ici.

Obi-Wan prit la main de la Mon Calamari dans la sienne avec une tendresse qui avait toujours réussi à l'apaiser au fil du temps.

-C'est normal, Bant. Tu as été son élève pendant de nombreuses années, il se fait du souci pour toi.

-Et ça justifierait un traitement de faveur alors que vous partez à la guerre ? Ce n'est pas vraiment digne d'un Jedi… Je ne veux pas rester à l'écart pendant que vous risquerez vos vies à l'extérieur !

-Et pourtant nous aurons besoin de toi ici, insista doucement le chevalier. Tu nous seras d'une grande aide en restant au temple, ne serait-ce que pour les renseignements. Et… personnellement, je partirai l'esprit plus tranquille en sachant qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous sera à l'abri.

-Obi-Wan a raison, Bant, intervint Siri, l'air grave. Ne sois pas pressée de partir. Ton tour viendra bien assez tôt.

Reeft revint alors à table, un plateau plus que surchargé entre les mains.

-Au fait, vous savez où vous avez été affectés ?

-On l'a appris à l'instant, confirma Garen Muln, qui eut soudain du mal à avaler sa bouchée de terratta.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils t'envoient là-bas, lâcha Siri en s'accoudant nonchalamment sur le dossier de sa chaise, ses sourcils fins froncés.

-Pourquoi ? Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Reeft, la bouche pleine.

-Rhommamool.

-Ce ne serait pas la planète voisine d'Osarian ?

-Voisine et rivale, compléta Muln d'un ton de plus en plus sérieux.

Reeft enfourna une nouvelle tranche de xermaaue qu'il avala presque immédiatement.

-Pourquoi ? Quelle est la nature de leurs relations ?

-Eh bien c'est simple : quand l'une des deux décide d'une chose, même si c'est complètement sans importance, l'autre décidera automatiquement l'inverse. Leur histoire se résume à une succession de guerres puériles.

-Mais pourquoi t'envoyer toi ? demanda Bant, ses grands yeux argentés le dévisageant avec appréhension.

-Ce n'est pas le conseil qui m'a choisi, mais le chancelier suprême. Il a dû apprendre que j'ai de la famille sur Osarian et suppose sans doute que je ferai tout mon possible pour éviter un affrontement.

Le jeune chevalier se tut et pinça les lèvres avec contrariété, les yeux fixés sur une tache au bord de son assiette.

-Apparemment, recommença-t-il lentement. D'après des informateurs, Rhommamool envisagerait déjà de s'allier à la République. Et dès que ça se saura, Osarian voudra se joindre aux Séparatistes. Mon rôle dans tout ça est d'essayer de les convaincre toutes les deux de rester dans notre camp.

-Autant dire que cette mission relève du domaine de l'infaisable, constata avec peine Obi-Wan.

-Et pourtant… Il va falloir que j'y parvienne.

Garen croisa les mains nerveusement, hésitant à exprimer sa peur à voix haute devant d'autres Jedi. Mais il s'agissait de ses amis, ils n'étaient pas là pour le juger, aussi se décida-t-il à reprendre la parole d'un ton néanmoins incertain.

-Je… je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ma famille.

Reeft allait passer un bras autour des épaules de son camarade quand Siri laissa échapper malgré elle un son désapprobateur.

-Mêler devoir et sentiments est dangereux. Ca ne t'amènera rien de bon.

Obi-Wan fut soulagé de voir Garen se contenter de hausser un sourcil agacé.

-Et depuis quand te prends-tu pour maître Yoda ?

-Depuis que tu as arrêté de te servir de ta tête, Muln.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, le regard fixe. Puis un sourire se dessina progressivement sur son visage.

-Il arrive, dit-il à Obi-Wan. Ca fait longtemps qu'il ne t'a pas vu, il sera fou de joie.

Kenobi, comprenant de qui il voulait parler, se leva immédiatement et commença déjà à avancer vers la grande double porte de la salle restée ouverte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un adolescent apparut au coin du couloir en face de lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts et une natte tombait négligemment sur son épaule. Il avait énormément grandi, mais son visage angélique et joyeux était le même. A l'instant même où il aperçut le chevalier, il poussa une petite exclamation et se rua dans sa direction.

-Obi-Wan !

-Calen, rit le Jedi en posant ses mains sur les épaules du garçon.

Celui-ci se redressa et essaya en vain de dissimuler son sourire extatique.

-Enfin… pardonnez-moi, chevalier Kenobi.

-Obi-Wan, ça ira. C'est incroyable, fit son aîné en le guidant vers la table où étaient assis les autres Jedi. Quel âge as-tu, maintenant ?

-Quatorze ans.

-Déjà… Et comment te traite ton maître ? Tu arrives à le supporter ?

-Hé ! protesta Muln. Ne sabote pas mon travail, toi ! Je tiens à mon image de mentor tout-puissant.

Calen Bakiro gloussa gaiement avant d'aller prendre place de l'autre côté de Garen. A voir tant d'innocence et d'affection, il aurait presque été possible de croire que cette horrible guerre n'existait pas, qu'ils n'allaient pas partir au front sans savoir s'ils allaient en revenir, que la galaxie n'était pas rongée par un mal qui ne cessait de croître.

Mais l'expression figée de Bant, l'absence d'énergie dans les réparties cassantes de Siri, ou encore le manque de sincérité dans l'entrain de Garen ne laissaient pas le moindre doute : tous étaient conscients, sans vouloir encore se l'avouer, que leurs vies allaient changer.

-Vous partez aussi ? demanda le jeune Bakiro en se tournant vers Obi-Wan.

-Oui, répondit sobrement celui-ci. Demain matin, avec Anakin. Nous devons nous rendre sur Zephrá, près de Jabiim.

-Et que s'y passe-t-il ?

-Pour l'instant, rien d'alarmant. Nous allons devoir faire en sorte qu'il en reste ainsi.

Soudain Siri Tachi se leva de sa chaise.

-Ca me rend malade, fit-elle.

La jeune femme roula sa serviette en boule et la jeta sur son plateau, puis quitta la salle à grandes enjambées sans se retourner. Muln la regarda s'éloigner d'un air inquiet et fit mine de vouloir la suivre, quand Reeft le retint par le bras.

-Laisse-la, dit-il après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée. Tu la connais, elle s'énerve sur le coup, mais ça lui passera, comme d'habitude.

-Sauf que la situation n'a rien d'habituel, répliqua Bant Eerin avec désarroi. Force, nous sommes en guerre…

Obi-Wan baissa les yeux en serrant les dents.

-Ca ne devrait pas arriver. Tout semble aller… de travers.

Il releva la tête et poursuivit en regardant chacun de ses compagnons, qui étaient aussi ses amis les plus chers.

-Mais le choix ne nous appartient pas. Il s'agit pour nous de faire ce pourquoi nous sommes nés : empêcher la guerre de se propager et ramener la paix. Nous devons accomplir la tâche qui vient de nous être donnée. Maintenant, plus que jamais, on a besoin de nous.

-Oui, c'est vrai, concéda Calen Bakiro. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas donner notre avis ?

Kenobi adressa un coup d'œil amusé à Muln. A leur époque, jamais ils n'auraient osé contester l'avis de chevaliers lors d'une discussion. L'intervention sérieuse et sincèrement préoccupée de l'adolescent était néanmoins une preuve de réel intérêt qu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver.

-Non, évidemment, s'expliqua-t-il. Nous sommes liés au Sénat Galactique… un peu trop, même, mais en aucun cas nous ne devons aller à l'encontre de notre propre philosophie. Personne ne te le demandera. Mais pour le moment, nous n'avons pas le temps de faire autre chose qu'obéir aux ordres, et observer.

Garen posa une main sur l'épaule de son apprenti et lui sourit.

-Ce qu'Obi-Wan essaie de te dire, padawan, est que nous aurons ces messieurs les politiciens à l'œil. Du moins autant que nous le pourrons. Je ne devrais peut-être pas te l'apprendre, mais nous n'avons jamais été du genre à exécuter les ordres sans réfléchir.

-Il faudra rester en contact étroit, déduisit Calen avec toujours autant de flegme.

Ses aînés échangèrent quelques rires.

-Nous le ferons, maître Bakiro, conclut Obi-Wan. Nous le ferons.

-Bien, finit par soupirer Muln au bout d'un certain temps. Ca va bientôt être l'heure d'y aller, padawan. On ferait mieux de préparer le vaisseau.

-Oui maître, approuva Calen en se levant, pour ensuite saluer respectueusement les chevaliers attablés.

Reeft, qui venait tout juste de finir d'avaler son deuxième dessert, regarda Garen repousser sa chaise avec une touche d'appréhension grandissante. Même si la bande d'amis qu'il avait était très soudée, il avait toujours eu plus d'affinités avec Garen, sans doute parce qu'ils partageaient le même sens de l'humour et qu'Obi-Wan avait été moins présent dans sa vie depuis que Qui-Gon Jinn avait entrepris de le former. Reeft savait bien que Garen ne percevait pas les choses de la même façon, il avait depuis toujours une facilité déconcertante à se faire des amis, contrairement au jeune Dresselien, et ne devait pas se sentir autant lié à lui. Mais pour Reeft, Garen Muln représentait réellement le frère de sang qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et le savoir sur le point de se plonger dans une guerre intergalactique l'effrayait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Ce fut quand Bant prit la parole, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux argentés, qu'il se rendit compte à quel point les autres aussi étaient déstabilisés.

-Soyez prudents, tous les deux, ordonna presque la Mon Calamari.

-Pas de souci, Bant, la réconforta Garen avec son légendaire sourire qui ne parvint pas à dissimuler complètement son manque d'assurance. Que la Force soit avec nous tous.

Obi-Wan, connaissant la révulsion de Garen pour les adieux, préféra ne pas se lever.

-On se reverra bientôt ici, dit-il avec une conviction qui l'étonna lui-même. Ne tardez pas trop.

-Et toi, renvoya Muln, une étincelle d'énergie dans ses yeux noisettes. Tu as intérêt à être là à mon retour.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Garen posa une main sur l'épaule de son apprenti, et ils quittèrent la salle côte à côte.

[A suivre…]


	2. Distribution des cartes

AUTEUR: Nat

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

Quelques petites réponses avant tout.

**Clio** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, c'est incroyablement motivant de savoir qu'on est lu, et apprécié. Pour ce qui est de la rapidité de mise à jour, je vais faire de mon mieux, c'est promis ! Mais comme cette histoire est beaucoup plus dense et s'étend sur une période bien plus vaste que les deux autres, elle risque d'être plus longue et de ne pas être achevée avant encore un moment. )

**wedge antille** : C'est gentil tout plein ! Et la suite, la voila !

Note : Grrrrr j'aime pas ce nouvel éditeur de texte, il zappe plein d'accents. S'il manque des bouts de mots par-ci par-là, désolée, c'est la faute du site.

=====================================================

L'après-midi commençait à peine sur la grande et belle Coruscant, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Les nuées de véhicules circulaient en des lignes fluides entre les hauts bâtiments dont le métal gris et lisse reflétait par endroits le soleil et le ciel quasiment dépourvu de nuages. Le taux de fréquentation de certains quartiers avait bien sûr changé en raison des nouvelles du matin, mais l'air était encore assez serein. Tandis que les boutiques et stations de divertissement souffraient d'un léger manque d'affluence malgré l'approche des congés planétaires, le secteur administratif était en réelle ébullition. Taxis volants et speeders personnels déversaient des vagues d'employés de tous niveaux, plus affairés les uns que les autres. Pourtant cette énergie et cette nervosité n'étaient en rien négatives, mais au contraire sources de productivité.

Anakin Skywalker coupa les propulseurs du véhicule qu'il avait emprunté au temple et en sortit d'un bond énergique. Il inspira profondément en prenant le temps d'observer encore un peu la vie de Coruscant depuis la plateforme où il se trouvait. Cette électricité était revigorante, et ne portait pas la pesante appréhension qui s'était abattue sur le sanctuaire des Jedi. Il aurait souhaité que la guerre n'éclate pas, mais maintenant que c'était fait, il fallait sérieusement se remuer, et non pas s'enfermer dans une hésitation somme toute très… Jedi. Il n'avait pas pu rester auprès d'Obi-Wan et de ses amis, car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de les entendre s'apitoyer sur leur sort quand tout ce qu'il fallait faire était attraper son sabre à pleines mains et aller détruire une fois pour toutes la menace séparatiste qui les avait menés là.

Chaque jour qui s'écoulait ne semblait que l'éloigner davantage des autres maîtres et apprentis, révéler de nouveaux désaccords. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il se sentait de plus en plus détaché de la philosophie Jedi, mais il était clair que pour le moment, il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit ailleurs.

Il lissa sa tunique sombre, tentant d'ignorer l'imperceptible bourdonnement de la mécanique dans son bras droit, et se dirigea vers la porte automatique menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une fois entré, il se sentit une fois encore agréablement apaisé par le silence qui régnait toujours dans les couloirs de cet étage. S'il avait été un visiteur comme un autre, il aurait dû se présenter à l'entrée principale grouillant de monde bruyant. Mais avec le temps, son hôte lui avait donné un accès spécial aux niveaux les plus élevés, lui permettant ainsi d'éviter la foule agaçante d'employés de base et de membres de la classe moyenne de la capitale.

Le bruit de ses pas était presque entièrement étouffé par la douce moquette rouge sombre, et les lampes murales diffusaient indirectement une lumière tamisée dans le hall richement décoré. Anakin retrouva progressivement le sourire en se laissant envahir par la quiétude presque orgueilleuse des lieux, et trouva sans efforts la jeune secrétaire dont le bureau se tenait près d'une deuxième grande porte ornée de motifs harmonieux. Il s'approcha d'elle sans un mot et attendit.

-Bonjour, padawan Skywalker, sourit-elle. Vous pouvez entrer, son Excellence savait que vous viendriez.

Il lui adressa un vague remerciement et pénétra dans l'immense pièce qui s'offrit à lui quand la porte fut ouverte. Il avança sans hésiter jusqu'à l'imposant fauteuil qui tourna sur lui-même, révélant le chancelier suprême. Le visage de celui-ci se détendit en un sourire ingénu quand son regard se posa sur le Jedi.

-Ah, mon jeune ami. Je suis heureux de te voir, dit-il en se levant.

Anakin s'inclina avec un profond respect.

-Excellence… Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir.

-Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te revoir depuis cette horrible bataille…

-Oh vous avez été très occupé, c'est compréhensible, l'apaisa le jeune homme. Et puis, j'ai moi-même été absent.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Palpatine en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

-J'ai raccompagné la sénatrice Amidala sur Naboo, lui révéla Anakin en prenant place dans un fauteuil près du chancelier.

-Je vois, sourit celui-ci d'un air entendu. J'en déduis que ton voyage a été plaisant.

-Oui, très !

-Tant mieux, tant mieux. Tu méritais un peu de détente après ce que tu as accompli sur Geonosis.

Le visage du Jedi se rembrunit.

-Je n'ai rien accompli du tout, vous savez.

-Mais si, au contraire ! Tu es parvenu à sauver ton maître, qui se serait sans doute fait exécuter bien avant l'arrivée des renforts !

Palpatine eut un petit rire léger.

-Parfois c'est à se demander lequel de vous deux est l'apprenti.

-Vous exagérez, rougit Anakin, partagé entre l'envie de défendre Obi-Wan et la fierté qu'il éprouvait soudain. Si j'avais été si doué, j'aurais pu l'aider à découvrir ces machinations avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le chancelier suprême ouvrit un compartiment entre eux qui révéla des verres et quelques rafraîchissements qu'Anakin s'empressa de servir.

-Les fautes de ton maître ne sont pas les tiennes, reprit-il, très sérieux. Vois tes propres mérites, puisque personne ne te les montre.

-Si…, murmura le jeune homme en tendant un verre à son hôte. Vous, vous les voyez.

-J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus, mais je n'ai hélas aucun pouvoir sur ton entraînement.

Palpatine reposa sa boisson sans y avoir touché et retrouva son entrain, comme si une idée lui était subitement venue à l'esprit.

-Mais je peux tout de même t'aider à faire tes preuves !

-Comment ?

-Eh bien je sais que le conseil vous a déjà donné vos affectations et je ne peux plus rien y faire. Mais les opérations sont sous mon commandement, ainsi que les troupes.

Anakin avala une gorgée de la liqueur sucrée avant de reposer son verre.

-Je ne vous suis pas.

-Je peux te nommer à la tête d'un petit groupe d'intervention, lui expliqua le vieil homme avec un air de connivence. Bien sûr c'est toujours maître Kenobi qui dirigera la mission, mais quelques responsabilités supplémentaires pourraient aller en ta faveur… Peut-être même t'ouvrir les voies de… la chevalerie.

Anakin dévisagea le chancelier avec un mélange d'incrédulité, d'espoir et de reconnaissance.

-Vous feriez ça ?

-Evidemment, fit Palpatine en fronçant les sourcils, comme vexé par la surprise de l'apprenti. Je _crois_ en la justice, et j'aime voir les gens avoir ce qu'ils méritent. Toi, tout particulièrement.

Le jeune homme sourit, sincèrement touché par la prévenance du politicien. Rien ne l'obligeait à se montrer si sympathique, Anakin n'avait rien à lui offrir en échange de ses précieux conseils et de son soutien, et pourtant, Palpatine restait une source de force et de consolation à travers ses épreuves. Il savait l'écouter, faire la part des choses, et surtout il le comprenait comme personne. Pas même Obi-Wan n'avait su voir aussi clair en lui. Obi-Wan…

-Je vais devoir vous laisser, dit-il enfin.

-Oui, bien sûr, sourit encore le chancelier, creusant les rides tombantes autour de ses yeux pâles. Ne t'inquiète pas, je réglerai la question de cette équipe à tes ordres avant ton départ.

Anakin se leva et s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

-Merci infiniment, Excellence. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.

-Et moi donc, lui répondit Palpatine. Et moi donc…

=============================================================

Le temple Jedi de Coruscant possédait un certain nombre de hangars, répartis sur l'ensemble de la structure à une hauteur moyenne, la plupart contenant entre deux et cinq appareils, tous des Jedi Starfighters. Tous sauf un. En effet, un seul grand vaisseau avait été autorisé par le conseil, pour des raisons demeurées obscures, et se trouvait en ce moment même sur l'une des nombreuses plateformes de décollage qui avaient été déployées et d'où partaient les Jedi à intervalles rapprochés depuis le matin.

Ce vaisseau devait faire vingt mètres de long et sept de haut sans les trains d'atterrissage, la sévérité de sa silhouette très carrée à l'arrière compensée par un avant délicatement fuselé. Un large dôme en duracier renforcé recouvrait la salle commune et formait comme une carapace depuis l'extérieur, appuyée sur de courtes ailes latérales inclinées vers le bas et qui dissimulaient sous la coque épaisse deux batteries laser rétractées de chaque côté. Deux minuscules tourelles en transparacier et cerclées de métal argenté surplombaient les propulseurs arrière pour le moment inactifs.

Garen Muln passa affectueusement sa main sur la surface lisse irréprochable de son vaisseau, son regard noisette un peu distant. Cela faisait maintenant douze ans qu'il avait dégoté ce qui n'avait été à l'époque qu'un pitoyable tas de ferraille, et depuis, il avait parcouru la galaxie à son bord, avec son maître Clee Rhara, puis son apprenti. Il avait mis des mois à le retaper, et au final, après toutes ses modifications, le vaisseau était devenu méconnaissable. C'était sa création, il y avait mis une partie de lui-même, et c'était bien le seul attachement matériel dont il n'avait pas honte. Profondément pilote dans l'âme, il avait établi une relation particulière avec son appareil, presque fusionnelle. Assis dans l'étroit mais confortable cockpit, il se sentait dans son élément, chaque bouton et levier devenant une sorte d'extension de son corps, et sentir les machines répondre à ses gestes les plus subtils avait quelque chose de jubilatoire. En un sens, il était heureux d'avoir obtenu l'autorisation de mener cette mission particulière aux commandes de son petit bijou. Il ne partait pas défaitiste, mais en restant lucide, s'il devait périr, il préférait que ce ne fût pas dans un simple starfighter.

Ses doigts frôlèrent les lettres dorées gravées sur la coque, et il sourit. _"Phoenix". _Il se souvint qu'à peine quelques années plus tôt, son appareil se faisait encore appeler par son immatriculation d'origine, _HYE 8.311_. C'était Calen qui avait eu l'idée de le rebaptiser au terme d'une mission qui leur aurait coûté la vie sans la présence du vaisseau. Ils avaient réfléchi pendant seulement quelques secondes, et s'étaient immédiatement mis d'accord. Une preuve de plus qu'ils étaient réellement destinés à faire équipe. Comment expliquer autrement l'impatience de Garen pendant les trois années où il dut attendre que le petit garçon soit assez grand pour devenir son apprenti, leurs goûts tellement similaires, leur parfaite synchronisation au combat, la puissance de leur lien mental ? Calen Bakiro n'était peut-être pas le meilleur Jedi au sabre laser, ni forcément le plus brillant en cours, mais il avait un réel talent de pilotage – sans doute transmis par son maître – et surtout une connexion incroyable à la Force unificatrice.

"Tout comme Obi-Wan," se rappela Garen en regardant son apprenti entrer sur la plateforme, tirant un chariot à répulseurs recouvert de sacs. "Pas étonnant qu'ils aient été si proches."

-J'ai fini par trouver la mallette d'outils dont vous parliez, maître, lui apprit Calen en arrivant à son niveau. Au fond de votre armoire.

-Je savais bien que j'en avais une, je te l'avais dit.

-Oui enfin franchement, vous qui critiquez le rangement de ma chambre, vous devriez avoir honte !

Garen dégagea une longue mèche de cheveux châtains qui tombait en travers de son visage et prit un air plein de fausse distinction.

-Et toi tu devrais avoir honte de parler à ton mentor de cette façon, jeune freluquet !

-Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, s'inclina l'adolescent. La dimension épique d'un tel désordre ne peut qu'inspirer l'admiration.

-Va donc ouvrir la soute et préparer le décollage. Tu commences à trop me ressembler, ça en devient terrifiant, rit Garen en ébouriffant les cheveux de son padawan qui ne protesta pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, la lourde rampe de la soute s'abaissa, et Garen commença à attraper les sacs restés sur le chariot afin de les déposer à l'intérieur du vaisseau, tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ce qui attendait son jeune apprenti, bien trop jeune pour partir en guerre. Il hissa un autre lourd bagage bourré d'équipement et le poussa dans la soute avec un grognement.

-Muln !

Il se retourna en passant son avant-bras sur son front et fit face à la porte du temple, d'où on venait de l'appeler. C'était Siri. La jeune femme se tenait à quelque distance de lui, son expression indéchiffrable.

-Ca va comme tu veux ? fit-il en reprenant le chargement des sacs.

-Avant que tu partes, je voulais mettre les choses au clair.

Il la regarda de nouveau, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait adopté un ton détaché et professionnel, mais étonnamment un rien embarrassé.

-Au sujet de cette fameuse nuit, le mois dernier, continua-t-elle d'une attitude hautaine qui suffit à dissimuler sa nervosité aux yeux de Garen.

-Ah… Je vois, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il la dévisagea pendant plusieurs longues secondes, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle avait réellement à l'esprit, mais le regard bleu glacial de la Jedi ne laissa filtrer aucun indice. Il serra les dents et glissa le dernier sac dans le vaisseau.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, va, lâcha-t-il avec amertume. Ca restera entre nous, ta réputation sera sauve.

Lorsqu'il vit l'expression presque déçue sur le charmant visage de la jeune femme, il fut tenté de se demander pendant une fraction de seconde si elle avait attendu une réponse différente de sa part. Il n'en fit rien évidemment, et refusa de chercher à comprendre ces réactions féminines qui lui avaient toujours échappé.

-Oui enfin, fais attention à toi, offrit-il tout de même.

Elle lâcha un petit rire qui fit bondir le cœur du jeune homme, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui accordait un sourire.

-Ma mission aura lieu à Coruscant même, lui dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle durera quelques jours au maximum.

-Prends soin de toi quand même, canaille, lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Toi aussi, espèce de crâneur, renvoya-t-elle sur le même ton impertinent, refusant de laisser paraître la moindre émotion.

Il lui sourit, sincèrement cette fois, avant de tourner les talons vers la rampe d'embarquement qui se releva derrière lui. Siri Tachi recula lentement au moment où la soute se ferma à son tour et observa le vaisseau dont les propulseurs commencèrent à vrombir. Elle aurait aimé en dire plus, pouvoir pour une fois dans sa vie faire fi des conventions et de son entraînement rigoureux, mais elle en était totalement incapable. Seulement elle espérait aussi, malgré toutes leurs disputes et l'attitude horripilante de Garen Muln, qu'elle reverrait un jour ces yeux noisettes à la douceur espiègle qui l'avait touchée sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

Elle serra les poings au moment où le _Phoenix_ s'éleva dans les airs, avec une fluidité et un calme qui s'opposèrent cruellement à ce qu'elle ressentait, et ce fut seulement quand l'imposant appareil avait disparu du ciel de Coruscant, que Siri se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait.

===============================================================

Au cœur du trafic aérien incessant – depuis quelques heures encore décuplé – un autre grand vaisseau amorçait sa descente vers les plus hauts quartiers de Coruscant, sa coque grise renvoyant l'image déformée et les lumières de la ville. Après une autorisation d'atterrissage très vite obtenue, l'appareil glissa en un puissant vrombissement vers la plateforme indiquée, pour se stabiliser en sortant les trois trains qui touchèrent le sol avec délicatesse. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans une immobilité totale tandis que de légers cliquetis signalaient le refroidissement des propulseurs.

Et enfin, la rampe principale s'abaissa, révélant une petite silhouette fine encadrée de quelques gardes. Elle descendit jusque sur l'aire d'atterrissage d'un pas décidé, sa longue robe vert foncé aux délicats motifs noirs frôlant doucement le sol. Ses cheveux incroyablement soyeux étaient relevés en deux torsades compliquées à l'arrière de sa tête, retenues par quelques fils de minuscules pierres précieuses à la façon d'un discret diadème. Ses yeux marrons à peine fardés se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit alors, et elle s'arrêta en voyant son hôte venir à sa rencontre. Lui aussi portait les marques distinctives de son rang, aussi bien dans son maintien noble que dans la richesse de son costume bleu sombre aux riches dorures. Derrière la première silhouette, il y eut des bruits de pas mécaniques rapides et le bourdonnement d'une deuxième machine.

-Eh bien voilà ce que j'appelle une cité ! fit le droïde de protocole d'un ton précieux. Non pas que Naboo m'ait déplu, se rattrapa-t-il ensuite.

Décidant de l'ignorer, Padmé Amidala offrit un magnifique sourire à son hôte.

-Merci de me recevoir si tôt, je vous ai un peu pris par surprise, sénateur Organa.

-Je vous en prie, c'est bien naturel, répondit Bail avec un regard doux. Surtout en de telles circonstances. Mais je vous en prie, venez à l'intérieur.

Les deux sénateurs pénétrèrent donc dans l'immense bâtiment, accompagnés de leur escorte, empruntèrent un turbolift, et quelques minutes plus tard se trouvaient attablés dans un riche bureau aux décorations discrètes mêlant art ancien et nouveau avec beaucoup de goût. La pièce était spacieuse mais accueillante, et les deux politiciens, qui avaient commencé à entretenir une relation amicale depuis plus de trois ans, étaient confortablement assis l'un en face de l'autre.

-Je pensais que vous seriez restée un peu plus longtemps sur Naboo, reprit Bail Organa de sa voix posée.

-J'avoue que j'aurais aimé, mais je n'y trouvais aucun réconfort. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à rester loin du Noyau avec tous ces problèmes. Vous avez assisté au départ des premières troupes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sénateur d'Alderaan serra les dents un instant et hocha la tête.

-C'était terrifiant. Je ne me rendais pas totalement compte de l'ampleur du conflit avant de voir tous ces hommes… des dizaines de milliers, marchant au pas, fusil sur l'épaule.

Padmé, elle, arrivait très bien à s'imaginer l'horreur qui se préparait sans avoir besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux. C'était pour éviter cela qu'elle s'était battue pendant si longtemps, et en un clin d'œil, tous ses efforts avaient été balayés alors que son mari, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, allait être envoyé à la guerre. Elle frémit, mais les années qu'elle avait passées en tant que souveraine sur sa planète natale lui permirent de conserver une façade neutre.

-Et maintenant le chancelier suprême a les pleins pouvoirs, dit-elle.

-Oui. Cependant il a accepté d'accorder à chaque planète le droit de former un petit groupe de défense armé.

-Inutile de se reposer dessus contre des millions de droïdes, raisonna Padmé.

-Non, évidemment.

-A moins de…, commença la jeune femme.

-…de les utiliser autrement, compléta Organa. Exactement.

-Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement…

Ils marquèrent tous deux une courte pause tandis que R2-D2 leur apportait des tasses de thé sur un plateau fixé sur ses petits bras mécaniques. Ils acceptèrent la boisson chaude, et le sénateur poursuivit.

-Vous avez été la première à lancer ces investigations, qui ont souvent été à double tranchant. Qu'avons-nous d'autre à faire ?

-Demander des rapports réguliers des affrontements, veiller à former un conseil de soutien pour seconder le chancelier, répliqua Padmé.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé, et ce sera encore évoqué lors de la prochaine réunion.

La sénatrice baissa les yeux vers ses doigts qui serraient la tasse d'où s'échappaient des nuages de vapeur aux formes changeantes.

-C'est très risqué, lui rappela-t-elle. Etes-vous prêt à vous impliquer de la sorte ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage royal de Bail Organa.

-Tout à fait.

-Dans ce cas je vous écoute.

-Bien. Tout d'abord, je pensais créer un groupe au nombre restreint. Juste une équipe. J'ai déjà quelques noms en tête, et j'attends que vous m'en suggériez d'autres.

-Qu'a dit le chancelier au sujet de ces groupes de défense ? Quelles sont leurs marges d'activité ?

-Il faudra que je me renseigne encore, mais je sais que chaque planète peut choisir de les envoyer au front pour soutenir l'armée, à condition d'avoir l'accord du chef d'opération.

-Et qui d'autre sera au courant ? demanda Padmé, ses yeux marrons impassibles.

-Personne pour l'instant. Je souhaitais avoir votre avis avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise et croisa les doigts au niveau de son corsage dur aux mailles étroitement tissées, pour s'arrêter devant la grande fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur la ville gigantesque. Au loin se dressait le temple Jedi, ses tours fières dégageant une telle puissance qu'elles donnaient l'impression d'être éternelles. Et dans leurs murs vivaient les Jedi, ces êtres nobles et courageux qui allaient droit à un massacre qu'elle savait inévitable. Parmi eux, des amis très chers comme Obi-Wan Kenobi ou encore le sympathique maître Yoda, mais surtout…

-Anakin, murmura-t-elle.

Bail Organa la regarda un moment puis se leva pour aller se tenir près d'elle, lui témoignant silencieusement son soutien. Ils n'avaient pas à être seuls dans ce conflit. Il vit les yeux de Padmé se troubler, puis retrouver leur force habituelle.

-Très bien, dit-elle enfin. Je suis avec vous.

=============================================================

_ "G.16, Heure 1700."_ Rien que la sonorité de ces mots au caractère trop militaire contenait une agressivité effrayante. Ils étaient la preuve, et les témoins obstinés, que tout désormais tournerait autour de la guerre, dont le point de départ n'était évidemment autre qu'une bataille. Bien sûr personne ne pouvait s'attendre à une dénomination poétique pour ce qui allait être une véritable horreur, mais il était difficile d'accepter sa propre condamnation à partir au combat, son implication tout aussi indéniable qu'inévitable. _"G.16, Heure 1700."_ C'était brutal, court, ferme, et sans appel, semblable à ce qui les attendait tous et pouvait les prendre d'assaut à n'importe quel moment. La peur, la violence, la mort.

Obi-Wan avait appris à s'habituer à l'existence de ces maux, et surtout à les combattre et les surmonter. Il avait vu et dû affronter de nombreuses guerres dans sa vie, malgré sa jeunesse. La première fois… il venait à peine d'avoir treize ans. Une guerre affreuse, avec toute la haine et le désespoir que cela pouvait engendrer. Il avait dû faire face au sang, à la vie – ou plutôt la survie – dans des lieux insalubres, la perte d'un être cher…

"Cerasi…"

Mais il s'en était sorti, avec seules quelques cicatrices supplémentaires, sur son corps et dans son cœur, qui avaient forgé l'homme qu'il était maintenant. Des expériences douloureuses aux conséquences doubles, à la fois sources de faiblesse et de force. C'était un passage obligatoire, une partie de l'apprentissage d'un Jedi, il y avait toujours quelque chose à apprendre, à comprendre malgré tout ce mal. Et pourtant, personne ne semblait parvenir à tirer des leçons des erreurs du passé. Le cycle infernal devait donc se reproduire à l'infini, entraînant dans sa spirale nombre d'innocents dont la chair et le sang seraient sacrifiés pour l'offrande traditionnelle à… qui ? A quoi ? Devait-on y chercher une raison, qui ferait alors office d'excuse pour les choix des hommes ?

Obi-Wan était las. Las de constater que malgré tous les efforts de milliers d'êtres, une minorité parvenait toujours à détruire ce qui aurait dû être acquis. Las de devoir, une fois encore, pousser son apprenti vers cet avenir incertain où il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le protéger.

Et pourtant, se dit-il en se levant pour enfiler sa bure épaisse, il tiendrait bon. Il savait qu'il en aurait la force et qu'il ferait de son mieux, pour Anakin, pour les Jedi, pour tous ces gens qui n'avaient pas souhaité cette guerre, mais aussi pour lui-même. Il accrocha lentement son sabre à sa ceinture et tourna la tête vers le miroir encastré dans le mur de sa chambre. Il se surprit à espérer que sa barbe aiderait à cacher son âge à ses troupes, sachant d'expérience qu'il n'était pas forcément évident d'accepter les ordres de quelqu'un de plus jeune que soi, puis il sourit en secouant la tête, se rappelant que si les clones allaient avoir l'air plus vieux physiquement, ils seraient sans doute deux fois plus jeunes en réalité. Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement. Force, c'était encore pire.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et il fut heureux de la distraction. Il se recoiffa vaguement en passant une main dans ses cheveux blond-roux, et entra dans le salon, où il trouva son jeune élève qui revenait tout juste.

-Où étais-tu ?

Anakin se crispa, irrité par la question.

-Chez un ami, fut sa réponse délibérément vague.

-Tu étais encore chez Palpatine, c'est ça ? devina Obi-Wan.

-Et alors ?

-Que faisais-tu encore chez le chancelier ?

Si Obi-Wan s'était gardé d'avoir l'air agressif, il était conscient de la pointe de reproche dans sa voix.

-En quoi ça vous regarde ? fit Anakin en fourrant quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage.

Kenobi sentit son sang bouillir face à cette effronterie, mais serra les dents le temps que cette vague de colère s'estompe. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, il avait relativement retrouvé son calme.

-J'aimerais te rappeler qu'en tant qu'apprenti Jedi, tu n'es pas sensé passer autant de temps à l'écart de tes maîtres, en particulier si c'est pour voir des politiciens. De plus, tu fais preuve d'un manque de respect que je ne pourrai tolérer davantage.

Le jeune Skywalker contint un vif soupir de contrariété et pinça les lèvres, ses sourcils froncés. Typique. Voilà ce qui se passait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait. Des reproches, des reproches, et encore des reproches. Ca commençait à devenir insupportable. Cependant il n'avait pas envie d'en discuter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait énormément de mal à s'ouvrir à son maître dernièrement. Il n'avait jamais pu tout lui dire, mais il lui avait tout de même fait part de ses sentiments, et Obi-Wan l'avait écouté, puis guidé pour qu'il puisse parvenir à faire le tri. A présent, toute cette morale, ces leçons qu'on lui rabâchait sans cesse, c'était trop.

D'un autre côté, il savait que son maître voulait l'aider, et lui, il l'aimait pour ça. Anakin regarda son aîné, et put voir dans les yeux bleu-vert une ombre d'inquiétude et d'affection derrière cette couche de sévérité.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il enfin.

Obi-Wan soupira doucement et décida de ne pas insister.

-Bien. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, répondit Anakin en serrant la ficelle de son sac.

-Dans ce cas allons rejoindre les troupes.

Ils quittèrent leurs appartements ensemble, sans s'arrêter, sans regarder en arrière, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis neuf ans avant chaque mission. Il ne fallait laisser aucune place au doute ou à l'hésitation, et faire preuve de fermeté. En y réfléchissant bien, une telle attitude n'était pas venue naturellement à Obi-Wan, mais lui avait été transmise par son maître, qui avait toujours pris soin de lui inculquer rigueur et discipline mentale. Le jeune maître aurait juste souhaité que cette méthode soit plus efficace.

Un petit transport avait été appelé et attendait Kenobi et Skywalker devant l'une des grandes portes du temple, prêt à les amener aux hangars officiels de la République. Aucune escorte, aucun maître pour donner un conseil de dernière minute, personne pour les regarder partir pour le plus grand affrontement qu'ait connu la galaxie depuis des millénaires. Ils auraient juste à franchir le seuil et monter dans le véhicule comme tous ces autres Jedi appelés à s'en aller. Ils partageaient tous le même destin, et pourtant ils allaient l'affronter seuls, dans l'isolement le plus total. Il n'y eut que le bruit de leurs pas, le souffle indifférent du vent et le vrombissement des propulseurs pour accompagner les deux Jedi, remplaçant tristement les encouragements et les sourires que personne n'allait leur donner, et qu'ils ne pourraient donc pas offrir en retour.

La portière du transport se ferma derrière eux en coulissant, et ils quittèrent rapidement le sanctuaire Jedi avant de traverser une bonne partie de la capitale à une vitesse qui n'était pas si surprenante quand on savait que des circuits spéciaux venaient d'être tracés pour les déplacements militaires. Au bout de moins d'une heure le véhicule républicain commença à ralentir, et en regardant par la fenêtre qui s'étendait sur tout le côté, Obi-Wan aperçut les hangars. Il les avait déjà vus à plusieurs reprises, et pourtant il eut l'impression de les découvrir pour la première fois. Les bâtiments, énormes et carrés, grouillaient d'activité, et les grands espaces les séparant – qui dans ses souvenirs avaient toujours été déserts – étaient tous occupés par les masses impressionnantes des nouveaux croiseurs que l'on chargeait sans relâche et qui décollaient les uns après les autres. Bientôt, ce serait leur tour.

Leur transport amorça sa descente prudemment, prenant garde à l'importante activité aérienne, et déposa maître et apprenti devant l'entrée de l'un des plus gros hangars pour repartir aussitôt, ayant sans doute d'autres Jedi à chercher. Kenobi et Skywalker restèrent un instant immobiles devant l'énorme porte en duracier qui avait été relevée à mi-hauteur et contemplèrent l'intérieur. Un millier d'hommes en armure blanche s'activaient dans la plus grande discipline, le visage de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore mis leur casque ne reflétant que calme et sérieux. A les regarder, la mission à venir relevait d'une simple course au Galactic Commercial du quartier, et leur confiance apparemment inébranlable n'en était que plus éprouvante pour les deux hommes qui auraient à les mener à un éventuel combat.

-Capitaine Kenobi !

Obi-Wan raffermit son expression et se tourna vers le clone trooper qui s'était avancé vers lui et dont les épaules arboraient la couleur bleue d'un responsable de section.

-Unité Alpha-17, Capitaine, se présenta-t-il, au garde-à-vous.

-Repos, lui permit immédiatement le maître Jedi. Où en êtes-vous dans les préparatifs ?

-Les trois vaisseaux sont prêts à décoller, et nous sommes en train de finir la distribution des paquetages. Les équipes ont été formées et attendent vos ordres. Par contre nous avons un problème au niveau des armes lourdes, il n'y a plus de place dans l'armurerie.

-Ah, les joies de la maintenance, fit Obi-Wan d'un ton moins solennel, espérant rompre la sévérité oppressante du rapport.

-Oui, mon capitaine, acquiesça gravement le soldat, n'ayant de toute évidence pas compris la tentative de son supérieur pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Anakin et reprit :

-Commandant Skywalker, votre unité est prête.

Anakin haussa les sourcils, à la fois agréablement surpris et gêné de ne pas avoir pu en parler à son maître avant.

-Merci, je prendrai contact avec elle dès que possible.

-Passez devant, demanda Obi-Wan au trooper sans quitter des yeux son apprenti. Nous vous rejoignons tout de suite.

Il attendit que le soldat s'éloigne suffisamment avant de continuer, incrédule.

-C'est pour ça que tu es allé voir le chancelier ? chuchota-t-il d'un air profondément déçu. Pour demander de prendre le commandement de troupes ?

Vexé et irrité par les insinuations de son aîné, Anakin croisa furieusement les bras sous sa bure.

-Bien sûr que non, vous me croyez aussi gamin ? lâcha-t-il. C'est lui qui a pris cette décision, je n'ai rien exigé du tout ! Seulement lui il voit mes capacités, contrairement à d'autres.

Obi-Wan pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête, agacé de devoir encore revenir sur ce sujet qui devenait de plus en plus récurrent et problématique. Il lui avait déjà expliqué calmement, justifié ses décisions – chose qu'il n'aurait même pas dû avoir à faire – et pourtant Anakin continuait à faire la sourde oreille, à tout remettre en question. Il en avait assez.

-Mais Palpatine n'est pas ton maître, fit-il, cherchant à mettre un terme à la discussion.

-Oui eh bien parfois je le regrette ! lança Anakin avec colère.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait vraiment pensé ce qu'il venait de dire, avant de voir sa cruelle sincérité faire apparaître une peine indescriptible dans le regard clair de son maître. Obi-Wan baissa la tête un instant, puis se détourna de lui pour aller rejoindre le clone trooper qui les attendait plus loin. Anakin voulut le retenir, s'excuser, se maudire pour ces paroles irréfléchies qui l'avaient blessé. Il savait que le rejet était l'une des plus grandes craintes d'Obi-Wan. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand il avait été délaissé par son propre mentor ? Mais ce n'était pas la faute d'Anakin ! Pourquoi n'admettait-il pas qu'il était prêt à voler de ses propres ailes ? Pourquoi lui refusait-il ce dont il rêvait depuis des années ?

Anakin se souvenait de la façon dont Obi-Wan l'avait traité au début, avec douceur et justesse, calme et patience. Il ne l'avait jamais brusqué, il avait attendu qu'il arrive au niveau des autres apprentis avant de passer aux étapes suivantes, lui laissant le temps d'apprendre et de s'ajuster à la vie de Jedi. Chaque jour Anakin avait remercié la Force de lui avoir envoyé Obi-Wan pour prendre soin de lui. Mais maintenant, rien n'avait changé. Ce qu'il avait apprécié au départ commençait à l'horripiler. Il ne voulait plus qu'Obi-Wan évite de lui mettre la pression, il ne voulait plus être considéré comme n'importe quel autre apprenti.

Tandis qu'il rattrapait lentement son maître et le clone trooper, le jeune homme réalisa que ce qu'il espérait était d'être reconnu pour ce qu'il était réellement : l'Elu dont parlaient les légendes et qui allait changer le cours de l'histoire. En fait, il était pressé de décoller et de partir pour Zephrá. C'était enfin l'occasion de faire ses preuves.

===

[A suivre…]


	3. Tensions latentes

AUTEUR: Nat

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

**Bon j'ai remplacé ce chapitre, parce que l'éditeur du site (décidément, commence à m'énerver) avait encore modifié toute la mise en page. Désolée.**

**

* * *

**

JABIIM, G.21

Le centre de commandement principal de Jabiim grouillait d'activité. Le bâtiment, tout en longueur, n'avait été pendant longtemps qu'un avant-poste de l'armée gouvernementale, mais depuis quelques heures, c'était devenu la base la plus importante de l'hémisphère nord de la planète. Les troupes étaient arrivées par milliers, composées d'hommes vigoureux venus des quatre coins du globe. Ils étaient tous de stature relativement grande et très musclée, et chacun avait pris soin de tresser certaines longues mèches de cheveux et de barbe, comme l'exigeait la tradition. Ils avaient été regroupés, puis triés et affectés à différentes unités de combat dans une atmosphère calme, où se diffusait toutefois une certaine excitation. Les regards exprimaient la force froide de ceux qui avaient la ferme intention de défendre leur foyer à tout prix, et l'absence de peur dans leurs expressions laissait entendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de leur premier affrontement. Ils furent tous appelés afin d'être rassemblés à l'extérieur de la base, et ils se tinrent là, impassibles, les pieds dans la boue et le visage fouetté par le vent glacial, à attendre que leur chef vienne s'adresser à eux. Ils patientèrent un long moment sans que rien ne se passe, et certains commencèrent à s'agiter quand un homme sortit du bâtiment, suivi d'un deuxième individu dont l'allure noble et les vêtements riches montraient clairement qu'il ne venait pas de Jabiim. Ils avancèrent vers la foule de soldats, puis grimpèrent sur une formation rocheuse afin d'être vus par tous.

Ce fut le premier homme qui prit la parole, et tous le connaissaient bien, car il s'agissait d'Alto Stratus, qui avait pris le pouvoir un peu moins d'un an auparavant. Si beaucoup ignoraient qu'il avait fait assassiner la plupart les loyalistes au Congrès, tous avaient vite appris à le respecter, et à l'admirer pour sa grande force et son élégance. Il était vêtu de son long manteau rouge de cérémonie, et serrait dans sa main droite la flamboyante épée d'argent forgée par la famille royale il y avait plus de mille ans.

-Soldats ! cria-t-il de sa voix puissante. Je suis fier de vous voir si nombreux aujourd'hui ! Notre monde, _votre_ monde est rongé par la guerre civile. Autrefois nous avons dû nous battre contre la peste, contre des invasions… Maintenant, ce sont nos FRERES que nous devons affronter !

Des exclamations enthousiastes et furieuses à la fois accompagnèrent ses paroles.

-La République, lâcha-t-il avec un dégoût qu'il chercha à transmettre à la foule. Cette _grande_ République corrompue et usurière que nous avons servi pendant trois mille ans… Elle nous TRAHIT encore !

Des insultes fusèrent, des paroles haineuses furent hurlées.

-Mais cette fois… Nous ne sommes pas seuls !! finit Stratus en dressant fièrement son épée, geste imité par tous les soldats.

Il fixa ses hommes un instant, puis tourna lentement son arme vers la personne qui était sortie avec lui et avait écouté son discours sans un mot. Stratus l'invita à s'avancer et la salua d'un hochement de tête respectueux. L'inconnu leva lentement les mains afin d'apaiser la foule, et un à un, chaque homme se tut, comme fasciné par la puissance intérieure du personnage.

-La République que vous aimiez, commença-t-il d'une voix posée. Elle a existé, mes amis. Mais elle est morte, rongée de l'intérieur. Vous n'êtes pas seuls.

La façon dont il avait repris les mots d'Alto Stratus avait été étrange. Il y avait dans son visage serein une empathie qui surprit les Jabiimi, et dans son ton la promesse d'une victoire totale. Mais ce fut surtout son regard sage et doux qui acheva de les convaincre.

-De nombreuses planètes ont souffert, et fait le choix de suivre les Séparatistes dans leur lutte contre le monopole républicain. Vous remporterez le combat, et vous vous libérerez du joug de ce système qui n'a plus rien à vous offrir, car il existe dans la confédération un concept étranger à vos ennemis : l'UNION ! Ensemble, nous VAINCRONS !

La grande armée face aux deux hommes cria son approbation d'une seule voix, subjuguée par leur charisme, s'accrochant à l'espoir qu'ils leur donnaient soudain, cherchant à croire en eux. Ceux-ci descendirent ensemble du rocher et tournèrent le dos aux soldats, décidant de rentrer dans la base.

-Je pense qu'ils sont prêts, dit Alto Stratus à son compagnon.

-Ils l'étaient déjà avant, commandant. Vos hommes sont des guerriers. Mais maintenant, c'est leur loyauté qui nous est assurée.

-Des équipes de Jedi sont arrivées hier, à environ trois cents kilomètres d'ici.

-Elles seront contrées par nos commandos NIMBUS. Je me sens davantage concerné par Zephrá. Je vous laisse seul maître des opérations sur Jabiim. Il faudra que je prenne quelques-uns de vos hommes avec moi.

-Très bien, acquiesça Stratus en ouvrant la porte de la base avant de faire signe à son hôte de le précéder. Si nous allions signer cet accord d'exploitation, "ex-"maître Jedi ?

Le grand homme replia les pans de son riche manteau brodé et croisa les mains. Puis il hocha la tête avec l'ombre d'un sourire et suivit Alto Stratus dans les couloirs sombres du bâtiment.

* * *

La planète Zephrá n'était pas connue du citoyen républicain de base, car son climat peu attirant n'était pas exactement propice au tourisme de masse que connaissaient d'autres systèmes. Cependant dans le domaine de la finance, on se devait d'être allé au moins une fois sur ce petit monde qui se trouvait être le point de convergence de trois routes commerciales. Les produits qui circulaient, s'échangeaient et se négociaient avec frénésie, arrivaient tous inévitablement à Courios, la seule ville du globe, réelle métropole consacrée à la finance, et où le clan bancaire venait également d'ouvrir une succursale. Sa proximité avec Jabiim avait l'avantage de la mettre au premier plan dans les marchés d'importation et d'exportation du minerai produit dans les gisements dont le rachat par des organisations séparatistes était imminent. Courios n'était pas très grande, ne comprenant que les quelques immeubles qui abritaient les différentes entreprises, mais à moins d'être un sympathisant de la confédération, il était absolument impossible d'y atterrir. Pour cela, il y avait le reste de la planète, sauvage et inhabité.

Partageant les mêmes conditions atmosphériques que Jabiim, Zephrá souffrait de violentes intempéries pendant les trois quarts de l'année qui transformaient les terres en boue tenace, les rivières en fleuves bouillonnants, et le ciel en véritable cataclysme. Ce fut juste au début de cette période tout sauf clémente qu'un petit croiseur républicain accompagné de deux vaisseaux R.A.G. amorça son approche de la planète. L'entrée dans l'atmosphère fut un peu plus mouvementée que prévu, mais rien n'aurait pu préparer les troupes à la violence des rafales qui s'abattirent sur leurs transports.

Obi-Wan Kenobi passa par la passerelle traversant le pont et s'avança jusqu'à la large baie. Tout dehors était aussi noir qu'en plein espace, à l'exception des éclairs et de la pluie qui fouettait la vitre sans relâche, avec quelques brusques à-coups portés par les tourbillons de vent. Il y eut un flash plus gros que les autres, immédiatement suivi d'une puissante détonation, et toutes les machines du pont s'éteignirent pendant une seconde. Le vaisseau fut brusquement secoué et le Jedi dut se rattraper à la barre qui courait le long du mur. Le clone Alpha-17 s'approcha de lui.

-Capitaine, nous devons atterrir au plus vite, les R.A.G. ne tiendront pas face à une force pareille.

-Nous sommes trop loin de Courios, il nous faudrait des semaines pour l'atteindre, peut-être même plus. Et parcourir une telle distance avec le gros des troupes serait trop dur à coordonner, et trop dangereux.

Comme pour contrecarrer son obstination, un subit coup de vent frappa le vaisseau avec une telle puissance que les deux hommes purent entendre le vif appel d'air qui fit trembler la vitre devant eux. Le tonnerre craqua encore. Et encore. La passerelle vibra sous leurs pieds tandis que les lumières se mirent à clignoter, et le vaisseau tangua. Quelques soldats tombèrent de leurs sièges plus bas et Obi-Wan attrapa le clone pour l'empêcher de basculer.

-Il faut tenir bon, se borna-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Alpha-17 allait hocher la tête quand l'un des hommes chargés de la communication poussa une exclamation.

-Capitaine ! Le premier R.A.G. vient de perdre deux attaches !

Il y eut trois éclairs rapprochés et une explosion retentit quelque part dans le vaisseau. Des alarmes se mirent à hurler. Le sas du pont s'ouvrit sur Anakin Skywalker qui courut vers son aîné.

-Maître ! Les stabilisateurs frontaux ont été touchés ! A ce rythme, les latéraux aussi vont finir par nous claquer dans les doigts !

Obi-Wan jeta un œil aux hommes qui s'affairaient sous la passerelle, essayant de maintenir un cap impossible.

-Très bien, se résigna-t-il. Donnez l'ordre d'atterrir.

Comprenant le regard que lui adressait son apprenti, il reprit.

-Va les aider, padawan. Ils vont avoir besoin de toi.

Esquissant un sourire impétueux, le jeune homme se rua auprès des pilotes avant de s'installer aux commandes.

-Coupez les propulseurs arrière, ordonna-t-il aux co-pilotes.

-Mais nous allons nous faire emporter !

Anakin rabaissa quelques boutons avec une précision surprenante et observa les écrans de contrôle avec sérieux.

-C'est ça l'idée. On est encore très loin de la surface, et si on continue de lutter contre les courants on va se faire broyer. Coupez tout !

Les soldats levèrent les yeux vers Obi-Wan, qui se tenait toujours sur la passerelle, puis obéirent à son signe de tête approbateur. En l'espace de quelques secondes, les vibrations qui avaient parcouru le vaisseau s'arrêtèrent, et ce fut le chaos. Le transport tangua, bascula, et fut secoué dans toutes les directions, malmenant l'équipage qui cherchait désespérément à ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Skywalker, imperturbable, se concentrait exclusivement sur les machines devant lui.

-Transfert de la totalité des commandes sur ce poste, lança-t-il tandis que les éclairs encerclèrent le pont.

-Rupture du partage, l'informa le co-pilote.

-Parfait. Tenez-vous prêts.

Le jeune homme entra une clé dans la console devant lui qui activa l'ouverture d'un petit compartiment opaque protégeant une large manette plate et rouge. Son regard ferme suivait les chiffres qui défilaient sur l'écran de contrôle de l'altitude, ignorant les terribles secousses et la nervosité grandissante des hommes autour de lui. Il vida son esprit de toute pensée ou émotion parasite et s'enferma dans le silence, n'écoutant que les machines. Le transport aurait pu se désagréger sous ses pieds sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il n'était pas plus conscient de l'espace que du temps qui s'écoulait, et la Force seule avait son attention totale. Un voyant se mit soudain au vert, il poussa la manette plate, et le reste suivit presque naturellement.

-Stabilisateurs latéraux ! intima Anakin.

Il enclencha lui-même plusieurs appareils et prit en charge la trajectoire du vaisseau. Il sentit au loin son maître faire appel à la Force pour l'aider à redresser le cap mais ne détacha pas ses yeux des moniteurs.

-Retropropulseurs à pleine puissance !

Il abaissa des leviers, en poussa d'autres, appuya sur tant de boutons avec une telle vitesse que lui-même ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il sentit les manches vibrer sous ses doigts, il vit le sol se rapprocher sur les senseurs, il fut brutalement secoué et perdit de vue les écrans… puis il n'y eut plus rien.

Le silence l'entoura, suivi des lumières clignotantes du vaisseau quand il rouvrit les yeux. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était allongé par terre, et il prit appui sur son siège pour se relever sous le regard impressionné des soldats dont la pâleur révélait la frayeur qu'ils avaient éprouvée. Anakin sentit des mains calmes l'aider à retrouver son équilibre et vit qu'Obi-Wan, dont la joue gauche portait une large ecchymose, l'avait rejoint.

-Ca y est ? J'y suis arrivé ?

-Oui, padawan, lui dit Kenobi en le faisant asseoir. Tu as été brillant. Repose-toi un peu ici, et ensuite on s'occupera de cette coupure.

L'apprenti fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, avant de sentir des élancements au sommet de son crâne. Il hocha lentement la tête et s'appuya sur le dossier tandis que son maître s'éloignait pour retrouver le clone Alpha-17 un peu plus loin.

-Des nouvelles des R.A.G. ? demanda Obi-Wan.

-Pas encore. Ils sont toujours dans la tempête.

Le Jedi secoua la tête, puis fit marcher sa mâchoire tout en massant sa pommette endolorie.

-Ils n'ont pas Anakin à leur bord, dit-il. Ca risque d'être beaucoup plus dur pour eux… Prévenez-moi dès que vous en saurez davantage.

-A vos ordres.

Obi-Wan remonta sur la passerelle qui était maintenant inclinée, le nez du croiseur étant profondément plongé dans la terre boueuse, et interpella une unité de troopers.

-Venez avec moi, nous allons essayer d'ouvrir la rampe d'accès manuellement.

Il donna l'ordre de préparer les affaires pour construire un campement, puis quitta le pont avec le groupe de soldats. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se trouver à l'extérieur pour voir que le petit croiseur avait été terriblement endommagé par son entrée brutale dans l'atmosphère et l'atterrissage forcé. Les longs néons parcourant les couloirs étaient éteints, ou clignotaient de façon spasmodique dans la pénombre glauque où le silence soudain était rompu par les grésillements de câbles déchiquetés, le tambourinement de la pluie sur la coque et les pas lourds et mesurés des soldats sur le sol de métal.

Silencieux, le visage grave, Obi-Wan Kenobi guida ses hommes à travers les méandres du vaisseau, jusqu'à la vaste soute plongée dans le noir qui abritait différentes machines de guerre qu'il s'appliqua tout particulièrement à ne pas regarder. Il se dirigea vers l'énorme rampe fermement attachée et commença à chercher une commande d'ouverture manuelle.

-Elle devrait être par là, murmura-t-il en tâtonnant le mur du plat de la main. Ah, la voilà…

Il tira avec force et les verrous de la rampe se rétractèrent en grinçant. Il recula un peu, puis contempla l'énorme mur en duracier qu'ils allaient devoir faire descendre d'eux-mêmes. Ca n'allait pas être facile, il le savait pertinemment, mais ils n'allaient pas rester dans le croiseur éternellement. Les clones troopers attendaient derrière lui, bien droits et prêts à exécuter ses moindres volontés, si bien que le maître Jedi se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Bien, fit-il au bout d'un certain temps. Il va falloir pousser, venez.

Les soldats se positionnèrent à côté de lui et se préparèrent sans un mot, mais Obi-Wan perçut nettement leur perplexité.

-On devrait y arriver, eut-il besoin d'ajouter. C'est prévu pour. Enfin… j'espère.

Il se mit en place à son tour, posa ses mains sur le métal, écarta les doigts et se concentra.

-Allons-y !

Les hommes appuyèrent de toutes leurs forces sur la rampe qui au départ ne céda pas d'un millimètre. Lâchant quelques grognements, certains se plaquèrent contre la paroi et poussèrent en plantant leurs pieds dans le sol, leurs membres tremblant sous l'effort. Obi-Wan, lui, n'utilisait presque pas ses muscles. Il avait fermé les yeux et faisait appel à la Force, repérant les jointures coincées et les obligeant à bouger lentement. Lorsqu'il les sentit céder, il projeta une poussée vigoureuse, et la rampe tomba lourdement.

Deux troopers, pris par surprise, perdirent l'équilibre et roulèrent jusqu'au sol boueux de Zephrá plusieurs mètres plus bas. Ils se relevèrent aussitôt, la pluie drue commençant déjà à débarrasser leurs armures de la terre visqueuse.

-Ca va aller ? leur cria Kenobi par-dessus le vacarme de l'orage, son visage fouetté par l'eau qui s'infiltrait déjà dans toute la soute.

Les deux hommes répondirent par l'affirmative et remontèrent à bord tant bien que mal. Le Jedi tourna alors son regard vers le paysage tourmenté qui s'étendait maintenant devant lui et frissonna sous le coup d'une rafale de vent froid. S'il y avait eu autrefois des arbres sur cette planète, ils avaient dû être arrachés depuis bien longtemps sous la force des éléments qui sévissaient une fois encore devant la petite unité républicaine. Les tourbillons glacés balayaient la terre et en arrachaient des morceaux entiers pour les entraîner avec eux, créant un véritable brouillard opaque là où ils passaient. Le soleil était totalement caché par les nuages noirs qui ajoutaient une couche lugubre à l'atmosphère chaotique, et il devenait impossible de différencier le grondement de la rivière proche et les hurlements stridents du vent.

Obi-Wan cligna rapidement des yeux pour chasser l'eau de pluie et pinça les lèvres. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir avancer avec un temps pareil ? Une forme sombre attira son attention entre deux lourds amas nuageux, et il discerna l'un des R.A.G. qui se frayait un chemin avec difficulté, ballotté comme un vulgaire cerf-volant comme on en voyait lors du Festival des Lumières de Coruscant. L'appareil tournoya de façon incontrôlée, tomba sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres pour se redresser, vacilla encore, et finit par piquer du nez. Il s'écrasa à plusieurs kilomètres du croiseur, la volée de boue provoquée par le choc immédiatement emportée par le vent brutal.

Le Jedi aperçut le deuxième R.A.G., qui subit hélas le même sort et disparut derrière une colline rocailleuse en un terrible vacarme. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, son comlink se mit à biper, et il répondit sans attendre.

-Capitaine Kenobi…, commença le clone Alpha-17.

-Oui, j'ai vu, se contenta de dire le maître. Quelle est leur situation ?

-Pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune réponse.

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils et marqua un temps avant de reprendre.

-Rassemblez les unités 3 et 4. Il va falloir monter un campement. Je m'occupe de l'équipement.

-A vos ordres, mon capitaine.

Décidément, ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien. Ils étaient déjà en retard sur le planning, et maintenant ils avaient peut-être perdu le seul avantage militaire qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les soldats à bord des deux vaisseaux avaient survécu. Une chose était sûre à ce moment dans l'esprit du Jedi : ce serait difficile, pénible, et long. Très long.

Il poussa un petit soupir discret, puis appela les hommes qui l'avaient accompagné jusque là et retourna à l'abri au fond de la soute, où le plus gros du travail l'attendait encore.

* * *

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour installer un camp de base rudimentaire malgré les puissantes bourrasques, et en quelques heures trois grandes tentes avaient été plantées, le matériel de communication installé, et tous les véhicules légers sortis du croiseur. Si beaucoup n'en avaient pas vu l'utilité, Obi-Wan Kenobi avait bien compris que ce semblant d'organisation et de stabilité aiderait les troupes républicaines à retrouver un peu de leur assurance. Il n'avait pas eu tort. Les soldats s'étaient rapidement remis de l'atterrissage violent et s'affairaient avec calme entre les différents postes qui venaient d'être branchés.

Le chevalier Jedi se tenait devant l'un d'eux, appuyé sur une table munie d'un holoprojecteur qui affichait une carte des environs, et parlait gravement avec Alpha-17, apparemment devenu son second.

-Si on part du principe que les AT-TE sont en état, ils pourraient nous rejoindre dans un peu moins d'un jour, ce qui nous laisse le temps de préparer l'équipement, raisonna-t-il en traçant du doigt une ligne invisible sur la carte en trois dimensions.

-Mais si ce n'est pas le cas…

-Alors il faudra voir si nous les attendons ou non. A quelle distance se trouve Courios ?

-Selon les derniers calculs, nous sommes à 4530 kilomètres de la cible.

Obi-Wan releva brusquement la tête vers le clone.

-4530 kilomètres ? répéta-t-il, interdit. Mais nous étions deux fois plus près à notre entrée dans l'atmosphère !

Il fronça les sourcils et se tut pendant un instant, calculant le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour atteindre la capitale.

-Peu importe la distance, finit-il par dire. Les Séparatistes seront informés de notre arrivée bien avant qu'on ait la possibilité de prendre Courios. Quels itinéraires possibles ?

-Le plus judicieux serait d'emprunter la Ligne Zephrá, lui indiqua Alpha-17.

-Non, à part cette solution, refusa immédiatement Obi-Wan.

-Un détour équivaudrait à rallonger le parcours de plus de deux mille kilomètres, à cause des montagnes.

-On ne serait plus à ça près…, fit le Jedi.

Anakin intervint alors en s'approchant d'eux.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?

-La Ligne Zephrá est un défilé long de trois mille kilomètres, padawan. Il est entouré de falaises abruptes, et infesté de sables mouvants. C'est déjà un cauchemar par beau temps… Imagine ce que ça doit donner à cette période de l'année.

Kenobi se redressa.

-Il n'est pas question que nous l'empruntions. Une embuscade pourrait nous coûter la moitié de nos hommes, si pas la totalité.

-Nous sommes prêts à faire des sacrifices, mon capitaine, lui rappela Alpha-17.

-Mais pas moi.

Rappelé à l'ordre, le clone se redressa et baissa les yeux avec obéissance, geste qui n'eut pour effet que de culpabiliser le maître Jedi. Celui-ci soupira et fixa la carte qui s'étendait devant lui. La Ligne Zephrá était sans doute la solution la plus logique, militairement parlant, car pour lancer une offensive par le haut, l'armée séparatiste devrait d'abord passer par une chaîne de montagnes difficilement franchissable. Pas question pour eux d'utiliser des vaisseaux par ce temps. Mais comment faire ce choix tout en sachant qu'il pourrait signer l'arrêt de mort de centaines de soldats, qu'ils soient d'accord ou non ?

-Si l'équipage des R.A.G. arrive à nous retrouver, et s'ils ont les AT-TE avec eux… alors nous prendrons le défilé, accepta-t-il. Mais à cette seule condition.

-A vos ordres, mon capitaine.

-Commencez à préparer les provisions, et chargez-les dans les transports, ordonna Obi-Wan sans détacher ses yeux de la carte et des irrégularités du terrain hostile.

Cette planète entière – à part la cité commerciale – n'était qu'une terre ravagée, couverte de gouffres béants et de falaises escarpées, comme autant de blessures infligées par le rude climat. Il n'était pas vraiment étonnant que personne à part une poignée d'hommes d'affaires cupides n'ait voulu y mettre les pieds pour s'y installer, et le chevalier commençait sérieusement à souhaiter n'avoir jamais quitté le temple Jedi. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir rester dans un coin de jardin quelque part, loin de cette agitation…

Il releva les yeux, intrigué par cette pensée, et surtout surpris de voir à quel point il avait changé sans s'en apercevoir. Où était passé le jeune homme impatient et exalté par la moindre aventure ? Il pensait l'avoir retrouvé au fond de lui quand il avait commencé à entraîner Anakin, mais au bout du compte, le soin qu'il avait mis à tempérer l'excitation de son apprenti avait sans doute eu des répercussions sur lui-même. A trop vouloir paraître calme et sédentaire, on finit par le devenir. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la méditation. Il fallait aider ses hommes à se préparer à la dure traversée qui les attendait.

Et puis d'un autre côté, il savait pertinemment que certains de ses amis Jedi seraient bientôt en bien pire posture, et sur des mondes dont le climat peut-être plus agréable serait largement compensé par des situations politiques plus épineuses. Il espérait juste que chacun d'eux arriverait à y faire face.

* * *

RHOMMAMOOL, G.77

Une ville vaste et grise aux immeubles plats, mornes, un ciel bleu glacé parsemé de nuages inoffensifs, un soleil pâle qui brillait sans aucune conviction, et un bureau désert meublé d'une seule table sur laquelle reposait une mallette. En presque trois mois, le décor n'avait pas changé, et la situation politique non plus. Toute réunion impliquant une discussion sur les relations avec Osarian avait été bannie depuis peu, le gouvernement étant dans l'incapacité de voir au-delà des vieilles querelles et refusant de ravaler son amour-propre par crainte de perdre la face devant le reste des citoyens. Par conséquent, en dépit de la sympathie de Rhommamool pour la République, aucun accord n'avait été trouvé. Et cela sans doute plus à cause du négociateur que des dirigeants.

Garen Muln se leva et recommença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, détournant son attention de la mallette contenant les blocs de données qu'il était chargé de faire signer. Il aurait pu obtenir un certificat d'allégeance depuis bien longtemps, mais son but était de rallier les deux planètes rivales à la République, ce qui serait impossible à faire si l'une d'elles signait avant l'autre, et il refusait d'y renoncer. Il ne voulait pas envisager les conséquences pour sa famille. Le chevalier arrêta ses va-et-vient. Cet objectif avait été fixé par le chancelier, certes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Son obstination conjuguée à celle du gouvernement de Rhommamool était en train de créer un grand nombre de tensions au sein même de la planète, et si les choses continuaient à évoluer dans cette voie, les deux mondes pourraient finir par délaisser la République, définitivement. Le plus dur pour lui était de savoir que ses propres motivations étaient trop personnelles, et qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

La porte de la salle où il se trouvait, et qui avait été mise à disposition des leaders républicains, s'ouvrit alors sur l'autre capitaine qui avait été nommé pour seconder Garen.

-Oh, sursauta le militaire. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait… Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, au juste ? Il n'y a pas de réunion prévue, si ?

-Non, confirma Muln en croisant les bras, son ton à la limite de la politesse.

Il n'aimait pas cet homme, à peine plus vieux que lui et aux attitudes désagréablement sournoises, et le fait qu'il ait été également choisi personnellement par le chancelier suprême n'y était pour pas grand-chose. Ses sourires malins, ses regards biais… Force, même ses oreilles décollées lui donnaient des airs de comploteur.

-Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire le temps que le ministre Tagnis se décide à bien vouloir nous recevoir à nouveau, se justifia-t-il tout de même. Mais je vous retourne la question : pourquoi êtes-vous venu, capitaine Huff ?

-Eh bien pour les mêmes raisons, en quelque sorte, sourit-il, comme Garen – qui s'efforça de ne pas laisser transparaître son horripilation – s'y était attendu.

Il se tourna vers le droïde de maintenance qui se trouvait toujours dans un coin de la pièce et lui demanda d'aller leur chercher deux tasses de caf d'un air suffisant, avant de s'installer sur l'une des chaises au dossier ovale réparties autour de la table. Le droïde s'éloigna avec quelques caquètements métalliques, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

-Il va falloir que nous discutions de la situation, Muln.

Les bras toujours croisés, comme pour faire barrière à la présence envahissante de son collègue, le Jedi haussa un sourcil, percevant des émotions qui lui déplurent immédiatement.

-Je vous écoute.

-Votre apprenti n'est pas là ?

-Le député Jaught l'a invité à une visite des centres d'exploitation, fut la brève réponse du chevalier.

-Ah, oui. Je vois. Il me semblait bien que monsieur Jaught s'était pris d'affection pour lui, sourit Huff.

Garen se retint de plisser le nez en remarquant la petite canine pointue qui se démarquait des autres dents bien alignées, pour finalement sourire à son tour face à ses propres réactions puériles. Bon sang, personne ne l'avait irrité de cette façon depuis Bruck Chun au temple, il y avait bien vingt ans.

-De quoi vouliez-vous parler ?

-Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir ? offrit aimablement le militaire.

Le droïde de maintenance était revenu, une tasse dans chaque pince en acier au bout de ses bras squelettiques, et déposa les boissons avant de retourner à son coin en vrombissant légèrement, et de se remettre en veille. Muln prit donc place à table et avala un peu de caf tandis que le capitaine Huff reprenait la parole.

-Ces droïdes… Ils sont plus laids qu'une esclave Twi'lek, mais nettement plus rapides, rit-il. Elles n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

Garen se figea, puis reposa sa tasse sans même essayer de dissimuler sa grimace de dégoût.

-Un peu amer, ce caf, non ? crut comprendre Huff.

-Venez-en au fait, capitaine.

Le militaire, qui malgré les apparences se rendait bien compte que Muln ne l'appréciait pas, renonça à maintenir sa façade d'homme doucereux et son sourire s'effaça. L'expression revêche de son visage parut bien plus naturelle au Jedi, qui commença toutefois à regretter ses faux-semblants.

-Vous savez qu'Osarian ne s'est encore décidée pour aucun camp, dit Huff. Et que Rhommamool non plus.

-En effet. Je crois que nous le savons tous ici, lâcha Garen avec impatience en s'enfonçant nonchalamment dans son siège, sans voir le regard méprisant de son collègue.

-Savez-vous aussi qu'il y a quelques jours, le gouvernement de Rhommamool a commencé à s'intéresser à la cause séparatiste ?

Garen se redressa subitement.

-Les Séparatistes ?

-Ne soyez pas étonné, chevalier Muln, fit Huff d'un ton trop mielleux. Ce n'est pas si surprenant. Les Séparatistes ne mettraient pas deux mois à signer un accord militaire, eux. Et cette planète avait besoin d'assurer sa position dans cette guerre au moins autant que nous.

-Avait ? répéta Muln. Qu'est-ce que vous…

Mais avant qu'il ne pût finir sa phrase, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Calen Bakiro fit irruption, le visage pâle.

-Maître, commença-t-il, pour s'interrompre en s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-Calen ? s'inquiéta Muln en se levant pour le rejoindre. Que se passe-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ?

Les yeux noirs de l'apprenti étaient braqués sur le capitaine Huff.

-J'accompagnais le député Jaught… On était sur le point d'entrer dans le centre principal de production quand il a eu un message codé sur son comlink.

Il détacha son regard du militaire et le tourna vers son maître, qui ne comprit pas la compassion qu'il y discerna.

-Il ne participe pas activement aux décisions militaires, maître, il n'a pu qu'en être informé dès que c'était fait.

Le chevalier Jedi fut plus que jamais conscient de la présence de Huff, qu'il aurait alors voulu effacer d'un claquement de doigts.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, padawan ? pressa-t-il avec douceur.

-Le ministre et ses conseillers ont officiellement, et publiquement, signé un accord avec la République. Mais… mais comment ?

Garen se figea, puis se tourna vers le capitaine Huff qui s'était calmement levé et avait sorti de sa veste les blocs de données officiels afin de les ranger tranquillement dans la mallette qui pendant tout ce temps avait été vide.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Muln, fit-il. Vous savez très bien que nous n'avions pas le choix.

-Vous…, accusa le Jedi dont la surprise et l'indignation se changèrent lentement en colère. De quel droit avez-vous agi sans me consulter ?

Calen Bakiro se crispa en sentant des vagues de rage noire émaner de son maître, et lui envoya des ondes calmantes à travers la Force. Il fut soulagé de percevoir un affaiblissement des émotions négatives, et la gratitude de Garen qui sembla se ressaisir.

-C'est moi qui dirige les opérations ici, rappela celui-ci avec un regard mordant.

-Eh bien justement, figurez-vous qu'il était temps d'agir, rétorqua Huff, loin d'être intimidé. Une décision prise plus tôt aurait rendu les choses moins difficiles.

-Ou encore plus chaotiques ! Ce n'est pas à vous de prendre cette responsabilité. Je ne veux pas que ça reproduise, c'est clair ?

Le ton ferme du Jedi ne laissait place à aucune protestation, et il y eut un court silence durant lequel les deux hommes se firent face et se jaugèrent mutuellement. Il n'y avait à présent plus de raisons de simuler considération ou sympathie envers l'autre.

Huff finit par hausser les sourcils d'un air condescendant.

-Ne prenez pas ces grands airs avec moi, Jedi. N'essayez pas de vous faire passer pour un soldat. Amusez-vous à épater la foule avec vos numéros, et laissez l'action à ceux qui ont été formés pour ça.

Garen eut terriblement envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait sûrement vu plus de combats que lui au cours de sa vie de Jedi, mais se retint, conscient que cela ne mènerait à rien.

-Arrêtez avec cette rivalité ridicule, capitaine Huff. Ce n'est pas un concours, c'est une guerre. La seule chose que j'attends de vous, c'est de respecter la hiérarchie.

Il posa une main sur la mallette qui se trouvait entre eux.

-Maintenant veuillez me laisser avec mon apprenti, finit-il.

Huff considéra un moment le chevalier, puis son élève, et fut assez raisonnable pour réaliser qu'il valait mieux se retirer pour le moment. Il les salua avec un petit sourire et sans la moindre trace de respect, puis quitta la pièce. Calen Bakiro resta immobile encore quelques instants, à essayer de voir clair dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il tourna ses yeux noirs vers son maître dont le regard sombre était fixé sur sa main droite toujours posée sur la mallette. L'adolescent savait à quel point leur mission était importante pour lui, il l'avait vu veiller plusieurs nuits d'affilée pour trouver un moyen de négocier avec les deux gouvernements, et maintenant tout était perdu. Rhommamool avec la République, Osarian ne tarderait plus à s'allier aux Séparatistes. L'inverse aurait presque été préférable, car de cette façon, le chevalier n'aurait pas eu à se battre contre son propre monde natal.

Calen se laissa envahir par une terrible colère envers cette guerre stupide, envers le capitaine Huff, envers lui-même pour ne pas avoir pu aider son maître davantage.

-Padawan, intervint Muln d'un ton calme. Tu ne vas pas laisser la haine te guider, alors que tu m'en as empêché tout à l'heure…

-Vous avez raison, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien de bien grave, dit-il en délaissant la mallette. Tant que tu arrives à te maîtriser. Et puis ça me donne l'occasion de reprendre ma place de maître ! Merci de m'avoir aidé.

L'apprenti lui sourit, puis s'assit sur une chaise.

-Il faut dire que face à un type comme lui c'est dur de se contrôler. Je m'attendais presque à vous voir prendre votre sabre.

-J'en ai été tenté, plaisanta Garen. Mais je veux le garder entier pour qu'il puisse affronter ses supérieurs quand je les aurai informés de son comportement.

-Et pour Osarian ? demanda Bakiro, plus sobre. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Garen s'appuya contre la fenêtre et tourna ses yeux noisettes vers le ciel, en direction de sa planète.

-Je ne sais pas. Je doute qu'on puisse arranger quoi que ce soit maintenant. Mais je vais essayer.

-Comment ?

Le chevalier marqua un temps, puis alla s'asseoir près de son apprenti.

-Je vais me rendre sur Osarian et tenter de raisonner les dirigeants.

Calen fronça les sourcils. Il avait dit "je", et non pas "nous".

-Et moi ?

-J'aurais besoin que tu restes ici, pour me remplacer, et pour surveiller Huff. En tant que Jedi, même si tu n'es qu'un apprenti, c'est toi qui hérites du commandement si je le décide.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'imposer, maître. Regardez comme il s'oppose déjà à vous…

-Tu sous-estimes tes capacités, Calen. Dois-je te rappeler de la fois où tu as réussi à persuader maître Dalasiss de se raser le crâne ?

L'apprenti baissa les yeux en étouffant un rire.

-Plus sérieusement, tu as la sagesse qu'il faut, et si Huff a pu s'arranger avec le ministre Tagnis, toi tu as le député Jaught dans ta poche, et l'armée de clones. Si la situation t'échappe, je reviendrai.

-Maître Garen…, souffla l'adolescent.

-Oui ?

-Que la Force soit avec vous, souhaita-t-il de la façon la plus sincère et la plus ingénue que Garen eût jamais entendue.

Muln lui adressa un sourire radieux, plein d'amour et de fierté.

-Et avec toi, mon padawan.

* * *

…A suivre… 


	4. Affrontements

AUTEUR: Nat

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**wedge antille** : Merci de suivre, et désolée pour la longue attente ! L'écriture continue, et je finirai cette histoire, c'est certain.

**miss-legolas** : Je te remercie également pour ton commentaire sur Longue Sera La Route, et pour celui-ci évidemment. ;) Quant à Onice, je ne veux pas spoiler, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'oublie pas. Obi-Wan non plus d'ailleurs ! Chaque chose en son temps…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZEPHRA, G.80

La ligne Zephrá. Pour beaucoup, ce nom n'évoquait qu'un passage infranchissable, aussi sombre qu'hostile. Pour les rares êtres doués d'intelligence qui avaient osé l'emprunter, c'était devenu le pire endroit de la galaxie, dont peu étaient ressortis indemnes. Le passage s'étendait à l'infini au devant, étroitement enserré par d'immenses falaises à la roche presque noire et qui produisait une terrible sensation d'écrasement, si hautes que le ciel tourmenté paraissait inaccessible. Quant au reste du paysage, monotone et glauque, il avait de quoi démoraliser le plus déterminé des hommes en à peine quelques jours.

Ainsi, au bout de près de deux mois de calvaire, l'armée républicaine avait perdu presque toute volonté. La plupart des soldats avait dû se résoudre à parcourir le défilé à pied, et les lourdes bottes de leur armure s'enfonçaient irrémédiablement dans la boue à chaque pas avec un désagréable bruit de succion, rendant la progression pénible et fatigante, tandis que les puissantes rafales de vent et la pluie se liguaient pour les empêcher d'avancer. Il n'était pas rare que l'un ou l'autre tombe à genoux dans le marécage visqueux et nauséabond, soit d'épuisement, soit déséquilibré par les éléments, mais aucun n'était prêt à s'avouer vaincu, d'une part à cause de leur entraînement et de leur programmation génétique, mais surtout à cause de leur supérieur dont l'obstination forçait l'admiration.

Obi-Wan Kenobi se tenait à la tête de ses troupes, le manteau brun claquant dans le vent, les membres trempés jusqu'aux os et sa tunique couverte de boue, mais l'expression déterminée de son visage n'avait pas vacillé depuis le premier jour. Intérieurement, il était aussi épuisé que les autres, et maintenir cet aspect serein était pour lui un combat de tous les instants. Quand Anakin avait commencé à trébucher tous les trois pas à côté de lui, il l'avait envoyé dans l'un des AT-TE avec les quelques soldats qui ne s'étaient pas encore remis du crash des appareils, et il s'était retrouvé seul pour motiver les troupes. S'il commettait l'erreur de montrer une once d'incertitude ou de faire mine d'abandonner, ils seraient perdus dans ces gigantesques dédales rocailleux. Pourtant, il devait admettre qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Cette journée n'en finissait pas, et il avait hâte de donner l'ordre de stopper pour la nuit. Encore quelques heures et ils pourraient enfin se reposer un peu. Le secret était de se concentrer sur chaque pas, et surtout ne jamais regarder le long chemin qu'ils devaient encore parcourir.

Il entendit des voix agitées derrière lui et se retourna pour voir que plusieurs clones étaient encore tombés, le premier ayant entraîné dans sa chute ceux qui avaient cherché à le rattraper. Il s'assura qu'ils n'avaient rien puis se remit en marche. Il fallait qu'ils tiennent encore un petit moment, ils devaient avancer, car plus ils tarderaient à atteindre Courios, plus ils perdraient de chances d'accomplir correctement leur mission.

Le Jedi s'aperçut qu'il avait trop laissé son esprit vagabonder quand il perdit soudain l'équilibre. Son pied droit s'enfonça jusqu'à mi-mollet dans la boue collante qui ne voulut pas lâcher prise, et il bascula avec une petite exclamation de surprise. L'un des soldats le rejoignit rapidement.

-Mon capitaine, vous allez bien ? demanda la voix altérée par le casque blanc.

-Oui, je…

Le chevalier s'interrompit en sentant sa jambe s'enfoncer lentement, aspirée dans les lourds marécages.

-Voilà autre chose. Aidez-moi à me relever.

Le clone tenta d'abord de le soutenir en lui tenant simplement le bras, mais finit par attraper son supérieur à la taille pour le tirer vigoureusement. Une fois libéré, Obi-Wan contempla le sol inondé à ses pieds, puis devant eux, et pinça les lèvres. Le passage qu'il avait redouté était là.

-Blast. Des sables mouvants. Il va falloir redoubler de prudence, tout particulièrement avec les…

-Maître !

Il se détourna du clone pour porter toute son attention sur le lien mental qu'il partageait avec son apprenti.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-L'AT-TE !

Le Jedi regarda en arrière, loin derrière les fantassins, pour apercevoir la silhouette anormalement inclinée du véhicule lourd.

-Oh non…, murmura-t-il avant de s'élancer dans sa direction.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put malgré la boue tenace et fit de grands signes à Alpha-17 qui menait une partie des troupes.

-Faites évacuer l'AT-TE ! lui cria-t-il, sa voix emportée par le vent.

Le clone s'immobilisa, puis utilisa le comlink à son poignet lorsqu'il comprit enfin. Pendant ce temps, le Jedi s'était frayé un chemin à travers la foule de soldats et avait retrouvé son élève qui l'attendait avec inquiétude à quelque distance de l'AT-TE. Le jeune homme avait l'air éreinté, mais il semblait également déterminé à aider son maître.

-J'étais dans l'autre, expliqua-t-il en regardant trois des lourdes pattes en acier s'enfoncer davantage à chaque seconde. Mais j'ai senti une perturbation et j'ai vu que celui-ci n'arrivait plus à avancer…

-Les clones sont sortis ?

-Oui, je crois que le dernier, le pilote, vient de le quitter. Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des sables mouvants ?

-Un début en tout cas, observa Obi-Wan en commençant à faire appel à la Force. On arrive à la phase la plus critique en ce moment, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on les avait déjà atteints. Les troupes ont sans doute pu les passer sans problème parce qu'elles n'étaient pas assez lourdes.

Le chevalier vida son esprit et leva les bras vers le véhicule, paumes levées, doigts serrés. Comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, Anakin se concentra pour se joindre à lui. Les deux Jedi unirent leur puissance, partageant leur connexion à l'énergie afin de la décupler, puis dirigèrent leur attention sur l'AT-TE et le sol qui le retenait prisonnier. Sans même se concerter, chacun avait immédiatement compris ce qu'il avait à faire. Pendant qu'Obi-Wan s'efforçait de maîtriser les fluctuations compliquées du terrain et de libérer les membres imposants du véhicule, Anakin soulevait prudemment l'ensemble, centimètre par centimètre. Malgré leur fatigue extrême et la pluie violente qui cherchait à les déconcentrer, les deux hommes redoublèrent d'efforts sous les yeux fascinés de l'armée, avant de dégager enfin l'AT-TE et de le déplacer très légèrement sur le côté, pour le moment à l'abri des traîtres sables mouvants.

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas même une minute pour se remettre de leur exploit ou se congratuler, car un groupe de clones se mit à leur crier un avertissement qu'ils n'entendirent que trop tard. A peine le premier éclat de voix était-il parvenu à eux que la Force se troubla, et ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en chercher la source. Un épais laser rouge et aveuglant frappa la tête de l'AT-TE qui se trouvait juste devant eux. Une explosion suivit, éclairant momentanément le sombre défilé, et les Jedi furent projetés en arrière par le souffle.

Obi-Wan se releva rapidement, désorienté et tout son corps endolori, et donna l'ordre à ses troupes de riposter. Il leva difficilement les yeux vers le sommet de la falaise et vit une rangée d'hommes accompagnés de droïdes alignée sur un bon kilomètre. Tandis que son élève retrouvait ses esprits et allumait son sabre laser, il sentit un filet de sueur froide courir le long de son dos, et il savait que le temps exécrable n'en était pas à l'origine. Piégés. Aucune issue. Ils étaient piégés.

Il se reprit et attendit qu'Anakin lui confirme qu'il n'était pas blessé avant d'attraper son sabre à son tour. La lame bleue jaillit et, le poing serré autour du manche, il se dirigea vers le gros de ses troupes.

-Dispersez-vous ! ordonna-t-il en élevant la voix afin d'être entendu par-dessus le hurlement du vent qui sifflait entre des fissures de la paroi rocheuse. Unités 12 et 15 ensemble, visez le canon ! Ils ne doivent pas…

Un nouveau large laser fusa près du deuxième AT-TE, mais ne le toucha pas, ne faisant que voler une gerbe de boue.

-Le canon ! reprit-il avec plus de véhémence en faisant signe aux clones de se hâter. Unités 1 à 6 ! Eloignez-vous de la falaise et concentrez vos tirs à dix heures ! 7 et 14, à treize heures ! Les autres avec moi !

Obi-Wan entraîna ses hommes jusqu'à l'AT-TE qui était resté intact pendant que les tirs assourdissants se croisaient à une vitesse folle dans le défilé. Les clones, sérieux, avaient épaulé leurs fusils blasters et arrosaient sans relâche le sommet de la falaise, forçant leurs attaquants à se retirer. Ceux-ci ne renoncèrent pas, mais ripostèrent avec plusieurs grenades avant de revenir à l'assaut, ignorant les blessés qui dévalaient la pente abrupte, et visant les soldats incapables de s'abriter. Le flot continu des fins lasers rouges des blasters créait une mer sanglante en diagonale, et à chaque extrémité, des hommes tombaient, frappés à mort.

Anakin, dont la lame bleue n'avait cessé de tournoyer, s'immobilisa en voyant que les unités chargées de détruire le canon avaient été décimées, et que l'arme puissante était une fois encore dirigée vers l'AT-TE que son maître utilisait. Il sentit une colère – qui devenait bien familière depuis peu – l'envahir, et ne tenta pas de la chasser. Il la canalisa, s'en servant pour faire appel à une Force plus violente qu'il dirigea le long de son bras gauche levé vers la falaise. C'était une colère née de l'amour, l'amour fraternel qu'il portait à son maître en danger, et dans son esprit, elle n'avait rien de honteux ni de méprisable, quoi qu'en dise le si vénérable conseil. Au bout de quelques secondes, la roche sur laquelle reposait le canon trembla, se craquela, puis céda. Il y eut un glissement de terrain qui entraîna l'arme lourde et les hommes qui l'actionnaient, et le tout fut rapidement enseveli. Satisfait, Anakin reprit son sabre à deux mains pour couvrir à nouveau les clones à ses côtés dont les tirs n'avaient pas faibli.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, lui, protégeait de son arme les artilleurs aux commandes des canons de l'AT-TE. Ils parvinrent à détruire un autre bloc de rochers, provoquant la chute de plusieurs dizaines d'hommes et de droïdes qui poursuivirent pourtant leur assaut une fois arrivés en bas. Le Jedi vit un groupe de ses soldats courir jusqu'à eux pour les désarmer au corps à corps.

-Non ! Restez où vous êtes ! leur cria-t-il. Repliez-vous ! En amont ! Repliez-vous !

Un tir de blaster arriva dans sa direction et il fut obligé d'ignorer les clones un instant pour le dévier. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers eux, il se rendit compte que le bruit des lasers avait dû couvrir sa voix et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu. Il fut forcé de les voir, impuissant, se faire prendre au piège des sables mouvants avec leurs ennemis.

-Oh Force…, murmura-t-il en contemplant la bataille qui faisait rage.

Il releva la tête vers le sommet de la falaise et s'aperçut que, contre toute attente, ils avaient le dessus. Leurs assaillants, refusant de reculer, tombaient un à un face à l'effectif important de l'armée républicaine. Sans doute avaient-ils pensé que seule une poignée de soldats allait être envoyée sur Zephrá. Ou peut-être avaient-ils déjà perdu des hommes dans les montagnes.

Sentant la victoire approcher, les clones montrèrent plus d'audace et enjambèrent les corps de leurs camarades pour mettre leurs adversaires à portée de tir. Au bout de moins d'une demi-heure, le silence était retombé sur le défilé. La première bataille de Zephrá avait pris fin.

Obi-Wan désactiva son sabre et observa longuement l'étroite vallée encaissée depuis le toit de l'AT-TE. Dans ce nouveau calme relatif où seul l'orage se faisait encore entendre, tout éventuel sentiment de triomphe ne pouvait qu'être détruit avant même d'exister. Malgré la fugacité du combat, il n'en avait pas moins été meurtrier, et les cadavres jonchaient l'immonde sol boueux du gouffre, exhibant brutalement leur fin macabre à la face des survivants. Presque pas de sang, la plupart des blessures ayant été causées par des tirs de lasers, et ce manque de preuves évidentes du massacre rendait le spectacle d'autant plus effarant. Tout s'était passé si vite, l'attaque, la riposte, l'arrêt des violences, que personne ne parvenait à réaliser. Les soldats, qui avaient en un sens été heureux de pouvoir enfin libérer la tension qu'ils avaient accumulée depuis deux mois, étaient perdus et regardaient autour d'eux, les bras pendant mollement le long de leur corps. Ils ne disaient rien, mais titubaient sans but précis, et sans prendre aucune initiative.

Le chevalier Jedi lui-même se sentait assez désorienté pour être resté une bonne dizaine de minutes en haut du véhicule, son sabre éteint toujours serré dans son poing. Une bourrasque le frappa alors et menaça de le faire tomber, et il se ressaisit. Il sauta en bas de l'AT-TE en essayant de se convaincre que les frissons qui le secouaient n'étaient dus qu'à la pluie froide, et s'approcha d'Anakin, soulagé de le voir sain et sauf. Puis il se tourna vers les soldats qui l'entouraient, jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers le haut de la falaise. Là il vit un pan de tissu se retirer rapidement de sa vue, comme si son propriétaire avait continué d'observer la scène après la fin du combat. Obi-Wan perçut une légère fluctuation dans la Force et sut que cet individu n'était pas comme les autres. Cette signature psychique qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier totalement lui était incontestablement familière, et expliquait sans doute l'influence brève du côté obscur qu'il avait sentie lors de l'affrontement. Voilà qui compliquait les choses…

Il cligna des yeux à cause de la pluie insistante et s'adressa aux hommes qui attendaient ses instructions.

-Procédez au… au rassemblement des…, commença-t-il sans assurance. …Des chefs d'unité. Cherchez des survivants et regroupez les blessés. Comptez les véhicules légers. Nous… nous verrons ensuite.

Les clone troopers hochèrent la tête, tout à coup plus vigoureux maintenant que des ordres précis leur avaient été donnés, et se réorganisèrent posément. Leur mission était bien loin d'être finie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CORUSCANT, G.82

L'affrontement galactique qui avait été baptisé Guerre des Clones par les dirigeants de la grande cité faisait rage un peu partout depuis presque trois mois, du moins c'était ce que disait l'holonet. Dans les niveaux inférieurs de Coruscant, les gens ne se sentaient pas réellement concernés, mis à part les quelques trafiquants respectés, ou plutôt craints, qui arrivaient à tirer parti de la situation. Pour les autres, la vie continuait inchangée, partagée entre petites magouilles et altercations qui laissaient fréquemment des victimes dans les rues sombres, humides et polluées. La survie de chacun était de toute façon en jeu tous les jours et la déclaration de guerre n'y apportait pas de réel changement. Une bombe ou des rafales de lasers feraient des victimes, certes, mais pas plus que le niveau de vie dans les bas-fonds à long terme. En tout cas Fruy Hun en était intimement convaincu.

Hun était un revendeur d'épices dont le chiffre d'affaire n'avait cessé de décliner depuis une dizaine d'années face à la concurrence des plus grosses organisations illégales, et qui avait dû se tourner vers les arnaques en tout genre pour gagner sa vie. Décidément, même un escroc avait la vie dure ces derniers temps. Il grommela quelques mots en resserrant sa veste – un vieux reliquat d'uniforme de pilote qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant une carcasse de vaisseau après un raid – et traîna les pieds dans la ruelle sombre, esquivant au dernier moment un tas d'immondices qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il enjamba une flaque de carburant, tout en surveillant machinalement l'intersection qu'il venait de dépasser. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que toute personne qui tenait à sa vie avait tout intérêt à avoir – littéralement – des yeux dans le dos.

Il arriva enfin à la cantina tenue par Chaatar, un Devaronien peu recommandable mais assez généreux sur le prix des boissons. Et après une transaction aussi pitoyable que celle qu'il venait d'effectuer avec un type plus radin qu'un Hutt, il avait bien besoin de boire un coup. Il passa l'entrée en se gardant de frôler le videur Gamorréen et pénétra dans la salle principale où s'entassaient déjà les pires racailles du secteur, voire de la ville entière. Bousculades brutales, éclats de verre brisé, rires ou autres jacassements aliens couvraient déjà le rythme répétitif de la musique fournie par un groupe de musiciens Biths, mais ce spectacle n'avait rien de bien particulier pour un habitué tel que lui. Il évita prudemment un groupe de contrebandiers un peu éméchés qui commençaient à hausser le ton, pour s'approcher du bar.

Il s'arrêta net. Là, un bras nonchalamment appuyé sur le dossier du haut tabouret, l'autre posé sur le comptoir où l'attendait sa boisson, se trouvait une véritable merveille du genre humain. Emmitouflée dans son long manteau ample, la jeune femme était superbe. Fruy Hun retrouva immédiatement son sourire et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, certain que sa soirée ne serait pas si mauvaise, finalement. Il inclina la tête vers la jeune humaine afin de l'examiner avec insistance, et si elle s'en était aperçue, elle n'en donna pas la moindre indication, son beau visage fin toujours tourné vers l'autre côté de la salle. Hun détailla son profil parfait, ses sourcils froncés en une expression sévère qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa beauté irréelle, sa bouche fascinante, sa mâchoire anguleuse, son long cou… Il avala sa salive en observant la poitrine de l'humaine qui ne lui accordait toujours aucune attention, puis son regard descendit jusqu'à ses jambes croisées filiformes qui semblaient n'en pas finir.

Hun relâcha un vif soupir tendu, ayant soudain l'impression d'étouffer dans ses vêtements. Il appela le droïde serveur.

-Je veux un verre de whisky corellien, et… vous prenez quoi ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

Elle plissa légèrement les yeux et se tendit, comme ayant aperçu quelque chose vers le mur du fond. Hun se racla la gorge.

-Amène un brandy pour la dame, finit-il par demander tout de même au droïde.

Celui-ci revint rapidement avec les deux boissons, et Fruy s'empressa d'avaler deux grosses lampées pour se redonner du courage, ses yeux figés sur l'anatomie alléchante de la belle inconnue. Puis il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et reprit son verre.

-A la vôtre, chérie, lança-t-il en lui faisant signe de l'imiter.

Toujours de profil, les yeux bleu ciel de la jeune femme regardèrent dans sa direction, et elle attrapa le brandy d'une main fine, stoïque. Elle leva lentement le verre, puis l'inclina d'un geste brusque du poignet et en avala le contenu cul sec. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de tourner la tête vers Hun, pour enfin le gratifier d'un regard froid et parfaitement lucide, que l'escroc sut parfaitement interpréter. Elle passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux blonds et courts, et fit mine de se lever, son attention de nouveau portée sur une silhouette à l'autre bout de la cantina.

-Eh, ne partez pas comme ça ! lui demanda-t-il malgré tout en posant une main large sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

En moins de deux secondes, il se retrouva agenouillé sur le sol, le bras levé en une position douloureuse et sa main plaquée sur le comptoir.

-Mais enfin vous êtes qui ? gémit-il en levant les yeux vers l'inconnue qui le maintenait en respect.

Elle le relâcha en silence, déposa quelques crédits pour payer le brandy que sa fierté refusait de se faire offrir, et s'éloigna sans un regard. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des malfrats en mal d'affection, et elle n'avait pas passé deux mois à fréquenter les criminels les plus répugnants de Coruscant pour perdre sa cible aussi bêtement. Deux mois… Alors que sa mission avait été sensée durer à peine quelques jours. Elle contint un rire cynique en contournant un couple de chasseurs de primes qu'elle ne connaissait que de réputation. Le conseil avait de toute évidence sous-estimé la complexité de la situation, mais en un sens elle s'y était attendue et ne leur en voulait pas trop. Comment l'arrestation d'un ex-pirate converti en mercenaire et contrebandier intergalactique aurait pu être si rapide ? Elle avait connu cet homme, pour la simple raison qu'elle avait infiltré l'équipage dont lui-même avait fait partie, plusieurs années plus tôt, et elle savait qu'il était plus intelligent qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. La méfiance était devenue une seconde nature pour lui – comme pour tout pirate digne de ce nom – et il était normal que ses employés usent de la même précaution. Il avait fallu un bon mois à la jeune femme pour repérer le Rodien à l'air craintif qui se faufilait maintenant par la porte de derrière.

Siri Tachi rabattit sa large capuche par-dessus sa tête et quitta la cantina derrière lui, les yeux fixés sur la créature qui détalait entre les cageots, mais tous ses sens attentifs à la moindre activité autour. Cette fois elle ne le laisserait pas filer. Ses pas légers et silencieux, elle le suivit le long d'une ruelle qu'elle connaissait par cœur, puis à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment abandonné un peu plus loin. Le Rodien emprunta un vieil escalier rouillé qui se trouvait à côté d'un turbolift depuis longtemps hors d'usage, puis ce fut le silence.

Siri avança à pas de loup, et abandonna sa bure avant de bien la cacher dans un coin, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Elle savait que le frottement de tissu de son lourd manteau de Jedi aurait pu attirer l'attention de l'alien. Aucun bruit ne parvint à elle, mais il n'avait pas pu disparaître aussi vite. Elle fit encore quelques pas en avant, jusqu'à la grande pièce dont la porte métallique était entrebâillée, et jeta discrètement un œil à l'intérieur. Le Rodien lui tournait le dos, immobile mais à l'affût, ses longs doigts verts remuant nerveusement près de ses étuis à blasters. La Jedi ouvrit ses sens afin de sonder la pièce, puis sourit en percevant ce qu'elle avait été sure de trouver. Elle poussa tranquillement la porte et entra.

-Salut, Leepo, dit-elle d'un ton décontracté.

Le Rodien se retourna en sursautant, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas réellement étonné.

-Ah'chu apenkee ?

-Tu dois bien t'en douter, non ? fit Siri en se retenant de dévoiler son sabre laser.

-Kee chai chai cun kuta ? Bona nai kachu…, poursuivit le Rodien en huttais.

Il avait sans doute pensé surprendre la Jedi, mais celle-ci avait évidemment flairé le piège et repéré les quatre hommes qui attendaient patiemment dans l'ombre, et qui venaient de sortir leurs blasters. Enfin un peu d'action, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Elle attrapa habilement son sabre laser, fit apparaître la longue lame violette, et effectua un saut périlleux en arrière afin d'éviter une salve dirigée vers elle. Leepo se recroquevilla en criant.

-Nobata ! Pushee wumpa ! Nobata koochoo !

Siri se réceptionna agilement au niveau des deux premiers tireurs et découpa en un seul arc de cercle le canon de leurs blasters. Elle se baissa ensuite pour se relever immédiatement, et attrapa l'un d'eux pour s'en servir comme bouclier le temps d'assommer le deuxième d'un ferme coup de talon dans la mâchoire. Elle relâcha le corps du premier, dévia rapidement quelques lasers en tournant sur elle-même, puis découpa placidement l'avant-bras du troisième homme qui s'écroula avec un cri de douleur avant de placer son sabre à la gorge du quatrième. Celui-ci la dévisagea avec crainte pendant quelques secondes, et laissa tomber son arme.

-Va, lui ordonna-t-elle, le regard dur.

Elle l'escorta jusqu'à la porte métallique de la pièce et le poussa dehors. Puis elle ferma la porte de l'intérieur, virevolta tout en raccrochant son sabre à sa ceinture, et attrapa vivement le poignet droit de Leepo qui avait sorti un blaster. Elle resserra son étreinte, obligeant les doigts du Rodien à lâcher prise.

-Alors, tu avais préparé un comité d'accueil ? reprit-elle en s'emparant de l'autre main de l'alien afin d'empêcher tout mouvement. Comme c'est gentil…

-T-Ting cooing koo soo ah, bredouilla Leepo.

-Je ne veux pas de crédits. Je veux que tu me mènes à Leto Mart.

-Leepo nopa pee kasa Leto Mart…

Siri relâcha le poignet du Rodien de sorte à pouvoir l'attraper à la gorge.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Alors arrête ton petit jeu et fais plaisir aux Jedi.

-Uba Jeedai…, acquiesça le craintif alien après un temps de réflexion. Jee-jee pateessa na Jeedai. Yatuka donno da lorda Leto Mart.

La jeune femme détendit ses doigts autour du cou du Rodien qui se dégagea sans attendre et la considéra avec appréhension.

-Conduis-moi, exigea-t-elle en posant une main sur son sabre. Et pas de blague. Je ne suis pas connue pour mon sens de l'humour.

Il hocha la tête et se retourna pour s'approcher d'une seconde porte qu'il ouvrit avec un passe qu'il gardait dans l'une de ses poches. Puis il guida le chevalier à travers différents couloirs, descendit d'autres escaliers, et l'amena enfin devant une dernière lourde porte qui coulissa lorsqu'il entra un code sur le petit panneau de contrôle qui se trouvait contre le mur. Siri découvrit alors une petite salle sobrement meublée, mais tout de même plus riche et mieux entretenue que la moyenne dans ces niveaux inférieurs. Au centre, assis derrière le bureau, se tenait Leto Mart, ex-pirate. Siri Tachi fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas changé.

De taille moyenne, c'était son physique très banal qui lui avait souvent permis de passer inaperçu dans beaucoup de situations périlleuses. Evidemment, quand grâce à la jeune femme le réseau de piraterie auquel il appartenait avait été démantelé, il lui avait fallu bien plus que son apparence pour s'en sortir. Mais en faisant miroiter quelques belles promesses à des gens influents, et à grand renfort d'informations utiles, il avait réussi à échapper à une incarcération qui avait pourtant semblé inévitable, et avait pu s'installer sur Coruscant même. Mais à présent, c'était aux Séparatistes qu'il fournissait des renseignements, et il fallait l'arrêter.

Il releva la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte et sourit en reposant son databloc.

-Tiens ! Siri ! s'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur. Je ne pensais pas être retrouvé si tôt, mais je ne suis pas surpris que ce soit toi.

La jeune femme sentit le Rodien se retirer discrètement, mais elle n'essaya pas de le retenir. Il ne lui servait plus à rien. Elle s'avança lentement vers l'ancien pirate sans remarquer le regard concupiscent qui détailla sa silhouette attirante.

-Vous savez pourquoi je suis là.

-Oui. C'est un geste un peu vain de la part des Jedi, et j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions pour assurer ma libération, mais je veux bien te suivre… parce que c'est toi qui le demandes.

Elle le toisa avec mépris.

-Et pourquoi avoir choisi le camp des Séparatistes ? La République ne payait plus assez cher pour vos services ?

-Oh tout n'est pas une question de prix, voyons, se défendit-il en prenant le temps de ranger un peu son bureau. Mais disons que, en l'occurrence, je suis mon instinct visionnaire.

-C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit-elle en faisant le tour des quelques tableaux ornant les murs.

-Eh bien au final, les Séparatistes gagneront, j'en suis sûr. Et les Jedi ne feront pas long feu. Tu as vu les holonews, le massacre a déjà commencé.

Il guetta la réaction de la jeune femme, et il fut déçu de n'en remarquer aucune. Il se leva avant de continuer.

-D'ailleurs, ton ami, Muln… C'est bien son nom ? Il finira par se faire tuer aussi. Tu en es consciente, j'espère ?

Il sourit en la voyant enfin se crisper. Siri fit volte-face et le foudroya du regard.

-Que savez-vous de Garen ? siffla-t-elle dangereusement entre ses dents serrées.

-Oh mais j'en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne crois, répondit-il d'un air retors. Et tu devrais arrêter de t'attacher à lui, ce n'en sera que plus dur… si toi-même tu survis bien sûr.

La jeune femme l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, ses poings tremblant malgré elle.

-Premièrement, ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, et deuxièmement, pour votre information, cet idiot ne signifie rien pour moi. Rien.

Leto Mart l'observa, son expression aussi détendue que possible en dépit de sa position inconfortable, et sourit encore, cette fois avec beaucoup de douceur.

-Oh mais ma courageuse et fragile Siri, ton regard te trahit. Tu aimes cet homme. Et tu le perdras.

Les yeux bleus limpides de la Jedi se troublèrent, et elle pinça les lèvres pour dissimuler le fait qu'elles tremblaient, puis elle resserra ses doigts sur la chemise hors de prix de l'ex-pirate avant de le jeter brutalement au sol. Il poussa une légère exclamation de surprise, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle mit un genou à terre et ramena violemment ses bras en arrière jusqu'à le faire brièvement crier de douleur, attrapa une paire de fines menottes magnétiques qu'elle avait gardée à sa ceinture, et l'immobilisa.

-Riez tant que vous le pouvez, grogna-t-elle avec une colère qu'elle ne voulut pas dissimuler.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle était tellement agacée, si c'était à cause de l'assurance de cet homme répugnant, ou de son impudence, ou bien encore parce qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il disait, mais elle veillerait personnellement à son arrestation et au traitement rapide de son cas particulier. Et ensuite… Peut-être irait-elle rejoindre ses semblables au front et apporter son soutien à ceux qui en avaient désespérément besoin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les couloirs du Sénat Galactique, vastes et lumineux, étaient en effervescence. La nouvelle session ouverte spécialement pour la guerre avait vu le départ de nombreux sénateurs et l'arrivée de beaucoup d'autres, ce qui n'allégeait en rien les tensions présentes depuis déjà longtemps dans la Chambre Haute. Des réunions avaient lieu tous les jours, parfois en comité restreint lorsque les discussions ne concernaient que quelques systèmes particuliers, et parfois en présence de tous les élus. Ce dernier type de rassemblement ne manquait jamais d'engendrer nombre de frictions, d'insultes polies et d'exclamations soit agressives ou outragées, à tel point que certains se demandaient si leurs collègues n'en tiraient pas quelque obscure satisfaction. Et au centre de l'agitation se tenait toujours calmement le chancelier suprême, auguste source de sérénité intarissable entourée de son cercle de fidèles qui parvenaient invariablement à rétablir ordre et entente, du moins pendant les heures où l'assemblée siégeait. Il n'était pas rare que les querelles se poursuivent de façon plus ou moins courtoise dans les riches halls du bâtiment, mais c'était après tout presque une tradition dont le dirigeant ne se préoccupait pas et qui concernait tous les membres du Sénat à fréquence plus ou moins régulière.

Cette fois pourtant, Bail Organa avait décidé qu'il n'allait pas s'attarder, contrairement à son habitude, et il traversait les sols de marbre à grandes enjambées, son ample manteau bleu nuit flottant derrière lui.

-Sénateur ! appela une voix derrière lui.

Non, il ne s'arrêterait pas, il s'était déjà assez fait ridiculiser pour la journée sans avoir encore à palabrer ou s'adonner à un concours d'esprit avec l'un ou l'autre de ses collègues.

-Bail ! l'interpella avec plus de force la personne qui le suivait, et qu'il reconnut enfin.

Il ne voulait toujours pas réellement parler de la dernière réunion, mais il savait que pour une fois dans sa vie il avait rencontré quelqu'un à qui il n'aurait décidément jamais le cœur de tourner le dos. Il s'arrêta pour attendre la jeune femme qui finissait de le rattraper malgré la robe officielle raffinée qui restreignait ses mouvements.

-Eh bien vous aviez l'air pressé ! plaisanta Padmé Amidala en reprenant son souffle. Vous devriez avoir honte de faire courir une consoeur.

-Veuillez me pardonner, répondit le sénateur avec un sourire qui manquait de conviction.

Padmé retrouva son sérieux, son beau visage abandonnant toute trace d'humour.

-M'accompagnerez-vous jusqu'à la sortie ?

-Volontiers.

Ils repartirent ensemble d'un pas plus lent, gardant le silence pendant qu'ils observaient la foule de représentants autour d'eux. Certains regards se tournèrent dans leur direction, tour à tour soupçonneux, méprisants, incertains ou presque admiratifs – ce qui était plus rare – mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Pourtant il allait sans dire qu'ils auraient donné beaucoup pour connaître les sujets de conversation qui naissaient au cœur de ces groupes et les avis de tous ces sénateurs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-J'ai apprécié votre intervention, dit enfin Bail Organa tout en conservant une expression impassible sur son visage noble.

-Vous aviez raison, offrit Padmé comme toute explication. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger…

-A quel sujet ?

L'ancienne monarque se tut le temps de dépasser un groupe de sénateurs membres du puissant conglomérat Lesphien.

-Vous avez été l'un des défenseurs les plus fervents du chancelier, tout comme moi. Et pourtant vous contestez l'amendement concernant la sécurité.

-Pour la même raison que vous, répondit Organa de son ton naturellement posé.

Il ralentit, jeta un œil autour d'eux, puis reprit en baissant la voix.

-Des documents nous ont échappé. Edcel Bar Gane et Toonbuck Toora affirment qu'ils ont été consignés et approuvés pendant que nous étions à ce séminaire sur Corellia. Mais qu'est-ce qui justifierait une augmentation des pouvoirs attribués aux autorités judiciaires qui, avec cet amendement, sont directement liées au pouvoir exécutif central ?

-Vous n'avez pas vu ces documents ? chuchota Padmé en fronçant les sourcils.

Organa secoua la tête.

-Des délégués auraient été désignés pour faire partie de la commission spéciale afin d'en examiner le contenu.

-Mais qui sont ces délégués ? Je croyais que cette commission n'avait pas encore été formée…

-Une fois encore, Bar Gane, Vox Dem Ateel, Toora, Auria Zarriss, et une dizaine d'autres que je ne connais pas.

Padmé Amidala baissa ses yeux marrons avant de se remettre lentement en marche vers la sortie, suivie de son collègue et ami.

-Tout le monde connaît leurs ambitions communes… Le chancelier les aurait choisis, alors ? s'enquit-elle.

-Non. C'est pour cette raison que je ne m'oppose pas à sa décision d'organiser un scrutin.

-Mais qui alors ? Un lobby ?

Ils atteignirent l'une des plateformes où attendaient des files de taxis volants et Bail Organa resserra son col brodé d'argent afin de se protéger du vent faible qui soufflait.

-Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre en observant la ville devant eux. Quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les Jedi en tout cas. Leur statut est menacé par la nouvelle loi, et ils sont trop occupés ailleurs pour s'en soucier ou se défendre. S'ils reviennent…

Il s'interrompit en remarquant la brève grimace de Padmé Amidala.

-_Quand_ ils reviendront, se corrigea-t-il immédiatement, se doutant des amitiés qu'elle entretenait avec plusieurs chevaliers. Il sera peut-être trop tard. Il faut continuer à nous y opposer. Une sécurité accrue aux ordres de Palpatine est pour l'instant inutile, et superflue.

La jeune femme aperçut son véhicule qui l'attendait, deux de ses suivantes à son bord, et hocha la tête.

-Il est certain que nous ferions mieux de parler de l'évolution des combats, dit-elle. Des nouvelles de Zephrá ?

-Non. Aucune. Mais c'est sur Jabiim que la situation est la plus inquiétante. Vingt Jedi ont déjà péri, chevaliers et apprentis confondus. Sur Alanaster aussi, une hécatombe. Je n'ai eu que de brefs échos des dizaines d'autres batailles.

Padmé croisa les mains, soudain épuisée.

-Et nous avons perdu Osarian, apprit-elle à Bail. Les Séparatistes sont en train de reprendre le gouvernement…

Le sénateur Organa préféra ne rien dire, d'une part parce que cela aurait été inutile, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne connaissait pas suffisamment les faits exacts. Bien sûr les attaques étaient abordées dans la chambre sénatoriale, ainsi que les enjeux politiques et économiques, mais il semblait qu'un nombre incalculable d'éléments demeurait caché. Les délégués étaient pour la majeure partie ensevelis sous des montagnes de rapports, de témoignages sélectionnés selon des critères inconnus, et au final, le surplus d'informations noyait l'essentiel. Objectivité et raison étaient des concepts qui leur échappaient depuis longtemps.

-Si seulement nous pouvions obtenir nos renseignements ailleurs que par l'holonet, fit-il, amer.

Padmé leva alors ses yeux fardés de noir vers lui, et laissa un sourire discret naître sur son visage. Bail le lui rendit, sachant qu'il étaient tous deux conscients de la même chose : ils avaient acquis depuis peu une nouvelle source, qui ne leur avait certes encore rien appris d'intéressant, mais dont l'utilité se ferait sentir sous peu.

-Il nous reste beaucoup à faire, répondit la sénatrice. Mais ensemble nous sommes plus forts. Rien n'est perdu.

-Non. Rien n'est perdu.

Bail se rappela du speeder qui attendait sa consoeur et décida de prendre congé.

-Nous nous reverrons demain, la salua-t-il en s'inclinant très légèrement.

-A la même heure, approuva-t-elle.

Puis il la regarda s'éloigner, avant d'entrer de nouveau dans le bâtiment, l'air un peu moins sombre. Il parcourut les halls en sens inverse pour atteindre l'aile administrative où il espérait pouvoir obtenir un agenda des diverses réunions impliquant les plus petites délégations auxquelles il souhaitait assister. Il passait par un bureau quand il aperçut la longue silhouette blafarde de Sly Moore, et il ralentit l'allure. Que venait faire l'assistante du chancelier suprême, et pourquoi parlait-elle avec le juge Sano Sauro ?

-Sénateur Organa ?

Bail se retourna pour trouver le dirigeant derrière lui. Il ne tombait pas au meilleur moment, mais le plus surprenant était que le chancelier semblait le savoir.

-Excellence.

Palpatine s'avança vers lui avec un rictus de fausse amabilité.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas pris trop à cœur le débat d'aujourd'hui…

-Un débat est un débat, Excellence, répliqua Bail Organa d'un ton ironique qui sembla pendant un court instant déplaire au chancelier. Il n'y a rien de personnel dans ces discussions, c'est pourquoi vous devez savoir que mon refus de vous accorder davantage d'influence n'est pas dirigé contre vous.

-Non, bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs je compte sur vous pour rappeler à nos collègues les valeurs de la démocratie aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Le sénateur d'Alderaan réprima un élan d'indignation face au manque évident de sincérité qu'il saisit parfaitement.

-Et moi je compte sur vous pour les appliquer, Excellence. Si vous permettez…

Au signe de tête crispé du chancelier suprême, Bail Organa poursuivit sa route. Cette fois les choses étaient claires, et les rôles définis. La bataille qu'ils allaient mener ne serait ni physique, ni sanglante, mais elle n'en serait pas moins longue et pénible.

--

--

…A suivre…


	5. Mainmise séparatiste

AUTEUR: Nat

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wedge Antille** : Merci encore de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours très plaisir. ;)

**Naomi Granger** : Merci beaucoup !! C'est génial de voir de nouveaux visages, et des personnes qui suivent l'histoire depuis le tout début. Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira autant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


OSARIAN, G.83

Une musique légère se répandait discrètement dans l'atelier, juste assez pour rendre le travail agréable par ce début de chaleur estivale. Il devait s'agir du dernier tube de ce fameux groupe à la mode dont il n'arrivait décidément pas à retenir le nom. Il avait offert l'album à sa fille cadette, mais cette musique de jeunes était un peu trop particulière pour ses pauvres oreilles. Il fallait vivre avec son temps bien sûr, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas protesté quand son fils avait réglé le récepteur sur cette station, mais il éprouvait des difficultés certaines à s'adapter. Il s'écarta tout en resserrant un boulon pour laisser passer Lon, le fils en question, qui transportait un container de pièces mécaniques vers l'autre bout du garage.

-Ah au fait, papa, j'ai réglé le problème de démarreur du vieux speeder, dit celui-ci.

-C'était l'alimentation, non ? demanda Veig en s'agenouillant pour jeter un œil sous le propulseur d'un autre véhicule.

-Non, ça venait de la programmation du système, expliqua Lon avant de commencer à classer les pièces.

Veig poussa un soupir en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne suis plus à la page. Il est temps que tu prennes le relais.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il savait depuis un moment que son père voulait passer la main, et lui, il n'était pas contre le fait de prendre la relève, de pouvoir gérer le garage comme il le voulait. Il s'était déjà fait à cette idée alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans. Et maintenant, à trente-trois ans, hériter de l'entreprise familiale le préoccupait moins que l'attitude de plus en plus déprimée de Veig. Il le sentait fatigué et inquiet, et les problèmes politiques de la planète n'arrangeaient rien. En tant qu'aîné, il pensait que le soutenir avec l'aide de sa mère était son devoir, en plus de s'occuper de son frère et de ses deux sœurs. Enfin… il n'était pas réellement l'aîné, songea-t-il, mais c'était tout comme. De toute façon, cette crise passerait sans doute.

Il fronça les sourcils en examinant un outil et s'aperçut qu'il y avait eu une erreur. Une nouvelle chanson au rythme plus rapide commença à se diffuser dans le grand garage.

-C'est pas vrai, il va falloir que je renvoie tout ça à Reyal. Il s'est trompé dans les références.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Soit ça, soit la marchandise est défectueuse.

Veig se releva, frottant une main sur sa salopette pour se débarrasser de l'huile, et agita sa clé hydraulique d'un air savant.

-Tu sais ce que je dis toujours : qu'on soit garagiste ou fournisseur, on ne sait pas souvent ce qu'on achète, mais…

Une voix masculine et enjouée finit pour lui.

-Mais on sait la plupart du temps ce qu'on vend !

Veig écarquilla les yeux, sa clé toujours figée en l'air, puis se retourna vers l'entrée du garage tandis que Lon poussait une exclamation de joie. Il reposa sa clé en toute hâte et se rua pour attraper le visiteur dans une énorme accolade.

-Garen !

Le Jedi souriait gaiement en se laissant faire.

-Bonjour papa.

Il embrassa également son frère, heureux de les retrouver. Il n'était pas revenu sur Osarian depuis près de cinq ans, et malgré son entraînement sévère il devait avouer qu'ils lui avaient tous manqué.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es ici ? demanda Veig Muln.

-Deux jours, mais je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant.

-Viens, on va fermer boutique. Ta mère ne va pas en revenir !

-Et Lilia devrait bientôt rentrer avec Shayne, renchérit Lon en escortant les deux hommes.

-Bon sang, Shayne a dû pousser depuis la dernière fois ! Ca lui fait quoi ? Vingt-quatre ans ?

Ils quittèrent le garage ensemble et empruntèrent une allée de gravier bordée de fleurs menant à une grande maison moderne.

-Tiens, maman t'a fait enlever les épaves de speeders que tu laissais le long du chemin ? constata Garen.

-Oui, elle trouvait ça… moche, grimaça Veig, de toute évidence toujours peu convaincu par l'argument, mais encore impressionné par la scène qu'il avait dû subir.

Le chevalier rit et entra dans la maison derrière eux, content de voir que tout n'avait pas changé. Pendant que son père et son frère se débarbouillaient rapidement à l'évier de la cuisine, il continua jusqu'au salon aux étagères remplies d'holoblocs sur la mécanique et le jardinage, aux deux canapés en élastocuir du plus bel effet, et au matériel audio dont son plus jeune frère Serin était si fier. Et comme il s'y était attendu, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux courts et aux doux yeux marrons se reposait depuis peu dans l'un des trois fauteuils arrangés autour d'une sorte de guéridon, un databloc entre les mains. Il s'appuya contre l'un des murs, puis se racla la gorge. Elle leva les yeux en prenant le temps de finir de lire une phrase, quand elle le vit.

-Oh ce n'est pas vrai !

Elle se leva d'un bond et attendit qu'il traverse l'espace qui les séparait avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et la position qu'ils durent prendre fut maladroite, et pourtant tous deux savourèrent cet instant précieux comme jamais.

-Ca fait si longtemps, dit Helee Muln au bout d'un long moment.

-Oh, tu sais ce que c'est, sourit-il. On a du travail par-dessus la tête.

-A ce sujet, intervint Lon, qui était entré dans le salon en compagnie de son père. C'est bien le travail qui t'amène ici, non ?  
Garen perdit un peu de son entrain, et ne manqua pas la réaction nerveuse de Veig, qui s'approcha instinctivement de son épouse.

-Oui, je suis en mission pour la République. J'ai été nommé capitaine.

-Et ce n'est pas dangereux d'être venu ici, étant républicain ? s'enquit Helee, sincèrement inquiète.

-Oh tu me connais, je ne vis que pour l'action, fit le chevalier avec un clin d'œil.

-Ca ne va pas à l'encontre de tout ce que préconisent les Jedi ?

Garen se laissa tomber dans un canapé avec nonchalance.

-Si ! Mais je ne suis pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler un Jedi de la vieille école. Et puis mon maître n'a jamais essayé de m'en dissuader.

-Oui, maître Clee…, reprit Helee. J'ai été navrée d'apprendre son décès.

Un éclair de chagrin traversa le regard noisette du jeune homme qui le dissimula aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Sa… sa mort a été très difficile à accepter. C'est une très grande perte pour moi.

Il se força à reprendre un ton jovial et lâcha un petit rire.

-C'était un sacré phénomène, c'est certain !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que les Séparatistes ont assuré leur position au gouvernement ? le poussa encore Lon qui, contrairement à ses parents, ne voulait pas éviter la question par peur des réponses.

Son grand frère risquait gros, et il avait besoin de savoir à quoi il s'exposait. Si Veig commençait à se voiler la face au moindre obstacle, lui était fermement décidé à affronter directement la réalité.

-J'ai réussi à obtenir une entrevue avec le prince Kerron ce soir, leur apprit Garen, plus sérieux. J'espère arriver à lui faire changer d'avis, mais je ne peux pas me prononcer pour l'instant. J'ai…

Il fut interrompu par le chuintement de la porte d'entrée et les voix légères qui se firent soudain entendre. Deux ravissantes jeunes femmes les rejoignirent sans se rendre compte qu'un visiteur était arrivé à l'improviste. Le temps qu'elles arrêtent de bavarder entre elles en se débarrassant de leurs vestes suffit à Garen pour les observer et voir à quel point elles avaient changé.  
L'aînée, Lilia, avait fêté ses vingt-huit ans quelques semaines plus tôt, et s'était littéralement métamorphosée depuis sa dernière visite. Grande, ses cheveux blond foncé coupés en un carré à la mode, elle portait un haut de tailleur croisé et un pantalon fin ; elle était l'archétype de la femme d'affaires idéale, jusque dans les moindres détails. Son regard grave, ses gestes assurés et son maintien digne laissaient transparaître la sobre élégance et l'intelligence posée qu'elle avait perfectionnées en quelques années.  
Shayne, la cadette, était en beaucoup d'aspects son opposée. Vêtue d'une robe courte et de hautes bottes lacées en cuir clair, elle respirait la fraîcheur et l'insouciance. Ses yeux bleus hérités de son père reflétaient une tendre naïveté qui peinait à disparaître avec le temps, et tout, jusqu'à ses sourires francs tellement similaires à ceux de Garen, semblait exprimer un goût pour le rêve et l'idéal.

Remarquant enfin l'attroupement inhabituel dans le salon, les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent au même moment vers l'unique occupant du divan, pour se jeter sur lui en un tourbillon de rires et d'exclamations ravies. Le chevalier Jedi, quoiqu'un peu submergé, les accueillit avec toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour ses deux sœurs préférées.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rit Shayne en écartant une mèche de cheveux dorés de ses yeux.

-Eh bien…

Lilia, qui comme Lon avait rapidement saisi la raison de sa visite, se rassit avec plus de calme et se contenta de prendre la main de son frère dans la sienne.

-Eh bien quoi ? le pressa Shayne, son sourire un peu plus forcé depuis qu'elle avait remarqué l'air grave des autres membres de la famille.

-Est-ce que vous avez des projets dans les mois qui viennent ? choisit-il de demander.

-Des projets ? répéta Helee.

-Oui, des engagements importants, des choses de ce genre…

-Non, répondit Veig après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-Enfin… moi je vais partir, lui apprit alors Lilia. J'ai trouvé du travail sur Alderaan et je commence dans trois semaines. J'y retrouverai mon fiancé et j'emmène Shayne avec moi, elle va étudier là-bas.

Garen eut l'air de pousser un très léger soupir de soulagement.

-Bien. C'est… très bien. Et vous ?

Veig Muln fronçait les sourcils. Il avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Il n'est pas question que nous quittions Osarian, Garen, essaya-t-il de lui faire comprendre, son ton à la limite de l'incrédulité.

-Non, je ne vous demande pas de tout abandonner. Juste… de vous éloigner un peu, pour un temps. Allez dans un système plus tranquille…

-On ne peut pas laisser le garage, argumenta Lon qui pensait devoir défendre la position de son père, poussé par le poids des responsabilités. Ce serait comme mettre la clé sous la porte.

Garen baissa la tête. Il s'était douté qu'on ne l'écouterait pas, mais il avait au moins essayé. D'un autre côté c'était une raison de plus pour parvenir à convaincre le gouvernement d'Osarian de tourner le dos aux Séparatistes pour épouser la cause républicaine. La guerre finirait sans doute par venir sur la petite planète, mais moins vite que si sa position se retrouvait une fois encore aux antipodes de celle de Rhommamool.

-Je vois…, finit-il par concéder. Mais je vous préviens, je m'invite quand même pour le dîner.

Veig et Helee eurent un regard triste, mais Lon et Shayne ne purent s'empêcher de rire doucement. Lilia quant à elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Garen, qui prit le parti d'oublier sa mission pour quelques heures, du moins jusqu'à son rendez-vous au palais. Il pouvait encore tout changer, s'avouer vaincu dès le départ ne lui servirait à rien, et pour le moment il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : passer quelques instants auprès de sa famille.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un copieux repas fut préparé dans la maison de la famille Muln enfin réunie au grand complet, et malgré la tension due à la guerre imminente, pas une seule allusion ne vint troubler le début de cette calme soirée dans la banlieue d'Osaria. La présence de Garen, bien que rappelant à tous la terrible situation politique d'Osarian, avait incroyablement allégé l'atmosphère. Toujours aussi enjoué, il avait apporté au reste de sa famille une bonne humeur qui avait commencé à leur manquer cruellement ; mais c'était surtout le bonheur de se retrouver tous ensemble qui avait réussi à adoucir les rides d'Helee et à revigorer le regard clair de Veig. Pour ses frères et sœurs, Garen était devenu l'aîné responsable qui pourrait prendre les choses en main et les délester des inquiétudes qui les rongeaient, les laissant de nouveau libres de rire sans arrière-pensée. Le chevalier, lui, avait bien compris son rôle de récipient de tous ces maux et était prêt à l'assumer jusqu'au bout, peu importe les conséquences pour lui-même. Il avait été formé pour supporter les tensions les plus extrêmes, contrairement à eux, et ajouter un peu plus de stress à sa vie n'était pas cher payé pour entendre les plaisanteries de Lon ou les éclats de rire de ses deux petites sœurs.

Maintenant qu'il repartait vers le garage pour emprunter un speeder, il se rendait compte que le seul à ne pas avoir participé activement aux joyeuses retrouvailles était son plus jeune frère Serin. Depuis son retour trois heures plus tôt, le jeune homme lui avait à peine parlé, et quand il l'avait regardé, ça n'avait été que de biais, avec une réserve qui avait laissé le Jedi perplexe.

-Tu parles, je ne sais pas si je vais venir, ça fait loin à pied.

Garen s'arrêta en entendant justement la voix de son frère cadet qui l'avait précédé dans le garage et semblait discuter avec quelqu'un grâce à un tout nouveau modèle de comlink. Il écouta plus attentivement.

-Non, mon frère ne peut pas m'emmener, il est occupé, continuait Serin. Mes sœurs viennent de partir et mes vieux ne veulent pas que je conduise le speeder.

Il y eut une pause, sans doute le temps que son interlocuteur lui réponde.

-Non il n'y a pas d'autre solution, je te dis… Bon, je verrai… Oui, à plus tard.

Serin éteignit son comlink avec un soupir, pour voir ensuite Garen entrer dans le garage.

-Tu as rendez-vous avec des amis ? devina celui-ci.

-Oui. Près du champ de course.

-C'est sur mon chemin, je pourrais t'y déposer…

-Non, rétorqua Serin, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. J'ai déjà un moyen de transport.

Garen Muln pinça les lèvres, blessé par le mensonge injustifié.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Ecoute, fit son frère en enfilant sa veste kaki. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, d'accord ? Ne le prends pas mal, mais avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, les Républicains ne sont plus trop appréciés sur Osarian, et les Jedi encore moins.

Le chevalier haussa un sourcil et eut un faible sourire, comme pour dissimuler son malaise.

-Tu restes mon frère, finit Serin en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Mais mes amis ne sont pas obligés de le savoir.

Garen l'observa tandis qu'il disparaissait au coin de la rue, les mains dans les poches, mais n'eut pas le courage de l'appeler. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu être cruel ou agressif, mais ses mots n'en étaient pas moins blessants. C'était donc ça ? Serin avait honte de lui… rien que parce qu'il était un Jedi ? Il n'y avait eu encore aucun affrontement dans ce système, et pourtant sa famille commençait déjà à se disloquer. Etait-ce aussi l'avis de ses autres parents ? Reprochaient-ils quelque chose aux Jedi ? Rien ne l'aurait justifié !

Le chevalier grimpa dans un speeder, les questions tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Blast, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le fil, il avait besoin d'être sûr de lui pour s'entretenir avec le prince Kerron. Il enclencha les propulseurs et s'engagea dans la circulation. Le véhicule s'éleva en suivant une courbe jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centaines de mètres du sol, au cœur du trafic de la capitale, puis suivit le plus grand axe menant au palais. Garen conduisit d'un air absent, une main sur le volant, l'autre frottant son menton, le coude appuyé sur la portière. Il gérait les fluctuations de la circulation avec aisance, ses pensées revenant inlassablement à son court échange avec Serin. Si son propre frère dénigrait les Jedi, à quelles réactions pouvait-on s'attendre ailleurs ? Pourquoi eux, et surtout… quand et comment avait commencé cette hostilité ? Deux mois de guerre mais il ne savait rien, ne voyait rien. Malgré ce qu'il s'était promis avec ses amis, la communication ne passait pas. Où en était Obi-Wan ? Siri avait-elle bouclé sa mission ? Allait-elle bien ? Pensait-elle à lui ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa sur son siège en se raclant la gorge.

-Holà, doucement mon petit Garen. Recentre un peu tes priorités.

Il négocia adroitement un virage et arriva en vue du grand bâtiment gris métallisé où il devait se rendre et dont les larges plateformes d'atterrissage se profilaient sur un ciel bleu foncé. L'absence de vent, l'immobilité lourde de l'air et la tiédeur oppressante de cette fin de journée rendaient l'atmosphère étouffante, et pendant qu'il amorçait son approche de la cabine de contrôle, Garen commença à se sentir désagréablement agité. Des vagues d'intense chaleur lui parcouraient la nuque et le dos, de sorte que sa tunique d'habitude confortable allait irriter ses nerfs à fleur de peau, ses mains devenaient moites sur les contrôles du speeder chauffés par le soleil couchant, et sa gorge se desséchait de seconde en seconde.

Il déclina son identité auprès du vigile qui l'autorisa à franchir les postes de sécurité, non sans un regard méfiant à la limite de l'antipathie. Le Jedi, pour sa part, ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire d'autant plus lumineux à la fois encourageant et terriblement effronté. Le speeder emprunté à ses parents contourna le bâtiment imposant pour atteindre la plateforme qu'on lui avait désignée, décéléra avec une finesse inégalée pour s'arrêter enfin en un bourdonnement de propulseurs qui n'avaient jamais été aussi bien traités par leur pilote.

Garen Muln sauta hors du véhicule en un froissement de tissu, sa bure frappant l'air, puis se dirigea d'un pas ample vers la grande porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le chevalier fut immédiatement pris en charge par un assistant dont il ne parvint pas à saisir le nom et qui le conduisit à travers les halls grandioses malgré leur sobriété, selon le style Osarian le plus pur. Chaque pilier soutenant le haut plafond et chaque longue fenêtre à double battant avaient été taillés d'après des formes géométriques précises en harmonie avec les dessins minutieux sculptés sur les murs gris. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur leur chemin, sans doute parce que seuls les membres autorisés pouvaient circuler à ce niveau, si près du prince et de ses conseillers, aussi Garen s'abstint de tout commentaire, préférant faire le vide dans son esprit et rassembler la Force en vue de l'entretien qui se préparait.

Il fut mené jusqu'à une salle gigantesque dont les lourdes portes en métal étaient déjà ouvertes, attendit de se faire annoncer, puis avança jusqu'au centre où l'attendaient les dirigeants de la planète. De chaque côté, installés sur des fauteuils au dossier incurvé et aux accoudoirs bordés d'argent, se trouvaient les six conseillers élus pour seconder le souverain. Leurs mines fermées ne présageaient rien de bon, mais le Jedi décida de s'en désintéresser pour le moment, s'inclinant avec respect devant le prince Kerron qui siégeait au centre de l'assemblée, juste en face de lui. L'homme devait avoir tout juste la quarantaine, et venait d'accéder au trône, héritant des fonctions de son défunt père. Ses vêtements riches mais classiques s'accordaient parfaitement avec son statut de dirigeant Osarian, mais son maintien légèrement trop fier et son regard sombre trop hautain pour paraître assuré trahissait son manque de maîtrise de sa position.

Garen Muln aperçut deux autres personnes assises loin derrière le prince, tout au fond de la salle, et contint un grognement de contrariété en reconnaissant deux des émissaires séparatistes envoyés sur la planète.

-Votre Altesse, salua-t-il encore. J'avais espéré que cette entrevue se ferait dans les règles.

Le prince Kerron n'eut pas besoin de suivre le regard du chevalier pour savoir à quoi il faisait allusion.

-De quelles règles parlez-vous donc, maître Jedi ? Messieurs Hurd et Vankar feront bientôt partie de l'administration et leur présence est totalement légitime.

-Soit, concéda Garen à contrecœur. Majesté, messieurs les conseillers, je me présente aujourd'hui au nom de la République Galactique. Je tiens en premier lieu à vous assurer du caractère bienveillant des initiatives de mon gouvernement, et de la bonne volonté de ses délégués. En ces temps difficiles, il importe pour tous de former, ou de maintenir, des alliances solides entre…  
Il fut brusquement coupé par l'un des conseillers à sa gauche, qui s'enfonçait déjà dans son siège.

-Nous connaissons la situation, chevalier Muln. Trêve de formules de politesse et venez-en au fait je vous prie.

Loin d'être déstabilisé, le jeune Jedi esquissa un petit sourire qui surprit son auditoire et sembla se détendre légèrement. Il n'était pas fâché de pouvoir laisser de côté ces procédés ronflants et un rien hypocrites qui l'ennuyaient au plus haut point. La négociation n'avait jamais été son fort, mais il savait qu'en bien des occasions ces expressions soi-disant diplomates étaient les seules tolérées par la haute société qu'il essayait d'éviter au maximum. Il avait été forcé de commencer l'entretien de cette façon, mais entrer dans le vif du sujet sans tarder était tout ce qu'il voulait.

-Dans ce cas je serai bref. Je crains qu'un accord avec l'organisation séparatiste ne mène Osarian au cœur d'un conflit plus violent et plus dévastateur que jamais.

Il plongea son regard noisette dans celui du prince Kerron et poursuivit, cherchant à faire transparaître sa sincérité avec l'aide de la Force.

-Je comprends très bien les relations qu'entretient Osarian avec Rhommamool depuis des siècles. Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile de tirer un trait final sur cette histoire. Mais vous devez voir au-delà de cette hostilité, au nom des millénaires d'entente avec la République. L'avenir de votre planète en dépend.

Un autre conseiller se manifesta, cette fois à la droite du Jedi. Le vieil homme ridé et à la voix tremblotante se redressa légèrement.

-Je détecte une menace dans vos propos, chevalier. Etes-vous réellement en train de suggérer la venue du conflit galactique jusqu'ici ?

-Les Jedi n'ont pas pour habitude d'avoir recours à la menace, monsieur Brethera.

Le vieillard parut impressionné de voir que le jeune homme connaissait son nom, ainsi que par son sérieux inébranlable.

-Cependant il serait malavisé de négliger la gravité de cette guerre. Je ne doute pas de la capacité d'Osarian à combattre Rhommamool en temps normal, mais avec le nouveau traité, votre adversaire bénéficiera de l'appui de l'armée Républicaine. Un conflit n'opposerait plus uniquement vos deux mondes. Deux énormes puissances seraient derrière eux.

Le prince Kerron prit une longue inspiration, attirant l'attention du Jedi.

-Et pourquoi Osarian devrait-elle craindre les forces républicaines ? Le soutien des Séparatistes est amplement suffisant pour repousser tout assaut. Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de me joindre à la République plutôt qu'aux Séparatistes, qui ont déjà rallié plus du tiers des systèmes neutres.

Garen Muln avala sa salive, sentant sa nervosité reprendre le pas sur son calme. Il ne devait pas penser à lui, ne devait pas penser à sa famille ni aux enjeux affectifs. Il fallait qu'il reste objectif. Choisir la République, de plus en plus bancale, leur accorderait un sursis, mais ne pourrait pas empêcher la guerre. Quant aux Séparatistes, ils offraient la participation de nombreuses guildes, un soutien économique indéniable et une force militaire pour l'instant supérieure…

-Il ne s'agit pas tant de ce qu'Osarian gagnerait en s'alliant à la République, répondit enfin le chevalier. Mais de ce qu'elle perdrait en suivant la confédération. Une stabilité durement acquise avec le temps, un mode de vie qui basculerait totalement, des échanges économiques privilégiés. Il n'est pas aisé de gérer un bouleversement aussi radical en temps de guerre.  
Quelques conseillers reniflèrent avec cynisme tandis que les deux représentants séparatistes du fond de la grande salle étouffaient des rires indéniablement destinés à discréditer le Jedi. Celui-ci avait senti la décision du dirigeant avant même de l'entendre. Le prince Kerron haussa un sourcil avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je suis navré, maître Jedi. Vous ne m'avez pas convaincu. De plus, nous avons signé notre accord il y a maintenant deux heures. Vous êtes d'ores et déjà en territoire séparatiste.

Garen eut le souffle coupé. Ils l'avaient reçu alors que leur décision était déjà irrévocable ? Superbement humilié, il ravala une remarque désobligeante qui aurait été inutile. Se dressant fièrement sur toute sa hauteur, il se força à écouter le souverain jusqu'au bout.

-Vous allez être escorté vers la sortie du palais, finit ce dernier. Vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour quitter la planète.  
Muln laissa son regard impassible s'étendre un instant sur le visage de Kerron puis, digne mais bouillonnant intérieurement, prit congé sobrement. Il avait quitté la salle d'un pas rapide, sans voir les envoyés séparatistes s'approcher du prince. L'un d'eux s'adressa à lui sans ambages.

-Vous allez vraiment lui laisser vingt-quatre heures pour partir ?

Le souverain eut un petit rictus ironique.

-Bien sûr que non. Je trouvais cela plus amusant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il s'était fait tout bonnement ridiculiser. Ils l'avaient écouté, corrigé, questionné, et tout cela pour rien. Garen Muln crispa ses doigts autour des commandes du speeder et accéléra, cherchant à semer son indignation dans la vitesse. Ce n'était pas comme si une contravention pouvait lui faire peur. Maintenant qu'Osarian, son propre monde natal, était passé à l'ennemi, il aurait d'autres soucis à se faire. Il se fraya un chemin à toute allure à travers la capitale pendant que le soleil finissait de disparaître à l'horizon, jetant un drap noir teinté de rouge sur la modeste planète. La température n'avait pas baissé, et l'air qui fouettait le visage du Jedi était trop chaud pour être apaisant.

Quand il arriva en vue de la maison familiale, le soulagement de retrouver les siens était altéré par la peur soudaine de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour les protéger. Il ne pouvait plus espérer sauver son monde, qui sombrerait sous peu dans des conflits sûrement sanglants, mais il devait trouver un moyen d'éloigner sa famille. Il pourrait tout gérer, du moment qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

Il fit descendre le speeder au niveau du sol, puis s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la maison, constatant que le véhicule de son frère Lon n'était plus là. Il avait dû partir faire une course… Garen resta assis un moment, sans penser à rien, et tendit une onde de Force au hasard. Il se laissa aller complètement, essayant de saisir la sérénité qui lui échappait depuis toujours, pour sentir enfin la présence qu'il avait cherché à joindre. Calen était bien trop loin pour qu'ils puissent échanger des informations précises, mais le contact doux et affectueux qu'ils établirent pendant une fraction de seconde fut suffisant pour ragaillardir le chevalier.  
Il mit pied à terre et pénétra chez ses parents avec son assurance habituelle. Il fut étonné de les trouver tous deux attablés dans la cuisine baignée d'obscurité, les éclairages à peine allumés créant des halos blêmes sur leur visage. A en juger par leur expression abattue et leurs mains jointes, ils avaient sûrement passé tout ce temps à discuter de choses graves dont Garen devinait sans mal la nature. Il ne les voyait peut-être pas souvent, mais il était impossible de ne pas remarquer leurs mines soucieuses. Il retira sa bure, signalant ainsi sa présence, et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-Vous avez réfléchi à la question ? demanda-t-il.

-Que s'est-il passé ? préféra savoir Helee Muln.

Garen marqua un temps avant de répondre, se tenant toujours debout près de la porte.

-Osarian fait partie du mouvement séparatiste. La situation est extrêmement grave.

Il s'approcha d'eux, les lampes se reflétant dans ses yeux dont la couleur s'était faite plus foncée. Il essaya de maîtriser le ton de sa voix, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas complètement réussi à effacer la détresse qu'il ressentait.

-Allez sur Coruscant, je vous en prie. Ne restez pas ici.

-C'est là qu'est notre place, fils, murmura Veig, découragé.

-Dans cette guerre ? s'écria le Jedi. Dans cette mort ?

Helee releva la tête vers lui, son regard déchiré entre son amour pour lui et sa fidélité à son époux.

-Peut-être devrais-tu partir, Garen.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, déplora-t-il, plus calme. Si je quitte Osarian, ce ne sera que pour revenir à la tête de mon armée.

Le chevalier se détesta pour ce qu'il était obligé de dire, forcé de faire. Diriger des troupes n'avait jamais fait partie de ses rêves de padawan. Il devrait se battre alors que toute hostilité allait à l'opposé de ce en quoi il croyait. Mais le choix ne lui appartenait pas. Il aurait d'ailleurs probablement essayé de leur faire entendre raison, si la serrure de la porte d'entrée en métal résistant n'avait pas explosé juste à côté de lui à cet instant précis en une pluie d'étincelles.

Veig Muln bondit hors de sa chaise pour protéger Helee qui poussa un cri d'effroi couvert par la puissante détonation. Garen, lui, avait déjà attrapé son sabre dont la lame violette répandait sa lumière autour de lui. Il assura sa position défensive, se plaçant juste entre ses parents terrifiés et les restes fumants de la porte, son regard concentré, sa respiration posée malgré la désagréable odeur de brûlé. Des cliquetis se firent entendre, et les premières choses que le Jedi put voir furent les deux points brillants qui percèrent l'obscurité, entre deux volutes de fumée. Un imposant droïde de la confédération, de plus de deux mètres de haut, pénétra dans la pièce avant de tourner ses orbites lumineuses vers le chevalier.

-Garen Muln. Par ordre de sa majesté Kerron II, prince d'Osarian, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Les chefs d'accusation retenus contre vous sont les suivants : présence non autorisée sur la planète Osarian, prosélytisme aggravé, port d'arme illégal, et espionnage. Vous êtes condamné à être exécuté sur la place publique dans deux jours standard. Veuillez nous suivre.

D'abord interloqué par le bref discours du droïde, le jeune chevalier ne vit pas entrer les trois autres machines qui pointèrent simultanément leurs blasters sur lui. Il ne lui fallut néanmoins pas longtemps pour se ressaisir, et il releva son sabre dans une posture devenue offensive. Il n'allait pas se rendre aussi facilement, cependant il savait que dans cet espace restreint il aurait beaucoup de mal à protéger ses parents tout en se débarrassant de ses agresseurs. La meilleure solution était de les détruire avant.

-Sans façon ! lâcha-t-il en s'élançant en avant sous les yeux consternés de Veig et Helee.

Il découpa le premier droïde qui s'effondra sans un son, l'abdomen coupé net. Son épée tournoya avant de s'abattre sur le fusil blaster du second, puis se planta habilement au cœur de son alimentation. Il virevolta avec adresse, plongea pour éviter une salve, leva son arme afin de protéger ses parents d'un tir perdu, et fendit le troisième droïde, prêt à se tourner vers le dernier.  
Il recula vivement en s'apercevant que dehors, dix autres machines de combat l'attendaient et venaient de lever leurs armes à leur tour. Garen sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais les détruire toutes en même temps sans risquer de laisser sa mère et son père sans protection. La courte hésitation qu'il manifesta fut de trop. Les droïdes ouvrirent le feu en avançant vers l'intérieur de la maison, et Garen ne put que brandir son sabre pour essayer de renvoyer les lasers à leur origine. Plusieurs tirs furent déviés et allèrent se planter dans les murs, faisant voler des morceaux de plâtre, puis de bois et de vaisselle. La pièce entière était en train de partir en morceaux devant les parents du Jedi qui observaient la scène, à moitié recroquevillés derrière la table. Veig assistait au carnage, voyait ses biens partir en fumée, et son fils aîné se faire menacer par ces droïdes. Il ne tenait plus. Le quinquagénaire se leva sous les objections de son épouse et se rua en avant.

-Ca suffit ! Arrêtez !

L'un des droïdes rectifia sa ligne de mire et tira dans sa direction, parvenant à le toucher à la hanche. Il tomba avec un cri étouffé. Garen cessa immédiatement de se préoccuper de ses adversaires lorsqu'il vit son père s'écrouler près de lui. Il se tourna pour l'aider, et ne vit donc pas le laser qui vint le frapper brusquement au bras. Instantanément rappelé à la réalité, il se saisit de son sabre à pleines mains, les yeux embrumés par des larmes de douleur, fermement décidé à éliminer les envoyés de Kerron qui l'avait trahi. Il s'apprêtait à repartir à la charge quand une autre personne entra, effarée par ce spectacle de destruction. Lon.

-Garen ?! Qu'est-ce que…

Le Jedi vit les droïdes se tourner vers son frère, et c'en fut trop. Il lâcha son sabre, tendit brutalement les bras, et cria.

-NON !

Sa suggestion mentale fut telle que tous s'immobilisèrent pendant quelques secondes où seul son souffle rauque et saccadé put être audible. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et cherche son sabre, plusieurs droïdes l'avaient encerclé pendant que d'autres braquèrent leurs armes sur son frère et ses parents à terre. Il les regarda dans les yeux et sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Responsabilités ou non, il ne pouvait pas les sacrifier pour rejoindre son armée. Pas même pour revoir son padawan… Il prit une courte inspiration haletante et se laissa faire quand l'une des machines serra des menottes magnétiques autour de ses poignets avant de le pousser vers l'extérieur où un speeder les attendait.

Il avait perdu. Il pourrait peut-être essayer de s'enfuir plus tard, quand sa famille ne serait pas directement menacée. Mais il n'y croyait plus. Apparemment, tout serait fini dans à peine deux jours. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers les siens, leur faisant signe de ne pas intervenir, de ne pas tout gâcher maintenant. Puis il se laissa entraîner à la suite des droïdes en essayant d'ignorer les hurlements de protestation de son frère, les pleurs de sa mère et le terrible sentiment d'échec qui s'empara de lui.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelque part au cœur du système Anobare, entre deux soleils réputés instables depuis quelques millénaires, se nichait une planète dont les coordonnées exactes n'étaient connues que d'un nombre extrêmement restreint de personnes. Aucun habitant, une faune quasi-inexistante et une flore pauvre ; nul n'aurait eu intérêt à s'y rendre sans de très bonnes raisons, et c'était justement pour cela que la confédération avait décidé d'y établir son siège. Seuls les responsables de chaque cartel et guilde avaient l'autorisation de pénétrer l'atmosphère du monde bien gardé par les sentinelles attentives postées à divers emplacements par la fédération du commerce, et les dirigeants des Séparatistes avaient été sélectionnés avec une efficacité exemplaire avant de se baser sur cette planète. Une organisation rapide et discrète avait jusqu'à présent été la clé de leur succès, il importait donc de s'y tenir. Un énorme édifice avait été bâti quelque temps plus tôt au centre d'une île faite de roche volcanique, aux côtes abruptes et à l'apparence hostile. Le bâtiment compact surplombait le terrain comme une masse grisâtre impénétrable, gigantesque, dont les limites se perdaient dans un brouillard de poussière opaque. Le haut était pourvu d'une avancée en pierre sombre où l'on pouvait distinguer de vagues fenêtres éclairées par de petites lampes rouges courant le long des murs, sans doute afin d'en signaler la hauteur aux quelques patrouilles aériennes qui circulaient silencieusement dans le ciel noir d'encre. Les quelques entrées, toutes au ras du sol inégal, étaient discrètement indiquées par de petits panneaux blancs encastrés dans le béton froid.

Pourtant, une fois à l'intérieur, le décor était sensiblement différent. Si les étages inférieurs réservés à la maintenance étaient toujours aussi mornes, l'atmosphère se faisait plus accueillante aux niveaux supérieurs. Les couloirs peints d'un orange chaud étaient ornés de fresques et de lampes anciennes de grande valeur dont la lumière douce éclairait parfaitement les lieux, sans pour autant être agressive. Des chambres luxueuses avaient été mises à la disposition des chefs séparatistes, où certains résidaient de façon permanente, et offraient les meilleures commodités disponibles. Tout avait été conçu pour satisfaire aux moindres besoins de ces personnes influentes, qui évidemment ne s'en plaignaient pas, ni ne désiraient poser de questions à ce sujet. Il était naturel dans leurs esprits que tout dans les moindres détails ait été prévu pour eux depuis si longtemps. Les raisons exactes n'étaient que bagatelles sans importance.

Le centre de commandement, situé au sommet de ces quartiers généraux, était évidemment bien plus sobre, mais disposait du dernier cri en matière de technologie. Les murs gris étaient nus, et le sol parfaitement poli reflétait le bleu des écrans de surveillance autour desquels gravitaient un certain nombre de droïdes qui venaient ensuite exposer leurs résumés à Wat Tambor, leader du techno-syndicat. Celui-ci circulait à cet instant entre un groupe de machines à ses ordres et un écran qui étalait des comptes-rendus de batailles faisant rage bien loin d'eux, à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Il écouta attentivement les caquètements métalliques qui semblaient n'avoir de sens que pour lui, et faillit ne pas entendre l'exclamation soucieuse de San Hill, membre éminent du clan bancaire, qui examinait des rapports financiers à la grande table de réunion où devaient les retrouver d'autres responsables séparatistes.

-Mais je ne comprends pas ! fit San Hill de sa voix nasillarde dont l'intonation lui donnait un air précieux. J'avais vérifié ce compte hier. Je - ne - comprends - pas.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Tambor avec sérieux.

-Eh bien voyez-vous…

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la grande porte par laquelle entra la délégation Neimoidienne menée par le vice-roi Nute Gunray, suivie de près par un humain au port altier que tous reconnurent de loin. Le comte Dooku s'installa à la vaste table sous les regards respectueux de ses collègues, avant de les inviter à se joindre à lui d'un geste élégant de la main. Les huit autres leaders séparatistes venus des quatre coins de la galaxie s'assirent à leur tour, prêts pour la réunion hebdomadaire.

-Bonsoir, messieurs…, commença Dooku de son accent cultivé. Et madame, continua-t-il en inclinant la tête vers Saira Celarion, la déléguée Telosienne, qui lui rendit son salut. D'excellentes nouvelles viennent de me parvenir de Talravin. Nous sommes parvenus à reprendre la planète à la République.

Il y eut quelques bruits de satisfaction et hochements de tête.

-Nos contacts sur Osarian nous ont rappelé il y a une heure, ajouta Saira Celarion. L'accord a été signé, nous sommes sur le point d'accéder au gouvernement. Il en est de même pour Jarnoat, Trresk et Hulat. Quant à Jabiim, bientôt il ne restera rien des Jedi envoyés pour contrer nos efforts.

-Parfait, félicita le comte. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons nettement l'avantage sur les champs de bataille depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Nos troupes parviennent à maintenir la République en échec, et le moral de nos adversaires doit s'en trouver affaibli. Nous conquérons du terrain, mes amis.

-Oui, mais…

Les regards se tournèrent vers San Hill, qui se dandinait presque sur son siège, son visage fin et allongé oscillant entre ses collègues et tapotant pompeusement ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

-Tout ceci est encourageant, certes, reprit-il, sa voix traînant sur certaines syllabes. Toutefois il m'a semblé dénoter une petite euh… eh bien, une anomalie dans nos comptes.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda calmement Dooku.

-J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois et…

Nute Gunray, qui était resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps et n'avait semblé réagir à rien, affirma soudain sa présence et le poussa à parler, son accent lourd et saccadé surprenant ses collaborateurs.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Votre rôle est bien de nous en informer, lui rappela-t-il vivement en roulant ses 'r'.

-J'ai pu constater des fluctuations anormales dans certains de nos comptes les plus approvisionnés consacrés aux dépenses militaires.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea encore sèchement Gunray sans remarquer le regard biais de Dooku.

-Ma foi… Il manque des fonds, déclara Hill à contrecœur.

-Comment ?! s'exclama le Neimoidien.

Le comte leva alors les bras en un geste apaisant.

-Allons, allons messieurs. Il doit s'agir d'une erreur, tout simplement. Ne nous énervons pas.

Voyant Nute Gunray se ressaisir, il poursuivit, son ton doux et posé.

-Vous savez que nous sommes souvent obligés d'effectuer un certain nombre de virements afin d'assurer tous nos secteurs d'activités aux moments opportuns. Les fonds déplacés sont systématiquement compensés dans les délais les plus brefs. Pourquoi ne pas examiner ce compte dans quelques heures, voire quelques jours ? Je suis persuadé que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

Tous se tournèrent vers San Hill, attendant de lui qu'il confirme les paroles rassurantes du comte. Il les considéra avec inquiétude, mais se devait d'accorder une certaine confiance à celui qui avait réussi à les réunir et former cette puissante confédération à lui seul.

-Voyons… C'est effectivement possible, finit-il par admettre. Oui, je me suis sans doute affolé pour rien.

-Bien, enchaîna le comte afin de couper court à tout interrogatoire. Nous vous remercions toutefois pour votre zèle, monsieur Hill. Avec vous, nos finances sont en de bonnes mains.

Rien de tel que flatter l'ego pour détourner l'esprit des questions essentielles, Dooku le savait parfaitement. En ce sens, il était particulièrement aisé de… guider adroitement le dirigeant du clan bancaire - manipuler était un mot qu'il abhorrait. Le Muun se redressa effectivement, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres que le comte s'appliqua à rendre avant de survoler du regard les visages des autres délégués attablés. Dans l'ensemble, tout allait à merveille, chacun avait été mis en confiance par leurs récents succès. Chacun sauf Nute Gunray. Le Neimoidien, qui avait jadis été si malléable et crédule, commençait à montrer des signes de rébellion qu'il fallait désormais surveiller étroitement. Ses yeux brillants et globuleux passaient ses collègues en revue avec une méfiance qui, selon le comte, n'était pas totalement infondée. Peut-être devrait-il en informer son maître lors de leur prochaine entrevue ? Non, il attendrait encore un peu de voir jusqu'où Gunray était prêt à aller. Tant que sa paranoïa s'arrêtait là, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il aviserait en temps voulu.

-Chers amis, suggéra-t-il avant de laisser un trop long silence s'installer. Si nous reprenions les questions à l'ordre du jour ?

Le comte Dooku autorisa son esprit à vagabonder encore un instant, pendant que ses collaborateurs attrapaient leurs datablocs, et s'enorgueillit de la bonne marche de ses projets. Son seigneur serait sans nul doute satisfait d'apprendre que pour le moment, tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

--

--

.....(A suivre).....


	6. Savoir lutter

AUTEUR: Nat

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

* * *

**Naomi Granger : **Merci ! Je continue, je continue. Lentement mais sûrement. On entre dans une petite phase de combats. 

**wedge antille : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci de prendre le temps de laisser une petite review ! ;)

**Bon, impossible de mettre des tirets devant les lignes de dialogue, l'éditeur n'en veut pas, et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. C'est pour ça que le chapitre a mis si longtemps à venir (mille fois désolée pour l'attente !), je cherchais un moyen de les mettre. En principe, les phrases entre guillemets représentent les pensées, mais pour ce chapitre, les éventuelles pensées seront en italique, et le dialogue, ben ce sera ça : "**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

ZEPHRA, G.84

Enfin, l'air libre. Les deux mois passés dans la ligne Zephrá avaient réduit aussi bien le moral des troupes que les provisions à un niveau proche du zéro. Génétiquement modifiés ou non, les clones n'en étaient pas moins humains, et ils avaient ressenti cet isolement oppressant sans doute autant que les deux Jedi chargés du commandement. Cent quarante-trois soldats avaient péri lors de l'attaque du défilé, bien plus que les premières estimations des survivants, et ce massacre avait grandement participé à l'abattement général qui s'était emparé d'eux, d'autant plus que finalement, il s'était avéré que seuls deux cent cinquante kilomètres les avaient séparés de Courios, la capitale à atteindre. A présent, juste à la sortie de la ligne, il n'en restait que vingt.

Obi-Wan Kenobi observa le paysage désolé pour ce qui devait être la millième fois depuis le matin, pendant que les clones mettaient rapidement au point un petit poste de commandement à deux pas de lui. Devant, il n'y avait qu'une vaste plaine aride rocailleuse balayée par les vents et la pluie dont les épais rideaux parvenaient presque à masquer les lumières de la minuscule ville à quelque distance de là. Sur les côtés, de hauts rochers témoignaient encore de la présence trop proche de l'horrible défilé. Le Jedi ne voulut pas se retourner, sachant très bien ce qu'il verrait alors. Ces mêmes falaises cauchemardesques, le sol boueux où avaient péri certains d'entre eux malgré ses précautions, et le brouillard dense qui avait pendant plusieurs jours masqué divers obstacles aux troupes républicaines épuisées. Non, mieux valait regarder droit devant.

"Mon capitaine", l'appela un soldat près de lui. Nous sommes prêts.

"Bien, merci."

Kenobi fit un pas en avant, pour se figer subitement en laissant échapper un grognement de douleur. Sa jambe gauche était restée inactive pendant trop longtemps, et lui avait envoyé une décharge atroce, comme pour lui rappeler la blessure qui lui avait été infligée. Il resta un moment plié en deux sous la pluie, les dents serrées, juste le temps de faire appel à la Force pour endormir les pénibles élancements. Quand la douleur fut redescendue à un degré supportable, il se redressa, pénétra sous la petite tente secouée par les violentes bourrasques, rabattit sa capuche trempée sur ses épaules et s'approcha du poste informatique.

"Où en sommes-nous ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement assurée au clone Alpha-17 qui s'activait entre deux récepteurs branchés sur une petite centrale d'alimentation.

"Nous recevons les transmissions des droïdes sondes", répondit celui-ci après un court instant.

Le chevalier avança précautionneusement et examina les données retransmises sur l'écran, prenant garde à ne laisser aucun détail lui échapper.

"Oui, ça correspond à ce que nous avions eu au départ", dit-il enfin. "Voilà comment nous allons procéder : pour commencer, Alpha, dès que nous sortirons pour de bon du défilé, vous emprunterez une autre route que nous. Vous prendrez quatre équipes avec vous et vous longerez la banlieue sud sur un peu plus d'un kilomètre, jusqu'à l'astroport. Je compte sur vous pour le sécuriser en moins de cinquante minutes."

"A vos ordres, mon capitaine", approuva immédiatement le chef d'unité.

"Emmenez aussi une vingtaine de swoops, ce ne sera pas du luxe. Saisissez tous les cargos que vous trouverez, c'est aussi pour ça que nous sommes là."

Anakin Skywalker, qui était resté en retrait – une habitude récente que son maître ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre, intervint alors.

"Pourquoi ne pas m'envoyer à la place ? Je peux m'en occuper."

"Non", refusa Obi-Wan sans lever les yeux du plan holographique de la ville qu'il avait allumé. "Ce sera le rôle d'Alpha-17. J'ai besoin de toi ailleurs. L'AT-TE…"

L'apprenti l'interrompit encore.

"Je saurai comment gérer la situation, vous pouvez me faire confiance ! Je ne suis plus un initié !"

Kenobi releva la tête, plongeant son regard clair dans les yeux impétueux de son élève. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de débattre au sujet de ses décisions, et de telles contestations pouvaient être très handicapantes pendant un combat, mais il décida tout de même de s'expliquer patiemment, espérant que le jeune padawan n'irait pas compliquer davantage les choses.

"Les clones sauront très bien s'en charger", dit-il avec une douceur légèrement tintée d'exaspération. "Moi par contre j'aurai besoin de ton soutien en ville, ce sera une offensive délicate, d'autant plus difficile à mener que les Séparatistes savent que nous arrivons. Je te laisserai guider ton équipe comme tu voudras, tant que tu suis mes ordres. Ce n'est pas un test, on n'a pas droit à l'erreur."

Cloué sur place par ce regard ouvert mais si intense, Anakin ne put que se forcer à hocher la tête docilement en se détournant. Obi-Wan, lui, attendit encore quelques instants afin d'être sûr d'avoir été compris avant de reprendre.

"Je disais donc que l'AT-TE passera par l'avenue principale, c'est évident. C'est le seul endroit où il puisse passer. Par contre je ne veux pas d'offensive directe, dans le pire des cas il servira à couvrir les troupes. Il restera en retrait. Le moins de destruction et de pertes possible, tel est notre but, je vous le rappelle. Nous devons concentrer nos efforts sur ce bâtiment", fit-il en indiquant une grande structure construite au bout de l'avenue. "C'est de là que partent tous les ordres."

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois en voyant Anakin prendre son comlink et échanger quelques paroles avec son interlocuteur. L'apprenti le rangea ensuite dans sa ceinture avant de faire face à son maître.

"Mon équipe d'éclaireurs est en place aux remparts ouest et est, maître, elle attend notre signal."

"Bien", approuva le chevalier. "C'était une bonne initiative de ta part, padawan."

Le jeune homme, quoique encore amer après ces éternels rappels à l'ordre, accepta le compliment avec joie. Il avait parfaitement su ce qu'il faisait, mais un peu de reconnaissance ne faisait jamais de mal. Il écouta d'une oreille un peu distraite le reste des recommandations de son maître qui s'était maintenant tourné vers les chefs d'équipes et débitait ses consignes de prudence et de discrétion. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, le reste des troupes fut informé de la stratégie adoptée puis s'équipa dans le calme le plus total. C'était dans ces moments que leur programmation génétique entrait en jeu. Aucune contestation, aucun doute ne fut émis, et leur stoïcisme face à la bataille était pour le moins déconcertant.

Anakin alla retrouver son maître à l'extérieur, où celui-ci finissait de ranger des programmes d'intrusion dans sa ceinture en cuir. L'apprenti vit qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre sa large capuche, et pourtant son expression restait impassible malgré la pluie qui l'aspergeait.

"Maître ? Vous allez bien ?"

Obi-Wan releva la tête d'un air troublé.

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien… vous êtes trempé. Pourquoi ne vous protégez-vous pas ?"

Le chevalier cligna des yeux, puis sembla comprendre à quoi son élève faisait allusion.

"Oh. Je n'avais pas remarqué. La pluie ne me dérange pas."

Surpris, Anakin marqua une courte pause, puis demanda encore :

"A quoi vont vous servir ces programmes ?"

"Je vais essayer de décrypter les banques de données de l'organisation séparatiste de Zephrá."

"Et que cherchez-vous exactement ?"

"Je ne sais pas", répondit honnêtement Kenobi. "Nous verrons bien."

Le chevalier Jedi jeta un œil à son chrono et fit un signe de main à Alpha-17 qui venait de sortir de la tente. Le clone les rejoignit sans tarder.

"Il est temps d'y aller, rassemblez votre groupe et donnez l'ordre aux autres équipes de se mettre en route."

"Oui mon capitaine."

Après un rapide salut, Alpha repartit au pas de course, laissant de nouveau les deux Jedi qui restèrent debout côte à côte face à la route qui les mènerait à la ville. Le vent sifflait et venait soulever leurs lourds manteaux. Au loin, des éclairs s'abattaient sur un plateau rocheux, suivis par de puissants roulements de tonnerre.

"Tu appréhendes ?" demanda Obi-Wan après un long silence.

"Non", répondit Anakin d'une voix sûre. "Et vous ?"

"Oui", avoua-t-il sans la moindre honte.

C'était sans doute là que maître et apprenti différaient le plus. Pour le premier, il n'y avait aucune raison de dissimuler ses craintes qui étaient finalement tout à fait naturelles. Ce n'était qu'une réaction humaine face à un événement aussi hasardeux que dangereux, et ce qui comptait n'était pas cette réaction première, mais la façon de la gérer et de la canaliser. Pour le second, la crainte et le doute étaient depuis peu devenus des failles qu'il ne voulait plus accepter. Il se voulait intouchable, aspirait à devenir si fort qu'aucune de ces émotions parasites ne pourrait l'écarter du chemin qu'il aurait choisi, et il serait forcément gagnant. En définitive, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut étonné par la réponse de son compagnon.

"Allons-y", décréta alors Obi-Wan.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, chercha en lui pendant un court instant le calme intérieur dont il avait besoin, puis rejoignit son unité. Les speeder bikes sortis du lourd transport que le croiseur avait abrité étaient maintenant prêts à être utilisés par les troopers qui se mirent en selle derrière les deux Jedi. Le groupe – constitué d'une trentaine de clones seulement – attendit plusieurs minutes afin de laisser de l'avance à Alpha-17 et ses équipes, puis, au signal de Kenobi, se mit en route vers Courios.

La traversée de la plaine s'effectua rapidement, et les speeders s'arrêtèrent en bas des fortifications afin d'éviter d'attirer trop brutalement l'attention. Kenobi sauta agilement à terre, se forçant à oublier sa blessure qui avait décidé de ne pas le laisser en paix.

_"Elle a mal choisi son jour,"_ se dit-il, morose.

Il leva les yeux vers le haut des remparts, puis l'entrée principale de la petite ville. Rien, ou plutôt, personne. Il s'y était attendu. Les Séparatistes avaient prévu l'arrivée de ses troupes, et ils savaient aussi qu'Obi-Wan s'en doutait. Tout se jouerait maintenant en fonction du premier à manifester ouvertement sa présence, comme un gigantesque jeu de cache-cache aux enjeux mortels. Le chevalier échangea un regard perspicace avec son padawan, puis entraîna son groupe vers un énorme tuyau d'égout à sec où ils grimpèrent, l'arme au poing. Tout en avançant dans le silence le plus complet, il intima à Anakin de contacter ses hommes. Celui-ci attrapa son comlink.

"Allez-y", souffla-t-il. "Soyez discrets, mais pas trop. Attirez-les vers le nord mais faites-les un peu tourner en rond avant. N'ouvrez pas le feu et jouez de subtilité."

Il hésita, puis ajouta avec un sourire qui amusa son maître :

"Soyez créatifs !"

Tandis que les éclaireurs postés aux remparts est et ouest de la ville quittaient silencieusement leurs positions respectives pour se faire prendre en chasse par les sentinelles séparatistes, le groupe d'Obi-Wan Kenobi progressait lentement mais sûrement dans les boyaux en béton aux multiples embranchements. Le chevalier, muni d'un plan holographique des canalisations, menait la marche avec assurance en s'appliquant tout particulièrement à suivre les conduits asséchés. Comme il l'avait expliqué à son apprenti avec légèreté, il aurait été dommage d'éviter les gardes séparatistes pendant si longtemps pour ensuite se faire bêtement repérer à l'odeur.

"On y est presque", prévint-il après ce qui sembla être une éternité.

Il tourna sur la gauche et se retrouva dans une impasse d'où partait une fine mais large échelle en métal vers le haut. Il éprouva la résistance des attaches, puis rangea son plan dans une poche intérieure de sa tunique.

"Bien, on devrait refaire surface à une vingtaine de mètres du bâtiment cible. Le problème est qu'au bout de moins de trois mètres on sera à découvert. Il faudra être rapide. Anakin, suis-moi."

L'apprenti hocha la tête et grimpa à l'échelle avec son maître, l'aida à soulever l'imposante plaque puis à la faire coulisser sur le côté. Obi-Wan s'immobilisa et se concentra. Puis il tourna la tête vers son élève.

"Combien de présences perçois-tu ?"

Anakin laissa son regard vagabonder pendant qu'il écoutait la Force et tentait de repérer les signatures psychiques autour de lui. Il élimina celle de son maître, puis des trente soldats sous le sol, et enfin compta celles qui restaient.

"Dix", calcula-t-il. "Trois sur le toit à notre droite, cinq dans la ruelle à l'arrière du bâtiment, et deux derrière le mur à notre gauche."

"C'est aussi ce que j'avais trouvé. Redescends, et demande à tes éclaireurs les plus proches d'attirer leur attention vers le nord-est. Je m'occupe des deux gardes près de nous. Ensuite on fera sortir les clones par deux."

Anakin obéit sans attendre, et Obi-Wan discerna une certaine excitation chez lui qui à bien y réfléchir n'était pas totalement négative. Le chevalier sortit entièrement de la conduite, aussi furtivement qu'un coup de vent, et s'approcha du mur derrière lequel attendaient deux sentinelles qui ne se doutaient encore de rien. Il jeta un œil vers le toit à droite et aperçut les gardes. Il attendit qu'ils lui tournent le dos, soudain alertés par un bruit quelques rues plus loin – sans doute les soldats sous les ordres de son élève – puis il contourna le haut mur pour se retrouver derrière un premier homme. Le deuxième se trouvait à moins d'un mètre. Aucun problème pour un Jedi entraîné. Obi-Wan porta vivement une main à la nuque du garde le plus proche pour ensuite presser fortement sur un point nerveux qui l'assomma automatiquement. L'homme n'eut même pas le temps de s'écrouler que le chevalier avait attrapé le second en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche et appliqué la même technique qui le laissa lui aussi inconscient. Assuré qu'ils en auraient pour plusieurs heures, Kenobi retourna rapidement à la bouche d'égout d'où un premier clone venait de sortir en compagnie d'Anakin.

"Quand vous serez face au bâtiment, empruntez la première issue que vous trouverez et maîtrisez les éventuelles sentinelles", leur demanda-t-il. "Allez-y !"

Il observa son apprenti et le soldat qui se précipitèrent à travers la large rue, ouvrirent une porte et disparurent à l'intérieur pendant un long moment. Anakin finit par ressortir, son pouce gauche levé. Tout allait bien. Obi-Wan fit donc sortir deux autres troopers, vérifia que les postes d'observation avaient bien été désertés, et les fit passer en silence. Puis il appela les autres, deux par deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. De l'autre côté de l'avenue, tous étaient entrés dans le bâtiment.

"Vous êtes prêt ?"

"Oui mon capitaine", répondit dûment le soldat sans une once d'hésitation.

"Dans ce cas…"

Il fut interrompu par une explosion au loin et des tirs de blasters. Le regard du Jedi suivi la traînée de fumée qui apparut, et constata que sa source se trouvait quatre blocs plus loin. Un groupe d'éclaireurs avait été intercepté, sans le moindre doute. La bataille serait donc ouverte, à présent. Déjà, quelques gardes séparatistes escortés de droïdes se ruaient dans leur direction.

"Blast", lâcha le Jedi. "Courez !"

Le clone trooper ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'élança en avant, fusil blaster à l'épaule, prêt à riposter contre toute attaque, suivi par Obi-Wan qui avait allumé son sabre d'une main et sorti son comlink de l'autre.

"Amenez l'AT-TE au point convenu !" ordonna-t-il alors qu'il atteignait la porte du bâtiment. "Regroupez les unités 2 et 3, ils ne peuvent pas affronter les renforts séparatistes tout seuls."

Il entra dans le bâtiment, ne discernant pas immédiatement les corps inanimés des gardes maîtrisés par son apprenti en raison de l'obscurité omniprésente.

"Prenez quelques swoops et organisez un périmètre de sécurité autour de la cible, puis retrouvez les autres fantassins", continuait-il pendant que le trooper qui l'avait accompagné fermait la porte derrière eux. "Vous avez carte blanche pour répliquer si vous êtes acculés."

Il éteignit ensuite son comlink, le rangea une nouvelle fois à sa ceinture en relâchant un souffle vif, et se tourna vers son apprenti.

"J'ai envoyé un groupe sécuriser les escaliers, maître", avoua celui-ci sans savoir quelle serait sa réaction.

Obi-Wan éteignit son sabre.

"Bonne décision, padawan", approuva-t-il. "D'après nos informations, il y a une garnison basée au vingt-troisième étage de l'immeuble. Tu peux t'en charger ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Alors emmène ce qu'il reste de soldats et occupe-t'en sans tarder."

"Et vous ?"

"Moi…", commença le chevalier. "Je vais au dernier étage m'occuper des responsables."

Anakin fit mine de vouloir protester, mais réalisa qu'une fois encore, il ne pourrait pas avoir le dernier mot. Il préféra donc obéir sans discuter, décidant tout de même de retrouver son maître le plus rapidement possible. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers que les troupes étaient encore en train de patrouiller, pendant qu'Obi-Wan optait pour le turbolift. Les bureaux où devaient se trouver encore les délégués du clan bancaire basés sur Zephrá se situaient au cent quatrième étage, et il aurait été ridicule de s'épuiser à tous les grimper un à un à pied.

Le lift se referma sur le Jedi pour le transporter à une vitesse impressionnante jusqu'au sommet où il s'arrêta tout en douceur. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Et Obi-Wan se figea. Il sentit la présence et la reconnut avant même de voir la personne à qui elle correspondait. Il réalisa alors que c'était celle qu'il avait déjà perçue au terme de l'embuscade de la ligne Zephra, celle qui les avait observés pendant que les soldats – séparatistes et républicains confondus – tombaient à terre comme de vulgaires womprats et qui n'avait pas voulu montrer son visage. La signature psychique était effectivement altérée, sans doute par les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait pu prendre le temps de s'y attarder.

Cette même personne se tenait donc debout au cœur de la lumière tamisée des bureaux, face à lui, et son expression ne trahissait aucune surprise ou nervosité. Rien que la sérénité à laquelle il avait longtemps été habitué. Dans sa main large, un sabre laser éteint. Sans doute en raison de sa confusion, ou bien du temps passé à respecter et à croire en cet homme, Obi-Wan ne pensa même pas à prendre le sien.

"Qui-Gon", dit-il quand il eut retrouvé sa voix.

Ce n'était pas réellement des salutations, mais il n'y avait pas non plus de haine dans ces mots. Au lieu de cela, une peine et une vulnérabilité qui l'étonnèrent lui-même.

"Obi-Wan", répliqua aimablement l'ex-Jedi. "Je savais que tu viendrais."

Survolant la salle du regard, le chevalier se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne à part eux. Les dirigeants semblaient avoir quitté le bâtiment depuis longtemps.

"Vous m'en direz tant", fit-il, ironique.

Son comlink bipa. Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, ce fut le seul bruit audible.

"Tu ne réponds pas ?" suggéra Qui-Gon Jinn au bout d'un moment.

Obi-Wan le considéra avec méfiance puis, sans le quitter des yeux, prit l'appel. C'était Alpha-17.

"Mon capitaine, nous avons pris l'astroport. Aucune perte à déplorer."

"Excellent travail, Alpha."

Ses yeux bleus fixaient intensément ceux de Jinn. Le clone trooper poursuivit.

"Par contre, nous avons également trouvé messieurs Tuuin et P'terris du clan bancaire. Il semblerait qu'ils avaient prévu de quitter la planète."

"Ca ne me surprend pas."

"Nous sommes parvenus à les arrêter, mon capitaine."

"Bravo."

"Mon capitaine est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Qui-Gon Jinn avait croisé les mains, son sabre toujours apparent, et Obi-Wan répondit.

"Contactez l'AT-TE, voyez si tout se passe bien. Je vous rejoins bientôt."

Et à ces mots il éteignit son communicateur, le rangea soigneusement, puis reporta toute son attention sur son ancien mentor. Celui-ci l'observait sans animosité, à tel point que ses intentions auraient presque pu paraître entièrement pacifiques. Même sa marque psychique dans la Force semblait pure, dénuée de l'influence du côté obscur. Pourtant Obi-Wan refusa de croire en cette apparente innocence. Il avait bel et bien senti l'énergie maléfique pendant l'attaque de la ligne Zephra, et il ne voyait personne d'autre que lui pour y avoir fait appel. Mensonges et trahisons, voilà ce qu'exploitait cet homme qui pendant des années n'avait représenté à ses yeux que les valeurs opposées. Il ne devait pas y penser. C'était trop tard.

"Comme vous pouvez le constater, vous avez perdu", déclara-t-il alors, faisant référence à l'arrestation des leaders.

"Oui, peut-être. Et toi, tu n'as pas totalement gagné, Obi-Wan."

Tous deux savaient pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Ces bureaux offriraient sans doute des informations de premier choix aux forces républicaines. Mais entre le Jedi et elles se tenait un obstacle de taille : plus de douze années de complicité et d'affection le maintenaient en respect avec encore plus d'efficacité que n'importe quelle autre arme.

"Devons-nous vraiment en arriver là ?" demanda sincèrement l'aîné.

"A vous de me le dire, Qui-Gon. Allez-vous m'empêcher de recueillir ce que je suis venu chercher ? Irez-vous jusqu'à faire ce que vous n'avez eu le courage de finir vous-même sur Geonosis ?"

Ces dernières paroles avaient été prononcées avec une amertume qui fit presque frissonner l'ex-Jedi.

"Je ne souhaite pas t'affronter, mais si c'est la seule façon de défendre la cause que je sers, alors il en sera ainsi."

Il alluma donc son sabre laser qui répandit sa lumière verte sur les murs nus des bureaux, gardant une posture néanmoins simplement défensive. Obi-Wan le regarda faire, son cœur cognant sauvagement contre ses côtes, ses mains tremblant malgré lui. Il se détesta pour sa faiblesse, son incapacité de voir au-delà de ce qu'il avait partagé avec cet individu qu'il ne parvenait pas à affronter, qu'il aimait toujours en dépit de tout. Il se souvint de ce jour fatidique sur Melida/Daan où il avait pour la première fois – et, il l'avait espéré, la dernière – levé son arme contre lui. Même à ce moment il n'avait pas ressenti ce déchirement terrible. Après tout, il s'était dressé contre lui pour poursuivre ce qu'il croyait être sa voie aux côtés des Jeunes, afin de stopper une guerre civile, mais dans le fond, il aurait toujours adhéré aux croyances de son maître. Un idéal et un titre les avaient déjà séparés, mais aujourd'hui il y avait la menace Sith qui compliquait sensiblement les choses. Cette fois-ci, l'un d'eux avait cautionné la mise à mort de l'autre.

"Comment avez-vous pu ?" murmura-t-il, sachant que sa voix se serait cassée avant la fin de la question. "Je croyais que vous… que nous… Vous m'avez regardé en face sachant que le lendemain à peine je…"

Jinn fronça les sourcils, troublé par le désarroi de son ancien apprenti.

"De quoi parles-tu, pad… Obi-Wan", se corrigea-t-il.

Ce lapsus fut de trop pour le chevalier, qui prit son sabre à pleines mains et l'activa, sa posture devenue menaçante.

"Vous ne vous mettrez pas en travers de mon chemin."

Le Jedi s'obligea à ignorer l'éclair de regret qui traversa le regard encore si doux de son aîné, fermement décidé à ne plus se laisser manipuler. Le temps lui était compté. Il avança lentement vers une première console, et Jinn le regarda faire jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au clavier permettant de l'activer. Quand il vit qu'il l'avait atteint, il releva son sabre et s'interposa au dernier moment. Son geste fut instantanément contré par son ancien apprenti, qui riposta vivement en l'obligeant à retirer sa lame sous peine de se faire couper le bras. Une parade qu'il connaissait bien le força toutefois à s'écarter de la console, et il s'approcha d'une deuxième. Jinn l'avait calmement suivi, et ils se mirent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre, cherchant une faille dans cette défense que tous deux avaient déjà tellement éprouvée et perfectionnée par le passé qu'elle était devenue pour eux presque inébranlable.

Là, un défaut, juste au niveau des reins. Jinn plongea son arme vers Kenobi, qui tournoya agilement et évita l'attaque avec brio, pour hélas voir la lame de son adversaire détruire la console qui serait maintenant inexploitable. Il repartit donc à l'attaque, cherchant à acculer son mentor. Celui-ci comprit aisément la stratégie et enchaîna une série de frappes que son cadet dut repousser sans avoir le temps de peaufiner son jeu de jambes. Cela avait toujours été son défaut au cœur de l'action. Jinn prit avantage de ce manque d'équilibre en plongeant encore son sabre à l'horizontale, cependant son élève s'était considérablement amélioré depuis leur dernier combat amical et, connaissant sa faiblesse, avait trouvé une parade. Il roula au sol, contourna son ennemi à une vitesse fulgurante et envoya un brusque coup de pied dans son dos.

A partir de cet instant, toute précaution fut jetée aux orties. Le combat s'intensifia immédiatement, les deux adversaires décidant de passer aux choses plus sérieuses. Les frappes s'étaient faites si violentes que chaque coup se répercutait le long de leurs bras aux muscles tendus par l'effort, les gestes étaient plus rapides, les attaques plus sournoises et dangereuses. Qui-Gon Jinn profita d'un instant de faiblesse de son cadet pour le frapper brutalement d'un poing à revers. Obi-Wan tituba en arrière, désorienté, et cracha du sang. Paradoxalement, cette vue eut pour effet de figer l'ex-Jedi sur place tandis que Kenobi reprenait son sabre, et se remettait en garde. Il allait repartir à l'attaque quand une puissante détonation se fit entendre et le mur juste derrière lui explosa en un millier de débris.

La déflagration, causée par l'affrontement qui avait lieu dans les rues, avait pris les deux combattants par surprise, mais un seul subit directement les dommages occasionnés. Des plaques entières de ciment et de béton s'écroulèrent, emportant Obi-Wan dans leur chute. Une poussière blanchâtre étouffante se souleva, les faisant tousser. Le chevalier avait lâché son arme et la cherchait maintenant, agenouillé au sol, fébrile. Il s'immobilisa quand la lame verte de Jinn apparut soudain à sa gorge. Dans ce nouveau silence, leurs respirations rauques et haletantes étaient presque assourdissantes.

Jinn fixait son ancien apprenti du regard, qui attendait patiemment de se faire achever. Kenobi l'observait également, résigné, avec l'horrible certitude que son mentor allait effectivement mettre fin au combat en lui tranchant la gorge. Qui-Gon fut comme tétanisé. Non, c'était Obi-Wan… _son_ Obi-Wan. Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde qu'il était capable de lui prendre la vie de cette manière ? L'ancien Jedi aperçut un poste de commandes juste à côté de lui et tendit un bras vers les touches. Il tapa un code, qu'il valida sans quitter des yeux le chevalier. Une voix métallique grésilla dans des haut-parleurs.

_"Autodestruction acceptée… autodestruction dans dix minutes…"_

Obi-Wan ne bougeait toujours pas, mais il serra les dents, agacé de constater que personne ne pourrait accéder aux informations s'il venait à mourir. Il fut surpris de voir Qui-Gon éloigner très lentement son sabre de son cou et reculer en direction du turbolift.

_"…Autodestruction dans neuf minutes, cinquante secondes…"_

Le chevalier retrouva enfin son sabre parmi les décombres et l'alluma. Jinn s'arrêta alors, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, mais Obi-Wan secoua la tête.

"Allez-vous-en."

Les portes du lift se refermèrent sur le visage attristé de son aîné.

_"…Autodestruction dans neuf minutes, quarante secondes…"_

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Il se dirigea vers une console restée intacte, l'alluma rapidement et y introduisit ses programmes d'intrusion. Rapidement, les sécurités avaient été contournées, et Kenobi se promit de remercier son vieil ami Dexter de lui avoir procuré ces petites merveilles de technologie.

_"…Autodestruction dans neuf minutes, trente secondes…"_

"Je sais, je sais !" répondit-il à la machine qui débitait son compte à rebours d'une voix plus calme et langoureuse qu'une speakerine de l'holonet.

Il pénétra sans tarder dans le système, et commença à chercher par mots-clés. Il en tapa plusieurs, sans succès, mais il sut qu'il avait trouvé le bon quand l'écran se mit à faire défiler une série de fichiers codés qu'il enregistra sur des datacartes vierges. "Offworld." En un sens, il n'était pas si étonné. Au contraire, cela confirmait ce qu'il commençait à suspecter. Les données défilaient toujours.

_"…Autodestruction dans six minutes, dix secondes…"_

La porte du lift s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Obi-Wan fut pris d'appréhension en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de le rejoindre.

"Maître ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il faut quitter cet endroit, vite !"

"Anakin, sors d'ici ! C'est trop dangereux, tout va sauter !"

"Je ne pars pas sans vous !" s'écria le jeune homme en courant vers lui.

_"…Autodestruction dans six minutes…"_

De nouvelles informations se chargeaient sur les datacartes à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant.

"Anakin, c'est un ordre. Attends-moi en bas."

"Non ! Je… Je ne vous abandonnerai pas ! Obi-Wan !"

Le chevalier leva alors les yeux vers son apprenti. Il ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom depuis si longtemps que l'entendre à nouveau était étrange. Il vit l'affolement dans son regard et sut qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire changer d'avis.

_"…Autodestruction dans cinq minutes, cinquante secondes…"_

"D'accord", accepta-t-il. "Laisse-moi juste le temps de finir d'enregistrer tout ça. Ensuite on fiche le camp."

Comme pour faire écho à ses paroles, les données s'arrêtèrent de défiler, et il put retirer la dernière datacarte de la machine. Il la fourra dans sa ceinture avec les autres, puis attrapa son apprenti par les épaules et le poussa en avant vers le lift.

"Ne traînons pas."

Ils y grimpèrent ensemble et se laissèrent porter vers les étages inférieurs, quand la voix métallique changea brusquement de discours.

_"Autodestruction dans cinq minutes… Arrêt de tous les systèmes…"_

Et en l'espace d'une seconde, le turbolift stoppa violemment. Anakin adressa un regard inquiet à son maître, qui regarda le numéro de l'étage. Trente-cinq. Ils avaient encore une chance.

"Aide-moi à ouvrir la porte."

L'apprenti s'exécuta, et avec leur maîtrise commune de la Force, desserrer la lourde porte métallique ne fut pas difficile. Maintenant il leur restait encore tous ces étages à descendre à pieds en moins de cinq minutes.

"Après toi, padawan", offrit gracieusement Obi-Wan.

Ils s'élancèrent dans les escaliers, sautant plusieurs marches à la fois, s'aidant de l'énergie bénéfique pour augmenter leur vitesse. Au bout d'une minute, la jambe du chevalier se manifesta encore, mais il continua, la poussa impitoyablement en avant malgré les terribles élancements.

_"…Autodestruction dans vingt secondes…"_

"Non", haleta Anakin, s'aidant de la rambarde pour se donner de l'élan. "Encore… un peu… de temps ! On y est… presque !"

_"…Autodestruction dans dix secondes…"_

Là, la porte de l'immeuble se profilait devant eux, un carré de lumière dans l'obscurité.

_"…sept…six…cinq…"_

Ils se ruèrent en avant et franchirent enfin le seuil, arrivant dans la rue où les attendaient leurs troupes à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, escortés par le grand AT-TE. L'explosion retentit alors, les poussant plus loin encore dans l'avenue. Ils tombèrent brutalement au sol, le souffle coupé, tandis que les lumières à l'intérieur du bâtiment clignotèrent, disparurent sous un nuage de poussière, puis moururent. L'immeuble s'affaissa sur lui-même, des bouts de béton volant dans toutes les directions, mais épargnant miraculeusement les deux Jedi à terre.

Quand le silence fut revenu, les compagnons relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent, appuyés sur les coudes. Après quoi ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Ils avaient réussi, ils s'en étaient tirés tous les deux, côte à côte, comme l'équipe qu'ils avaient toujours été censés former. Ils retrouvèrent pendant ce bref instant la complicité qu'ils avaient partagée pendant si longtemps, et le fossé qui les avait séparés depuis Ansion ne semblait tout d'un coup plus si large. Dans leur euphorie passagère, ils furent de nouveau comme des frères.

Anakin observa les yeux bleus rieurs de son maître, mais l'espace d'un instant son visage fut occulté par celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Une femme meurtrie, gisant à terre, privée de l'amour et de la douceur qu'il avait voulu lui offrir plus qu'à quiconque. C'était avec elle qu'il devait rire, à elle qu'il devait porter son affection. Il éprouva une colère noire qu'il dissimula adroitement, et se détourna d'Obi-Wan, incapable désormais de lui rendre l'amitié qu'il lui témoignait. Tous deux se relevèrent dans un brouillard de poussière de béton, pour remarquer enfin le silence qui s'était abattu sur l'avenue. Ils avancèrent en direction de leurs troupes, qui apparemment ne savaient pas encore s'ils avaient survécu ou non à l'explosion, et furent stupéfaits de se faire accueillir alors sous un tonnerre d'acclamations. La bataille, ils ne s'en rendaient compte que maintenant, avait pris fin depuis plusieurs minutes.

La planète Zephrá allait sous peu redevenir républicaine.

* * *

OSARIAN, G.85

Il avait chaud. Il était allongé à même le sol de pierre, mais il avait terriblement chaud. Dans son état de semi conscience, Garen Muln se demanda vaguement à quoi cela pouvait être dû. Sans doute au fait que depuis deux jours on ne lui avait pas apporté à manger, ni même à boire. Ses mains étaient toujours fermement liées dans son dos par les électromenottes qui n'avaient pas été détachées une seule fois depuis son arrestation, au point que toute sensation avait presque disparu dans ses bras, et son sang battait sourdement dans ses oreilles en pulsations rapides. Sa gorge était trop sèche. Il essaya d'avaler le peu de salive qu'il avait encore, mais s'étouffa presque quand il dut bouger son cou endolori maintenant orné d'énormes ecchymoses en forme de doigts. Il s'immobilisa, haletant, faisant voler devant son visage quelques cendres dont il ignorait la provenance.

_"Concentre-toi, Muln…"_

Il se força à rouler sur son côté, ravalant un gémissement, et leva les yeux vers la minuscule fenêtre de sa cellule. Le soleil commençait à filtrer par l'ouverture, signalant l'aube. Le jour fatidique était arrivé, et les gardes ne tarderaient pas à le chercher. Il réprima un frisson en repensant aux expressions imperturbables de ceux qui l'avaient emmené là deux jours plus tôt, l'avaient jeté au sol et s'étaient mis à le brutaliser froidement. Au début il s'était défendu. Cinq hommes au moins pouvaient se flatter de s'être fait casser le nez ou un membre par un Jedi dont la liberté de mouvement n'avait même pas été totale. Mais Garen avait dû plier sous le nombre, et ils s'étaient vengés. Le déluge de coups avait été tel que sans la protection de la Force, il n'y aurait eu qu'un cadavre disloqué à présenter le jour de l'exécution.

Et maintenant, avec quatre côtes cassées, plus de bleus et de coupures qu'il n'aurait pu compter, et ses cheveux collés à sa tête par du sang séché, il ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer qu'une dernière chance s'offrirait à lui. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir menant à sa cellule, et il fut pris à la fois d'excitation et d'une peur glacée qui lui retourna l'estomac. C'était maintenant ou jamais, il le savait. Il fit le vide, accepta son appréhension, puis la laissa s'écouler lentement en fermant les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son audace habituelle. Plus question de faiblir.

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment sur un groupe de six gardes qui l'encerclèrent et le forcèrent à se lever, sans ménager ses blessures. Le chevalier contint un grognement de douleur, acceptant de se faire escorter hors de la pièce et le long du couloir triste qui semblait n'en pas finir.

"Alors, Jedi, on va faire le grand voyage ?" railla l'individu qui le faisait avancer en le tenant par le col.

"Quel grand voyage ?" fit un deuxième garde à la démarche tranquille. "Tu parles, il ira nulle part ! Juste un paquet d'os qui retournera à la terre, rongé par tout un tas de sales bestioles."

Ses compagnons rirent et approuvèrent, cherchant étrangement à faire des derniers instants du capitaine républicain les plus abominables possible.

"Hein, qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Jedi ?" insista l'homme qui raffermit sa prise sur son col.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un vif coup de tête en arrière en plein milieu du visage. Il s'écroula en hurlant, tenant son nez broyé entre ses mains, tandis que le Jedi bougeait avec une agilité qui n'aurait pas été possible pour n'importe qui d'autre. Un deuxième garde fut envoyé contre les barreaux lasers d'une autre cellule, puis un troisième eut le souffle coupé par un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Un balayage rapide de la jambe vint efficacement à bout de deux autres hommes qui s'effondrèrent, assommés. Le sixième, lui, avait eu le temps de se préparer à l'assaut du chevalier, et fit tournoyer son électrolance. Il l'abattit sur les tibias du prisonnier qui perdit alors l'équilibre et, ses mains étant toujours dans son dos, ne put se retenir à temps. Garen Muln vacilla, exténué par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, rattrapé par le poids de ses blessures, et sa tête heurta violemment un rebord en métal.

Le choc lui envoya un lumineux éclair de douleur, puis ce fut le noir total. Il sentit de très loin des mains agressives le secouer, puis des bruits sourds, qui devaient sans doute être des coups de bottes, mais la souffrance était telle qu'il ne faisait même plus attention. Ou bien était-ce à cause de son tout nouveau désintérêt face à son propre sort… Il avait joué sa dernière carte, et il avait perdu. Rien ne pourrait le sauver maintenant, rien de ce qu'il ferait ou dirait ne changerait le fait qu'il allait mourir dans moins d'une heure. Maintenant ou dans un instant, ça ne faisait plus aucune différence.

"Allez ! Debout !" rugit un garde qui le secouait comme un pantin désarticulé.

_"Debout…"_ contempla Garen. _"Voilà un concept intéressant. Complètement utopique, mais intéressant…"_

Il fut traîné sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'on le redresse malgré lui. Il crut comprendre que deux gardes avaient réussi à se relever et avaient décidé de l'attraper sous les bras pour le faire sortir des geôles plus facilement. Le jeune Jedi se laissa à moitié porter jusqu'au speeder qui attendait devant le bâtiment et s'écroula sur la banquette, sa joue reposant sur le métal merveilleusement froid de l'aile du véhicule. Il s'aperçut avec détachement que ses poumons faisaient un bruit bizarrement congestionné à chacune de ses inspirations, sûrement à cause d'une quelconque hémorragie interne, mais cela non plus n'avait pas d'importance. Cela lui rappelait la seule autre fois dans sa vie où il avait été blessé de la sorte. Il avait eu dix-neuf ans à l'époque, et son chasseur s'était écrasé quelque part sur Kashyyyk. L'accident avait été si terrible que le laps de temps entre le crash et son retour au temple n'avait été jusqu'à cet instant qu'un souvenir flou sans queue ni tête. Il se rappela avoir ouvert les yeux à l'infirmerie pour trouver le visage fatigué et inquiet, mais tellement aimant, de Clee Rhara tourné vers lui, ses yeux d'un orange saisissant attendant un signe de vie de sa part.

Il se demanda si Clee serait là quand tout serait fini. La reverrait-t-il ? L'attendrait-elle pour le guider dans la Force ? C'était ce qu'il avait toujours cru qu'un maître était censé faire pour son apprenti. Apprenti… Le mot éveillait des sensations étranges en lui, qu'il voulut réprimer car elles le ramenaient péniblement vers la réalité où tout n'était plus que tourment. Mais son instinct fut plus fort que lui.

"Calen…", murmura-t-il si doucement que les gardes ne l'entendirent pas.

Que ferait son élève sans lui ? Qui prendrait soin de lui ? Son jeune et prodigieux Calen, au sourire facile et aux yeux jovials, qui restait toujours brave malgré ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé. Mais qui irait le consoler maintenant ? Qui le rassurerait au milieu de la nuit quand il en aurait besoin ? Un autre visage vint à l'esprit de Garen, et il sourit. Oui, Obi-Wan s'occuperait de lui. Il s'assurerait que quelqu'un de capable prenne son padawan en charge, c'était certain. Bien, il avait déjà la conscience plus tranquille. Ses seuls regrets resteraient de ne pas avoir revu ses amis, et de ne pas avoir pu au moins une fois dans sa vie voir cette fameuse nébuleuse de Yonera, réputée pour être la plus belle de la galaxie. Il aurait aimé s'y rendre avec Calen à sa prochaine permission, et y faire des courses de chasseur comme avec son maître autrefois.

Le speeder effectuant le transfert de la prison à la grande place d'Osaria s'arrêta, l'extirpant rudement de ses pensées, et il fut tiré une fois de plus en une position verticale, geste qui lui arracha finalement un bref cri rapidement réprimé. Tout autour de lui, des bruits l'assaillirent, des exclamations, des clameurs, et avec un pénible effort il ouvrit les yeux. Au départ il ne vit rien qu'une lumière éblouissante puis, au fur et à mesure qu'on l'entraînait vers le centre de l'estrade en pierre, il discerna des couleurs qui semblaient bouger, comme une mer agitée qui se serait répandue sur toute la place. Bien que voyant double en raison d'une probable commotion cérébrale, il reconnut finalement des visages.

Bon sang, tous ces gens étaient venus le voir mourir sous leurs yeux. Fallait-il être avili pour assister à un spectacle aussi sordide. D'après leurs mines certes floues mais vindicatives, quelque personnage avait dû conditionner la foule en vue de son exécution, en leur racontant Force savait quels mensonges au sujet des Jedi. Par contre, là bas, en bout de place, maintenus en respect par des agents de la sécurité royale, s'agitaient des manifestants venus protester contre sa mise à mort injustifiée. Ils n'étaient pas écoutés, bien sûr, mais il était réconfortant pour le Jedi de savoir que tout le monde sur Osarian ne voulait pas sa mort. D'ailleurs, qu'était-il arrivé à sa famille ? Avaient-ils subi des représailles ? Etaient-ils surveillés ?

_"Oh Force…"_ frémit le Jedi.

Etaient-ils ici en ce moment même ? Il espéra que cette horreur au moins leur serait épargnée. Les gardes le lâchèrent et il tomba à terre où il se figea, aveuglé une nouvelle fois par la douleur. Les vociférations de la foule, assourdissantes, l'empêchaient de se concentrer pour reprendre doucement son souffle, ménageant ses côtes et ses poumons blessés. Etrangement, on lui laissa le temps de se ressaisir, et au bout de quelques minutes il se redressa, parvenant à se mettre à genoux. C'était sans doute ce qu'avaient attendus ses bourreaux, mais ceux-ci furent déstabilisés en voyant qu'il n'y avait dans cette posture ni imploration ni soumission. Ils eurent un mouvement de recul quand le regard noisette calme et tenace du Jedi se posa sur eux, les écrasant sous le poids de sa pureté et de son honnêteté qu'ils furent forcés de reconnaître.

Garen tourna les yeux vers la foule, cherchant dans un ultime effort à leur communiquer la compassion qu'on lui avait appris à déceler dans tout être vivant depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il n'éviterait pas l'échafaud, mais peut-être parviendrait-il à leur faire réaliser la futilité de leur comportement, la cruauté de leurs paroles. Les habitants rassemblés se turent un à un, fascinés par la puissance silencieuse du jeune homme qui avait d'ores et déjà accepté son sort. L'étrange communion entre le condamné et ses témoins fut brisée quand le chevalier fut pris de brèves convulsions qui l'obligèrent à se plier en deux. Quelques personnes, qui à peine quelques instants plus tôt l'avaient insulté, firent mine d'avancer pour lui venir en aide.

L'un des soldats séparatistes présents, et qui faisaient office de porte-parole du gouvernement, crut bon d'intervenir. Il fit un signe au droïde posté en bout d'estrade, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait lancer la procédure. Celui-ci s'avança, naturellement insensible au malaise du Jedi, et commença à réciter les chefs d'accusation retenus contre lui. Il fut interrompu au beau milieu d'un mot.

Un tir de blaster vint lui exploser la tête tandis qu'une énorme ombre noire dissimula le soleil sur la place entière. Garen, suffoquant, put lever suffisamment la tête pour reconnaître la forme d'un vaisseau bien familier dont les retropropulseurs se firent entendre moins d'une seconde plus tard. La foule, paniquée par l'arrivée soudaine de ce monstre impressionnant qui s'immobilisa à quelque distance de l'échafaud, se dispersa dans le désordre le plus total.

"Le républicain !" cria un responsable séparatiste sans voir la rampe du _Phoenix_ s'abaisser. "Eliminez le capitaine républicain !"

"Pas tant que je serai là !" rétorqua une voix jeune mais assurée.

Une forme chétive surgit hors de l'appareil pour sauter sur l'estrade, un sabre laser allumé en main. Calen Bakiro, stimulé par la vue de son mentor à terre, se précipita en avant et détruisit les deux autres droïdes encadrant les soldats qui, apercevant d'autres vaisseaux républicains en approche, convinrent qu'il était temps de décamper.

"Maître !" s'écria l'adolescent en se précipitant pour soutenir son aîné. "Tenez bon."

La respiration difficile, Garen eut tout de même la force d'adresser un petit sourire à son apprenti.

"Je ne t'avais… pas dit… de rester là-bas… padawan ?"

"Oui, et vous laisser me voler la vedette ?" tenta de plaisanter Calen.

Il prit un instant pour examiner les électromenottes qui liaient toujours les poignets de Muln, et parvint à les défaire.

"Venez", dit-il en prenant sur lui le poids de son aîné. "Je vous tiens. Les troupes sont venues avec moi… Vous serez rétabli en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "hyperespace"."

Mais son maître n'entendait déjà plus rien. Il avança avec lui en mode auto-pilote jusqu'à bord du _Phoenix_, sachant au fond de lui que finalement, en dépit de ce qu'il avait été amené à accepter, tout s'arrangerait. Dans l'esprit embrumé du chevalier Jedi, les images de têtes coupées ou de corps criblés d'impacts de lasers avaient déjà été remplacées par celles de courses dans l'espace sans fin et de nébuleuses qui ne demandaient plus qu'à être découvertes.

* * *

.. 

(A suivre)-


	7. Au coeur de la tempête

AUTEUR: Nat

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

* * *

**Arrgh j'ai encore mis trois plombes à poster :Nat s'incline très bas: J'implore votre pardon, sympathiques lecteurs, vous ne méritez pas une telle attente. Je suis une vilaine. Mais bon, là j'avais une excuse pour avoir l'esprit occupé ! Avec Star Wars Réunion à Paris et la sortie de ROTS… Ok ok je ne vais pas raconter ma vie. En tout cas on peut dire qu'Obi-Wan a gagné quelques répliques cultes en plus avec cet ultime volet !**

**Allez, sans plus attendre, quelques réponses, et la suite !**

**wedge antille : **Merci d'être toujours là, fidèle au poste ! Ca fait chaud au cœur. :8)

**Sharlyn Skywalker :** Ne t'inquiète pas, les reviews finiront par venir ! Ne te laisse surtout pas décourager, et continue à écrire, quoiqu'il arrive. L'essentiel, c'est d'abord de te faire plaisir à toi. En tout cas, dès que j'aurai le temps, je me plongerai dans tes écrits. ;)

**Julie :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Et je te rassure tout de suite, même si la flemmarde et étourdie que je suis attend trois siècles pour mettre à jour, cette histoire sera achevée, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute ! Je bosse trop dur dessus pour laisser tomber maintenant ;))

* * *

CORUSCANT, G.197

Cela faisait maintenant près de six mois que la Guerre des Clones avait débuté, mais jusqu'à présent, aucun camp ne parvenait à prendre réellement l'avantage. Pendant les deux premiers mois, les Séparatistes s'étaient contentés des planètes qu'ils avaient déjà sous leur joug et avaient maintenu fermement leurs positions. Les trois mois suivants avaient vu une remontée en puissance de la République, qui avait accumulé les victoires sur beaucoup de territoires, tout particulièrement dans la bordure intérieure, mais depuis quelques semaines, les Séparatistes avaient repris le dessus et montraient une pugnacité qui mettait régulièrement à mal les forces républicaines. Des experts des deux factions se penchaient sur la question tous les jours, tournant et retournant leurs calculs dans tous les sens pour trouver une logique quelconque dans ces variations parfois aussi subites qu'inexplicables, mais rien n'y faisait. Cette guerre défiait toutes les lois militaires et politiques. A dire vrai, dans toute la galaxie, seules deux personnes connaissaient les facteurs réels et les raisons qui entraînaient ces fluctuations. Si aux yeux de tous ce n'était que confusion, pour eux les conflits évoluaient comme un ballet minutieusement chorégraphié qui, correctement dirigé, pourrait mener au grand final tant attendu.

Le chancelier suprême, confortablement assis dans son large fauteuil, finissait d'examiner le dernier rapport en provenance de la planète Belonia tout en sirotant une coupe d'andramésie, nectar très fin et surtout hors de prix. Son vaste bureau était légèrement illuminé par de fins rayons de soleil couchant, apportant des nuances d'ocre, de topaze et d'or sur la décoration rouge sombre, dans le calme le plus absolu. Il avait une fois encore demandé qu'on ne le dérange pas, soulignant qu'il allait devoir se pencher attentivement sur des questions de la plus haute importance. Il n'avait pas menti, évidemment, puisque ces informations en provenance directe du front étaient capitales. Il pouvait se permettre presque tous les luxes de la galaxie, mais certainement pas celui de manquer le développement des hostilités ou l'augmentation de l'influence des Séparatistes et de la République. Si les premiers gagnaient trop de terrain, il serait difficile de les contrer par la suite, mais si les seconds prenaient trop d'assurance, sa manœuvre n'aurait plus le moindre intérêt et ses projets tomberaient à l'eau, peut-être définitivement. Il fallait jouer de finesse, mais c'était tout compte fait ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Les affrontements brutaux, il les laissait volontiers aux clones et aux droïdes, il ne pouvait se rabaisser à employer de telles méthodes lui-même. Ses stratagèmes aussi subtils qu'immoraux, par contre, l'amusaient au plus haut point.

Pour l'instant en tout cas, les choses ne pouvaient pas se dérouler mieux. Même l'incident sur Zephrá avait été largement compensé quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ferma avec satisfaction le fichier contenant les divers rapports, puis se connecta à un réseau sécurisé auquel lui seul avait accès, et qu'il lui avait fallu un temps considérable à mettre en place. Bien, il restait assez de fonds pour mener trois autres guerres de ce type, de ce côté au moins il n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Ses relations étroites avec Xanatos de Telos lui avaient finalement été fort utiles, car la plupart des crédits servant à financer les différentes campagnes provenaient des restes de sa compagnie, Offworld. La mort tragique du jeune Jedi noir avait été un réel drame. Perdre si tôt un esprit aussi rusé et machiavélique aurait presque attristé Palpatine, si de telles émotions avaient pu encore le toucher. Rien que la puissance économique développée par Xanatos était impressionnante. En un sens, sa disparition avait peut-être été un bienfait, car s'il avait décidé d'employer ses ressources comme le chancelier le faisait maintenant, il n'aurait pas été aisé de l'affronter.

Les pensées sereines du chancelier suprême prirent fin brusquement, quand le signal sonore de son holocom se mit à résonner dans la salle spacieuse. Il prit l'appel sans tarder, se doutant de l'identité de son interlocuteur. Et comme il l'avait deviné, le visage droit et altier du comte Dooku apparut au centre de l'écran devant lui.

"Monseigneur", salua celui-ci.

"Bonjour, mon ami. Quelles nouvelles m'apportez-vous ?"

"Je souhaitais vous informer du fait que San Hill allait inspecter les comptes un jour plus tôt que prévu."

"Bien, les fonds transférés pour la République ont été suffisamment utilisés. Ils ont été assez fructueux pour permettre un retour rapide dans les comptes séparatistes. Maintenant qu'avez-vous à m'apprendre sur Jabiim ?"

Le comte releva la tête, son regard ferme, voire un brin arrogant.

"Tout se passe à merveille, maître. Les clones sont en déroute, les Jabiimi montrent une violence surprenante."

"Et les Jedi ?" interrogea Palpatine, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

"Comme vous le savez, Kenobi et Skywalker sont arrivés il y a un peu plus de deux semaines. La situation s'est effectivement améliorée pour la République grâce à leur soutien et à celui de leur armée, mais ils sont submergés. Ils ne tarderont pas à capituler."

Le chancelier suprême ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Dooku comprit aisément le doute qu'il exprimait ainsi. Depuis l'incident de Zephrá où, malgré leur avantage, ils avaient perdu à la fois les dirigeants et une partie de leurs données, le comte savait qu'il avait baissé dans l'estime de son supérieur. Mais il avait longuement parlé avec Qui-Gon au sujet de sa clémence exagérée envers son ancien apprenti, et les choses semblaient avoir été éclaircies. Du moins autant qu'elles le pouvaient.

"Jinn et Stratus maîtrisent parfaitement la situation, monseigneur, je peux vous l'assurer. La présence de Kenobi ne pourra rien y changer."

Palpatine fit une grimace dédaigneuse avant de faire mine de se ressaisir en se forçant à reprendre une moue doucereuse.

"Evidemment si Qui-Gon Jinn avait été correctement réorienté à son arrivée il y a neuf ans, vous n'auriez pas à ruser de la sorte", fit-il remarquer sans la moindre animosité dans la voix.

"Mon ancien apprenti a déjà eu l'occasion de sentir clairement l'influence du côté obscur par le passé," argumenta Dooku pour ce qui devait être la millième fois. "A la moindre trace de malice dans la Force il se serait détourné de moi et il nous aurait été dès lors inutile. Mais il a accompli beaucoup, rallié un nombre incalculable de mondes aux Séparatistes, et la confusion qu'il provoque dans l'esprit de Kenobi est un atout de taille."

"Oui… oui…," considéra le chancelier avec intérêt.

"Au moment même où il cessera de nous servir, je m'en débarrasserai, mon maître."

Palpatine n'en douta pas un seul instant. Il avait pensé pendant longtemps que son attachement à son ancien élève, qui avait au départ provoqué son départ de l'Ordre Jedi, allait être un handicap majeur dans sa reconversion vers le côté obscur. Mais il s'était très vite rendu compte que Dooku avait choisi de voir la vérité en face et de s'abandonner pleinement à la puissance qu'il lui avait offerte. Maintenant il savait que ce noble personnage ne reculerait plus devant rien pour mener ses ambitions à leur terme. Même si terrasser Qui-Gon Jinn ou Obi-Wan Kenobi de ses propres mains devenait inévitable.

"Vous faites de l'excellent travail, comte Dooku," le félicita enfin Palpatine, satisfait de voir que son allégeance lui était toujours acquise. "Poursuivez dans cette voie, je vous re-contacterai bientôt."

"C'est un plaisir, monseigneur," sourit l'élégant homme avec superbe.

La connexion se termina, replongeant le bureau du chancelier suprême dans une atmosphère encore plus paisible que précédemment. Dehors, les speeders et taxis volants commençaient à créer quelques embouteillages dans la lumière du soleil au déclin, et les rues se remplissaient un peu plus que précédemment, marquant la fin de la journée. Tout ce petit monde qui évoluait parce qu'il le voulait bien, parce que lui seul en avait décidé ainsi.

Palpatine se renfonça dans son siège avec un rictus d'autosatisfaction profonde. C'était une belle journée. Même les ingérences agaçantes des quelques sénateurs membres de l'opposition ne pourraient pas altérer sa bonne humeur. Tout allait vraiment pour le mieux.

* * *

JABIIM, G.204

Le champ de bataille s'étendait sur des kilomètres de terre boueuse fouettée par un vent glacial et une pluie drue. Les hommes avançaient difficilement, leurs mouvements ralentis par la puissance des éléments qui se déchaînaient contre eux, sans distinction de race ou d'affiliation politique. L'air était terriblement froid et s'infiltrait partout, s'appliquant à geler les couches de vêtements humides gorgées de pluie. Par conséquent, plusieurs soldats avaient contracté de terribles grippes et autres pneumonies depuis leur arrivée sur cette planète dont les rumeurs de ressemblance avec Zephrá, il l'apprirent à leurs dépends, n'avaient pas été exagérées. Seuls les natifs de Jabiim jouissaient d'un léger avantage, étant habitués à ces intempéries et ayant appris à les supporter.

L'affrontement durait depuis des mois, perdant ainsi la dénomination de bataille pour gagner celle, bien plus abjecte, de guerre. La planète entière avait répondu à l'appel, et les conflits s'étaient étendus sur toute sa surface, ajoutant leur violence à celle des éléments. Les trois-quarts de Jabiim avaient été dévastés, les quelques rares immeubles réduits à l'état de débris d'où ressortaient par endroits des poutres ou des barres de ferraille déjà attaquées par la rouille en raison de la pluie ininterrompue. Des villes entières avaient été rasées, femmes et enfants encore sous leurs décombres, parfois en raison de la maladresse républicaine, souvent pour servir les stratégies séparatistes. Et au final ces tragédies ne faisaient qu'attiser la colère des natifs de ce monde, quel que fût le camp dans lequel ils se battaient.

Les combats avaient gagné en intensité et en cruauté, les soldats n'hésitant plus à exposer les dépouilles écœurantes de leurs victimes malgré les interventions choquées des Jedi présents. Des Jedi dont le nombre de disparus n'avait fait que croître depuis leur arrivée, comme si chacun de leurs gestes avait été prévu à l'avance par les troupes séparatistes. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que cinq : Kass Tod, dont le meilleur ami – et sans doute amant – venait de périr, Zule Xiss et Aubrie Wyn, qui avaient perdu leurs maîtres il y avait déjà quelques semaines de cela, et enfin Anakin Skywalker et Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ces deux Jedi qui tenaient obstinément tête à l'armée de droïdes et qui se trouvaient à cet instant même sur le champ de bataille labouré par le vent et les rafales de pluie agressive. Après leur expédition de deux mois sur Zephrá, ils n'étaient pas dépaysés, mais ils s'étaient vite aperçu que le défilé cauchemardesque qu'ils avaient dû traverser alors n'avait été qu'un avant-goût de ce qui les avait attendus sur Jabiim. Le froid, l'humidité, le brouillard si épais certains jours qu'il était difficile de savoir si on se battait contre l'ennemi ou l'un des siens, la boue qui montait jusqu'à mi-mollet, dont la puanteur était accentuée par les litres de sang qui s'y ajoutaient constamment et par la décomposition de certains corps.

"Ce sont des canons A-20 !" s'écria Kenobi dans son comlink en évitant une salve de tirs dirigés vers lui.

Un escadron de droïdes de classe NIMBUS se dressait au-dessus des troupes républicaines, sur une colline où tentait d'avancer un véhicule lourd dont les pattes métalliques se prenaient dans la boue visqueuse. Obi-Wan, monté sur un swoop qu'il fut forcé de reprendre à deux mains pour en redresser la trajectoire, dirigeait deux unités censées stopper l'approche du canon à ions.

"Anakin !" appela-t-il. "Tu vas…"

"J'emmène mon équipe faire diversion," décida son apprenti avant de raccrocher son comlink et de faire signe à une dizaine de clones de bifurquer vers la droite.

"Cette manie qu'il a d'interpréter son nom comme un ordre de n'en faire qu'à sa tête…," marmonna Kenobi. "Alpha ?"

"Toujours là, mon capitaine," grésilla la voix du trooper dans l'émetteur.

"Couvrez-moi."

Le chevalier rabattit un peu plus le guidon de son swoop et s'élança droit devant afin d'arriver le plus près possible du canon. Evidemment, aussitôt qu'il se détacha du reste du groupe, il fut pris pour cible. Concentré sur la distance qui lui restait à parcourir, il accéléra encore, zigzagant sans jamais s'arrêter, les propulseurs faisant voler des giclées de boue. Un tir passa si près de son visage qu'il en sentit la chaleur contre sa peau glacée, et le suivant lui frôla dangereusement la jambe.

"Soyez gentils, pas cette cuisse-là !" se plaignit Obi-Wan.

Quelque chose explosa juste devant lui, et il serra les dents en s'abritant les yeux contre la terre qui éclaboussa son visage. Il ne voulut pas risquer de regarder vers les droïdes qui l'attaquaient, certain qu'Alpha-17 faisait tout son possible pour les neutraliser. Il sentit une autre explosion arriver et l'évita de justesse. Si seulement Alpha pouvait se dépêcher…

Son sang se glaça au moment où la Force lui fit parvenir un avertissement déroutant, et il braqua son engin au maximum quand un nouveau laser fut tiré, bien différent des précédents. Il y eut un bourdonnement métallique aigu qui devint de plus en plus grave, puis le silence… qui précéda un vacarme assourdissant. Une vive lumière blanche inonda la base de la colline, et l'explosion qui suivit fut d'une puissance destructrice effrayante. Obi-Wan Kenobi s'était renversé, tombant du swoop qu'il ne lâcha pas et qui l'entraîna dans la boue. Il y eut un craquement et le Jedi cria, avant de subir le contrecoup de la déflagration.

Pendant quelques secondes la tension retomba brusquement, enveloppant la base de la colline – ou plutôt le cratère qui venait de s'y former – dans un calme étrange. Obi-Wan ouvrit les yeux, surpris d'être encore en vie, et vérifia que tous ses membres étaient bien attachés à son corps. Derrière lui, les tirs avaient repris, et il se demanda à quelle distance de la bataille le souffle l'avait catapulté. Il eut sa réponse quand il leva les yeux vers le ciel pour remarquer une énorme ombre noire et allongée qui vint envahir son champ de vision. Le tir était venu de cette chose !

_"Eh bien voilà,"_ pensa-t-il. _"Je voulais être le plus près possible, je suis servi."_

Il porta une main tâtonnante à sa ceinture, à la recherche du compartiment où il avait rangé l'objet dont il avait besoin. Mais dans sa position, et vu l'état du swoop qui l'avait protégé de l'explosion et dont les misérables restes gisaient éparpillés autour de lui, il n'avait plus que peu d'espoir.

/Maître /

L'appel affolé d'Anakin le revigora d'un seul coup. Il trouva son comlink.

"Sous le canon, padawan !"

"J'arrive," fut la réponse ferme du jeune homme.

L'une des pattes de l'immense machine se leva lourdement en un concert de grincements, puis s'abattit sur le terrain boueux avant de glisser légèrement, inclinant la masse compacte de l'énorme canon et déclenchant une petite avalanche de terre humide. Obi-Wan se releva pour sentir un élancement douloureux dans son épaule. Il s'aperçut toutefois qu'elle n'était pas cassée, et ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps. Il commença à grimper vers le haut de la butte mais il patina, s'empêtra dans la boue collante et granuleuse. Il se résolut à progresser à quatre pattes, ignorant l'odeur répugnante puis, au bout de quelques mètres, il tendit la main vers le A-20. Ses doigts glissants mirent un certain temps à trouver une prise où s'accrocher, mais après quelques efforts, le Jedi avait réussi à se hisser sur la grosse patte métallique dont il ressentit les vibrations jusque dans les os. Il poursuivit son ascension, concentré sur son objectif et sans prêter attention aux tirs de blasters que les droïdes et ses soldats s'étaient remis à échanger à quelque distance de là. D'une part, il se devait de faire confiance aux capacités des clones, et d'autre part, s'il ne venait pas à bout de ce canon, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance de survivre.

Au prix d'un ultime effort et avec un grognement, il arriva jusqu'au sommet de l'effroyable machine. Le vent et la pluie lui fouettèrent le visage, et il eut du mal à discerner le paysage entre ses paupières presque closes. De toute façon il savait pertinemment que l'objectif des Séparatistes était l'une des bases secondaires des forces républicaines. Prenant une grande inspiration, Obi-Wan attendit de percevoir la présence qu'il recherchait, puis d'un moulinet du poignet se saisit du détonateur thermique qu'il gardait dans sa ceinture, l'activa et le cala entre un émetteur de bouclier et une cellule d'énergie. Le faible déclic sonore signalant la mise en marche se fit entendre au moment même où les pilotes du grand véhicule semblèrent s'apercevoir qu'un intrus avait grimpé sur le dos du canon. La lourde masse mécanique trembla brièvement avant de basculer comme pour déloger le Jedi. Celui-ci perdit presque pied, mais au lieu de tomber à terre il prit la décision de sauter de lui-même loin devant le A-20.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, ce fut à l'arrière du swoop de son apprenti filant à toute allure qu'il atterrit.

"Accrochez-vous !" lança Anakin en braquant le petit véhicule.

Derrière eux, le détonateur thermique était arrivé au terme de son décompte silencieux et déchiqueta le haut du canon, qui finit par éclater entièrement avec un atroce bruit de tôle froissée. Suffisamment éloignés pour n'avoir presque pas senti le souffle de l'explosion, les deux Jedi s'arrêtèrent.

"Parfaite synchronisation, mon jeune padawan," sourit Kenobi à travers la boue qui lui souillait le visage, avant de quitter le swoop d'un bond.

"Vous en doutiez ?" nargua Anakin, de bonne humeur.

"Viens, il devait sans doute y avoir des sentinelles derrière ce canon. Il vaut mieux nous en occuper avant qu'elles n'atteignent nos troupes."

"C'est déjà fait," sourit encore Anakin en lançant un petit objet noir à son maître.

Obi-Wan baissa les yeux vers ce qu'il venait d'attraper et reconnut la plaque que portaient les droïdes sentinelles dérivés des droïdekas et qui contenait leurs cellules cognitives et sensorielles. Le chevalier pinça les lèvres, perplexe. Sa voix fut légèrement plus hésitante quand il parla à nouveau.

"Tu prends des trophées de guerre toi, maintenant ?" fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger sans pour autant occulter une certaine touche d'inquiétude.

Anakin Skywalker ne parut pas remarquer le subtil changement de comportement de son aîné et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Et comment as-tu réussi à t'en débarrasser ?" interrogea encore Obi-Wan.

"Grâce à mes petits doigts habiles et ma maîtrise de la Force," répondit son élève en remuant ses mains gantées de cuir. "C'est dingue le nombre de manières différentes qu'il existe pour venir à bout d'un droïde."

Cette fois-ci le chevalier fronça les sourcils.

"La Force ne doit pas servir à détruire, tu ne devrais pas t'amuser à explorer cet aspect avec autant d'assiduité. Tu…"

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression d'Anakin s'assombrir, et il comprit que la colère que ressentait soudain le jeune homme était née de l'exaspération et de la frustration dont il était à l'origine. Se montrait-il trop fermé ? Trop sévère ? Il se souvenait qu'à son âge, il lui était arrivé de se sentir étouffé par la présence de Qui-Gon Jinn, mais il n'avait pas l'impression de faire preuve d'autant d'intransigeance que son ancien maître, et d'un autre côté, jamais il n'avait rejeté ou ignoré ses conseils. Mais peut-être comparait-il trop sa relation avec Anakin à celle qu'il avait eue avec Jinn… Après tout, le jeune homme n'était pas comme lui, et lui ne ressemblait certainement pas à son ancien mentor. Dans ce cas… était-il vraiment temps de laisser Anakin voler de ses propres ailes ? Le moment était-il bien choisi pour accorder à son élève la liberté d'action dont il rêvait, au milieu de cette guerre ?

Il détourna le regard. Au final, un champ de bataille n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour en discuter, c'est pourquoi il décida de ne pas insister, tout en se promettant d'aborder bientôt le sujet avec son apprenti.

"Des nouvelles d'Alpha-17 ?" s'enquit-il, son ton volontairement plus détaché.

"Non," soupira Anakin, heureux de ce changement de conversation.

"Tu n'as pas eu de contact avec lui ?"

"Non, pas depuis notre dernière transmission."

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils en se saisissant de son comlink.

"Alpha ? Alpha, vous me recevez ?"

Les deux hommes attendirent un moment, la pluie battant leurs vêtements trempés et leur visage, puis la voix du clone trooper grésilla enfin.

"Cinq sur cinq, mon capitaine."

Anakin et son maître échangèrent un regard inquiet en entendant la faiblesse de sa voix.

"Où êtes-vous ?" demanda Kenobi, ses yeux scannant l'horizon.

"Je… dois être au nord-est de votre position."

"Très bien, ne bougez pas. On arrive."

Le chevalier coupa la communication avant de remonter à l'arrière du swoop qu'Anakin remit en marche sans un mot. Ils repartirent vers la colline, luttant contre le vent, contournèrent des restes de canon puis commencèrent à traverser le plateau qui s'étendait au-delà. D'une légère pression sur l'épaule de son padawan, Obi-Wan lui fit signe de ralentir. Partout, aussi loin que l'œil pouvait voir, s'étendaient des corps abattus, mutilés. Les deux Jedi mirent pied à terre, effarés. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de l'ampleur de l'attaque qu'ils venaient de mener, et pourtant le nombre de droïdes démembrés, de Jabiimi frappés à mort par les tirs de blasters, et de clones transpercés par les armes des autochtones, tout ce chaos témoignait bien de la violence de l'affrontement.

"Capitaine Kenobi !"

Le chevalier Jedi fit volte-face et aperçut le trooper dont la moitié gauche de l'armure était tombée en miettes, de même que la visière en T de son casque. Obi-Wan se précipita en avant pour lui venir en aide, mais un rapide survol de ses blessures grâce à la Force lui indiqua qu'aucune n'était fatale.

"Vous allez bien ?" lui demanda-t-il tout de même, plus pour manifester son soutien que par besoin de connaître la réponse.

"Oui," affirma le clone après quelques secondes d'hésitation, surpris de l'attention de son supérieur. "Vous êtes dans un sale état, mon capitaine."

Obi-Wan lâcha un rire bref en discernant pour la toute première fois de l'humour dans le ton de son subordonné.

"Merci, Alpha. Je vous retourne le compliment."

"Où est le reste des troupes ?" intervint alors Anakin qui ne s'était pas départi de son sérieux une seule seconde.

"Sous vos yeux," répliqua Alpha-17. "Ils étaient plus nombreux qu'on ne pensait, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autres survivants."

"Allons voir quand même," décréta Kenobi quand il eut retrouvé sa voix.

Les trois hommes se mirent donc à avancer, enjambant des corps, en retournant d'autres pour vérifier leur identité ou s'assurer qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour eux. Le silence qui était retombé et la pluie grise incessante rendaient la tâche non seulement pénible, mais aussi terriblement macabre. Un seul court instant d'inattention pouvait aisément mener à la panique, voire pire. Perdu dans cet océan de cadavres, à deux doigts de marcher sur une main par-ci, une jambe par-là, Obi-Wan n'eut aucun mal à comprendre la folie qui s'était emparée de certains survivants par le passé. Force… leur mission ne consistait pas à provoquer toutes ces morts, ces massacres perpétuels. On leur répétait sans cesse que ces batailles faisaient avancer la guerre, mais plongé au cœur des combats, tout ce qu'il constatait n'était que destruction et désespoir.

"Maître ! Par ici !"

Le chevalier rejoignit rapidement son apprenti qui venait d'extirper un homme de sous une montagne de corps.

"Il est vivant," haleta Anakin. "C'est un Jabiimi."

Alpha, qui était également arrivé, eut une grimace de mépris en épaulant son fusil blaster.

"Il porte la marque des Séparatistes," cracha-t-il. "Laissons-le ici."

"C'est hors de question," s'indigna Obi-Wan en tombant à genoux près de l'homme dont le visage ensanglanté se déforma en une grimace de douleur.

"Ses blessures sont graves," observa Anakin en posant une main sur une plaie cautérisée.

Les deux Jedi sursautèrent quand l'homme s'écarta brusquement d'eux, son unique œil intact d'un bleu glacial braqué sur eux. Il ouvrit la bouche, révélant une rangée de dents souillées par le sang.

"Chiens r-républicains," hoqueta-t-il, sa voix haineuse.

"Du calme," essaya de le rassurer Kenobi. "Ne vous agitez pas."

Mais le Jabiimi ne l'écoutait pas.

"Vous êtes… tous les mêmes," grogna-t-il. "Que vos âmes pourrissent dans les limbes d'Anbraath."

"Ne soyez pas idiot !" s'écria Anakin. "Vous ne voyez pas qu'on essaie de vous aider ?"

"Nous… aider ?"

L'homme étouffa un rire agonisant.

"Vous… incendiez nos maisons, détruisez… nos c-cités… Vous ne… valez pas mieux… que les S-séparati… stes."

Il hoqueta, son regard rendu distant par la souffrance, mais Obi-Wan ne se concentra que davantage, ses mains posées sur le visage du Jabiimi. Il chercha sa faible signature psychique et s'y accrocha, déversant un flot d'énergie dans le corps mourant. Mais la Force vitale du soldat semblait lui glisser entre les doigts et il la sentit fuir en un tourbillon déchaîné. Constatant qu'il ne pourrait plus le sauver, il l'accompagna comme il put, cherchant à faciliter son passage dans la Force.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le pleurer en tout cas," entendit-il son apprenti maugréer.

"Anakin !"

Le jeune homme tourna ses yeux clairs vers lui, et il sut qu'il n'avait pas réellement pensé ce qu'il venait de dire, mais cela n'excusait pas ses paroles pour autant.

"Vous l'avez entendu comme moi," se défendit Skywalker. "Il a bien vu quelles étaient nos intentions, et il nous a traités comme des criminels."

"Et il n'avait pas tort," le coupa Obi-Wan en repliant les bras de l'homme sur sa poitrine. "Nos intentions sont peut-être bonnes, mais en repoussant les Séparatistes, nous contribuons à la destruction de ce monde. La guerre fait de nous des criminels."

"Mais…"

"Et c'est notre humanité envers nos ennemis qui nous empêche de devenir des monstres."

Il se releva sous le regard intrigué d'Alpha-17 qui avait préféré rester à l'écart de la discussion entre le maître et l'apprenti. Il était – pour une fois – totalement d'accord avec Skywalker, mais les paroles de Kenobi l'avaient troublé. S'il ne saisissait pas réellement cette logique étrange, et un rien ridicule, son respect immense pour son capitaine le força à prendre en compte son raisonnement.

"Je ne ressens pas d'autre forme de vie," fit Obi-Wan au bout d'un moment. "Et toi ?"

"Non, moi non plus."

Le chevalier contempla une dernière fois le champ de bataille, puis activa encore son comlink afin de se renseigner sur l'évolution de l'autre combat qui avait lieu à une centaine de kilomètres de là.

"Padawan Wyn ?"

"Maître Kenobi," répondit la voix tremblotante de la jeune fille.

"Que s'est-il passé de votre côté ?"

"Nous avons dû battre en retraite, Stratus a été aidé par… un individu sensible à la Force…"

Les doigts d'Obi-Wan se crispèrent sur son petit appareil.

"Les pertes ?" se força-t-il à articuler.

"Plus de mille hommes," déglutit péniblement Aubrie Wyn. "Pour le moment. Et… nous avons perdu Zule. Elle… elle a voulu affronter Alto Stratus seule, mais elle a été submergée… Elle…"

"Nous rentrons, Aubrie," l'interrompit Kenobi, se sachant incapable de supporter la peine de la jeune fille par comlink interposé. "Reste avec Kass, nous serons bientôt là."

"Oui, maître."

"Sith !" lâcha le chevalier entre ses dents serrées en rangeant l'émetteur dans sa ceinture, rattrapé par sa fatigue et sa frustration.

Pourquoi Zule n'était-elle pas restée avec les deux autres apprenties ? Anakin, qui partageait cette tendance à vouloir se battre seul, risquait-il de subir le même sort ? Quand cette guerre de Jabiim prendrait-elle fin ? Dès qu'ils obtenaient une victoire, elle était immédiatement suivie par une défaite, et la situation n'évoluait pas. Tout cela allait-il durer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul Jabiimi ? Combien de Jedi périraient encore ? Maintenant plus que jamais, le jeune Jedi eut la terrible impression que jamais ils ne pourraient repartir de cette planète maudite par les éléments.

Et au loin, d'autres nuages de pluie se formèrent.

* * *

CORUSCANT, G.210

"De l'ordre ! Ou la session sera écourtée !"

La voix puissante de Mas Amedda était couverte par les rugissements et les protestations des sénateurs qui s'étaient mis à se huer violemment depuis leurs nacelles respectives. Certains étaient verts de rage, d'autres si rouges qu'ils avaient l'air sur le point d'exploser. S'ils n'avaient pas été si loin les uns des autres, certains se seraient sans doute sautés à la gorge.

"Vous vous croyez peut-être au-dessus du lot !" mugit un Aqualish dans sa langue natale en dressant le poing en direction de Bail Organa qui acceptait calmement les réactions de ses pairs depuis la nacelle tournant au centre du Sénat Galactique.

"Il ne s'agit plus de défendre nos propres intérêts," contrecarra-t-il. "Mais ceux de la République, tout particulièrement les mondes isolés de la bordure médiane."

"Où sont leurs porte-parole ?" attaqua un Quermien au visage sévère, son long cou tendu comme un bâton.

"Voilà justement la question que je m'apprêtais à poser," sourit Organa avec une étincelle de malice dans le regard. "Peut-être le chancelier suprême devrait-il nous éclairer."

Cependant, avant même que la remarque du représentant d'Alderaan n'atteigne Palpatine, Toonbuck Toora détourna l'attention des autres membres présents.

"Mais que décider au sujet de l'article quatre de la nouvelle loi martiale ?"

De nouvelles exclamations emportées fusèrent, la discussion précédente complètement oubliée, et Bail Organa ferma les yeux, forcé de constater qu'on ne l'écouterait plus, du moins pas dans cette session. Il se laissa retomber sur son siège tandis que sa nacelle retournait à sa position d'origine le long du mur incliné du Sénat, puis tourna la tête vers sa droite, cherchant et trouvant le regard marron chaleureux de sa consœur Naboo.

Chaque semaine ils intervenaient tous deux à tour de rôle, et chaque semaine ils repartaient avec la désagréable impression de n'avoir rien accompli. Leur seule satisfaction était de savoir qu'ils parvenaient au moins à attirer l'attention de certains de leurs collègues qui ensuite remettaient parfois en question quelques décisions. Ce n'était évidemment pas suffisant.

Comme à leur habitude, les deux sénateurs attendirent la fin de la séance, puis se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall, adoptant la démarche qui était devenue naturelle pour eux, le droïde C-3PO légèrement en retrait. Cela semblait parfois ridicule aux yeux de Bail en raison de la jeunesse de Padmé, mais la présence de la sénatrice l'apaisait énormément. Quand elle marchait à ses côtés, elle dégageait une force, une conviction qui l'aidaient à maintenir le cap. L'ironie dans leur relation était qu'il ne savait pas qu'il lui faisait le même effet.

"L'intervention de Toora est arrivée trop tard," le rassura la jeune femme avec un sourire. "J'ai pu observer les réactions, et j'ai vu dans certains regards que votre remarque avait fait mouche."

"Je n'en avais pas eu l'impression, mais c'est plutôt rassurant," soupira doucement Organa en laissant Amidala passer la porte de la sortie en premier.

"Je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer, mais je crois que nous gagnons du terrain. Sans doute parce que nous savons où frapper, grâce à nos renseignements."

"C'est ce que semble penser l'équipe," acquiesça Bail. "Espérons que leur rôle pourra continuer de se limiter à cela…"

Padmé lui sourit, lui serra brièvement la main, puis s'éloigna, sa longue robe rouge sombre parcourue d'or frôlant le sol derrière elle. Il la regarda pendant un court instant, puis lissa sa cape bleue sur son épaule et se tourna vers son propre speeder où l'attendait son pilote droïde.

"Bonjour, messire," l'accueillit celui-ci de sa voix métallique.

"Bonjour, P-6," répondit Bail en montant à bord, pour s'arrêter soudain. "Blast, j'ai oublié des dossiers dans la salle de réunion. Fais chauffer les propulseurs, j'arrive."

"Très bien, messire," répondit dûment le droïde en portant une main mécanique au bouton d'activation.

Bail Organa eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir du véhicule avant qu'une violente explosion ne l'abatte au sol, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Le speeder derrière lui vola en éclats, projetant des morceaux de métal brûlants dont certains vinrent entailler le dos ou les bras du sénateur recroquevillé sur la plateforme afin d'échapper aux langues de feu crachées par la carcasse et qui ne s'atténuèrent qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes. Les bras repliés sur sa tête pour se protéger, Bail Organa resta un long moment sans bouger, haletant, n'entendant que les cris horrifiés de la foule autour. On venait d'essayer de le tuer, réalisa-t-il avec effroi. Quelqu'un voulait sa mort, et cette prise de conscience le frappa comme une tonne de béton.

"Bail !"

La voix étouffée de Padmé Amidala parvint jusqu'à lui et il sentit qu'on lui retirait un bout de tôle des jambes. Des doigts fins et délicats se posèrent sur ses mains, l'obligeant à se redresser. Le sénateur d'Alderaan se mit à genoux, se sachant blessé mais surtout incroyablement vivant, et dans cette agitation il ne prit même pas le temps de s'étonner de son subit coup d'adrénaline. C-3PO avança vers les deux humains en une série de cliquetis et s'écria :

"Bonté gracieuse !"

"Vous pensez pouvoir vous lever ?" demanda Padmé, inébranlable.

Bail se tâta délicatement l'arrière du crâne et grimaça.

"Chaque chose en son temps. Suis-je au moins entier ?"

"Oui," rit la jeune femme, rassurée. "Un peu malmené, mais il ne manque rien."

Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre quand il se mit à vaciller.

"Je crois que j'ai touché la corde sensible, qu'en dites-vous ?"

"Que nous sommes sur la bonne voie," déclara Padmé, sûre d'elle. "Et que maintenant, vous allez avoir besoin de protection. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir."

"Moi qui avais donné un jour de congé à mon garde du corps…"

Amidala jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, satisfaite de voir enfin arriver les secours, et son expression jusque là indéchiffrable afficha une sorte d'étrange espièglerie.

"Je ne parle pas de simples gardes du corps," dit-elle, soudain fébrile. "Ne vous souciez de rien, je m'en occupe."

Un brancard à répulseurs fut amené jusqu'à eux, sur lequel on allongea rapidement Organa. Padmé Amidala se releva, frottant ses mains sur sa robe d'un air absent. Avec cet attentat, tout prenait une allure bien plus avantageuse, dans tous les domaines. Les instigateurs ne l'avaient sans doute pas prévu ainsi, et pourtant non seulement cet acte terroriste attirerait l'attention des autres membres du Sénat, mais les deux loyalistes savaient également qu'ils creusaient dans la bonne direction. Et ils avaient surtout obtenu le prétexte idéal pour ramener à eux les deux seules personnes qui pourraient réellement les aider à enrayer la mécanique bien huilée de la machine de guerre républicaine et séparatiste.

* * *

JABIIM, G.233

Depuis plus d'un mois et demi, la pluie ne s'était arrêtée qu'une seule fois, pour moins de deux jours. Les hommes étaient de plus en plus moroses, et tombaient malades les uns après les autres. Les Jabiimi qui avaient rejoint la République ne manifestaient pas plus d'entrain, témoignant de l'agonie lente et douloureuse de leur propre planète. Quant aux jeunes apprenties Jedi, qu'un nouveau maître était venu retrouver, elles ne semblaient exprimer chaque jour qu'une envie plus pressante de retourner au temple de Coruscant. On ne pouvait les blâmer.

Anakin Skywalker, lui, n'avait pas nourri de tels espoirs jusque là. Il s'était concentré sur la tâche à accomplir et s'était battu de toutes ses forces pour atteindre systématiquement les objectifs fixés. Jamais, à un seul instant, il n'avait songé à modifier ses stratégies ou sa manière de foncer droit au but sans se poser de questions. Tout ce qui importait à ses yeux était de mener à bien les missions qu'on lui avait confiées, pour pouvoir ensuite avoir la conscience tranquille quand il obtiendrait la plus précieuse des récompenses : la possibilité de retrouver la femme la plus magnifique et la plus tendre de l'univers tout entier, son ange, son épouse. Les sentiments provoqués par cette seule pensée étaient si puissants qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. La passion qu'il éprouvait en devenait presque violente par moments, et c'était cet amour si intense qui lui donnait la force de se battre encore et encore, de détruire droïde après droïde à mains nues, d'affronter les pires dangers avec l'espoir d'avoir encore la chance de la prendre dans ses bras et la couvrir de baisers, la faire sienne.

Il s'arrêta à la sortie de la base républicaine, se forçant à inspirer profondément afin de retrouver un semblant de calme. Pour le moment, il devait chercher son maître qui avait encore disparu quelques heures plus tôt. Anakin avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, dès que la tension retombait un peu, Obi-Wan s'éclipsait en silence pour ne reparaître que plusieurs heures plus tard, trempé jusqu'aux os, et l'air à la fois triste et bizarrement apaisé. L'apprenti savait que contrairement à ce que pensaient les clones et les Jabiimi, il restait juste sous la pluie sans rien faire, ses pensées perdues quelque part dans un monde de souvenirs qu'Anakin n'avait jamais compris.

L'apprenti padawan rabattit donc sa capuche sur sa tête, resserrant sa bure autour de lui pour se protéger de l'humidité et du froid, et longea le bâtiment dans la pénombre. Comme il s'y était attendu, son maître était assis sur un rocher, dos tourné, son manteau jeté négligemment sur ses épaules ne le protégeant que très peu. L'eau gouttait de ses mèches de cheveux cuivrés et de sa barbe, ruisselait dans son cou pour imbiber sa tunique déjà mouillée et collée à sa peau, et coulait sur son visage, le long de ses joues et de son nez comme des larmes. En s'approchant, Anakin remarqua deux choses qui le troublèrent. Premièrement, la peine dans son regard, et deuxièmement, l'objet que ses yeux bleu-vert semblaient fixer. Comme simplement posé sur ses doigts inertes, un holoprojecteur portatif qui diffusait une courte séquence en boucle. La pluie empêchait l'apprenti de voir correctement ce que l'hologramme représentait, et il n'eut pas le temps de s'y appliquer vraiment. A la seconde où Obi-Wan ressentit la présence de son élève il désactiva machinalement l'appareil d'une pression du pouce et le rangea dans sa ceinture. Un peu vexé par le fait que son maître essayait de lui cacher des choses, Anakin s'avança tout de même et s'assit à côté de lui en lui laissant le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

"Quelque chose vous tracasse," dit-il après un moment, quand il fut certain qu'Obi-Wan était bien revenu de l'endroit où ses pensées étaient allées vagabonder.

"Tu es un Jedi très sensible," répondit Kenobi en redressant sa bure rendue lourde par l'eau qui s'y était infiltrée.

Il avait évité le sujet, mais pour une fois, le compliment n'arriverait pas à détourner l'attention de l'apprenti.

"Depuis notre départ de Zephrá," insista Anakin malgré tout.

Obi-Wan soupira en secouant la tête, irrité par son propre comportement. Dans cette ambiance maussade, son apprenti n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un mentor distant ou amer, et il importait de prendre sur lui pour maintenir une certaine sérénité dans leur vie. Pour cela, l'honnêteté était essentielle. Son regard erra sur le paysage désolé et il se tourna vers le jeune Skywalker.

"Qui-Gon est ici," avoua-t-il de but en blanc.

Le jeune homme garda le silence le temps d'assimiler le choc de la révélation, tandis qu'Obi-Wan continuait.

"Je le sens… Et je le sais parce qu'il nous a suivis depuis Courios."

"Alors c'était lui ?" s'étrangla Anakin. "Dans le quartier général du clan bancaire ? Donc… ça veut dire qu'il a vraiment rejoint les Séparatistes ?"

Kenobi hocha la tête avec difficulté, comme si accepter la chose était physiquement douloureux.

"Aussi puéril que ça puisse paraître, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas encore montré à nous depuis notre arrivée, mais rien que le fait de le savoir ici m'empêche d'avoir les idées claires. Et… d'un autre côté… Je ne veux pas avoir à l'affronter encore…"

Anakin ne disait rien, préférant permettre à son aîné de laisser libre cours à ses angoisses. Il souffrait de le voir si tourmenté, et en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa capacité à lui faire part de sa peine, de ses inquiétudes. Cela avait l'air si simple de les partager avec lui, et il reconnaissait que cette intimité lui semblait tout à fait naturelle. Il admettait aussi que non seulement il était flatté par la sincérité d'Obi-Wan, mais cela lui faisait avant tout un bien fou de savoir qu'il se sentait assez proche de lui pour se confier de la sorte.

Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il réalisa que lui, au contraire, était incapable de faire de même. C'était injuste, indigne de lui, sans le moindre doute. Il savait que son manque de confiance devait blesser terriblement Obi-Wan, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait pas lui révéler ses craintes les plus sombres, même pour lui faire plaisir.

"Vous n'aurez pas à l'affronter," lui dit-il enfin, espérant le soulager un minimum. "En tout cas pas avant un certain temps."

Kenobi fronça les sourcils.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"On vient de recevoir une transmission de Coruscant. Nous sommes tous les deux rappelés de toute urgence. Un rapport avec un attentat, je crois."

Le chevalier eut un petit sourire en dépit de la tension qui ne voulait pas se dissiper. Voilà une situation qui lui semblait bien familière. Et soudain, comme surgie de nulle part, une bouffée d'émotion l'envahit et il se passa vivement les mains dans ses cheveux mouillés, submergé par la nouvelle que son apprenti était venu lui annoncer et ce qu'elle impliquait. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait y croire… Après plus de sept mois de guerre, de mort, de violence… ils allaient enfin être tirés de cette horreur, ne fût-ce que pour un court moment ? Il lâcha un rire incrédule, puis se rendit compte qu'Anakin non plus n'avait pas réalisé jusque là, quand quelque chose changea dans son regard.

Les deux Jedi se levèrent d'un bond et se tinrent ensuite par les bras, riant à gorge déployée, et sentant d'une certaine manière que dès cet instant les choses ne pourraient aller qu'en s'améliorant.

* * *

(A suivre)---- 


	8. Heures troubles

AUTEUR: Nat

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

* * *

**Déjà un grand merci à vous tous de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot. Vous êtes supers !**

**wedge**** antilles : **Toujours fidèle au post, j'apprécie ton soutien. :)

**helena** : Hmm… Vous commencez à être nombreux à me demander des nouvelles d'Onice. Moi qui voulais maintenir ma politique no-spoil, je crois qu'il va me falloir faire une petite entorse à la règle ! No spoil, détournez le regard ! En effet, nous allons revoir Onice, mais pas avant un petit moment encore. Chaque chose en son temps. ;) Mais Obi-Wan et elle auront encore quelques petites choses à s'apporter mutuellement avant la fin de la trilogie.

**titahi** : Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir, c'est un peu le but recherché. ;) Et en ce qui concerne Qui-Gon… mais qui a dit qu'il avait basculé ? Hmmm… A méditer sur cela, je vais te laisser… :))

**Julie : **Je fais de mon mieux pour raccourcir l'attente, promis ! Continue à t'accrocher ! Et merci pour ton soutien.

**Adle**** Amodio : **Ah ça me fait plaisir d'arriver à te faire apprécier Obi-Wan ! Le contraire me chagrinerait, il est tellement bien. :) Merci pour tes compliments, et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire va te plaîre.

**miss-legolas** : Coucou ! Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon se reverront, promis. J'ai déjà la scène en tête, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Patience !

**DarkServira : **Merci beaucoup ! Quant à Obi-Wan, j'essaie de ne pas être trop dure, mais il va encore en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avant la fin de l'histoire. Après tout, c'est face à l'adversité que l'on voit le mieux sa grande noblesse. ;) J'espère te retrouver tout au long de cette fiction.

**Allez les jeunes, c'est parti pour la suite !**

**

* * *

**

CORUSCANT, G.258

L'attente commençait à devenir insupportable. Le transport était parti il y avait plus de vingt-trois jours, et il aurait dû arriver sur Coruscant à l'heure qu'il était. Sept mois passés à prendre son mal en patience, à supporter l'absence qui lui pesait terriblement mais sans jamais s'en plaindre, et maintenant… Maintenant chaque minute d'attente supplémentaire était une véritable torture. Padmé Amidala se triturait les doigts en arpentant sa salle de séjour devant les deux droïdes qui la regardaient en silence sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait tout d'un coup. C-3PO leva un bras dans sa direction, prêt à interroger la sénatrice, mais R2-D2 émit un bip très court, lui signifiant qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire. Il ne communiquait peut-être pas souvent avec les humains, mais il avait toutefois appris à reconnaître certains de leurs comportements.

"Ce n'est pas normal…"

Les droïdes reprirent leur étude intriguée de la jeune femme qui semblait s'agiter un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle avait demandé à ses deux suivantes de la laisser seule, et pourtant leur présence apaisante n'aurait pas été de trop pour maîtriser son anxiété grandissante. Il y eut un petit signal sonore, si discret qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre, et elle sut que quelqu'un était en train d'emprunter son turbolift personnel. Le visage tendu, les mains crispées et la respiration difficile en raison de son corsage dur trop serré, Padmé avança lentement vers les portes encore fermées. Pourquoi le lift était-il si lent ? Jamais il n'avait mis si longtemps pour atteindre ses appartements, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait, et quand il fut enfin là, elle dut se retenir de se jeter sur les portes pour les arracher de ses mains.

Elles coulissèrent lentement, révélant progressivement la grande silhouette foncée d'Anakin Skywalker, dont le visage exprimait la même fébrilité.

"Ani !"

Avec un cri, et les larmes aux yeux, Padmé se jeta avec force dans les bras accueillants de son mari, s'accrochant à ses vêtements comme par peur de le voir s'évaporer devant elle.

"Oh Ani !" soupira-t-elle en se délectant de son parfum, de la chaleur de son corps puissant contre le sien. "Tu es rentré…"

Elle l'attrapa par les mains sans remarquer la légère crispation du jeune homme quand elle toucha son membre mécanique, et le guida vers le canapé. Là, elle prit son visage entre ses mains, lui caressant lentement la peau, et ils s'embrassèrent enfin.

"Padmé," gémit Anakin entre deux baisers. "Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment."

Elle était si belle, si pure, si douce après les rudes batailles dont il sortait tout juste. Il voulait y goûter, s'y perdre, se noyer dans cet océan de tendresse. Il lui caressa la nuque, les épaules, et tout en l'embrassant descendit aux nœuds de son corsage, la pressant vivement contre lui. Elle rompit alors le contact, haletante, les joues rougies par l'envie qui la consumait déjà.

"Non, attends," l'en empêcha-t-elle pourtant. "Pas maintenant, pas comme ça."

"Mais… pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il. "Ca fait si longtemps…"

"Oui je… je sais, Ani. Seulement je veux prendre le temps de réaliser, de voir que tu es bien là avec moi, que tu n'es pas un autre fantasme…"

"Je comprends," dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Il était déçu, c'était certain. Frustré même. Dire qu'il comprenait était peut-être exagéré, mais il acceptait le besoin de ralentir de Padmé. Le court silence qui suivit fut vite interrompu par le droïde de protocole qui jugea le moment opportun pour se manifester.

"Maître Anakin ! Quelle joie de vous retrouver enfin !" s'extasia-t-il.

"3PO," salua vaguement le Jedi sans quitter sa femme des yeux. "Tu veux bien nous laisser ?"

"Mais… maître Anakin, je suis…"

"Et emmène R2 avec toi," le coupa-t-il en embrassant Padmé qui souriait toujours.

C-3PO aurait sûrement essayé d'argumenter si R2 n'avait pas pris l'initiative de le pousser en avant vers une pièce adjacente, mais il finit par céder et s'éloigna à pas saccadés tout en sermonnant son petit compagnon.

"Tu arrives à le supporter tous les jours ?" s'enquit Anakin d'un ton plaisant.

"Peut-être que tu aurais dû le créer à ton image…," renvoya Padmé sur le même ton.

"Oh non, j'aurais peur de te laisser seule avec lui !"

Elle rit, puis le regarda avec douceur.

"Comment vas-tu ? Ces derniers mois ont dû être très durs pour toi."

"Le fait de savoir que je te reverrais a suffi à me faire tenir."

"Je ne sais toujours pas où cela va nous mener," dit-elle alors, soudain plus grave. "Cette guerre rend les choses encore plus compliquées."

Elle baissa les yeux un instant avant de reprendre.

"Mais n'y pensons pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Tu as laissé Obi-Wan avec Bail ?"

"Oui justement je voulais t'en parler."

Elle se redressa tout en laissant sa main dans celle d'Anakin, qui lui caressait les doigts avec son pouce.

"Je me suis laissé dire que tu as travaillé étroitement avec le sénateur Organa. Et s'il a besoin de protection, alors toi aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé l'autorisation de veiller sur toi moi-même pendant qu'Obi-Wan s'occupe d'Organa. Le conseil me donnera son accord, ils n'ont pas trop le choix en ce moment."

"Anakin, ce serait merveilleux !"

"On aurait une excellente raison d'être inséparables, et ce serait un bon moyen pour mêler l'utile à l'agréable !"

Il s'approcha encore d'elle pour lui embrasser le cou et elle se laissa faire, son enthousiasme un peu moins franc. Ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire. Ils se verraient beaucoup et profiteraient de la présence de l'autre, mais quand cette crise toucherait à sa fin, que feraient-ils ? Continueraient-ils à garder le secret ? Comment affronter les obstacles ensemble dans de telles circonstances ? Et s'ils révélaient leur relation au grand jour, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ?

Anakin recommença à passer ses mains le long de son dos et elle frissonna. Après tout, ils ne survivraient peut-être pas à la guerre, et ils n'allaient pas s'empêcher de vivre à cause d'un avenir incertain qui n'existait pas encore.

"Si tu commençais par m'escorter jusqu'à la chambre ?" suggéra-t-elle avec un murmure de plaisir.

Il s'écarta d'elle avec un sourire satisfait, tellement insouciant qu'elle fut presque tentée de changer d'avis, comme ayant la sensation dérangeante qu'il ne réalisait pas à quel point leur amour était fragile. Anakin la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant du canapé.

"Avec joie," conclut-il gaiement.

* * *

VERANON, G.275

Le système Anobare était peut-être très éloigné du noyau, et comprenait un certain nombre de mondes inhabitables, voire dangereusement instables, il abritait pourtant une poignée de planètes relativement paisibles et sauvages, dont le climat était assez agréable. C'était le cas de Veranon qui, malgré sa proximité avec les deux soleils enserrant les quartiers généraux séparatistes, offrait un cadre pour le moins plaisant. Autrefois habitée par une obscure civilisation depuis longtemps éteinte, Veranon restait parsemée de majestueux temples maintenant gagnés par la végétation luxuriante de la jungle tropicale mais dont l'architecture soignée et harmonieuse trahissait des moments de gloire révolus.

L'un de ces sanctuaires parcourus de lianes gorgées d'eau et d'un vert profond avait depuis peu été dégagé des racines les plus envahissantes et restauré avec soin, les diverses brèches ayant été comblées et les meilleures commodités aménagées dans les vastes salles désertes, ne laissant plus que quelques végétaux accrochés à la pierre dans un but purement décoratif. Le résultat était saisissant, et le temple ainsi rénové, niché au creux d'une montagne verdoyante dans le calme le plus parfait, aurait fait pâlir d'envie le souverain le mieux installé de la galaxie. Près du sommet, un salon spacieux avait été arrangé, les meubles et les ornements sélectionnés avec la plus grande attention selon les exigences de leur propriétaire qui s'avançait justement d'un pas serein vers la gigantesque ouverture donnant sur la vallée plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit naissante. La forêt dense et étouffante, de topaze et d'émeraude en plein jour, se déclinait en teintes de violet et de noir sous un ciel d'encre parcouru de fils de nuages immobiles, tandis que les oiseaux exotiques caquetaient et gloussaient en une harmonie désordonnée mais fascinante. Et juste au-dessus, un peu plus haut vers les premières étoiles du soir, se dessinait le rond cuivré et tacheté de Dehiané, la première lune de Veranon.

Au loin, un quelconque animal se mit à lancer des séries de jacassements presque désinvoltes pendant que d'autres babillaient ou se contentaient de striduler des notes aiguës, et un souffle chaud remua quelques lianes avant de porter des senteurs riches et sucrées jusqu'au comte Dooku qui se tenait avec orgueil sur le sol dallé de la terrasse immense. A quelques parsecs à peine de son centre des opérations, jamais il n'aurait pu s'en sentir plus éloigné. La quiétude et l'insouciance de la vie sauvage autour de lui étaient un véritable baume pour son esprit agité par les difficultés et autres déconvenues auxquelles il devait faire face tous les jours. Après tout, grâce aux merveilles technologiques qu'il s'était fait installer ici, il lui était tout à fait possible de garder le contact avec tous ses associés sans avoir besoin de se déplacer. Il aurait été criminel de ne pas profiter de ce confort mis à sa disposition.

Il observa encore quelques minutes la beauté de la nature devant lui avant de rentrer dans le salon faiblement éclairé où il s'approcha d'un holocom. L'heure de son contact hebdomadaire était arrivée. Il entra des coordonnées codées puis recula afin de se mettre face à l'appareil et mit un genou à terre avant même que son interlocuteur ne réponde. L'image du chancelier suprême finit tout de même par apparaître, un rictus satisfait sur son visage.

"Monseigneur," salua Dooku avant de se relever.

"Je vous félicite pour vos récents succès," commença Sidious d'une voix râpeuse. "Veillez toutefois à ne pas conserver l'avantage sur Dantooine, la République aura besoin de cette base à l'avenir."

"Bien, mon maître. Nous progressons rapidement. Dans quelques mois, si les Jedi ne nous font pas obstacle, la guerre pourra s'achever. Et nous aurons gagné."

"Les Jedi…," cracha Sidious. "Il est justement temps d'aborder l'étape centrale de notre action."

Dooku sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos, et il ne savait pas exactement à quoi ils étaient dus. Il avait attendu ce moment avec un mélange d'impatience et de terrible appréhension, et maintenant qu'il y était confronté, il ne savait toujours pas si le détachement exagéré qu'il ressentait provenait d'un sentiment de haine ou de culpabilité. La guerre n'était rien. Ces invasions, ou même le pouvoir, n'étaient rien. Mais cet événement serait le plus décisif de sa vie au service du côté obscur. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour prononcer un simple mot non seulement porteur d'un terrible sens, mais aussi de la promesse irrévocable qu'il ne ferait jamais marche arrière.

"La purge."

Dark Sidious releva la tête, comme pris d'une soudaine exaltation.

"Oui," dit-il, l'air de savourer son approbation. "En un sens, elle a déjà commencé. Mais nous allons passer à l'étape suivante. Rien ne sert de supprimer les Jedi existants. Il faut maintenant nous assurer que personne ne pourra plus jamais prendre la relève. Cet ordre décadent ne doit jamais renaître de ses cendres."

"J'ai déjà pris mes dispositions, monseigneur. Plusieurs groupes de mercenaires sont prêts à partir. Dans quelques mois, il n'y aura plus un seul enfant sensible à la Force dans l'espace connu."

"Votre colère vous sert bien, seigneur Tyranus. Je suis content de vous."

"Je ne fais que vous servir, mon maître," conclut Dooku sans se départir de son maintien altier, ses épaules droites et la tête haute.

Apparemment satisfait de ce court échange, Palpatine mit fin à la connexion, laissant le comte à ses sombres pensées. Le noble personnage resta encore un moment devant l'holocom, puis s'en éloigna lentement, sa riche cape de velours effleurant le sol derrière lui. Avec ce nouveau tournant, sa relation avec le Sith devrait elle aussi changer. Il n'était pas dupe, le partage n'avait jamais été un point fort de cet Ordre obscur, la règle établissant que seuls deux membres pouvaient co-exister en était la preuve. En un sens, arriver à la tête du prochain gouvernement n'était pas son but personnel, et certainement pas une motivation. Palpatine voulait le pouvoir, et il le lui laisserait volontiers. C'était la corruption – aussi bien sociale que morale – qu'il voulait éradiquer pour de bon. Or justement, les Jedi avaient corrompu la Force, perdant de ce fait la grandeur qu'il avait toujours aimée, et s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait toujours abhorrée dans sa vie, c'était la faiblesse qui poussait les individus à pervertir ou être perverti. Voilà un défaut qui caractérisait de plus en plus de monde dans la galaxie, et Dooku était fermement décidé à y mettre un terme. Tout un système de valeurs devait être rétabli, et il se ferait un plaisir de se poser en pierre angulaire une fois sa position définitivement assurée. Pour cela évidemment, il faudrait commencer à songer sérieusement à une façon de conserver suffisamment d'importance aux yeux de Palpatine. Il devrait montrer qu'essayer de le rayer de l'équation serait non seulement inutile, mais surtout une très mauvaise idée. Après cela bien sûr, resterait le problème posé par Qui-Gon Jinn.

Le comte alla jusqu'à une petite table de verre où il attrapa une carafe taillée dans un cristal très fin, et se versa une coupe d'eau claire.

_"Il reste de l'espoir pour Qui-Gon,"_ pensa-t-il en avalant une petite gorgée.

Son ancien apprenti avait bien changé pendant toutes ces années, et il n'était plus sûr de le connaître vraiment, malgré leurs efforts mutuels depuis son entrée dans le groupe séparatiste. Dooku aurait sincèrement aimé le garder à ses côtés, partager ses ambitions, ses aspirations et ses satisfactions avec lui, mais il réalisait que cela ne serait probablement jamais plus possible. Il les servirait encore un temps, mais Dooku soupçonnait un reste de fidélité aux Jedi qui ne le méritaient pourtant pas, et surtout un trop plein d'affection pour le jeune Kenobi qui pourrait finir par s'avérer assez handicapant. Ce qui le gênait le plus était qu'il ignorait totalement comment Jinn réagirait si un jour on lui demandait de faire un choix entre le chevalier qu'il avait formé et son engagement auprès des Séparatistes. Pour le moment heureusement, la question ne se posait pas encore. Mais il faudrait y songer…

Au moment même où le comte Dooku arrivait à cette conclusion sereine, il ressentit la signature familière de celui qui avait été son padawan pendant si longtemps, et il reposa son verre avec légèreté tout en bannissant chaque émotion parasite de son esprit, un exercice qu'il avait appris à perfectionner en présence de Qui-Gon au fil du temps. Quand l'ex-Jedi entra dans le luxueux salon, la marque psychique de Dooku s'était déjà débarrassée des moindres traces obscures et ne laissait à découvert que quelques brins d'affection et d'inquiétude ingénue.

"Ah, Qui-Gon," l'accueillit-il chaleureusement en écartant les bras. "Je suis heureux de te voir enfin de retour."

"Ce sentiment est partagé, mon maître," avoua Jinn de son ton distant et philosophe habituel. "Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai continuer dans ces conditions."

"Quelles conditions ? Il me semble que ta mission a été couronnée de succès, Jabiim a été libérée de l'emprise républicaine !"

"Mais à quel prix ?" répliqua Qui-Gon. "La planète a été dévastée, les pertes ont été terribles."

Dooku baissa la tête d'un air profondément affligé avant de reprendre la parole.

"Pardonne-moi, je l'ignorais," soupira-t-il. "Voilà où mène l'avidité de la République. D'abord ils déclarent la guerre, ensuite ils détruisent les mondes qu'ils ne peuvent conserver. Nous devons nous y opposer, mon vieil ami. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner cette galaxie en agonie."

"J'aurais juste aimé qu'il en soit autrement," déplora Jinn. "Il faut trouver une solution, et vite, ça ne peut plus continuer."

"Nous faisons tout notre possible pour mettre un terme à cette violence, Qui-Gon."

Le comte posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien apprenti, la serra, puis s'éloigna de lui pour retourner sur la magnifique terrasse surplombant la jungle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il entendit les pas amples de son compagnon qui venait le rejoindre, mais préféra poursuivre sa contemplation de la nature. Il sut qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas se tourner vers lui quand son regard se troubla en entendant la question soudaine de Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Que s'est-il vraiment passé sur Geonosis ?"

Le temps de surmonter son étonnement, Dooku se demanda ce qui avait bien pu amener pareil sujet.

"Que veux-tu dire par là ?"

"Après mon départ, cette fameuse bataille," insista Jinn. "J'aimerais que vous soyez franc avec moi."

"Bien entendu, voyons !"

"Il n'a jamais été question de supprimer Obi-Wan, n'est-ce pas ? Vous deviez seulement le garder prisonnier le temps d'aviser d'une solution…"

Le comte fournit un effort colossal pour ne pas se figer de stupéfaction.

"Et c'est ce que nous avons fait," articula-t-il prudemment. "Il avait eu le temps d'envoyer nos coordonnées à ses maîtres, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont arrivés en force. Nous avons été contraints de nous servir de lui comme appât par la suite pour pouvoir nous échapper. Y a-t-il un problème, Qui-Gon ?" s'enquit-il encore en prenant soin de montrer suffisamment d'angoisse pour appuyer sa pseudo-sincérité.

Jinn le considéra un instant sans rien dire, puis sourit faiblement, ses yeux bleus distants.

"Non, non pas le moindre," répondit-il alors. "Je voulais simplement savoir."

Dooku eut un rire amusé d'une classe indéniable et guida son compagnon à l'intérieur.

"Allons, viens mon vieux padawan. Tu as fait un long voyage et ces derniers temps ont été éprouvants pour toi. Tu as mérité un peu de repos."

"Ce n'est pas de refus," sourit Jinn en posant les mains sur ses reins pour se décoincer le dos. "A mon âge j'ai les os qui commencent à rouiller."

"Que devrais-je dire ?" s'exclama Dooku avec bonhomie.

Les deux hommes retournèrent ensemble dans le temple monumental, se sentant sans doute plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, sans se rendre compte que le gouffre qui s'était créé il y avait si longtemps ne faisait que se creuser davantage à chaque seconde qui passait, s'écroulant sous le poids de la malveillance et du mensonge.

* * *

OSARIAN, G.307

Une ombre noire glissa subrepticement le long d'une grille protégeant une arrière cour plongée dans l'obscurité, à peine éclairée par quelques néons verticaux disposés de part et d'autre du large bâtiment. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent en silence, puis une deuxième silhouette – plus petite – rejoignit la première avant de se dissimuler derrière une épave de landspeeder. Encore un temps. Il y eut quelques bruits de pas, et un homme armé d'un fusil blaster apparut au coin de la structure longue mais compacte. Il s'arrêta, sortit une petite boîte à épices en métal de son veston, prit deux doses de ryll en gélules qu'il avait réussi à obtenir grâce à certaines de ses relations, et les avala tout rond. Il resta un moment sur place, les pieds frottant le gravier, à apprécier la quiétude nocturne qui s'était faite de plus en plus rare depuis l'arrivée des Républicains et le début des hostilités. En fait, ce devait être la première fois en deux mois que la ville n'était pas secouée sous les assauts des vaisseaux de guerre. Mais étrangement, les attaques étaient moins violentes que ce à quoi la plupart des habitants s'était attendue, et Rhommamool n'avait pas encore pris part aux batailles, sans doute pour empêcher la situation de s'envenimer davantage.

L'épice commença à faire de l'effet sur l'esprit embrumé du garde, et il s'éloigna d'un pas un peu plus mou, laissant l'arrière cour sans surveillance. Oui l'ambiance était calme, mais les créatures nocturnes ne s'y trompaient pas, et avaient choisi de se taire sous le poids de la tension croissante qu'elles semblaient mieux percevoir que les Osarian. La grande silhouette recourbée derrière le véhicule carbonisé lors d'un précédent passage bougea enfin, après plusieurs longues minutes d'immobilité totale. Elle fit un signe bref à la petite ombre près d'elle qui hocha silencieusement la tête, et elles se redressèrent ensemble avant de s'approcher de la grille haute qui défendait l'accès au bâtiment. Elles levèrent la tête, jugèrent de la taille de l'obstacle, puis s'accroupirent vivement et prirent leur élan. Un claquement de tissu, et les deux formes sombres avaient franchi la grille, pour se réceptionner agilement sur le sol de gravier. Le puissant projecteur balayant méthodiquement la cour se dirigea lentement vers les intrus qui filèrent à pas légers vers la petite porte de la bâtisse, abrités par un minuscule parapet. Ils se figèrent encore un court instant, juste le temps qu'un speeder passe près d'eux dans la rue par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. L'espace d'une seconde, les phares éclairèrent le visage grave de Garen Muln qui attendit encore une fois que le calme revienne.

Le chevalier adressa un regard rassurant à son apprenti dont la sérénité ne pouvait que forcer l'admiration. Une tape sur l'épaule et ils ouvrirent la porte métallique, se faufilèrent par l'ouverture et la refermèrent avec une rapidité surprenante. Mais à peine furent-ils entrés qu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un garde qui écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour pousser une exclamation, mais n'en eut pas le temps car Garen Muln, une fois sa propre surprise dissipée, l'attrapa rapidement et le maîtrisa avec efficacité. Le garde tomba au sol, inconscient.

"S'ils communiquent à la même fréquence que les hommes de Kerron, il nous reste dix minutes au grand maximum pour atteindre la cible," chuchota le jeune homme en dissimulant le corps dans un coin.

"On peut le faire," déclara Calen Bakiro avec conviction tout en surveillant le corridor mal éclairé.

"Mais bien sûr qu'on peut !" sourit Muln. "Allons-y."

Espérant que leur informateur leur avait fourni le véritable plan du site, le Jedi mena la marche à travers différents couloirs, s'arrêtant régulièrement aux intersections pour attendre que quelques employés ou surveillants passent leur chemin. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur objectif, le nombre de passages ne faisait que croître, les forçant à interrompre leur progression de plus en plus fréquemment. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient n'avait rien d'un complexe militaire, et Garen comptait autant sur le manque d'entraînement des surveillants civils que sur sa chance légendaire. Une chance qui lui avait permis de se remettre de ses blessures après un temps considérable passé dans un caisson bacta. Il garderait quelques séquelles, certains gestes resteraient toujours douloureux et il serait un peu moins agile lors de combats au sabre laser, mais il avait survécu.

Le Jedi jeta un œil aux panneaux accrochés à un mur, et sut qu'ils touchaient au but. Un groupe de gardes approcha encore, et il tira son élève derrière un amas de conduits, mais à cet instant précis, son comlink se mit à biper faiblement.

"Sithsithsith !" fit-il en cherchant fébrilement l'appareil à sa ceinture.

Il parvint à l'éteindre rapidement, mais pas avant que l'un des trois gardes, un humain d'une quarantaine d'années, ne s'arrête brusquement à côté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda son collègue Duros.

"T'as pas entendu un bruit ?"

"Tu fais du surmenage," ricana le troisième garde, un Twi'lek avec un certain embonpoint.

"J'suis pas fou, j'sais ce que j'ai entendu."

Les deux autres, qui faisaient visiblement partie des quelques rares individus de la planète à ne pas avoir succombé à la paranoïa, s'esclaffèrent et l'entraînèrent avec eux. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient au coin du couloir, Calen lança un regard irrité à son maître, mais Muln savait très bien que son exaspération n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Seule une personne avait la possibilité d'entrer en contact avec eux, et cette personne savait pertinemment où ils se trouvaient : le capitaine Huff. Les Jedi admettaient qu'ils étaient en retard de deux ou trois minutes sur le planning, mais cet appel n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal. Garen serra les dents.

"Viens. On y est presque."

Ils quittèrent leur cachette, avancèrent dans le corridor puis prirent à gauche, et débouchèrent enfin sur le passage menant à la salle gigantesque qui se trouvait au cœur de la centrale d'énergie d'Osaria. Une porte protectrice en transparacier séparait les Jedi d'un imposant réacteur relié à plusieurs colonnes d'énergie, cerclées de larges cellules, destinées à rediriger le courant vers d'autres centrales plus petites dispersées dans toute la ville et les banlieues environnantes. Ce réacteur hors service, nombres d'installations et de systèmes de sécurité seraient accessibles aux troupes républicaines qui pour le moment attendaient patiemment d'attaquer.

"Vois comment ouvrir cette porte, padawan," commanda Muln en reprenant son comlink. "Je donne le signal."

Calen Bakiro se dirigea vers une petite console pendant que son maître s'approchait d'un autre terminal affichant les propriétés du réacteur, son comlink à la main.

"Muln !" aboya enfin la voix impatiente de Huff. "Non mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez !"

"De faire les choses correctement," répliqua Garen tout en survolant les données sur l'écran du terminal. "Bien, la désactivation ne devrait pas être trop compliquée. Donnez-nous encore trente secondes, ensuite vous pourrez attaquer."

"Trente, pas une de plus," trancha Huff avant de couper la communication.

Calen Bakiro leva les yeux au ciel tout en essayant de trouver un moyen d'activer l'ouverture de la porte. Muln s'apprêta à lui prêter main forte quand il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Par pur instinct, il tira Calen par le col juste à temps pour lui éviter de se faire broyer la main par le couvercle de sécurité qui se replia brusquement sur la console qu'il examinait. Et moins d'une seconde plus tard, les alarmes retentirent. Les deux Jedi regardèrent un instant autour d'eux tandis que des gyrophares rouge sang s'éclairèrent le long des couloirs et dans la salle du réacteur. Sachant qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps d'être délicats, Garen attrapa son sabre, mais avant même de pouvoir s'approcher de la porte en transparacier, d'épais lasers apparurent pour la protéger.

"Génial…," marmonna-t-il en se retournant quand il entendit des cris de gardes derrière lui. "Padawan ! Avec moi !"

Comprenant immédiatement où son maître voulait en venir, le jeune Bakiro se tourna vers le réacteur et tendit les mains en avant pour joindre ses efforts à ceux de Garen. Ils restèrent côte à côte plusieurs longues secondes, sachant que les surveillants de la centrale se rapprochaient, et réussirent enfin à faire vibrer l'une des grandes colonnes d'énergie. Muln ferma les yeux pour se concentrer plus facilement sur la place concrète des différents mécanismes dans l'espace, sans être influencé par sa vue, et ajusta sa poussée de Force. Ce fut quand le premier tir vint écorcher le mur près d'eux que la lourde colonne se décrocha de son socle avec une pluie d'étincelles pour aller en percuter deux autres qui s'écroulèrent avec elle. Une quelconque sécurité les empêcha d'exploser, mais la surcharge ainsi provoquée fit disjoncter tout le système. Le réacteur central grandit en intensité pendant une seconde, aveuglant les gardes qui arrivaient, puis mourut, et avec lui toutes les alarmes.

"Suis-moi !" cria Garen à son élève.

Ils allumèrent simultanément leurs sabres, l'un violet, l'autre jaune, et d'un geste du bras écartèrent les nombreux hommes sur leur passage.

"A droite," indiqua Garen.

Ils coururent sans hésiter, filant le long des corridors à une vitesse surprenante, pour apercevoir rapidement la sortie principale à une centaine de mètres. Il était devenu inutile de repasser par l'arrière du bâtiment. Plusieurs vigiles avaient rejoint les premiers, et s'étaient mis à leurs trousses, faisant pleuvoir des lasers dans leur direction. Le couloir étant complètement droit, il était impossible pour le chevalier et son apprenti de s'abriter, aussi durent-il s'arrêter pour repousser leurs assaillants les plus agressifs.

C'est alors que Bakiro jeta un œil au plafond, pour apercevoir des poutres mal fixées juste au-dessus des gardes. Il eut un petit sourire et leva la main vers elles, utilisant les dons de lévitation qui l'avaient rendu célèbre parmi les enfants de son âge. Avec un puissant craquement, les lourdes poutres s'écroulèrent, barrant la route à leurs attaquants.

"Pas mal du tout," complimenta Muln d'une allure volontairement pincée.

"Allons vous pouvez le dire, je suis génial," renvoya l'adolescent avec un sourire malin.

"Oui et encore plus frimeur que ton maître, gamin ! Dépêchons-nous."

Garen fit un pas vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta en sentant son élève se préparer à faire encore appel à la Force.

"Autant les empêcher pour de bon de nous suivre," fit celui-ci.

Le chevalier leva les yeux vers les tubes que Calen était en train de remuer à distance, et les suivit du regard jusqu'aux énormes plaques de métal qu'ils semblaient retenir au plafond.

"Non Calen ! Ne…"

L'avertissement arriva trop tard. Les tubes se délogèrent, et les plaques pesantes mais redoutablement fines se déboîtèrent, pour tomber droit sur les Jedi. Garen sauta en arrière, manquant de se faire couper en deux, mais le jeune Bakiro ne fut pas assez rapide. Trop occupé à s'assurer que les tubes de fer allaient effectivement immobiliser leurs ennemis, il eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers son maître avant que l'une des plaques tranchantes ne s'abatte violemment sur son visage, déchirant impitoyablement la chair dans sa chute.

Calen tomba avec un hurlement, les mains pressées sur son visage lacéré, sous les yeux de Garen Muln qui pendant un long moment ne put intervenir, pétrifié d'effroi. L'adolescent poussait des cris déchirants, paniqué par la douleur soudaine et le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts tremblants et éclaboussait le sol. Le chevalier voyait bien la peur, sentait parfaitement la souffrance de son apprenti, et c'était justement l'invraisemblance d'une telle horreur, l'incrédulité qu'il ressentait, qui le paralysaient sur place.

"Maître !" appela Calen avec un sanglot de terreur.

La plainte désespérée força Muln à se mettre en mouvement. Il se précipita vers l'adolescent qui criait et pleurait, recroquevillé à terre, et essaya de ne pas penser au fait que tout le sang qui se déversait devant lui appartenait à son jeune élève. Il le serra fortement contre lui, son cœur cognant à tout rompre, et lui envoya une suggestion de Force massive. Calen Bakiro, assommé sur le coup, s'écroula dans ses bras avec un gémissement.

"Chh… Padawan, ça va aller… chh…," murmura Muln en se relevant prudemment, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Il ne pensait plus aux gardes qui heureusement avaient bien été arrêtés par son padawan, ni à l'assaut que le reste de son armée menée par le capitaine Huff devait avoir lancé. Il devait à tout prix regagner le centre médical républicain, peu importait le reste. Alors qu'il sortait enfin dans la rue noire et chaude, il étreignit un peu plus Calen, maudissant cette guerre ignoble et le mal qu'elle faisait. Le plus terrible dans tout cela, pensa-t-il en disparaissant dans la nuit, était qu'il ne savait pas comment y mettre un terme.

* * *

L'armée républicaine basée sur Osarian avait mis en place un petit centre médical quelques semaines après son arrivée, les rares infirmeries installées dans les vaisseaux ayant été rapidement submergées par le nombre de victimes. Ce centre, prudemment construit à l'écart de la ville, loin des combats, n'avait eu à essuyer que peu d'attaques, mais certains auraient sans doute préféré être assourdis par des tirs ou des explosions que de pouvoir entendre aussi distinctement les plaintes et gémissements des soldats blessés. En raison du manque de temps et de moyens, le bâtiment était terriblement sobre, plus froid encore que les pires hôpitaux civils, ses murs non pas blancs immaculés mais d'un grisâtre sale, érigés en tout hâte et aux imperfections qu'on n'avait pas pris la peine de camoufler. Les lampes nues n'éclairaient que trop les couloirs mornes juste assez larges pour faire défiler les brancards, et seule une minuscule salle d'attente avait été prévue, sachant que personne ne viendrait se soucier de l'état d'un banal clone venu sacrifier sa vie pour une cause dont il ne connaissait presque rien. 

Garen Muln se tenait dans cette pièce exiguë et sans fenêtre, essayant de chasser les frissons désagréables qui se manifestaient à chaque fois qu'il repensait aux semaines passées dans ce bâtiment glauque devenu synonyme de douleur physique. A cela s'ajoutait maintenant la souffrance mentale de savoir son padawan confronté à cette même angoisse, à ce froid que l'on ressentait face aux murs nus et aux droïdes insensibles incapables de faire preuve de la moindre compassion. Des droïdes comme celui qui se dressait devant lui, ses orbites lumineuses impassibles tandis qu'il expliquait en termes scientifiques trop détachés ce qui était arrivé au jeune Calen Bakiro et les soins qui lui avaient été administrés.

Le Jedi hocha gravement la tête et regarda le droïde s'éloigner avant de prendre son comlink. Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent avant que la communication ne s'établisse lui permirent d'affermir sa voix, et ce fut avec un ton sobre – quoiqu'un peu sec – qu'il s'entretint avec le clone trooper qui lui répondit.

"Préparez-vous à attaquer Tisyas, nous devons continuer. Affrétez les vaisseaux S.A.R. et une dizaine de starfighters. Prévenez le capitaine Huff que j'arriverai avec le _Phoenix_ d'ici une demi-heure."

"A vos ordres, mon capitaine."

Il raccrocha ensuite son communicateur, et sans gaspiller un instant de plus, il se retourna et entra d'un pas décidé dans la petite chambre aseptisée que le droïde lui avait indiquée. Il ralentit très légèrement son allure assurée en repérant la silhouette abattue de son apprenti qui s'était assis sur la table d'examen, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Toute une moitié de son visage blême était dissimulée par d'épais bandages. Muln s'arrêta, peiné par les flots de désarroi qu'il sentait émaner de l'adolescent, mais finit par le rejoindre avec un sourire crispé quand celui-ci leva enfin la tête vers lui.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant tranquillement à côté de lui.

"O… oui. Ch… Ca… v… v-va…," articula difficilement Calen.

Ses muscles faciaux souffraient encore d'un certain engourdissement dû à l'anesthésie et qui altérait sensiblement son élocution. Garen prit la main du garçon dans la sienne, devinant d'après les tremblements qu'il percevait que le choc de l'accident ne s'était pas totalement dissipé.

"Tu as eu de la chance, c'est passé à quelques millimètres de ton œil gauche."

Bakiro approuva lentement du chef, le regard de nouveau baissé vers le sol.

"On n'a pas de quoi s'occuper de la cicatrice ici, mais… mais un traitement au laser pourrait peut-être réduire, voire effacer la balafre. On s'en occupera quand on sera de retour sur Coruscant."

L'apprenti haussa les épaules, puis se força à afficher un maigre sourire qui ressembla plutôt à une grimace avant de répondre.

"P… 'as grav… ve, Thia m… m'a dit… que les f-filles aiment… les… cicat-trices."

"Thia ?" rit Garen. "Elle cache bien son jeu, dis-moi !"

Il marqua un temps, puis reprit plus sérieusement.

"Si tu me disais la vérité, padawan ?"

Le désintérêt de son élève n'était qu'apparent, il le savait pertinemment, et il se doutait également de ce que Calen avait réellement à l'esprit. En neuf ans, il avait appris à comprendre ses réactions et à reconnaître les signes du tourment sous ses dehors légers. Et à cet instant, il était clair que le garçon était perdu dans un tourbillon de doutes et de culpabilité.

"J…j…e… v… veux… la gar…rder."

"Pourquoi ?" le poussa doucement Garen.

"Je v-veux… je veux…"

L'apprenti se détourna subitement de son maître, et une larme roula de son œil droit clos. Une ride de tristesse se creusa sur le front de Muln, qui l'attira dans ses bras alors que des sanglots silencieux secouèrent encore le jeune garçon.

"Oh, Calen… Tu n'as pas à te punir pour ce qui est arrivé. C'était une terrible erreur, et… Oui, je suppose que tu as fait preuve d'arrogance. Mais tu en as déjà payé le prix, padawan."

"Pardon… pardon…," répéta le jeune Bakiro en s'accrochant désespérément à son mentor, sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait réellement dans ce contact, si ce n'était que du réconfort, ou bien la promesse que tout cela allait bientôt finir, que rien de ce qu'ils vivaient n'était vrai.

Garen ne pouvait que le serrer tendrement contre lui en s'efforçant de lui témoigner toute son affection. Il n'y avait probablement rien d'autre à faire.

"N'y pense plus. On en discutera plus tard, à tête reposée. J'ai une idée…," dit-il alors en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs de l'adolescent. "Récite le code avec moi. Il n'y a pas d'émotion…"

"Il… n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la… p…paix," reprit Calen en hoquetant.

"Il n'y a pas d'ignorance…"

"Il y a… la… connaissance."

"Il n'y a pas de passion…"

"Il y a la sérénité…"

Déjà, la voix du padawan avait retrouvé plus de quiétude, et Garen l'allongea lentement sur le lit de la chambre tout en continuant de chuchoter le code qui depuis des millénaires apportait calme et apaisement aux Jedi.

"Il n'y a pas d'ignorance…"

"Il y a la connaissance."

"Il n'y a pas de chaos, padawan," sourit le chevalier.

"Il… y a… l'harmonie."

"Il n'y a pas de mort…"

"Il y a la Force."

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Calen Bakiro s'était endormi, et Garen Muln était reparti pour rejoindre son vaisseau et se lancer dans une nouvelle bataille.

* * *

CORUSCANT, G.310

Trois mois après le début de la Guerre des Clones, un écran holo géant avait été aménagé sur la place Royale de Coruscant, l'une des plus fréquentées, et diffusait en permanence des séries de reportages sur le vif et de holonews. Depuis l'arrivée de cette installation, de nombreux curieux s'étaient régulièrement amassés, et si beaucoup commençaient à ne plus y prêter trop attention, il restait toujours une foule de trois cents à cinq cents personnes constamment figées devant l'écran. Pour le moment, la belle présentatrice Twi'lek accompagnée de son fidèle droïde à répulseurs se plongeait dans son bulletin météorologique des plus grandes batailles. Puis son ton devint légèrement plus sérieux quand elle passa le relais à un confrère Advozsec envoyé sur Rasseron pour une affaire spéciale.

_"…en effet, des incidents particuliers ont récemment touché ce sympathique monde, ainsi que plusieurs systèmes environnants. Nous en sommes à présent sûrs : un nombre important de jeunes enfants et de nourrissons ont succombé à un mal pour le moins étrange en l'espace de quelques semaines. Maladie infantile ? Acte volontaire et barbare ? Des spécialistes ont émis hier soir une autre hypothèse basée sur le fait que tous les bébés sans exception étaient sensibles à ce que les Jedi appellent communément la Force. La question suivante est déjà sur toutes les lèvres : la Force serait-elle en réalité mortellement nocive pour la santé ? Tout de suite, le témoignage d'un membre du personnel hospitalier de…"_

Tous sur la place s'étaient figés, pour une fois parfaitement attentifs. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever par-ci par-là. Des regards déconcertés furent échangés. Et petit à petit, en l'espace d'à peine quelques heures, plus rapide et insidieuse que la peste, une toute nouvelle méfiance s'était instaurée.

* * *

... 

/A suivre/


	9. Rien que des mots

AUTEUR: Nat

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

* * *

**Bon, la suite est prête, et je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, je pouvais la poster (way ! le site accepte de nouveau les tirets !). Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? ;) On amorce le premier gros tournant de l'histoire, et on retrouve un côté bien plus AU que le début.**

**helena** : Merci ! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop trop longue.

**Ptite-Tylia** : Salut ! Je suis contente que tu fasses partie du voyage. La suite, la voilà. ;)

**titahi** : Ah, Qui-Gon est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît, je t'avais prévenue ! On ne le voit pas énormément, mais il a encore un rôle capital à jouer. Wait & see !

**Wedge**** Antilles** : lol Pas de problème, tu n'es pas obligé de demander quoi que ce soit. Contente de te savoir encore parmi nous !

**DarkServira**Oui, j'espère bien avoir la chance de lire ton avis sur les chapitres à venir. Merci pour tes encouragements !

Et enfin

**Larmes de pluie** : J'ai vu tes reviews pour SdE et LSLR, et je ne peux que t'en remercier ! J'apprécie énormément tes compliments, qui me touchent beaucoup. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu apprécies l'histoire. Et je vois que nous partageons la même passion pour ce merveilleux Jedi qu'est Obi-Wan Kenobi ! Excellent ! ;D D'ailleurs, à partir de ce chapitre, il reprend sa place au cœur de l'intrigue. Merci en tout cas !

**Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Accrochez vos ceintures et tenez-vous à la barre de sécurité, c'est parti !

* * *

**

Il était déstabilisant de voir à quel point la planète capitale semblait appartenir à une dimension totalement dissociée de celle où évoluait le reste de la galaxie, à peu d'exceptions près. Même si les holonews diffusaient en boucle des informations au sujet des combats, presque rien n'avait changé dans la vie quotidienne des habitants, toujours aussi surmenés, indifférents au monde extérieur et bien trop insouciants quand on pensait aux horreurs que d'autres vivaient à quelques parsecs de là. Le décalage était tel que, même plusieurs semaines après son retour, Anakin Skywalker n'arrivait toujours pas à s'adapter à l'humeur frivole de Coruscant, toujours épargnée. Lui, plus que quiconque, ressentait le déchirement provoqué par la guerre. Même à cette distance, sa relation fusionnelle avec la Force l'obligeait à entendre les plaintes et les appels d'un univers en agonie. Ce n'étaient ni des mots, ni des sons, mais des émotions qui avaient pris possession de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et le plus dur était que dans cet isolement, personne ne pouvait le comprendre ; il était bien seul avec cette souffrance, lié à elle par une responsabilité qu'il n'avait jamais voulue et qui lui avait été imposée à sa naissance. Même Obi-Wan, pourtant si sage, ne savait pas tout ce qu'il endurait. Padmé non plus n'en savait rien mais le réconfort qu'elle lui apportait inconsciemment était déjà bien suffisant.

Et pourtant, il tenait bon. Il en était même plutôt fier. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait été submergé par tout ce chaos et il serait probablement allé jusqu'à chercher du soutien auprès du conseil Jedi, il se serait laissé prendre au piège de la vulnérabilité, de la faiblesse. Mais plus maintenant. Plus après Tatooine. L'isolement dans lequel il vivait le rendait plus fort et c'était dans cette épreuve difficile qu'il pouvait montrer la grande puissance que personne ne voulait voir.

Anakin observa encore un moment la circulation aérienne et sourit, sachant que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Quelqu'un reconnaissait ses capacités pour ce qu'elles étaient, et il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Il but une autre gorgée de liqueur puis se retourna calmement tandis que son hôte entrait de nouveau dans la vaste pièce et reprenait place sur le riche canapé de velours rouge brodé d'or. Le chancelier suprême l'observa sans rien dire, et le jeune Jedi s'avança lentement pour s'asseoir face à lui. Le regard de Palpatine était fixé sur le jeune Jedi, presque trop insistant, et un sourire se creusa sur son visage ridé. Anakin lui rendit ce sourire, l'interprétant comme une marque de bienveillance et la preuve que le vieil homme prenait à cœur ses intérêts. Pour une fois il était sûr que cette étude silencieuse était parfaitement innocente, contrairement à ce qu'il percevait quand Obi-Wan le regardait. Il y sentait toujours une pointe d'incertitude, et depuis peu, de l'inquiétude, même. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on se soucie de lui, seulement qu'on reconnaisse sa véritable valeur.

Palpatine poussa un très léger soupir de contentement, puis rompit calmement le silence.

-Il me semble que tu as envie de me parler de quelque chose, mais que tu ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

-Vous me connaissez donc si bien, rit Anakin en reposant son verre.

-Depuis toutes ces années, le contraire serait étonnant !

-Eh bien… La vérité est que… Je crois que vous êtes la seule personne à qui je puisse le dire.

Le chancelier sourit encore, mais Skywalker ne remarqua pas la lueur prédatrice dans ses yeux pâles.

-Je t'écoute.

-Sur Zephrá… J'ai fait appel au côté obscur pendant un combat.

A ces mots, Palpatine se leva brusquement et lui tourna le dos. Puis il haussa un sourcil.

-Oh. Tiens, fit-il au bout de quelques secondes, avant de lui refaire face. Et… est-ce un si grand mal ?

-On m'a appris pendant toutes ces années qu'il n'y avait rien de pire, donc… oui.

-Mais toi qu'en penses-tu ? insista le vieil homme.

-Je…, hésita Anakin.

-Bien, permets-moi de te donner mon avis, en tant que non-Jedi. Ce côté obscur que tous semblent tant redouter, n'est-il pas une autre facette de cette fameuse Force ? N'est-il pas étrange de se concentrer sur une seule partie et non sur la totalité ?

Le Jedi fronça les sourcils en hochant la tête, mais s'apprêta à intervenir. Palpatine reprit avant de lui en laisser l'occasion.

-Oui, peut-être que pour les plus faibles, il est difficile de maîtriser ce pouvoir particulier, et il ne fait aucun doute que les conséquences seraient catastrophiques. Mais…

Il lança un regard éloquent à l'apprenti.

-Pourquoi l'interdire à ceux qui en auraient la capacité, la force de caractère nécessaire ? Je ne vois pas ce que cette puissance a de si terrifiant, du moment qu'elle est bien employée. Comme dit le dicton, la fin justifie les moyens. Et dans ton cas, mon jeune ami, en as-tu usé dans un but néfaste ?

-J'ai voulu aider Obi-Wan, déclara vivement Anakin, heureux que quelqu'un le comprenne enfin.

-C'est donc bien ce que je pensais. Comment a réagi maître Kenobi ?

-Je ne lui ai rien dit. Il n'aurait pas compris.

L'apprenti eut un sourire amer.

-Au contraire, poursuivit-il. Il aurait eu le prétexte idéal pour m'empêcher de devenir chevalier. Voire pire, m'exclure.

Palpatine poussa alors un soupir contrarié.

-J'ai de la peine en pensant au talent que tu possèdes et que tous s'efforcent d'étouffer. Ne voient-ils donc pas la force qui t'a permis de franchir ces frontières interdites pour le bien de tous ?

Anakin fut encouragé par le discours du politicien, et petit à petit, il prit davantage d'assurance.

-Je pense que de nos jours, dit-il alors, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Les gens ont peur de reconnaître les capacités des autres, parce qu'elles ne font qu'accentuer leurs propres faiblesses.

-Et tu as parfaitement raison ! s'exclama le chancelier avec un sourire extatique. C'est une vérité qui ne se vérifie hélas que trop facilement, même dans le milieu politique. _Surtout_ dans le milieu politique. J'aimerais que davantage de sénateurs aient le courage de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour faire régner l'ordre dans cette galaxie mourante. Mais beaucoup font preuve de trop de couardise, pour préserver leur confort actuel. C'est tout à fait navrant.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel chacun contempla la portée de ces paroles, et la première victoire personnelle qu'ils venaient de gagner en abordant le sujet aussi ouvertement. Après une minute ou deux, Anakin se renfonça dans son siège sous le regard affable du chancelier.

-Nous sommes bien plus semblables que je ne le croyais, Excellence. Tous deux incompris, à faire des efforts que personne ne saisit correctement, plaisanta-t-il.

-En effet ! fit Palpatine avec un rire amusé en reprenant place dans son fauteuil face à l'apprenti. Faisons un marché. Soyons l'un pour l'autre le soutien dont nous avons besoin.

Anakin le considéra avec le plus grand sérieux, son regard d'une candeur qui fit presque frissonner le chancelier.

-C'est une bonne idée, accepta le jeune Jedi. Je vous jure de vous soutenir, Excellence. De toutes mes forces.

-Et je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour révéler au monde ton fabuleux potentiel, répliqua dûment Palpatine en serrant le bras de Skywalker.

Ca y était presque, il arrivait à peine à y croire. Toutes ces années d'écoute et de discussion avaient enfin porté leur fruit. Encore quelques mois de patience, une ou deux situations épineuses et Anakin Skywalker tomberait entièrement dans ses filets. Il le savait, car à cette minute, le pacte était d'ores et déjà scellé.

* * *

Il y avait sur Coruscant un nombre incalculable de tours plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres, rivalisant de hauteur et de beauté, mais l'une d'entre elles se démarquait particulièrement de l'ensemble plus ou moins homogène, à une vingtaine de kilomètres à peine du sénat galactique. Ce n'était pas la plus grande de la cité, mais son isolement particulier lui donnait un air plus majestueux que beaucoup d'autres. Entourée de quelques bâtiments résidentiels de taille moyenne, elle donnait l'impression de se dresser comme une flèche, luisante, et renvoyait la lumière en des reflets tantôt oranges et jaune d'or le jour, tantôt mauves et violets la nuit. Sa façade, longue et lisse, se rétrécissait par paliers avec de doux arrondis, et si la surface des niveaux supérieurs semblait plus petite – tout en restant plus que raisonnable – les ornements de verre incrustés dans la charpente argentée ne se faisaient que plus minutieux. Le toit se terminait de façon légèrement fuselée, et la partie la plus plate était surmontée d'un dôme en vitraux invisible depuis le sommet des autres tours. 

Celle-ci avait été construite trente ans plus tôt par un mécène qui avait voulu en faire un centre d'art moderne, mais il était mort avant de voir la fin du projet, et ses plus proches parents avaient décidé d'annuler l'accord et de diviser le bâtiment en plusieurs résidences de luxe qu'ils avaient eu le plus grand mal du monde à louer en raison du prix exorbitant. Les niveaux les plus bas avaient été condamnés, et seuls quelques bureaux occupaient les suivants. Enfin restaient les trois derniers étages, chacun équivalent à des appartements somptueux qui venaient d'être rachetés par une seule personne : Bail Organa d'Alderaan. Sa famille avait longuement appuyé les recommandations du responsable de sa sécurité, et il avait accepté de quitter son logement du Cinq Cents Republica, que l'on savait peu sûr depuis l'attaque de Zam Wesell. De nombreux systèmes de protection avaient été installés à chaque recoin, le principal avantage étant l'impossibilité totale d'approcher l'immeuble par les airs à moins d'un kilomètre sans être repéré.

Par conséquent, le sénateur jouissait d'un calme exceptionnel, qu'il ne pouvait hélas apprécier à sa juste valeur que très rarement. Depuis plus de trois mois, il avait enchaîné les réunions et déplacements à un rythme effréné, et pour une fois, il avait décidé de s'accorder une nuit tranquille dans son nouvel appartement. Il avait étudié des rapports que lui avait confié Padmé Amidala après une autre rencontre au sénat, puis il avait fini par les abandonner sur un coin de canapé et avait baissé les lumières avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son vaste salon. La grande baie vitrée était à moitié ouverte, laissant passer quelques courants d'air tièdes et les sons lointains de la circulation. La pièce était décorée de façon aérée, mais les Livains, statues imposantes à la tête baissée soutenant le plafond, les mosaïques d'argent sur le sol et le style pur du mobilier trahissaient la richesse du propriétaire. Quelques rayons bleutés provenant de la nuit de Coruscant filtraient dans la pièce et allaient caresser le visage assoupi des Livains, adoucissant l'atmosphère à tel point que Bail Organa commença à se laisser aller à une douce torpeur.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit alors avec un chuintement et Obi-Wan Kenobi entra, absorbé par la lecture d'un holobloc. Il tendit le bras droit sans lever les yeux, tapa automatiquement un code afin de verrouiller le système de sécurité et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, toujours aussi concentré. Le sénateur se sentit obligé de se redresser, étudiant l'expression inébranlable du chevalier.

-Vous travaillez ? demanda-t-il obligeamment après un court instant.

Kenobi passa à une autre page.

-J'ai enfin reçu les dernières expertises, et selon toute vraisemblance, le mécanicien serait hors de cause. Par contre j'ai effectué plusieurs recoupements en utilisant la liste d'employés que vous m'avez fournie, et certains noms sont apparus à plusieurs reprises. J'aimerais vous les montrer quand vous aurez un moment. Il y a aussi la…

-Maître Kenobi…

-…question de vos voyages hors de Coruscant, poursuivit le Jedi, n'ayant pas entendu l'interruption. Votre assistant a réussi à se procurer les…

-Obi-Wan !

Il releva enfin la tête, étonné, et Organa put voir les cernes sous son regard vif.

-Sénateur ?

-J'apprécie vos efforts, répondit-il. Mais depuis que vous avez pris en charge ma protection, ni vous ni moi n'avons eu le temps de nous reposer ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

-Pardonnez-moi, sourit Kenobi en éteignant son holobloc. Je suis navré, je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il était si tard. Je vais vous laisser.

Il commença à se lever, mais le sénateur l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

-Non je vous en prie. Votre présence ne me dérange pas du tout. En fait, je souhaite que vous restiez et que nous discutions un moment. Deux mois et j'ai l'impression de ne pas vous connaître.

-Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Je suis un Jedi comme un autre…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire. Il paraît que les membres du conseil songent à vous accorder une place parmi eux.

-Et moi qui pensais être le seul au courant ! rit Obi-Wan. C'est un très grand honneur, oui.

Bail lui rendit son sourire, amusé par la joie presque enfantine qui illuminait soudain le visage du Jedi. A n'en pas douter, cette nomination était pour lui un rêve devenu réalité.

-D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, reprit le sénateur. Cela fait vingt ans qu'ils ont un siège à votre nom et qu'ils attendaient le bon moment pour vous l'offrir.

-Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les gens racontent, Altesse, objecta Kenobi, embarrassé.

Bail Organa décida de ne pas insister et se leva, pour se diriger vers le bar éclairé de quelques lampes en forme de gouttes cristallines.

-Un caf ? proposa-t-il.

-Volontiers, merci.

Le sénateur attrapa deux longues tasses dans lesquelles il versa le liquide chaud tout en poursuivant la conversation.

-Y a-t-il une cérémonie lors de telles occasions ?

-Oui, mais elles sont très fermées, seul le conseil et le Jedi concerné sont présents, ainsi qu'un témoin.

-Un témoin ?

-Il s'agit habituellement d'un maître, voire d'un chevalier que le nouveau membre ne connaît pas.

-Dans un souci de neutralité, je suppose, fit Bail en revenant avec le caf.

Kenobi accepta sa tasse avec un hochement de tête.

-Dans mon cas il s'agira sans doute de Querra Ingis, si du moins elle rentre à temps. Dans le cas contraire, le conseil choisira quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et quand cela doit-il avoir lieu ?

-A la fin du mois, si tout va bien, sourit encore Obi-Wan, extatique.

-A votre succès, donc, déclara Organa en levant sa tasse.

Le Jedi sourit, et tous deux avalèrent quelques gorgées revigorantes, découvrant avec surprise qu'ils étaient parfaitement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Sans aller jusqu'à nouer une amitié franche et honnête avec le politicien, Kenobi admettait être heureux de pouvoir sympathiser avec lui, ne fût-ce que pour alléger un peu la solitude qu'il éprouvait parfois ces derniers temps, loin du temple et de son apprenti, tout comme le sénateur devait souffrir de la distance qui le séparait des siens.

-L'air est si calme.

Le chevalier leva les yeux vers Organa, dont le visage royal était tourné face à la baie vitrée.

-Qui pourrait croire qu'une guerre fait rage en ce moment même, que des hommes sont en train de mourir à l'instant même où je parle ?

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, intrigué par l'authentique tourment qu'il sentait émaner de lui. Un politicien sincère ? Encore vivant ? Impossible.

-Tout a été très soudain, offrit-il en guise de participation au dialogue.

-Oui, cette déclaration du chancelier nous a plus ou moins pris par surprise.

-Je pensais plutôt au pouvoir subit des Séparatistes, précisa Obi-Wan. D'où vient-il ?

-Une fois les guildes ralliées à eux, ça n'a pas été très dur.

-Et avant les guildes ? lança presque innocemment le Jedi. Vous arrivez à croire que la République a été totalement incapable d'en retenir une seule ?

Bail Organa reporta alors son attention sur lui, et le chevalier se demanda s'il n'avait pas parlé un peu trop hâtivement. Dans quoi était-il en train de s'enfoncer ?

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda le sénateur, empêchant toute retraite à son interlocuteur.

Kenobi ne voulut rien ajouter, et au contraire se rétracter en finesse avec une neutralité à faire pâlir les meilleurs diplomates Jedi, mais quelque chose le poussa à continuer sur sa lancée. Il était presque devenu un simple spectateur, atterré d'entendre de telles paroles sortir de sa bouche. Il se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde ce que la Force pouvait bien avoir contre lui.

-Selon vous, dit-il. Que se passerait-il si les Séparatistes étaient bel et bien vaincus ? Quelle opposition pourrait-il y avoir face à un gouvernement centralisé sur lequel aucune guilde n'aurait plus aucune influence ?

Le sénateur d'Alderaan se leva et s'avança vers l'immense terrasse qui séparait le salon de la partie de l'immeuble abritée sous le dôme de verre.

-Un système implacable, oui, admit-il. Mais la République n'a jamais été un pouvoir centralisé.

-C'en est un maintenant. La seule assurance que nous avons en ce moment concernant une nouvelle redistribution des pouvoirs est la parole du chancelier suprême.

Bail se retourna vers lui.

-Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

-Je ne suis qu'un simple Jedi, mon opinion n'a pas d'importance, trancha Obi-Wan, heureux de retrouver enfin la raison. La question est : est-ce que _vous_ lui faites confiance ?

-Et de démocratie vous pensez que nous pourrions passer aussi rapidement à une dictature ?

-N'est-ce jamais arrivé ailleurs ?

Organa haussa un sourcil distingué, et Kenobi crut discerner l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire de si amusant ? Ce qu'il ne savait pas, était que le sénateur n'avait pas la moindre envie de rire. Toutefois, il était vrai que quelque chose le réjouissait. Il l'avait soupçonné depuis un bon moment déjà, après avoir longuement observé le chevalier, mais cette fois-ci il en était intimement convaincu. Un jour, Obi-Wan Kenobi pourrait être de leur côté. Et avec lui comme allié, ils auraient un atout de taille.

Pour le moment, Bail se contenta d'un hochement de tête sobre et retourna s'asseoir confortablement, avant d'enchaîner sur un sujet plus léger. Les deux hommes devisèrent pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, apprenant à se connaître, chacun jugeant des opinions de l'autre. Ils rirent même parfois, et tous deux, lorsque le jour se leva, eurent l'impression d'avoir gagné en quelques heures non pas un ami, mais une sorte de complicité inattendue qui ne demandait qu'à mûrir avec le temps.

* * *

Non, elle ne pouvait pas le croire, comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Et surtout aussi vite, il n'y avait eu aucun signe précurseur… C'était impossible, elle en avait été pratiquement sûre… Pratiquement. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Padmé Amidala détacha ses yeux de l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts tremblants, prise d'une vague de panique. Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir maintenant. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Comment gérer la crise qui s'annoncerait inévitablement ? Vers qui se tourner ? Avec tout ce qui se passait déjà, elle savait qu'une telle chose ne leur causerait que des ennuis. Elle releva la tête et le miroir lui renvoya l'image de son visage consterné. Des larmes de détresse lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle lâcha ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains pour s'appuyer sur le marbre froid du lavabo. 

-Que vais-je faire ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle tenta de trouver la réponse dans son reflet, mais les yeux marrons dans le miroir n'affichaient que la même vulnérabilité qu'elle ressentait.

-Que vas-tu faire ? dit-elle encore.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la pierre lisse et elle pinça les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils. Il était trop tard de toute façon. Elle se dit qu'elle devait accepter ce qui lui arrivait et apprendre à vivre avec. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle fut frappée par l'absurdité de sa réaction. Elle se baissa, ramassa ce qu'elle avait fait tomber, et eut un petit rire. Bon sang, ce devait être l'événement le plus important de sa vie, et elle se morfondait comme une enfant ! Et elle n'était pas seule, elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Anakin était avec elle à chaque instant, il saurait l'aider. Peut-être même qu'il serait heureux, lui aussi… Peut-être pourraient-ils se cacher comme ils le faisaient depuis des mois…

-Padmé ? appela la voix excitée de son époux depuis la salle de séjour de ses appartements.

Elle se redressa, ramena une mèche de cheveux ondulés dans la pince en or qu'elle portait sur le côté, lissa sa robe fine, et sortit de la salle de bain.

-Ah te voilà, s'exclama Anakin avec enthousiasme.

Elle s'avança vers lui en silence, croisa les mains et se décida à parler, le cœur battant.

-Ani, j'ai quelque chose d'incroyable à te dire.

-Oui, moi aussi ! continua-t-il en la tirant derrière lui avant de la faire asseoir sur un siège, sans remarquer le sourire devenu forcé de la jeune femme. Je viens d'avoir un message de Palpatine. Tu ne vas pas le croire !

Consciente de perdre son assurance à chaque seconde, elle lui répondit tout de même.

-Plus rien ne peut me surprendre avec toi, je t'assure.

-Quand je serai officiellement nommé chevalier, il m'a promis de me faire une place dans son conseil personnel ! Tu imagines ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

Le jeune homme recula en levant les bras, un sourire étalé en travers du visage.

-Tu as devant toi un futur conseiller Jedi du chancelier suprême !

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi te choisir toi et pas… maître Windu, ou maître Yoda, par exemple ?

-Il a besoin d'une approche nouvelle, d'un regard jeune, et il a déduit que j'étais la personne qu'il lui fallait.

Padmé se leva à son tour, le visage grave.

-Ani, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans tous tes états pour ça. Tu n'es toujours qu'un apprenti…

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, rétorqua Skywalker, soudain sur la défensive.

-Ce n'est pas toi le problème, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. Mais je me demande où veut en venir le chancelier. Il… Depuis quelque temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il échappe à tout contrôle, il devient presque… insaisissable.

-Il a les pleins pouvoirs, il ne devrait pas avoir de comptes à rendre, son travail est déjà assez dur comme ça, argumenta Anakin.

La sénatrice tourna des yeux incrédules vers son compagnon.

-Tu es sérieux ?

Il retira sa nouvelle bure noire et la posa négligemment sur le dossier du doux canapé sous le regard dubitatif de la jeune femme. Elle n'aimait pas cette attitude qu'il prenait ces dernières semaines, cet excès d'arrogance qu'il n'avait jamais eu devant elle. Etait-ce donc vrai ? Une fois l'amour acquis, les gens changeaient-ils réellement ?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? fit-il alors.

-Que tu réfléchiras avant de trop t'impliquer auprès de lui, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton que l'inquiétude avait rendu ferme, mais presque implorant.

-Tu es plutôt mal placée pour me conseiller une chose pareille… Non seulement tu m'as épousé, mais c'est toi qui as permis son élection.

Déjà éprouvée par le bouleversement auquel elle avait dû faire face plus tôt, Padmé ne put que se rabattre sur sa colère pour surmonter le trouble qu'elle ressentait maintenant à voir l'homme qu'elle aimait se métamorphoser de la sorte.

-Eh bien je ne le reconnais plus. Il a changé. _Tu_ as changé.

Anakin baissa les yeux, bien plus touché par ces mots qu'il ne voulut l'admettre. Avec les tourments qui l'entouraient sans cesse, sa solitude croissait chaque jour, et si parfois il se l'imposait afin d'échapper aux remontrances de son maître ou à la pression du conseil, il avait du mal à la supporter. Padmé avait toujours été son point d'ancrage, depuis ce jour où il l'avait rencontrée dans la boutique de Watto. Elle était devenue une icône à laquelle il s'était raccroché à chaque fois qu'il avait senti que la situation lui échappait. Et tout à coup, en étant auprès d'elle, il s'apercevait qu'elle ne lui apportait pas tout ce dont il avait rêvé. Il réalisait que son idéal d'harmonie parfaite et d'abandon total n'existait que dans ses rêves. Padmé l'aimait de tout son cœur, il le savait. Elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour lui. Mais était-ce suffisant ? Ne pouvait-il attendre plus de son grand amour ?

Il l'observa, et vit dans son regard une inquiétude qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir balayer d'un simple geste. Elle était si belle. Il avança vers elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, Padmé, chuchota-t-il. Ca ne pourra jamais changer.

La jeune femme, perdue, ne put que lui rendre son étreinte, la gorge nouée par les soucis qui ne la quittaient plus. Espérait-il vraiment tout résoudre de cette façon ?

-Je t'aime aussi, Anakin. Mais…

Elle se força à reculer légèrement.

-Promets-moi de faire attention à toi, reprit-elle. Malgré ce que tu aimerais croire, tu n'es pas tout puissant. Et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Anakin Skywalker eut l'air de se figer un instant, puis il l'embrassa avec presque trop de force, attrapa sa lourde bure, et quitta les appartements de la jeune sénatrice qui ne put que se laisser retomber sur son siège, en proie à ses doutes.

* * *

SYSTEME ANOBARE, G.347

En temps de guerre, désinformation, traîtrise et dénonciations sont monnaie courante. Sous des dehors amicaux peuvent souvent se dissimuler non seulement l'hypocrisie, mais aussi la pire des malveillances. Nute Gunray le savait, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi de quitter momentanément les quartiers généraux des Séparatistes pour s'entretenir avec son fidèle compagnon Lott Dod. Fidèle était peut-être un grand mot, mais l'attitude de Dod était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la fidélité pour un Neimoidien et il fallait bien s'en contenter. Ils ne s'étaient pas énormément éloignés puisqu'ils se trouvaient simplement dans l'un de leurs vaisseaux de croisière juste à la limite de l'atmosphère de la planète, mais ils étaient hors de portée des éventuels mouchards de Dooku, et c'était l'essentiel.

Il était bon pour les deux membres de la Fédération du Commerce de ne plus se sentir épiés en permanence, et surtout de retrouver une atmosphère plus foncièrement Neimoidienne que dans leurs quartiers au sol. La salle gigantesque où ils se trouvaient avait été entièrement re-décorée selon leurs critères particuliers, où l'harmonie des couleurs et des lignes du mobilier était moins importante que l'expression nette de leur opulence. L'accent avait été mis tout particulièrement sur la délicatesse de la multitude de tentures et autres voiles suspendus à tout va, et sur l'épaisseur des coussins soyeux répartis sur les larges canapés où se trouvaient les deux Neimoidiens.

Une esclave entra par la porte à moitié dissimulée par un épais rideau, un plateau dans les mains. Elle aussi était richement vêtue, mais il était évident que c'était elle que l'on utilisait pour mettre les tissus en valeur, plutôt que l'inverse. Elle déposa en silence les calices remplis de vin, sans jamais lever les yeux vers les visages méprisants de ses maîtres, puis s'éclipsa rapidement. Nute Gunray souleva sa coupe, y jeta un œil critique, puis la reposa avec irritation.

-Je ne l'aime pas, celle-là, décréta-t-il de son accent lourd. On dirait qu'elle cache quelque chose.

Lott Dod avala quelques gorgées avant d'adresser un sourire maladroit à son supérieur, conscient de sa paranoïa de plus en plus déroutante.

-Nous la renverrons dans ce cas, voulut-il le rassurer. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer.

-Si, justement, trancha sèchement Gunray d'un geste nerveux. La situation nous échappe, et il faut agir. Cette guerre est anormale. Nous perdons des batailles que nous aurions dû gagner, et nous remportons des victoires impossibles.

-Mais comment cela peut-il arriver ?

-Il se passe des choses que nous ignorons, répondit-il, son élocution saccadée. Dooku ne nous dit pas tout, j'en suis persuadé.

-Que suggérez-vous de faire ? Il est à la tête de notre organisation, prévint doucement Lott Dod en pinçant ses grosses lèvres grises, pris d'une envie soudaine d'avaler d'un trait le contenu de son verre.

-Il faut mener notre enquête. Savoir quels sont ses autres contacts.

-En avez-vous parlé aux autres membres ?

Nute Gunray pointa un long doigt osseux vers son compagnon.

-Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Non, évidemment ! Ils ne sont pas plus dignes de confiance que lui.

-Eh bien… Eh bien…, hésita Lott Dod, mal à l'aise.

Il se sentait désagréablement tiraillé entre sa conviction que les instincts de Gunray s'étaient bien affinés ces dernières années, et sa peur presque viscérale du terrible comte. A ce rythme, ils allaient créer une ambiance encore plus tendue qui finirait par réellement attirer l'attention sur eux, ou pire, engendrer une discorde qui les desservirait grandement.

-Ne… n'oublions pas qu'il faudra se montrer prudent…, finit-il.

-Dooku est un homme dangereux. Et je n'oublie pas qu'il a été Jedi, assura le vice-roi en donnant une pichenette méfiante à son calice en or. Il pourrait peut-être même déceler nos intentions rien qu'en étant dans la même pièce que nous.

Le Neimoidien se désintéressa enfin de son breuvage et se leva.

-Mais il n'est pas question de se faire rouler comme il y a dix ans, conclut-il, ses yeux luisant d'une colère qui semblait étrangement le calmer. Je ne laisserai pas Dooku se servir de nous comme l'a fait Sidious.

Lott Dod s'empressa d'avaler le reste de son vin, rassuré par la chaleur de l'alcool qui l'endormait un peu, et suivit Nute Gunray hors de la pièce, l'esprit gaiement étourdi. Pour l'heure, il était d'avis qu'il valait mieux se soûler et accepter les idées du vice-roi sans réfléchir, pour pouvoir profiter tranquillement du confort que leur offrait le vaisseau. La sobriété reviendrait suffisamment tôt, et avec elle la certitude que bien des ennuis les attendraient encore.

* * *

CORUSCANT, G.358

Cela faisait un certain temps que toute une partie de l'holonet était exclusivement consacrée aux informations concernant les différents conflits interplanétaires, et il n'était pas une demeure dans la République qui ne se tenait quotidiennement au courant de l'évolution de la Guerre des Clones. Le temple Jedi n'était pas une exception. Il n'était que logique pour les maîtres et chevaliers de s'informer de l'état des différentes négociations ou de l'éventuelle aggravation de certains combats, sachant que la plupart d'entre eux étaient personnellement impliqués dans cette guerre effroyable. Mais si tous les appartements ou presque étaient reliés à l'holonet, c'était surtout dans les foyers que les Jedi préféraient se rassembler pour partager leurs inquiétudes, à toute heure du jour, calés dans les sièges simples mais confortables. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, la majorité ne faisant que de brèves escales avant de repartir avec un nouveau convoi, une nouvelle armée, dans un nouvel affrontement à l'issue incertaine, mais quasiment tous regardaient les holonews. Ce n'était pas un intérêt morbide de leur part, mais plutôt une impossibilité de se détacher des événements. Leur vie toute entière évoluait autour de la guerre.

Bant Eerin faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tomber dans le piège, et évitait soigneusement les salons concernés. Elle refusait catégoriquement de se laisser happer par les vagues successives d'angoisse et d'horreur qui semblaient avoir déjà emporté ses confrères. Pourtant depuis quelques heures, elle passait d'un foyer à l'autre, son regard errant sur l'écran avant de scruter les visages, sans trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle allait abandonner quand elle repéra enfin la chevelure blonde et un peu hérissée de Siri Tachi qui s'était installée sur un long canapé dans une salle à proximité du grand gymnase. Comme elle s'y était attendue, les yeux de la jeune humaine étaient rivés sur la retransmission holo d'un bulletin spécial, son visage plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumée. Bant n'avait jamais été très proche de Siri, et elle doutait avoir beaucoup de points communs avec elle, mais c'était précisément à cause de l'un d'entre eux qu'elle avait décidé de la retrouver. Les deux jeunes Jedi partageaient un attachement sincère pour Garen Muln, et Bant savait que celui-ci n'aurait pas voulu voir Siri aussi tourmentée. Elle s'en voulait de l'admettre, mais c'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle avança encore, pour s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé.

-Bonjour, commença-t-elle aimablement dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention de Siri.

-Bonjour, répondit vaguement l'humaine sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

Bant l'observa un instant, puis tourna ses yeux argentés vers l'écran en entendant le reporter prononcer le nom d'Osarian. Sa compagne se crispa imperceptiblement. Depuis près d'un mois, personne au temple n'avait eu de nouvelles de l'équipe Muln/Bakiro, et ce flash d'holonews allait peut-être mettre les choses au clair. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

_"La guerre qui oppose Osarian et Rhommamool dure depuis déjà neuf mois, et les hostilités ont récemment atteint leur paroxysme avec la destruction totale des bureaux de la confédération à Judor, capitale régionale du second continent,"_ précisa l'envoyé Zabrak.

Bant Eerin croisa ses longs doigts saumons et adressa un regard compatissant à Siri Tachi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Pour Garen, précisa-t-elle encore. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

La jeune femme se redressa alors et adopta un air hautain que Bant eut l'impression de comprendre pour la première fois. A présent il était tellement évident de voir que derrière ce semblant de fierté se cachait une fragilité inavouable !

-Où est-ce que tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ? s'indigna Siri. Moi ? M'inquiéter pour lui ? Qu'il se débrouille ! On a tous nos petits soucis.

-Oh, fit doucement Bant en tentant de dissimuler un sourire. J'avais mal compris, excuse-moi.

Mais Siri Tachi ne l'écoutait déjà plus, toute son attention captivée par le discours du Zabrak.

_"…après ce coup d'éclat à Psylat que les forces républicaines sont enfin parvenues à reprendre le dessus. Il est d'ores et déjà possible d'affirmer qu'Osarian a été reconquise. Certains murmurent depuis hier un nouveau nom pour la capitale de la planète, qui ne s'appellerait plus Osaria, mais Osarian Prime. L'information reste à confirmer. Oh mais voilà justement le commandant en chef de l'armée," _s'interrompit le reporter._ "Capitaine ! Capitaine un mot !"_

L'holocam virevolta un instant, à la recherche de sa cible, et trouva enfin Garen Muln, qui pour le moment était occupé à donner ses derniers ordres à un lieutenant. Bant lâcha alors une exclamation joyeuse, et Siri se renfonça dans le canapé, comme soudain libérée d'un poids énorme. Le jeune chevalier avait l'air épuisé, mais il était vivant.

_"Capitaine Muln,"_ avait repris le Zabrak. _"Que pouvez-vous nous dire au sujet de ce dénouement inattendu ?"_

Les yeux de Garen, trop sombres, se posèrent brièvement sur l'holocam.

_"Il n'a rien d'inattendu,"_ répondit-il alors d'un ton austère, son visage noirci par la fumée et la poussière de débris tourné vers le reporter.

_"Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?"_ reprit celui-ci.

_"Des négociateurs ont été envoyés pour assurer l'écriture du traité de paix et la nouvelle charte républicaine d'Osarian. Un nouveau cabinet sera formé sous peu."_

Il était clair d'après l'attitude de Garen qu'il cherchait à mettre un terme à l'entretien, mais le Zabrak ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

_"Et qu'allez-vous faire, capitaine ?"_

_"Mon rapport, sur Coruscant,"_ répliqua-t-il. _"Maintenant si vous permettez, j'ai encore du travail."_

Siri vit le chevalier s'éloigner rapidement et se perdre dans la foule de clone troopers tandis que le journaliste s'appliquait à conclure convenablement son reportage. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pour que Garen se montre aussi froid. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que Bant Eerin avait posé une main sur la sienne. Elle releva des yeux interrogateurs vers elle.

-Il va rentrer, lui rappela gaiement la Mon Calamari.

-Oui, répondit Siri, s'autorisant un léger sourire. Oui…

Pendant ce temps, les informations continuaient, plus locales cette fois. La présentatrice Twi'lek avait pris le relais, se lançant dans un compte-rendu de potins mondains qui n'intéressaient probablement qu'elle. Et pourtant, le sujet qu'elle aborda au bout de quelques minutes attira tous les regards.

_"C'est sur de simples soupçons que notre envoyée spéciale Atima Ketehara a lancé son enquête, et j'apprends tout juste que d'étonnantes nouvelles viennent de lui être confirmées. Atima, nous vous écoutons."_

Une humaine au teint pâle et aux cheveux rouge vif prit la parole, avec l'excitation à peine dissimulée du journaliste qui pense tenir le scoop du siècle. Pour une fois, ce devait presque être le cas.

_"Merci, Jujori. En effet, on m'a apporté il y a moins de dix minutes une preuve scientifique et indiscutable de la véracité d'une rumeur toute récente. Cela ne fait plus le moindre doute, la sénatrice Naboo Padmé Amidala est enceinte."_

Une image de la jeune femme apparut à l'écran alors que la journaliste faisait de nouvelles révélations.

_"La déléguée de la planète s'était fait connaître il y a onze ans, lors de la désormais célèbre guerre de Naboo, puis était réapparue plus récemment à l'occasion de la bataille de Geonosis, bataille qui a marqué le début de la Guerre des Clones. La revoilà au cœur du scandale, depuis sa visite chez un praticien célèbre de Coruscant. Il nous a fallu deux semaines pour obtenir les informations que nous cherchions, et les voici : la sénatrice attend bel et bien un enfant. Ce n'est sans doute pas cette grossesse inattendue qui va sous peu choquer l'opinion publique, mais l'identité du père de l'enfant, qui ne serait autre qu'un apprenti Jedi du nom d'Anakin Skywalker."_

D'autres images furent diffusées, de piètre qualité, mais suffisamment claires pour permettre de reconnaître Padmé Amidala dans les bras du jeune Jedi. Certaines de ces images, qui les montraient dans les appartements sénatoriaux, avaient vraisemblablement été prises depuis le toit d'immeubles environnants.

_"Les deux jeunes gens n'étant pas mariés, cet enfant peut déjà être considéré comme illégitime, et on est en droit de se demander comment le Sénat et le conseil Jedi vont réagir face à ces événements…"_

Le reportage continuait, accumulant les images tape à l'œil et les réflexions volontairement choquantes, sachant parfaitement qu'à cet instant, tout le monde ou presque sur Coruscant était pendu aux lèvres de la journaliste. Tous furent choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, mais personne n'en fut autant pétrifié que les deux Jedi qui s'étaient retrouvés pour la journée dans leurs appartements au temple.

Anakin Skywalker força sa bouche à se refermer, avant de faire un geste brusque du bras en direction de l'écran holographique. L'appareil s'éteignit immédiatement, plongeant le salon dans un silence de plomb. Il devait y avoir une erreur, c'était impossible, paniquait-il. Ils étaient mal informés, ou alors… ou alors c'était une plaisanterie de mauvais goût… un coup bas d'un adversaire de Padmé. C'était… c'était… Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte ! Il se leva, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient découverts, tout était fichu. Il se retourna avec une infinie lenteur et baissa un regard hésitant vers son maître qui n'avait pas encore bougé.

Obi-Wan Kenobi était figé, ses yeux écarquillés fixant l'endroit où s'était trouvé l'écran quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Maître, je…, commença Anakin.

Le chevalier s'obligea à rester immobile le temps de surmonter le choc, essayant en vain de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

-Anakin…, parvint-il à articuler. Est-ce que… est-ce que tout cela est vrai ?

-Je n'en savais rien, je vous le jure !

Obi-Wan regarda enfin son apprenti, ses yeux bleu-vert bouillonnant de colère, de tristesse, et… de honte ?

-Vraiment ? siffla-t-il en se levant à son tour. Alors tu étais dans un état second quand tu as embrassé Padmé, c'est ça ? Tu ne te rendais pas compte que tu flirtais derrière mon dos ?

-Ce… Ce n'était pas du flirt ! se défendit Anakin, pris au piège. Nous nous aimons sincèrement ! Je savais comment vous alliez réagir !

-Comment le savais-tu ? s'écria Kenobi, dont le ton était étonnamment plus peiné que mécontent. As-tu essayé de m'en parler ? Ne serait-ce qu'une fois t'es-tu ouvert à moi ? J'ai… Qu'ai-je bien pu te faire pour que…

Il préféra se taire, soudain vidé. Il aurait dû le voir. Il connaissait l'attirance que son apprenti avait toujours eue pour la sénatrice, et il avait préféré le laisser faire, fermer les yeux. Il s'était dit que rien de grave ne pourrait arriver, qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Anakin. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que pour un Jedi, rien n'était plus dur à affronter que ses sentiments. Il aurait dû intervenir plus tôt et aider Anakin à y voir clair.

-Jeunes et naïfs, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. Et voilà où cela vous a menés…

-Mais… tout ça n'est peut-être pas si grave, fit Skywalker avec espoir. Si vraiment Padmé est enceinte, il n'y aura pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire : nous nous sommes mariés !

Obi-Wan sursauta. Mais qui était le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui ? Combien de choses ignorait-il ?

-Mariés ? Et tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ? C'est une sénatrice, tu es un Jedi !

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda l'apprenti, qui avait compris qu'il était dans son intérêt de faire profil bas pour le moment.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua tristement Kenobi. Essayer de réparer les dégâts. Mais cette fois, je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire de miracle, padawan.

Le chevalier baissa la tête, ne parvenant pas à chasser son humiliation et sa déception grandissantes, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de leurs appartements.

-Obi-Wan ! voulut l'arrêter Skywalker d'un air misérable.

-Non, pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, Anakin. Seul. Je… je te retrouverai tout à l'heure. Evite de voir Padmé pour le moment. Tu pourras mettre les choses au clair avec elle plus tard.

Kenobi actionna l'ouverture de la porte, puis sortit, les épaules voûtées sous le poids de la consternation.

* * *

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, en particulier dans les quartiers chics. Au milieu de la guerre, les potins habituels n'avaient plus rien de palpitant, mais la grossesse de Padmé Amidala faisait sensation, et était devenue le sujet en vogue dans toutes les réunions huppées et soirées privées. Elle qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à rester professionnelle en toute circonstance, son image en prenait un sacré coup, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses rivaux – et surtout de ses rivales. A peine un jour s'était écoulé, mais pour les principaux intéressés, c'était toute leur vie qui venait de prendre un cap radicalement différent. 

Anakin Skywalker tournait en rond dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec son maître, se retenant tant bien que mal de désobéir encore et de quitter le temple. Mais même s'il lui était difficile de rester passif, il avait décidé de prendre son mal en patience jusqu'à ce qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi ne revienne. C'était sans doute la moindre des choses. Il commençait à se demander s'ils avaient pris la bonne décision, s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'écouter les mises en garde de Padmé, qui avait toujours refusé de vivre en secret. Il voyait maintenant que ses cachotteries n'avaient rien de bon, qu'elles le faisaient sans doute passer pour un lâche et un menteur aux yeux de tous, mais quelle autre solution y avait-il eu sur le moment ? Tout dire à Obi-Wan, qui serait immédiatement allé le rapporter au conseil ? Certainement pas. Si les Jedi n'avaient pas l'esprit aussi fermé, tout se passerait bien mieux.

Il arrêta ses va-et-vient en passant devant la fenêtre, et regarda au loin, en direction des appartements sénatoriaux, inquiet de savoir Padmé livrée à elle-même face à tout cela. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Il frissonna en réalisant que peut-être, tout au fond de son esprit, elle regrettait d'être tombée enceinte. Il se pouvait aussi qu'elle ne lui fasse pas assez confiance, qu'elle ne le juge pas prêt d'être le père de son enfant… Bon sang… Il allait être père, lui, Anakin Skywalker. En fin de compte, il ne savait pas quoi en penser exactement. Il aimait tant Padmé, et avoir un bébé ensemble devait être la conclusion parfaite à leur relation. Mais quel genre de responsabilités aurait-il, en tant que Jedi ? Comment élevait-on un enfant ? Lui qui avait déjà du mal à comprendre comment un maître pouvait accepter de sacrifier sa vie et son temps pour entraîner un padawan, il lui semblait inconcevable de chambouler une existence déjà chaotique pour un enfant… Mais il le faudrait bien, il le devait à Padmé. Il était prêt à tout pour elle, et il devait le faire comprendre aux autres Jedi.

Comme pour lui en offrir soudain la possibilité, la porte des appartements s'ouvrit, pour révéler la silhouette raide de son maître, qui entra doucement et se débarrassa silencieusement de son long manteau.

-Je me demandais quand vous alliez revenir, commença Anakin, hésitant.

Seul un bref regard d'Obi-Wan lui montra qu'il avait été entendu. L'apprenti croisa les mains dans son dos afin d'éviter de s'entortiller les doigts. Pas question de révéler sa nervosité. Il ne put toutefois pas entièrement dissimuler son étonnement quand son maître lui demanda posément :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Euh…

Sur le moment, le "ça peut aller" qu'il allait prononcer lui sembla tellement honteux face à ce qu'Obi-Wan devait ressentir qu'il préféra hausser une épaule.

-J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir parler à Padmé, avoua-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

-Je sais, soupira Kenobi en s'asseyant avec lassitude dans un fauteuil. Mais il te faudra attendre encore. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait une réunion avec le chancelier suprême et quelques autres délégués. Et quand elle aura terminé, ce sera notre tour de nous entretenir avec lui, encadrés par une partie du conseil.

Anakin grimaça. Voilà qui ne présageait rien d'agréable.

-Quand tout sera terminé, tu pourras aller la rejoindre, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna sincèrement le jeune homme en allant s'asseoir en face de son aîné.

Celui-ci posa un regard doux mais peiné sur lui.

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira.

-Anakin. L'Ordre Jedi, et avant que tu ne m'interrompes, je te parle du concept, pas de ses membres. Cet Ordre est sans doute le plus honorable qui soit dans cette galaxie, voire dans l'univers. Le serment que tu as prêté pour y entrer est sacré, et je ne tolèrerai pas que tu le trahisses.

Voyant son apprenti se rembrunir de seconde en seconde, il reprit, un pâle sourire sur son visage.

-Jamais cela ne changera l'affection que j'ai pour toi, padawan. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne ferai pas tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te garder dans le droit chemin. Tu dois sûrement te rappeler ce que je t'avais dit, il y a un an, quand tu m'as parlé des émotions que tu ressentais en étant près de Padmé.

Anakin haussa un sourcil, mais parvint à se retenir de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. Et comment qu'il s'en souvenait. Encore une leçon de morale.

-Je le pense toujours, continua Obi-Wan. Ton engagement auprès des Jedi ne peut pas être renié aussi facilement.

-Mais je sais tout ça ! fit Anakin en s'adossant rageusement à son siège.

Kenobi se leva précipitamment, essayant de ne pas perdre patience.

-Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire, tu veux bien ? insista-t-il, son exaspération évidente. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, tu peux me croire.

Son élève croisa les bras en détournant le regard, comme pour montrer son impatience, mais le chevalier se força à continuer, repoussant de son mieux sa colère et son propre sentiment d'injustice.

-Je n'ai strictement rien contre l'amour que tu peux ressentir à l'égard de Padmé. Est-ce qu'à un seul moment, je t'ai interdit de la voir, d'écouter tes émotions ?

-…Non, admit Anakin à contre-cœur. Mais…

-Mais je t'ai mis en garde, le coupa Obi-Wan. Contre des décisions hâtives comme celles qui nous mettent dans le pétrin en ce moment. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ma méfiance des politiciens, pour mes réserves quant à une éventuelle liaison entre la sénatrice et toi. Mais Anakin…

Il se rassit, une expression de regret infini sur son visage.

-J'aurais _pu_ comprendre, finit-il lentement. Si seulement tu m'avais fait confiance… j'aurais pu comprendre.

Il attendit un instant, et vit que ses dernières paroles avaient enfin réussi à parvenir aux oreilles de son apprenti. Anakin tressaillit avant de se tourner vers lui, le regard atterré. Il ne voulait pas croire que tout aurait pu être différent, et pourtant…

-Et quand bien même vous… Qu'auriez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il, essayant de croire qu'il avait tout de même pris la bonne décision.

-Si j'avais été convaincu que vos sentiments étaient sincères, comme ils semblent l'être, je vous aurais soutenus, que tu le croies ou non. Et si j'avais pu, j'aurais pris les mesures officielles nécessaires pour que le conseil l'accepte.

-Jamais ils n'auraient admis notre relation, cracha Anakin en se détournant une fois de plus. Le conseil ne comprend rien à l'amour, il le condamne au même titre que toutes les autres émotions. C'est ce que dit le code.

-Le code n'est qu'un guide, pas une vérité, et si certains font mine de l'ignorer, beaucoup en sont convaincus. Je ne vais pas te mentir, l'amour n'est pas souhaitable, mais…

Obi-Wan s'interrompit, sa voix se cassant brusquement. Il baissa brièvement les yeux, avala sa salive.

-Je sais que quand il se présente, il peut apporter plus de bien qu'on n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et que c'est une motivation plus grande encore pour faire le bien autour de soi, si tant est qu'on ne se laisse pas dévorer par lui.

Le chevalier se leva sous le regard troublé de son apprenti, qui réalisait pour la première fois qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu son maître. Pas parce qu'Obi-Wan s'était montré secret, au contraire, mais parce que lui n'avait pas su voir l'homme qu'il était. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il pourrait se mettre à sa place de cette façon, ou même qu'il arriverait à… ne fût-ce que saisir un concept aussi étranger aux Jedi que l'amour. Et Anakin comprit qu'il s'était trompé. En beauté.

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas trop tard, dit-il alors d'un ton presque implorant. Le conseil vous écoute, vous arriverez sûrement à…

-Non.

Obi-Wan lui refit face.

-Plus rien de ce que je dirai n'aura assez de poids, Anakin. Tu as détruit toi-même toutes tes chances.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-En me mentant de la sorte, tu as discrédité mon autorité. Je suis devenu un maître lamentable aux yeux de la plupart.

Le chevalier eut un sourire dépourvu d'humour.

-Nous sommes dans le même sac, padawan.

-Que va-t-il m'arriver ? voulut savoir l'apprenti, le visage livide.

Obi-Wan grimaça avec compassion.

-Tu risques l'expulsion. Définitive.

-Mais je…

Anakin se pencha avec une extrême lenteur, puis se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout d'un coup, la rage que Kenobi avait sentie émaner de lui s'évapora, pour ne laisser qu'un désarroi qui le chagrina. D'un côté, il éprouvait une incroyable irritation d'avoir été mis à l'écart de la sorte, et d'un autre côté… il plaignait son apprenti de tout son cœur.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal, s'apitoya le jeune Skywalker. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'être comme les autres ?

Obi-Wan alla s'accroupir auprès de lui, l'air compatissant.

-Parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres, Anakin, lui dit-il avec douceur. Tu seras toujours à part.

-Je ne veux pas être renvoyé, je veux devenir un Jedi, ça ne change rien !

-Je te jure de me battre pour que tu restes. Anakin, regarde-moi.

Le jeune homme leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'espoir, et Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de se crisper en voyant qu'Anakin se croyait déjà absous de toute faute, après tout ce qui s'était passé.

-Ne crois pas que tu es pardonné, voulut-il le détromper. Pour être honnête, je me sens trahi, et ce sentiment ne s'en ira pas si vite. Mais _jamais_ je ne t'abandonnerai. Sache-le.

L'élève s'affaissa, pour finir par hocher la tête.

-Merci.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

* * *

Siri Tachi n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de son maître. Bien sûr elle tenait beaucoup à Adi Gallia et elle lui était reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait enseigné, pour sa patience à toute épreuve, mais les deux femmes avaient un tempérament si opposé qu'elles avaient rarement eu l'occasion de développer une réelle relation affective. Il n'était pas dans la nature de Gallia d'exprimer ouvertement ses émotions, quand elle s'autorisait à en éprouver, un trait particulier qui avait amplement déteint sur Siri au fil des années. Et celle-ci commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle le regrettait. Elle se sentait bizarrement plus vulnérable, ne sachant pas comment appréhender les sentiments qui la troublaient ou même simplement comment aborder le sujet. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir faible et ridicule d'éprouver un tel embarras et avait donc décidé de trouver son ancien maître afin d'essayer d'y voir plus clair, pour finir par se retrouver face à une situation qui ne la troubla que davantage. 

-Devez-vous vraiment partir ? demanda-t-elle.

Adi Gallia lui répondit tout en tirant fermement sur la ficelle de son sac afin de le refermer.

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, padawan.

-Mais le conseil est censé se réunir pour discuter du cas d'Anakin Skywalker, non ?

-Et il le fera, mais sans moi. Notre devoir en tant que chefs militaires est devenu une priorité absolue, que nous le voulions ou non.

-Mais…, tenta encore d'objecter Siri.

Son aînée fronça légèrement ses sourcils fins, seul signe de sa contrariété.

-Padawan, la réprimanda-t-elle. Mon transport m'attend, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec le pourquoi du comment.

-Je vous accompagne au vaisseau, décida la jeune femme, intransigeante.

Adi Gallia eut un sourire amusé en reconnaissant l'adolescente au caractère bien trempé qu'elle avait élevée, puis inclina la tête d'un air conciliant.

-Très bien, accepta-t-elle.

Par réflexe, Siri ramassa le sac de son maître et lui emboîta le pas, son expression trop neutre pour être naturelle.

-J'ai entendu parler de la planète où vous allez vous rendre, dit-elle, le ton sombre. Les combats y sont d'une violence rare. Trois commandants Jedi ont déjà péri là-bas.

-Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que l'on a jugé ma présence nécessaire.

Siri Tachi ravala une nouvelle protestation et se força à garder le silence le long du chemin. Il n'avait jamais été dans leur habitude de se confier l'une à l'autre, et la jeune femme avait toujours essayé de se convaincre qu'elle n'en avait pas eu besoin, mais une amertume constante l'avait suivie au fil des années, comme un sentiment de rejet qu'elle ne comprenait que maintenant. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, le fait d'être Jedi ne signifiait pas nécessairement oublier comment communiquer avec les siens pour apprendre à se transformer en véritable droïde, sans plus aucune émotion humaine. Une bonne maîtrise de soi ne dépendait pas d'une absence totale de sentiments, ce n'était que la solution de facilité. La seule qu'elle avait utilisée pendant tout ce temps.

Le problème était qu'elle avait l'impression de le réaliser bien trop tard pour pouvoir changer. Que gagnerait-elle à dévoiler clairement l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait en voyant partir son maître, qu'elle n'avait jamais osé ne fût-ce qu'aimer ? Quel soulagement cela pourrait-il lui apporter ? Probablement aucun, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne voulut pas reprendre la parole jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent toutes deux à la plateforme de décollage où attendait le petit transport républicain à la carrosserie métallique déjà bien rayée.

-Soyez prudente, parvint-elle à dire avec la plus grande difficulté.

Adi Gallia se tourna vers elle et récupéra son sac, mais son regard perspicace montrait clairement qu'elle avait remarqué le trouble que ressentait son ancienne apprentie. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'en discuter avec elle, et peut-être ne le voulait-elle pas vraiment.

-Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Aie confiance en la Force.

-Oui maître, se résigna Siri en serrant les dents.

Puis elle regarda son aînée s'éloigner de son pas sûr habituel, sa démarche tellement posée qu'elle ne put réprimer une profonde indignation. Si l'une de ses connaissances ne le lui avait pas dit, elle n'aurait sans doute même pas appris son départ. Elle se sentait blessée, et tout cela était trop nouveau pour elle, en plus de la guerre, de la disparition systématique de la plupart de ses connaissances… de ce qu'elle ressentait soudainement pour Garen.

Pas question de se laisser aller, sous peine de se faire engloutir entière par ce tourbillon de sensations auquel elle ne pouvait pas faire face, pas maintenant. Seule la fermeté lui assurerait son salut. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait quitté la plateforme avant que le transport d'Adi Gallia ne décolle, mais de toute façon elle aurait été d'avis que le fait de s'attarder n'aurait qu'accentué sa propre faiblesse. Elle ralentit progressivement son allure dans un effort conscient pour retrouver l'assurance qui lui manquait depuis quelque temps, et s'obligea à se détendre en observant les halls qu'elle traversait, tout en essayant d'oublier le fait que les Jedi qu'elle croisait étaient, selon toute probabilité, condamnés à quitter le temple pour ne plus jamais revenir. Toutes ces silhouettes enveloppées dans les mêmes tuniques, les mêmes bures, se faisaient toujours plus floues, imprécises, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles se démarque étrangement, au loin.

Siri se figea alors, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le revoir si tôt, et pourtant, le chevalier qui avançait d'un air préoccupé à quelques mètres d'elle était bel et bien Garen Muln. En regardant les holonews, elle avait remarqué la fatigue extrême sur son visage, mais sur le moment elle avait pensé que ce n'était dû qu'à son environnement particulièrement décourageant. A présent elle voyait que son abattement était bien plus profond, et elle avait du mal à reconnaître le jeune chevalier d'habitude si insouciant et enjoué qu'il en était agaçant. Son regard noisette était braqué sur le sol devant lui, son expression trop sérieuse. Puis Garen la vit. La joie qui revint soudain dans ses yeux fit frissonner la jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas avoir cet effet sur lui, elle ne le pouvait pas. Comment pourrait-elle résister à l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui malgré elle, s'il se montrait aussi heureux de la voir ? Elle fut tentée de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'elle pourrait, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. En un clin d'œil il avait traversé la distance qui les séparait et s'était posté devant elle, le visage radieux.

-Je me disais bien que j'avais repéré une vieille fripouille en entrant ! commença-t-il, la voix rieuse. Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver, Siri.

Bon sang, depuis quand ces petites fossettes qui se creusaient dans ses joues la mettaient-elles dans un état pareil ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton irrité en croisant les bras.

Elle fut presque honteuse de voir apparaître la triste confusion dans son regard qui, lui, avait toujours été sincère. Mais c'était pour leur bien à tous deux, il lui fallait prendre l'initiative de tuer cette relation dans l'œuf.

-Rien de spécial, se justifia-t-il. Je suis simplement content de te voir, j'ai le droit, non ?

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai dit quelque chose de déplacé ? Tu m'en veux pour le coup de la fripouille ? Tu sais bien que venant de moi ce n'est qu…

-Tu es incroyable, lâcha-t-elle avec plus de dédain qu'elle ne l'avait réellement souhaité. Je n'ai jamais compris ta tendance à tout ramener à toi sans cesse. Est-ce que tu réalises que la galaxie ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne, et que d'autres peuvent avoir des problèmes ?

Le Jedi la considéra d'abord avec étonnement, essayant de repousser son irritation soudaine, puis son expression se fit plus soucieuse.

-Qui ça ? De qui parles-tu ?

-Reviens de l'espace et regarde un peu autour de toi. Tu verras qu'en ce moment certains Jedi ont de réels soucis, eux.

Elle retint de justesse une grimace navrée face à la peine qu'elle sentit dans sa présence psychique. Peut-être était-elle allée un peu trop loin avec cette dernière remarque, mais plus vite il se désintéresserait d'elle, mieux ils se porteraient.

-Très bien, répondit-il enfin avec une froideur qu'elle avait espérée, mais qui lui fit plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, je vais découvrir ça par moi-même. Désolé de t'avoir importunée, ô grande Jedi.

Il agrémenta ses dernières paroles amères d'un semblant de révérence, puis s'éloigna d'un pas rapide sans oser regarder en arrière. Siri, elle, se força à rester bien droite et imperturbable, malgré la douleur étrange qu'elle ressentait en le voyant partir de cette manière. Elle essaya de se consoler en se répétant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, et que de toute façon si les choses continuaient à évoluer de la sorte, ni lui ni elle n'auraient le temps de le regretter, car ils ne feraient sans doute pas de vieux os.

* * *

.. 

/A suivre…/


	10. Rupture

AUTEUR: Nat

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

* * *

**Eh bien voilà la suite, juste avant mon départ ! Comme le titre du chapitre le suggère, c'est la première grosse cassure pour Obi-Wan (et plusieurs autres personnages) dans l'histoire. Et j'en profite pour introduire dans le dernier passage l'un de mes personnages féminins préférés, tout droit sortie de l'UE. Mais avant tout, quelques réponses :**

**miss-legolas** : Ah ça, les paparazzi peuvent difficilement faire plus de mal maintenant. Merci de suivre !

**helena**: Euuuh non, ça ne se voulait par particulièrement comique, mais c'est une réaction intéressante quoi qu'il en soit. lol Merci pour tes compliments !

**Nuwenda** : Oh mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Pas la peine de t'en vouloir, même si maintenant, j'espère te retrouver au fil de l'histoire. Par contre, tu n'espérais tout de même pas que je révèle qui va survivre à la fin tout de même ? ;) Où serait le fun dans tout ça ? Avec le temps ça finira par être clair de toute façon. Et au sujet d'Eanel, hélas non, on ne la reverra pas dans cette trilogie. Cependant, je prévois d'écrire une série de vignettes la mettant en scène (une fois que l'écriture de cette histoire sera finie). Elles commenceront sur sa rencontre avec Theran et finiront sur sa disparition. :)

**Miss Love** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est toujours un soulagement de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié. Au sujet de mon site, j'ai eu des soucis techniques, mais ils sont enfin réglés, et j'ai pu effectuer plusieurs mises à jour depuis.

**Larmes de pluie **: Tes compliments me touchent ! Merci merci ! Et oui, nous retrouvons Obi-Wan, qui n'est pas au bout de ses peines…

**Adle**** Amodio** : Baah pour une fois que je mets à jour rapidement… Ta réaction face à Anakin me plaît, ça prouve que le récit est efficace ! Bon, faut pas trop condamner ce gamin, il est un peu trop naïf (oh j'aime les euphémismes)… Merci pour les encouragements !

**Julie** : Ah ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver ! Tu es sûre que je dois me faire soigner ? ;)

**christina**: Merci beaucoup à toi aussi ! Et pour être longue, cette histoire va l'être largement plus que LSLR ! J'espère que tu t'accrocheras jusqu'au bout !

**Bien bien bien, maintenant que j'ai répondu à tous vos merveilleux commentaires (vous me faites chaud au cœur :') ! ), on peut passer à la suite. Voilà qui boucle donc la première partie de LCDC, mais no soucy, la suite arrivera dès mon retour de vacances (d'ici trois semaines environs). N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en attendant !**

**

* * *

**

Il avait été décidé que la réunion n'allait pas avoir lieu dans le bureau du chancelier suprême, contrairement à l'usage, mais dans l'une des grandes salles de conférence du niveau inférieur. Ce qui avait signifié pour les Jedi une entrée hélas beaucoup moins discrète que d'habitude. Le groupe, composé de cinq membres du conseil ainsi que de Kenobi et Skywalker, avait été guidé en silence jusqu'à la vaste pièce au sol foncé et aux murs rouge sombre couverts de diverses tentures. Tandis que leurs aînés prenaient place dans les quelques sièges disposés de part et d'autre de la pièce, Obi-Wan fit signe à son apprenti de rester debout avec lui, au centre. Le chevalier se força ensuite à desserrer les poings malgré la tension qui se diffusait en permanence autour de lui depuis la veille, conscient des perturbations que la nouvelle inattendue avait provoquées. L'air semblait grésiller en permanence à travers la Force, et le bourdonnement commençait à envahir ses premières défenses et à s'insinuer dans son corps, à travers sa peau dont les nerfs étaient à vif, puis dans ses muscles de plus en plus tendus. Il força ses poumons à se relâcher un peu, afin de permettre une respiration plus posée qui serait la clé d'un meilleur contrôle, puis tâcha de remettre en ordre sa bure impeccable.

Il se rendit compte que l'anxiété le faisait transpirer sous sa chaude tunique, et il réalisa à quel point cette rencontre était aberrante. Anakin et lui avaient peut-être été désignés pour diriger une partie de l'armée de clones – poste qu'ils n'occupaient plus – mais était-il pertinent de faire l'amalgame entre leur rôle militaire et la relation entre l'apprenti et la sénatrice ? Cela ne pouvait tout de même pas représenter un problème éthique nécessitant une clarification auprès du chancelier… Obi-Wan, que ce soudain examen au microscope mettait mal à l'aise, commençait à se dire que cette histoire n'aurait jamais dû sortir du temple Jedi. Cette attention qu'on leur portait tout à coup ne pouvait être que néfaste pour leur Ordre de plus en plus critiqué, et à présent il craignait de ne plus être en mesure de le défendre. Pas avec la part de responsabilité qu'il avait dans l'écart de conduite de son padawan.

Il baissa imperceptiblement la tête en sentant sur sa nuque les regards brûlants des membres du conseil, qui ne lui avaient pas une seule fois adressé la parole, non pas pour se montrer hostiles, mais parce qu'ils avaient décidé d'apparaître neutres jusqu'à la fin de l'entrevue avec Palpatine. Le chevalier comprenait leur décision, il leur fallait faire preuve de dureté envers leurs semblables afin d'être irréprochables, mais le mur que cette froideur avait dressé entre ses pairs et lui réveillait de vieilles craintes qu'il avait cru oubliées depuis tout ce temps. Plus que jamais, il ressentait non seulement une honte terrible, mais surtout une peur viscérale datant de l'époque où son esprit rebelle lui avait valu une mise à l'écart de plusieurs mois. Tout semblait recommencer comme autrefois, le cours des choses lui échappait, et son destin était entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre qui risquait de ne pas lui laisser sa chance. Bon sang, il avait plus de trente-cinq ans, et pourtant sa bure de chevalier se faisait presque trop lourde, trop grande pour ses épaules, comme s'il venait de retrouver sa frêle carrure d'adolescent.

Un bref regard en direction de son apprenti qui parvenait étonnamment bien à dissimuler sa nervosité lui rappela que son appréhension était déplacée, car ce n'était pas lui que l'on avait placé directement sur la sellette. Il fallait se ressaisir, et de toute urgence, se sermonna-t-il. Anakin avait besoin de lui, et il ne négligerait pas son rôle. Il s'était promis au jeune âge de treize ans que si un jour il devait avoir un apprenti, jamais il ne ferait l'erreur de l'abandonner. Jamais. L'heure était venue de tenir cette promesse.

Anakin tourna brièvement la tête vers lui, et Obi-Wan força un sourire qui se voulut réconfortant sur son visage, juste avant d'entendre la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrir en un chuintement. Le chancelier suprême entra rapidement, l'air pressé, pour prendre place seul à la large table luisante face aux Jedi après s'être autorisé un coup d'œil compatissant à l'égard du jeune Skywalker.

-J'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, veuillez pardonner ma hâte, Eminences.

Le maître et l'apprenti qui se tenaient toujours respectueusement debout s'inclinèrent en un bref salut.

-Cette nouvelle…, reprit Palpatine. Cette nouvelle était pour le moins surprenante, mais je tiens à vous témoigner ma plus profonde sympathie. Hélas les choses s'annoncent très mal, je ne vous apprends rien.

Anakin s'obligea à garder le silence, son regard bleu confiant fixé sur le visage indulgent du chancelier, qui poursuivit :

-Votre Ordre séculaire compte de plus en plus de détracteurs ; la distance entre le commun des mortels et les Jedi engendre une méfiance susceptible de se transformer à tout moment en réelle aversion, ce qui pourrait avoir de très graves répercussions sur l'équilibre politique.

Il eut un petit geste brusque afin de redresser son lourd manteau bleu foncé sur ses maigres épaules, puis croisa lentement les doigts sur le faux marbre miroitant de la table.

-Comprenez que les problèmes internes des Jedi n'inquiètent personne en temps normal, à quelques exceptions près. Il a été très rare que la Cour intervienne directement.

Il adressa alors un regard pénétrant à Kenobi, qui comprit aisément l'allusion, et bien que sachant quel avait été l'effet recherché, il ne put contenir une très légère crispation. Il était persuadé que la plupart des membres du conseil présents ignoraient – ou avaient oublié – ce qui s'était passé il y avait une vingtaine d'années, et il savait qu'Anakin n'était pas au courant. Il était donc peu probable qu'ils aient saisi la référence, contrairement à lui. Et voilà ce qu'il avait redouté : tout ceci faisait revenir à la surface de pénibles événements passés qui n'auraient jamais dû avoir lieu au départ.

Après une courte seconde d'égarement, Kenobi se reprit majestueusement, refusant de se remémorer le procès dont il avait été victime, et haussa un sourcil distingué afin d'indiquer poliment au chancelier qu'il attendait avec intérêt la suite de son petit discours. Il sut que son effronterie habilement dissimulée ne pourrait échapper à Palpatine, et il en fut secrètement satisfait. Le politicien marqua une légère pause supplémentaire, s'avouant momentanément vaincu.

-Cependant, dit-il au bout de quelques instants. La situation actuelle est sensiblement différente. La guerre sème le trouble dans les esprits, beaucoup sont mal informés, et le rôle des Jedi reste incertain aux yeux de la majorité des citoyens de la République. L'image que votre Ordre glorieux renvoie ne peut être entachée, du moins c'est ce que pensent les membres du Sénat Galactique. La crédibilité des actions militaires en dépend.

-Nous sommes conscients de la médiatisation importante de la relation du padawan Skywalker avec la sénatrice, intervint alors Mace Windu de son ton posé mais implacable. Et cet écart de conduite ne restera en aucun cas impuni. Mais si je puis me permettre, monsieur le chancelier, si le sénat juge bon de statuer sur le cas de Padmé Amidala, il me semble également naturel de laisser notre conseil délibérer sur la punition d'Anakin, en toute discrétion.

Obi-Wan tourna un regard incroyablement reconnaissant – mais qu'il espéra suffisamment mesuré – vers le maître à la peau sombre. Puis ce fut au tour de Palpatine de lever des yeux pâles et attristés.

-Croyez bien que je comprends votre point de vue, maître Windu, chevrota-t-il presque. Mais il est malheureusement trop tard pour cela. Le peuple exige que nous lui rendions des comptes, il réclame une sentence assez sévère pour prouver que les Jedi ne peuvent agir en toute impunité.

-Agir ? répéta alors lentement Kenobi d'un air incrédule. Mais en quoi les actions d'Anakin pourraient-elles mériter un châtiment aux yeux des citoyens ? Si mon apprenti a bafoué certaines règles, ce ne sont que des règles Jedi, pas des lois républicaines. Il a peut-être transgressé un code moral dont l'actualité n'a même pas eu le temps d'être remise en question, mais en quoi une relation amoureuse mérite-t-elle une punition de la part des autorités républicaines ?

-Hélas maître Kenobi, je crains que vous ne saisissiez pas la gravité du cas de notre jeune ami…

A ces mots, Palpatine offrit un nouveau sourire bienveillant à Skywalker, qui l'accepta avec joie, sachant que tous ses espoirs reposaient sans doute entre les mains de cet homme.

-Il ne s'agit plus d'amour interdit ou d'enfants illégitimes, continua le chancelier suprême. Nous parlons de l'honnêteté des Jedi, et de la transparence de leur Ordre. J'en ai longuement parlé avec les délégués les plus influents du sénat, ainsi qu'avec les juges de la Cour de Justice, et ils ne voient aucune autre issue. Il faut montrer l'exemple. Ce que le sénat attend des Jedi, c'est un geste spontané, et suffisamment dur, afin de démontrer la solidité de nos institutions.

Mace Windu secoua lentement la tête, et Kenobi sentit un poids alourdir davantage ses épaules. Le chancelier leur expliquait ce à quoi ils devaient s'attendre, mais cette réunion n'avait aucun sens. Il était trop tard pour se défendre, tout avait déjà été décidé sans eux. Voilà où menait la dépendance dans laquelle vivait l'Ordre depuis trop longtemps.

-En ces temps d'incertitude et de crainte, une seule brèche dans l'unité gouvernementale pourrait bien signifier notre perte, argumenta encore Palpatine. Personne ne vous forcera la main, Eminences. Rien ne vous oblige à suivre les recommandations du sénat. Mais en les ignorant, vous ne nous offrez aucune chance.

Obi-Wan ouvrit la bouche dans une ultime tentative de raisonner Palpatine, mais il la referma lorsque Anakin prit enfin la parole, sa voix assurée, et son ton beaucoup trop calme.

-Je m'en remets à vous, chancelier, déclara-t-il à la plus grande surprise de son maître.

Depuis quand le jeune homme avait-il appris à accorder sa confiance au politicien plutôt qu'à ses semblables ?

-Que suggère le sénat ? demanda l'apprenti.

-Eh bien, cela m'attriste beaucoup, mon jeune ami, mais selon mes collègues, l'expulsion est le meilleur des choix.

Le jeune homme hocha gravement la tête, mais il s'était préparé à cette décision, du moins autant qu'il avait pu en aussi peu de temps. Il avait également prévu l'arrivée massive de la colère qu'il ne voulut pas tempérer, parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait lui donner la force dont il aurait besoin pour affronter ce qui l'attendait. Il n'eut pas peur de l'accepter, car cette fois il n'était pas seul face aux Jedi, le chancelier était là pour le soutenir. Il pouvait presque sentir l'aura puissante et si ouverte du vieil homme, comme une ancre immuable à laquelle il s'accrocherait autant que possible. Ce qu'il lui accordait n'était pas réellement de l'indulgence, c'était bien plus que ça. La foi que Palpatine lui témoignait, même à cet instant, où tout était contre lui, apportait à Anakin la certitude que quoiqu'il puisse advenir, il serait à la hauteur.

-Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, conclut-il un peu à contrecoeur.

Palpatine desserra les doigts et se redressa avec un petit soupir embarrassé.

-Ce n'est pas… l'exacte vérité. J'ai pu obtenir du sénat une seule autre alternative, mais elle me peine tout autant, et je me refuse à l'envisager.

-Excellence, intervint vivement Obi-Wan en faisant un pas en avant. S'il existe une chance pour éviter l'exclusion d'Anakin, je veux la connaître.

-Eh bien puisque c'est vous qui me le demandez, maître Kenobi… voici : étant donné que le jeune Skywalker est encore sous la tutelle d'un chevalier, le sénat estime que celui-ci est à juste titre responsable de ses fautes. Les différents délégués sont prêts à accepter votre expulsion… à sa place.

Il y eut alors un silence. Un silence horrible, interminable, de ceux que l'on n'ose rompre par peur d'entendre les paroles inévitables que tout le monde anticipe déjà. Plusieurs conseillers Jedi remarquèrent la rigidité soudaine dans le dos d'Obi-Wan, et comprirent que les dés étaient déjà jetés, mais ils ne soufflèrent mot. Ce fut en sentant l'épaisseur lourde de signification de ce silence qu'Anakin se tourna vers son maître, abasourdi. Le visage du chevalier était figé en direction de Palpatine, et un très léger rictus ironique, à peine discernable, y était apparu.

-Mais ce n'est pas sérieux ! s'écria l'apprenti. Excellence, vous n'allez tout de même pas tolérer…

-Anakin, le coupa brusquement Obi-Wan sans jamais le regarder. Ca suffira comme ça, je ne veux rien entendre de plus.

-Mais…

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

Le jeune homme se tut donc, ravalant son amertume. C'était uniquement pour son maître qu'il accepta d'étouffer les protestations qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Si Obi-Wan ne s'était pas trouvé là, il aurait fallu plus que la sévérité du conseil pour l'empêcher de révéler tout haut le fond de sa pensée. On lui refusait son droit à la parole, on le condamnait sans savoir, sans même vouloir comprendre, tout ça parce qu'il était encore apprenti, et ça le révoltait plus que jamais. Il était hors de question de se laisser faire sans réagir, il aurait droit au chapitre, qu'on le lui permette ou non, mais le moment était mal choisi. Après tous les soucis qu'il avait causés à son maître – sans le vouloir – il attendrait au moins d'être en plus petit comité pour donner son avis. Malgré ce que beaucoup pensaient de lui, il n'était pas égoïste au point d'ignorer les sentiments des personnes qui lui étaient chères.

D'un autre côté, il ressentait un bouillonnement intérieur qui ne cessait de croître, comme un raz de marée émotionnel de plus en plus difficile à contenir, et surtout à dissimuler. Certains le devinaient vaguement, dont Obi-Wan, qui ne réalisait que trop l'importance de régler le problème rapidement, mais ce fut le chancelier qui perçut le mieux ces vibrations tourmentées tout autour du jeune apprenti, et une observation détaillée de son visage plissé aurait peut-être révélé la subtile allégresse qu'il s'efforçait de cacher.

Le vieil homme baissa lentement les yeux, sachant que pour une fois, il aurait peut-être été possible d'y voir une douce euphorie que certains auraient sans doute trouvé déplacée. Voir cette belle tragi-comédie prendre forme devant ses yeux, exactement comme il l'avait imaginée, était presque trop amusant, et il éprouvait certaines difficultés à maintenir l'expression accablée qu'il avait soigneusement créée de toutes pièces. Il avait su jouer ses atouts au meilleur moment, et maintenant, peu importait la décision du conseil ou d'Obi-Wan Kenobi. Elle serait forcément à son avantage.

* * *

Trois jours entiers s'étaient écoulés depuis la rencontre avec le chancelier suprême et l'ultimatum qui avait alors été proposé, mais la situation ne s'était que très peu éclaircie pour les Jedi. En règle générale, ils n'avaient en fait pas le temps de se pencher sur la question, et la plupart s'en remettait aux membres les plus éminents du conseil pour trouver une solution adaptée à leur dilemme. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'Obi-Wan avait décidé de rendre visite au vieux maître Yoda, dans ses quartiers de la tour est du temple. Il s'était avancé vers l'entrée, hésitant, mais n'avait pas eu à porter la main vers la sonnette discrète car la porte s'était immédiatement ouverte à son arrivée. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisque depuis toujours, Yoda avait su deviner à quel moment précisément le jeune homme allait se tourner vers lui en cas de problème. Obi-Wan entra donc, puis baissa la tête pour se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur des quartiers très personnalisés de son aîné.

En effet, Yoda avait cultivé au cours de sa longue vie une flore qui s'était progressivement transformée en véritable jungle à l'intérieur de ses appartements. Des brumisateurs semblables à ceux qui alimentaient en humidité les chambres des espèces amphibiennes avaient été installés et diffusaient en permanence un léger brouillard moite qui fournissait à tout un éventail de lianes et de plantes exotiques l'environnement idéal pour grandir. L'air était étouffant par endroits, mais quelque chose d'inexplicable rendait ces lieux si chaleureux qu'il était pratiquement impossible de ne pas s'y sentir à l'aise.

Kenobi retira immédiatement sa bure et s'inclina davantage afin de passer sous un plafond bas recouvert d'épaisses plantes grimpantes d'un vert très sombre dont quelques feuilles vinrent lui caresser la nuque. Il plia doucement son long manteau avant de le déposer au sol à côté d'un carré de tissu molletonné où il s'assit en silence, puis il attrapa la petite pile de bols ocres en céramique pour en déposer un de chaque côté de la minuscule table devant lui. La petite silhouette voûtée du vieux maître apparut alors, une lourde théière fumante entre les mains. Il s'approcha en claudiquant, un sourire étrangement sagace sur son visage ridé, et versa une mixture chaude dans les petits récipients.

Comme à son habitude, Obi-Wan jeta un œil méfiant au breuvage dont la couleur et la texture ne parviendraient jamais à lui inspirer confiance, puis avala une gorgée agréablement revigorante tandis que son aîné s'installait face à lui.

-Hmm… Bois, approuva celui-ci. Un peu de chaleur, que du bien cela peut faire.

Il hocha la tête et poussa un petit rire sans réelle signification quand le chevalier reposa son bol et le gratifia d'un maigre sourire à son tour. Les deux Jedi restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs longues minutes, profitant du calme, et sachant que cet instant presque insouciant serait probablement le dernier qu'ils partageraient jamais. La main d'Obi-Wan trembla légèrement quand il passa ses doigts dans ses épais cheveux cuivrés, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulut aborder la question. Ils connaissaient tous deux la situation, il était donc inutile de revenir dessus. Ce qui importait à présent était de mettre à plat les dernières incertitudes. Il suffisait juste d'avoir le courage d'entamer la discussion, et Kenobi se doutait que Yoda se refuserait à le brusquer, c'est pourquoi il se lança, la voix mal assurée.

-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour la patience que vous m'avez témoignée pendant toutes ces années, maître Yoda, dit-il en guise d'introduction. Vos conseils ont toujours eu une grande valeur à mes yeux et… j'ai besoin de vous une dernière fois.

Le vieux sage posa son petit bol devant lui avec un soupir peiné, ses oreilles retombant doucement.

-Ce défaitisme, pas habitué je ne suis à le voir en toi. Obstiné, tu as toujours été. Tenace. T'avouer vaincu tu ne dois pas, toi moins que les autres.

-Que puis-je faire ? M'opposer seul face au reste du conseil, face au sénat et à la Cour de Justice, face à l'opinion publique ? Que pourrais-je offrir à Anakin sans le moindre soutien ?

-Compliquée est notre situation, approuva Yoda en tendant une main vers une boîte en bois posée sur un petit support.

Il souleva le couvercle, prit quelques granulés qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur et les craqua entre ses petits doigts griffus avant de les saupoudrer au-dessus d'un support chauffant. Un parfum épicé, à peine acide, se répandit alors autour d'eux, allégeant l'atmosphère.

-Un choix difficile tu dois faire, et un lourd fardeau cela représente. Abandonner l'Ordre Jedi et la République, pour former ton apprenti, ou accepter ta lourde tâche, et de ceux que tu aimes te séparer. Hmm, soupira le vieux maître. Ironique il est, de ne pouvoir faire une exception au moment même où d'une exception, nous avons besoin…

-Mais il est trop tard pour pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Nous nous sommes tous rendu compte, depuis le début de cette guerre, que nos liens avec le gouvernement sont trop étroits. L'Ordre s'est laissé aller à un confort que son entente avec le sénat lui a permis d'acquérir, et il s'est égaré.

Yoda leva des yeux étonnés vers le chevalier, qui n'avait jamais exprimé son opinion aussi ouvertement. Peut-être venait-il juste de réaliser tout cela.

-Par cette crise, qu'il faut y mettre un terme certains comprendront peut-être. Dépendants nous sommes du sénat. Mais si à nous en détacher nous parvenons, une chance de revenir aura celui de vous deux qui partira. Provisoire peut être ce renvoi.

-Pas pour un Exilé, maître, contredit Kenobi avec un sourire amer. Arrangée ou pas, une expulsion reste très différente d'un simple abandon des préceptes Jedi.

-Impossible ce n'est pas.

-Il nous faut regarder la réalité en face. Certaines choses resteront toujours immuables. De quand date la dernière fois qu'un Exilé a été autorisé à réintégrer les rangs de l'Ordre ?

Le jeune chevalier prit son bol chaud et le remua doucement, observant les remous foncés du breuvage.

-Je préfère ne pas me faire d'illusions, murmura-t-il. Au point où nous en sommes, je ne suis pas sûr de devoir m'accrocher à l'espoir hasardeux de pouvoir un jour revenir. La déception finale serait trop dure à accepter.

Le regard citrin n'avait pas vacillé une seule seconde, et les yeux perspicaces de Yoda exprimèrent soudain une grande peine.

-Décidé, tu avais déjà, Obi-Wan… De le dire tu avais juste besoin.

-Je… je n'en suis pas certain, répondit Kenobi avec une inspiration crispée. Je ne ferai rien sans en avoir parlé avec Anakin. Mais… à moins d'un souhait précis de sa part, je ne peux pas le laisser se faire bannir de la sorte. Malgré les questions que je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser. Comme… qui s'occupera de lui quand je serai parti.

-Sûr de toi tu es.

-Oh non, affirma le chevalier. Jamais je n'ai douté autant. Mais c'est la logique qui me pousse à cette conclusion. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons séparés. Si je le laisse partir, j'aurai l'air de l'abandonner à son sort. Si c'est moi qui pars, je le laisserai également seul. Sauf que dans le premier cas, il se retrouverait livré à lui-même, et dans le deuxième il serait au moins encadré par les Jedi. Vous plus que quiconque savez à quel point Anakin a besoin d'être guidé aujourd'hui encore.

-Peur, as-tu, pour lui ? devina le petit être.

Obi-Wan contempla un instant ses mains serrées, tout en essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées.

-Oui. Vous avez dû ressentir comme moi le trouble en lui, le tourment. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec lui, mais il refuse de se confier à moi. Cela fait bien longtemps…

Il releva les yeux, leur couleur plus aquatique et changeante que jamais.

-Il est trop passionné. J'ai peur qu'il ne se laisse emporter par ses émotions, et qu'il en souffre davantage. Depuis quelque temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il a changé de façon radicale, et dans son regard… Il croit sans doute que je ne le vois pas, mais c'est comme… comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose. Etre Jedi était son rêve le plus cher, je ne peux pas permettre qu'on le lui enlève…

-Le tien c'était aussi, répliqua vivement Yoda. Toute ta vie, pour arriver à ce niveau, dur tu as travaillé. Si prompt es-tu, de perdre ton rêve à sa place ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de mon padawan. Il passera toujours avant, trancha Obi-Wan, sûr de lui.

Son aplomb fut toutefois de courte durée, et son expression se fit rapidement plus sombre. Yoda l'observa avec douceur, attristé de voir à quel point le petit garçon fougueux qu'il avait regardé grandir de loin avait changé. Il repensait à tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour lui assurer un avenir plus brillant que celui auquel il semblait destiné, il se remémorait toutes les discussions qu'il avait eues avec le conseil ou même Qui-Gon Jinn pour tenter de le protéger à distance, discrètement. Tout cela pour se rendre compte que la volonté de la Force s'imposait toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Il pouvait offrir son appui au jeune homme assis en face de lui dont le regard semblait si perdu, mais rien de plus. Il était parfaitement conscient que quelque chose de plus grand et d'intemporel avait pris en main le cours des événements, quelque chose qui guiderait les pas des trois Elus, et Yoda, lui, n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il était étranger à tout cela. Et l'accepter avait sans doute été la plus dure des épreuves dans sa vie.

-Maître…, l'appela doucement Obi-Wan d'une voix si incertaine que Yoda se demanda s'il était réellement prêt à affronter la vérité le concernant. Je crois que mon choix est fait, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de connaître votre avis.

Le vénérable Jedi lui sourit alors, avec une tendresse qu'il ne chercha pas à dissimuler. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

-Pas de hasard, padawan, lui répondit-il. En paix avec toi-même tu dois être. Seul tu es, à savoir comment agir. Mon soutien, et mon accord, tu auras, dans tous les cas.

-Vous m'accordez trop de crédit.

-Non, contredit Yoda avec un petit rire rauque. Temps pour toi, il est, de le reconnaître.

Sur ces paroles, le petit être vert se releva péniblement, avec force grognements, avant de replier son étroit futon d'un air occupé.

-Bien ! Des choses à faire tu as maintenant, reprit-il avec une légèreté voulue. Allons !

-Vous avez raison, approuva Obi-Wan, un peu apaisé.

Il se leva à son tour, aida le vieux maître à ranger quelques affaires en essayant de ne pas se prendre la tête ou les pieds dans les plantes, puis récupéra sa bure. Il se retourna juste avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Si jamais les circonstances l'exigent, j'aimerais que vous veilliez sur Anakin pour moi. Et… merci. Pour tout.

Yoda lui sourit en silence, puis hocha la tête. Obi-Wan se retourna donc et quitta les lieux, ses pensées moins confuses qu'à son arrivée. Il n'avait pas trouvé de solution miracle, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il était venu chercher de toute façon, et savoir qu'il avait le soutien de Yoda le rassurait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le contraste entre la chaleur qui régnait chez le vieux sage et la fraîcheur normalement agréable des couloirs du temple le fit frissonner, et il enfila rapidement son manteau brun. Il redressa le tissu au niveau de ses épaules, le tapota sur le côté pour en dégager un peu de pollen, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il n'était plus seul dans le vaste corridor au plafond voûté.

Garen Muln se tenait devant lui, son visage indéchiffrable.

-Tu es rentré, commença Obi-Wan, lui-même surpris par la banalité de ses propos.

Il fallait admettre qu'il n'était pas facile d'entamer une conversation amicale après presque un an de séparation et des dizaines de batailles toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres.

-Reeft m'a appris ce qui s'est passé.

-Oh.

Garen croisa les bras, étudia son compagnon pendant un bref instant, et soudain il comprit, son regard plus sombre.

-Inutile de te demander comment tu vas réagir, fit-il d'un ton si sarcastique qu'Obi-Wan en fut choqué.

-Justement, je voulais en discuter avec toi.

-Discuter ? De quoi ? De toute évidence tu as déjà fait ton choix.

Kenobi, n'étant pas d'humeur à supporter les critiques de son ami, commença alors à s'éloigner.

-Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas, lui envoya-t-il sans se retourner.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je comprenne ? l'apostropha Muln, ce qui parvint à l'arrêter dans son élan. Que tu vas encore te sacrifier ? Prendre des responsabilités qui ne sont pas les tiennes ?

Obi-Wan fit volte-face.

-Où sont mes responsabilités si ce n'est auprès de mon apprenti ?

-Mais c'est _toi_ qui ne comprends rien ! s'écria Garen. Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il est en âge de reconnaître ses propres erreurs et d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes ? Ce n'est pas lui rendre service que de le surprotéger comme tu le fais !

Son aîné marqua un temps, puis secoua la tête avec patience.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu réagirais si tu étais à ma place, et si c'était Calen qui se retrouvait dans la situation d'Anakin.

-Ne te risque pas sur ce terrain, prévint Muln. Anakin et Calen n'ont rien en commun.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? fit Kenobi, piqué au vif.

A cet instant, Garen Muln eut l'air de réaliser que la conversation était sur le point de dégénérer, et il parvint à se ressaisir de justesse. Il lâcha un petit soupir fatigué et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu vas perdre ? murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu réalises que tu ne pourras plus _jamais_ revenir ici ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'en partant, tu vas renier tout ce que tu as appris, tous les liens que tu as créés avec… avec nous tous ?

Obi-Wan baissa la tête avec affliction, réalisant pour la première fois qu'Anakin et lui ne seraient peut-être pas les seuls à souffrir de cette séparation. Il avait été si peu en contact avec ses amis d'enfance qu'il n'avait même pas encore pensé à l'effet que son départ pourrait avoir sur leurs relations, et il s'en voulut terriblement.

-Garen…

-Non, j'ai compris, le coupa son cadet, cherchant à dissimuler sa peine derrière une colère amère. Aussi têtu que d'habitude. Laisse-moi te dire une chose : cette fois-ci, ne compte pas sur moi pour pleurer ton départ. Ne compte pas sur moi pour quoi que ce soit.

Et à ces mots il partit d'une allure rageuse, laissant Obi-Wan seul derrière lui avec l'impression qu'une faille énorme s'était creusée entre eux sans qu'il en connaisse la raison. Le contact si amical qu'il partageait avec lui était réduit au minimum, et cette brusque absence de chaleur en lui, là où résidait habituellement la marque de Muln, se fit douloureuse, au point que le chevalier se demanda si les récents bouleversements ne les avaient pas changés eux aussi. Ce manque de sérénité, de discernement, et ce trop plein d'émotions puissantes étaient-ils dus à la guerre ou tout simplement à un affaiblissement de leur volonté, une incapacité à suivre le code ? Kenobi secoua faiblement la tête et se remit en route. Son choix était fait, Garen avait vu clair en lui, comme toujours, mais il ne donnerait sa réponse au conseil qu'après s'être assuré d'avoir consulté tous ceux qui pourraient en être affectés.

* * *

_-Les troupes basées sur Antar ont été totalement décimées, et les Séparatistes se dirigent à présent vers Commenor, où la situation est déjà critique._

L'hologramme représentant le maître Jedi Cayrana Chey-Shiin grésilla un instant avant que la connexion ne s'améliore, mais même les perturbations ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler les traits soucieux sur le visage anguleux de la Feliane, dont les oreilles pointues frémissaient en signe de contrariété.

_-Mon escadron est prêt à partir au secours de maître Leska, nous pourrions la rejoindre avant même l'arrivée de la flotte de la Confédération,_ reprit-elle.

L'image disparut encore et mit un peu plus longtemps à revenir. Le chancelier suprême fit un signe de main discret en direction de Sly Moore, qui se pencha lentement vers le récepteur pour en modifier légèrement les paramètres, puis se releva et s'éloigna sans jamais se départir de son expression froide et hautaine.

-Maître Chey-Shiin, répondit Palpatine, engoncé dans son épais manteau gris pâle. Croyez bien que je comprends votre inquiétude, mais je ne peux pas faire l'économie de votre escadron. J'ai besoin de vous ailleurs. Nous avons intercepté il y a quelques heures à peine des communications laissant entendre qu'une importante délégation séparatiste compte se rencontrer dans le secteur Versati. Nous ignorons encore sur quelle planète la réunion aura lieu, mais il vous faut prêter main forte aux divisions déjà présentes.

La Feliane resserra sa bure autour d'elle, mal à l'aise, mais ne put ignorer la demande du chancelier.

_-Maître Tiin et le chevalier Secura peuvent sans doute assurer seuls cette mission,_ tenta-t-elle. _Du moins pendant un temps… Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner maître Leska, pas plus que laisser Commenor aux Séparatistes. C'est maintenant qu'ils ont besoin de notre aide._

Sly Moore hocha brusquement la tête en direction de l'entrée du bureau, sans rien dire, ses grands yeux presque translucides dévisageant le visiteur imprévu. Palpatine suivit son regard et trouva la grande silhouette sombre d'Anakin qui se tenait bien droit, attendant d'être invité à avancer plus loin.

-Vous ne comprenez pas l'importance de cette initiative, reprit-il suffisamment fort pour que l'apprenti puisse l'entendre de là où il se trouvait. Une victoire dans le système Versati ferait pencher la balance en notre faveur pour un temps considérable, peut-être assez pour déstabiliser toute l'organisation séparatiste.

Il poussa un soupir exagérément affecté.

-Maître Chey-Shiin, je ne peux rien faire si personne ne suit mes directives, j'ai besoin de votre appui.

La Feliane, au tempérament naturellement fougueux, remua vivement sa longue queue mais parvint à conserver la neutralité Jedi qui s'imposait.

_-Je ne m'opposerai pas à vos ordres, chancelier,_ dit-elle ensuite, se remettant à rouler légèrement les 'r' au fond de sa gorge sous le coup de l'énervement. _Mais vous devez réaliser que vous condamnez ainsi toute une flotte, et peut-être une planète entière._

-La guerre est faite de sacrifices, lui rappela froidement Palpatine. C'est une réalité qu'il nous faut accepter. Préparez vos troupes et rendez-vous dans le secteur Versati, puis restez en orbite autour de Vextra Prime. Là vous retrouverez le général Secura.

Cayrana Chey-Shiin détourna le regard, consciente que depuis que le conseil avait été forcé de déléguer une partie de son pouvoir au chancelier, toute protestation de sa part était vaine.

_-Très bien,_ acquiesça-t-elle avec difficulté. _Je vous contacterai à ce moment-là._

Elle s'inclina rapidement, et l'hologramme disparut en un grésillement. Palpatine se détourna immédiatement de l'holocom pour lancer un regard étrange à Sly Moore, qui sembla cependant en comprendre la signification et se retira en silence sans accorder davantage d'attention au jeune Skywalker qui s'approcha alors. Le temps que le chancelier remette un peu d'ordre dans les holoblocs sur son bureau, le Jedi croisa les bras dans son dos, relevant ainsi fièrement les épaules, et fit le tour de la pièce en silence. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'éprouvait plus la moindre gêne en ces lieux, devenus aussi familiers pour lui que ses appartements au temple. Le mélange subtil de sobriété et d'élégance faisait ressortir une impression de luxe absolu, une richesse extrême mais discrète, et cet agencement presque froid et calculé dégageait une sensation étrange de puissance dont s'abreuvait avidement le jeune Skywalker.

Il observa le vieil homme qui lui tournait le dos, s'étonnant une nouvelle fois de l'énergie qui émanait de lui, non pas une aura douce et calme comme il distinguait autour des Jedi, mais plutôt un maelström agité, comme si le politicien se trouvait dans une perpétuelle expectative, sur le qui vive. A son calme naturel s'opposait constamment une sorte d'ardeur, de désir d'aller toujours plus loin, d'atteindre d'autres objectifs. C'était son ambition à toute épreuve qu'Anakin admirait par-dessus tout, et il souhaitait de plus en plus faire partie de ses projets grandioses, et de pouvoir le satisfaire. Auprès du chancelier, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à faire ses preuves, et que sous son commandement, il aurait enfin le droit d'aller au bout de ses capacités, sans avoir à se restreindre.

Comme ayant entendu ses pensées, Palpatine se tourna vers lui avec une expression de bienveillance paternelle.

-Je suis heureux de ta visite, jeune Jedi, dit-il alors en s'asseyant dans son impressionnant siège triangulaire.

-J'avais besoin de m'éloigner du temple quelques heures, répondit sobrement Skywalker.

Quelque chose dans son comportement avait changé depuis leur dernière entrevue, une détermination froide qui ne put échapper au regard perçant du politicien, amusé par l'ironie de la situation. L'indépendance qu'il croyait gagner chaque jour ne faisait en réalité que l'attirer davantage dans ses filets.

-Je tenais à te dire combien j'étais navré de la tournure des choses, reprit Palpatine, son visage à présent indéchiffrable, à moitié dissimulé par les ombres crépusculaires de Coruscant qui commençaient à envahir le vaste bureau.

Anakin se désintéressa d'une statue représentant un ancien dirigeant et avança jusqu'à lui, pour finalement se contenter d'observer la circulation par la longue baie vitrée.

-Je sais que vous avez fait de votre mieux pour m'aider, Excellence. Je vous suis redevable pour toutes vos attentions.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons, j'aurais aimé pouvoir intervenir davantage, surtout pour un chevalier d'exception tel que toi.

-Padawan, le corrigea Anakin d'un ton trop neutre.

-Oui. Oui… Pardonne-moi, il est tout simplement effarant de voir le conseil te retenir de la sorte.

Le jeune homme décroisa vivement les mains.

-Et ce n'est pas près de changer, siffla-t-il rageusement.

-Vraiment ? fit innocemment le chancelier suprême. Si maître Kenobi décide de te bannir, certes, mais s'il part à ta place, peut-être seras-tu élevé au rang de chevalier, comme tu seras dépourvu de maître…

Anakin baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils, pensif.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis même plus sûr de ce que je veux.

-Tu ne souhaites plus devenir un Jedi à part entière ? s'étonna Palpatine en se relevant légèrement, ses longs doigts ridés posés sur les accoudoirs noirs et lisses.

-Si, bien sûr. Je pense le mériter plus que quiconque, mais j'ai peur de ne plus faire entièrement confiance en la sagesse du conseil.

-Oh. Eh bien, vois les choses de cette manière : lorsque tu seras accepté dans la chevalerie, tu seras plus libre de tes mouvements.

Skywalker resta un instant silencieux, incertain.

-En parlant de ça, recommença-t-il. Avec tous ces récents événements, voudrez-vous toujours de moi à vos côtés ?

-Evidemment ! Je n'attends que ça, pour tout te dire. J'en ai assez de ne pas être écouté par tous ces chevaliers qui pensent pouvoir tout contrôler sans avoir la vue d'ensemble dont je dispose. Il est si triste de voir mes recommandations contestées systématiquement, pour mener parfois à des fins tragiques…

-C'est cela dont vous parliez tout à l'heure avec maître Chey-Shiin ?

Palpatine marqua une pause à son tour, faisant légèrement pivoter son fauteuil de sorte à cacher son visage.

-En effet.

-Je ne comprends pas non plus leur attitude, avoua Skywalker. Si seulement je pouvais leur faire admettre qu'ils ont besoin de vous…

-En temps voulu, reprit le chancelier en se tournant de nouveau vers lui. Tu le feras.

Le jeune homme crut discerner un sens caché dans cette dernière déclaration, mais il ne put trouver aucun indice dans le comportement du vieil homme, dont le regard s'était fait pénétrant. Une partie de lui se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise, et il se dandina en se détournant de lui, essayant de retrouver le fil de ses pensées qui lui avait soudain échappé.

-Vous avez parlé avec la sénatrice Amidala, dit-il en se remettant à contempler le ciel de Coruscant.

-Tu ne l'as pas encore revue ?

-Non. Nous avons tous les deux été très occupés, et elle est encore en réunion en ce moment. Mais je pense pouvoir la retrouver dans une heure ou deux.

Il pinça les lèvres avant de continuer.

-Que lui arrivera-t-il ? Quelles seront les conséquences de tout cela pour elle ? Il faut que je le sache.

-Eh bien sa popularité lui est déjà d'un grand secours, mais… pour être franc, je crains que son poste de sénatrice ne soit en jeu.

Le chancelier attendit un instant, puis reprit face à l'absence de réaction de l'apprenti.

-Une relation avec un Jedi, ou même un ex-Jedi, risquerait d'achever définitivement sa carrière, qui se trouve être déjà en péril. Sans parler de sa grossesse.

-Je vois, murmura Skywalker en avalant difficilement sa salive, ne comprenant que trop où le politicien voulait en venir.

Après toutes ces années d'efforts, les sacrifices qu'elle avait faits pour en arriver là, pouvait-il réellement la forcer à renoncer à sa passion, et même pire, à cesser d'aider les gens comme elle savait si bien le faire ? Pris dans un nouveau tourbillon émotionnel, ce fut en sentant la présence ferme et vigoureuse du chancelier qu'il s'aperçut que celui-ci s'était levé et se tenait à présent à côté de lui.

-Viens, mon jeune ami. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Le Jedi le suivit docilement vers l'un des meubles, perdu dans ses pensées, et le vit ouvrir un compartiment d'où il sortit un coffret en bois doré recouvert d'enluminures. Palpatine lui présenta l'objet, un sourire étrange sur le visage.

-Ouvre-le, je te prie.

Intrigué, Anakin s'exécuta. Il pressa le petit loquet qui se rétracta avec un cliquetis, puis souleva lentement l'épais couvercle, pour révéler le précieux contenu du coffret. Il leva des yeux interrogateurs.

-Un gant ?

-Pas n'importe lequel, dit Palpatine en posant la lourde boîte sur le meuble.

Il prit l'objet et l'exhiba à la lumière. Le cuir semblait vieux, mais très solide, et une observation minutieuse permettait de voir que des fils très fins de métal argenté y avaient également été cousus.

-Il provient de fouilles sur une planète reculée, j'ai eu le plus grand mal à entrer en sa possession, expliqua le chancelier en passant lentement ses doigts sur les coutures apparentes au dos du gant. C'est une pièce de collection, mais j'ai la conviction qu'il peut encore servir. On dit qu'il appartenait à un très grand guerrier, capable de maîtriser la Force, et qu'une partie de son essence s'y est imprégnée.

Anakin Skywalker fixait l'objet du regard, fasciné.

-Veux-tu le porter ? proposa Palpatine.

-Moi ? sursauta le jeune homme. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux…

-Ca me ferait plaisir.

L'apprenti hésita encore un instant, puis porta la main gauche à son poignet droit, défit l'attache de son propre gant qu'il retira ensuite, révélant la mécanique rigide qui lui avait été greffée. Il finit par prendre respectueusement la relique, et l'enfila lentement sur son membre artificiel. Il fut stupéfait de voir à quel point le gant lui allait. Il semblait avoir été fait pour lui.

-Je sens… quelque chose…, dit-il alors.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Palpatine.

-Oui, mais…

Anakin avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait sur les fluctuations qui lui parvenaient tout à coup.

-C'est une force brute, violente.

Il rouvrit les yeux, comme inquiet.

-Il pourrait s'agir du côté obscur, balbutia-t-il. Je n'en suis pas certain parce que ça ne ressemble pas tout à fait à ce que j'ai ressenti sur Zephrá, mais… je ne sais pas s'il est sage pour moi de le porter.

-Le côté obscur ? Ce gant est pourtant très ancien, affirma le chancelier suprême. Peut-être même d'avant la guerre des Sith. J'ai entendu dire qu'à cette époque, il n'y avait pas encore eu de scission dans la Force.

Il observa la main gantée de l'apprenti d'un air ennuyé.

-Je suis confus, je pensais que cette relique aurait pu être une source de force supplémentaire pour toi, mais je peux comprendre ton incertitude. Dans ce cas je le garderai ici.

Il s'approcha d'Anakin, qui recula vivement, sa main gauche recouvrant la droite en un geste protecteur.

-Non, protesta poliment celui-ci. Je n'ai pas peur de l'inconnu. Cette sensation… est revigorante.

-Ah, sourit Palpatine, satisfait. Tu m'en vois ravi. Dans ce cas il est à toi. Considère cela comme une marque de soutien de ma part. Que cette force t'accompagne, quelle que soit la décision de ton maître.

Le jeune Skywalker fermait et ouvrait le poing, testant la souplesse étonnante du cuir.

-Quelle que soit sa décision, répéta-t-il d'un air absent.

Puis il releva la tête.

-Je vous remercie, Excellence.

* * *

La cafétéria du temple Jedi s'était désertée au fil des mois, avec la disparition de nombreux Jedi, mais surtout parce que ceux qui parvenaient à revenir de leurs missions préféraient souvent prendre leurs repas dans leurs appartements, qu'ils trouvaient plus réconfortants que la grande salle vide où l'absence de leurs compagnons se faisait trop évidente. Ainsi, Bant Eerin avait ouvert sa porte à son vieil ami Obi-Wan Kenobi, et s'était appliquée à préparer un dîner plus raffiné que jamais. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulut y faire allusion, mais l'opulence d'un tel festin relevait plus du dernier repas de condamné que d'une simple collation accueillante. Ils s'étaient installés dans la grande cuisine de la Mon Calamari, autour d'une table ronde éclairée par de petites lampes discrètes incrustées dans le plafond, dans une ambiance tamisée chaleureuse. Bant avait prévu un petit fond musical très doux, et avait réduit le degré d'humidité de ses brumisateurs pour ne pas déranger son ami humain. A peu de choses près, cette soirée était la plus agréable que les deux Jedi avaient passée depuis une éternité.

A la fin du repas, Bant alla chercher le dessert qu'elle avait préparé, le gâteau glacé au poca meringué qu'Obi-Wan aimait tant. Celui-ci se laissa servir avec un sourire ravi.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à remettre ma ceinture demain, plaisanta-t-il.

-Sottises, mon Suprême Glacé est le plus léger du Noyau. Même Dexter le sait !

Il prit son couvert et enfourna gloutonnement une bouchée énorme avec un soupir de plaisir.

-C'est toi la meilleure, Bant.

-Tu peux le redire ? J'ai mal entendu.

-C'est toi la meilleure, sourit-il avec sincérité.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, une étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux argentés, avant de baisser la tête pour touiller sans conviction dans sa propre part de gâteau.

-Ce n'est pas pour parler de mes talents culinaires que tu es venu me voir, si ? se décida-t-elle enfin à dire.

Obi-Wan reposa lentement sa petite cuillère et avala la bouchée qu'il venait de prendre.

-Non. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça.

Bant l'observa pendant un instant avec un regard peiné, mais ne voulut pas le laisser se torturer davantage. Elle posa une main rose foncé sur celle de son compagnon, et reprit la parole.

-Je sais déjà. Garen est venu me voir après t'avoir rencontré dans le hall.

-Oh. Alors tu sais aussi que notre conversation s'est plutôt mal terminée, en conclut Kenobi, chagriné.

-Oui. Et il en était bouleversé. Il s'en veut terriblement.

Le chevalier haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Vraiment ?

-Il faut avant tout que tu comprennes pourquoi il a réagi de cette façon, dit alors Bant en secouant tristement la tête. Tu sais à quel point cette guerre est dévastatrice. Il a eu, comme nous tous, des expériences pénibles. Calen a été blessé par exemple.

-Calen ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Obi-Wan.

-Il va bien maintenant, le rassura la Mon Calamari. Mais ça, en plus du reste, l'a déstabilisé. Il faut que tu saches… Il lui est arrivé une chose terrible.

Bant dut s'arrêter le temps de maîtriser ses émotions.

-Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? la pressa-t-il. Bant !

-Il… Obi-Wan, sur le chemin du retour, Garen a appris que ses parents et l'un de ses frères ont été tués. Au cours d'un raid.

-Séparatiste ?

-Républicain.

Kenobi se redressa, choqué.

-Oh non, souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Garen…

-Tu comprends, poursuivit la jeune Mon Calamari. En revenant au temple, il espérait pouvoir retrouver ses marques, un semblant de normalité. Mais tout d'un coup, nous sommes confrontés à ton départ probable, et nous en sommes tous affectés. La nouvelle a été très dure pour lui.

Le chevalier ferma brièvement les yeux avec affliction.

-Et je n'ai rien vu. Je sais pourtant qu'il n'est pas du genre à se montrer si amer, ou à faire preuve de si peu de tact. J'aurais dû comprendre.

-Tu avais d'autres soucis en tête, le défendit son amie. Ca ne sert à rien de se demander lequel de vous deux a le plus de reproches à se faire. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est ce que Garen pense réellement. Et tu peux être sûr que malgré ce qu'il a pu te dire sous le coup des émotions, il tient énormément à toi et il sera toujours là pour toi en cas de besoin.

Kenobi regarda Eerin dans les yeux pendant un long moment, puis lui serra la main qu'elle n'avait pas retirée de la sienne.

-Je ne vous mérite pas.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je dois encore voir Reeft, il faut que je lui en parle.

-Il était là quand Garen est passé, lui apprit Bant. Mais il a été appelé par le conseil, il sera absent plusieurs jours. Seulement il se doutait que tu viendrais nous consulter, et il m'a demandé de te dire que peu importe le choix que tu feras, il sera là pour te soutenir.

Obi-Wan relâcha une grande inspiration soulagée. Il réalisait que les années n'avaient finalement rien changé et que l'amitié qu'ils partageaient ne s'était en réalité jamais altérée. A cet instant, rien n'aurait pu le combler davantage.

-Et toi, Bant… Ma très chère et très précieuse Bant. Que dis-tu ?

La Mon Calamari baissa la tête un instant, et quand elle la releva vers lui, ses grands yeux argentés brillaient de larmes.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans toi, Obi, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu as toujours été notre force, notre meilleur soutien. Depuis… depuis la mort de maître Tahl, il y a déjà si longtemps, tu es devenu un véritable point d'ancrage dans ma vie et…

Une goutte salée glissa doucement le long du visage saumon de la Jedi.

-J'ai confiance en ton jugement, finit-elle. Mais tu vas me manquer… terriblement.

La gorge nouée, Obi-Wan se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras comme tant de fois depuis leur enfance, avec une tendresse profonde qui ne s'estomperait jamais, il en était persuadé. Il ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, et parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Il se contenta de la serrer doucement contre lui pendant un court moment qui, dans cette fin d'existence en tant que Jedi, dura comme une vie entière.

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché tôt, happé progressivement par de lourdes masses nuageuses grises qui ne s'étaient pas dissipées et cachaient maintenant les étoiles sous un manteau vaporeux jauni par les lumières flamboyantes de la cité. Pourtant, malgré l'heure tardive, les appartements de Padmé Amidala se trouvaient pris d'une agitation peu commune. Toutes les pièces du dernier étage du Cinq Cents Republica étaient éclairées et subissaient sans interruption le va-et-vient des servantes et dames de compagnie de la sénatrice qui passaient d'une chambre à l'autre, des piles de vêtements et d'accessoires dans les bras.

Padmé s'appliquait pour le moment à faire le tri dans ses holoblocs officiels, qu'elle prenait sur les grandes étagères de métal doré puis déposait méthodiquement dans différents solides paquets. Elle portait encore la longue robe aux mailles serrées et sertie de fils précieux qu'elle avait enfilée avec peine pour se rendre à la grande chambre sénatoriale, et ses cheveux foncés étaient encore tirés en une coiffure torsadée maintenue par un diadème plat dont des traits de diamants tombaient par-dessus ses oreilles. La journée, éprouvante, semblait n'en pas finir aux yeux de la jeune femme qui avait à peine eu le temps d'avaler un léger dîner.

-Milady, lui demanda une aide à moitié dissimulée sous un tas d'holovids. Quand partiront les coffres que nous avons posés près de l'entrée ?

-Tôt demain matin, répondit-elle sereinement en déposant d'autres blocs dans un nouveau paquet. Ne vous souciez pas des petits bibelots, nous pourrons toujours les récupérer plus tard.

-Bien.

Dormé se présenta à la porte du petit salon, essoufflée par tout ce chambardement.

-Milady, un appel codé pour vous dans le bureau.

-Merci, Dormé, j'y vais tout de suite.

Padmé Amidala rangea encore quelques datacartes à côté des blocs, puis se frotta les mains et quitta la pièce, les voiles sombres de sa robe élégante traînant doucement sur le sol de moquette bleue. Elle pénétra dans son bureau privé dépouillé de la quasi-totalité du mobilier, les murs nus. Seule une plante verte tenait encore compagnie à la station holocom dont elle s'approcha avant de frôler du bout des doigts la plaque tactile qui lui permit d'accepter l'appel en cours. Le temps de baisser les lumières dans la pièce, le visage sérieux d'un Bothan apparut en lignes bleutées parcourues de légers parasites.

_-Sénatrice Amidala,_ salua-t-il.

-Lieutenant Wendan. Comment s'est passée votre mission ?

_-Nous avons eu du mal à nous en dépêtrer, mais l'installation ne posera plus de problème. Les fichiers du système ont été corrompus, mais on a pu repêcher certaines informations que je m'apprête à vous transférer_.

-Envoyez-les plutôt au sénateur Organa, je ne peux pas les stocker pour l'instant, demanda la sénatrice avant de se mordiller la lèvre supérieure d'un air soucieux. Qu'en est-il des morts suspectes d'enfants sensibles à la Force ? Vous avez fait des progrès ?

_-Pas exactement, madame,_ répondit gravement le Bothan, ses épais sourcils froncés. _Mais nous avons retrouvé quelques indices troublants. On pensait que les Sep étaient à l'origine de tout ça, mais depuis plusieurs semaines, certains corps indiquent quelque chose d'autre…_

Bien que craignant la réponse, Padmé l'interrogea davantage.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

_-Eh bien… Comme les rapports d'autopsie ont tendance à disparaître au même rythme que les chirurgiens un peu trop bavards qui les pratiquent, on s'est débrouillés pour récupérer un corps ou deux. J'ai demandé à Fuller ce qu'il en pensait, et il est du même avis que Ketubar. C'est pas normal. Pas de marques, rien. Comme si… Comme si on avait étranglé ces gamins de l'intérieur._

-Par tous les…, souffla Amidala en portant instinctivement les mains à son ventre. Et il y en a de plus en plus…

_-Vous pensez que les Jedi sont visés ? Que c'est eux qu'on essaie d'atteindre ?_

Padmé fut sur le point de répondre quand elle ressentit des picotements étranges. Sans comprendre comment, elle sut qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce. Une autre présence, vive et étouffante, était soudain arrivée, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper.

-Nous poursuivrons cette conversation plus tard, conclut-elle abruptement.

_-Très bien, sénatrice._

-Au revoir, Pra-Ter.

Elle éteignit l'holocom, puis se retourna enfin.

-Ani ! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant la grande silhouette impressionnante de son mari.

Il sortit de l'ombre et la prit dans ses bras sans un mot, pour l'embrasser avec passion.

-Padmé, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres cherchant avidement celles de son épouse.

Au départ, elle le laissa la caresser amoureusement, trop heureuse de ce réconfort tant attendu, mais lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se servait en partie de ce contact physique pour éviter une discussion délicate, elle prit sur elle et se força à s'écarter, tout en gardant les mains sur ses bras puissants.

-Anakin, je…, essaya-t-elle de commencer. J'aurais aimé t'apprendre tout ça autrement. Je m'en veux tellement.

-Oh Padmé, soupira-t-il. Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais voulu que ça n'arrive jamais, qu'on ait continué à vivre ensemble, sans tous ces soucis.

Elle fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils fins en reculant de quelques pas, se demandant avec inquiétude à quoi exactement il faisait allusion. Etait-il en train de dire qu'il regrettait sa grossesse ? Etait-ce cet enfant qu'il voyait comme un problème supplémentaire ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, prononça-t-elle lentement.

-Tout ça est injuste, on nous punit à cause de notre amour. Tu trouves ça normal ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

Elle baissa la tête avec chagrin et se sentit subitement gagnée par une fatigue intense. Elle recula encore et s'appuya sur le rebord de la petite fenêtre tandis qu'Anakin la regardait faire d'un air indécis, partagé entre son envie de lui témoigner encore son affection et la nécessité de parler posément de leur avenir, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? finit-il par demander en hochant la tête vers le reste des appartements.

-Je déménage. C'est Bail Organa qui me l'a suggéré, et j'ai décidé d'accepter. Il m'a proposé d'occuper l'un des deux appartements vacants de la tour qu'il vient d'acquérir et…

Elle tourna son doux regard marron vers la nuit de Coruscant, peuplée de projecteurs et de phares de speeders.

-J'avoue que depuis quelques jours, la solitude me pèse, révéla-t-elle en un murmure avant de refaire face au jeune homme. Et de cette façon, je bénéficierai de la même protection que lui.

-C'est bien, répliqua Skywalker d'un air absent.

Padmé laissa quelques longs instants s'écouler avant de se forcer à reprendre.

-Et que va-t-il t'arriver ? Obi-Wan a pris sa décision ?

-Non. Si ça se trouve je l'apprendrai en même temps que le conseil, va savoir.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, le réprimanda-t-elle doucement. Tu sais bien qu'il pense à toi avant tout. Tu es son apprenti.

-Et si tu savais comme j'en ai assez ! lâcha-t-il violemment. J'ai l'impression d'être tenu en laisse par le conseil. Je devrais déjà être chevalier !

La jeune femme ne voulut pas relever cet accès de colère, et poursuivit.

-Qu'ont-ils dit à notre sujet ?

-Rien de spécial. Mais je sais qu'ils empêcheront un simple apprenti d'avoir une relation avec un membre du sénat.

-Mais…, s'alarma Padmé, qui se redressa. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, nous ne sommes plus les seules personnes concernées ! Il y a cet enfant que je porte…

-Ca ne fera pas la moindre différence à leurs yeux, tu peux me croire, affirma froidement Skywalker.

Il leva lentement la main, puis passa un doigt sur la joue légèrement maquillée de la sénatrice, avec une douceur infinie.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? interrogea-t-il sans même la regarder dans les yeux, captivé par la douceur des lèvres qu'il caressait du bout des doigts.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime, Ani, répondit-elle immédiatement d'une voix confuse. Tu en doutes ?

Il la tint brusquement par les épaules, comme sorti de sa rêverie.

-Alors partons, décréta le Jedi. Fuyons ensemble, toi et moi, loin de tout ça. Loin de ces malheurs, de cette guerre et de ces gens qui ne comprennent rien.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? souffla Padmé, troublée.

-Evidemment ! sourit-il, emballé par son idée. Nous serions libres, affranchis de tout devoir, de ces liens qui nous retiennent !

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, dit-elle en se dégageant une nouvelle fois de son étreinte. Anakin, c'est ici qu'on a besoin de nous. Tu as prêté serment envers les Jedi, et moi je me suis engagée auprès de la reine, du sénat galactique, et auprès de Bail Organa.

Elle ponctua ses paroles d'un regard à la fois sévère et passionné que son époux ne voulut pas soutenir.

-Je ne peux pas les abandonner ni tirer un trait sur les promesses que j'ai faites, essaya-t-elle de lui faire comprendre. Il n'est pas question pour moi de m'enfuir où que ce soit, même si j'en ai envie.

Skywalker hocha la tête avec difficulté.

-Alors… C'est ta décision ?

-Espérais-tu vraiment qu'il en serait autrement ? fit-elle d'un ton incrédule.

Il détourna le regard une fois encore sans répondre, lui laissant juste le temps de lire sur son visage une intense déception, comme s'il venait de perdre en une seule seconde tous ses espoirs. Elle aurait aimé trouver les mots justes pour le réconforter, mais elle se sentait trop perdue pour parvenir à se mettre à sa place. Elle avait beau faire des efforts, elle arrivait de moins en moins à le comprendre, et à cet instant précis, elle n'avait plus la force d'essayer. Elle était épuisée, aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement, et elle en avait assez d'être la seule à chercher de véritables solutions durables et raisonnables. Une fois encore, sa réponse avait été la fuite. Ce refus d'endosser pleinement ses responsabilités et d'affronter ses pairs voulait-il dire qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus assumer un enfant ?

Elle essaya de déchiffrer son expression fermée avec l'espoir de trouver la lueur de bonheur qu'elle ressentait, mais elle ne vit rien. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas une seule fois abordé de lui-même sa grossesse. Soudain prise d'une vague immense de désarroi, elle lui tourna vivement le dos en portant une main à son front, essayant d'apaiser les flots de tristesse qui l'envahirent.

Anakin Skywalker fit alors un pas vers elle, totalement inconscient des doutes qui l'assaillaient, mais il se figea. La façon qu'elle avait de s'écarter de lui systématiquement, son refus de partir à ses côtés, ce chagrin qu'il sentait en elle mais qu'elle essayait vainement de dissimuler… Cela signifiait-il qu'elle voulait renoncer… à eux ? Une douleur qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir éprouver en sa présence naquit dans sa poitrine, comme un affreux déchirement, et il serra les dents, ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il prit une inspiration crispée et ouvrit la bouche.

-Je comprends, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Il se passe tellement de choses en ce moment… qu'il est impossible de tout gérer.

Le dos toujours tourné, il la vit se redresser légèrement, à l'écoute.

-Mais ce n'est que provisoire, continua-t-il. Je ne mettrai pas ta situation en péril. Si je suis expulsé, nous attendrons que je trouve une position acceptable quelque part… n'importe où… Et si jamais Obi-Wan quitte l'Ordre à ma place, je serai nommé chevalier et alors… Alors nous serons peut-être libres de nous voir.

-Donc, s'étrangla la jeune femme. Tu es en train de me dire que tu pars.

Il s'avança vers elle, et l'enlaça sans lui faire face.

-Je t'aime, Padmé. A en mourir, murmura-t-il d'une voix vacillante avant de s'obliger à prononcer des mots qu'il haïssait déjà. Mais c'est la seule solution pour nous deux.

Le jeune Jedi voulut la forcer à se retourner, mais elle leva un bras pour l'en empêcher, la tête baissée.

-Non…, souffla-t-elle. Va-t'en.

Les lèvres tremblotantes, il s'écarta d'elle avec une infinie lenteur. Il la regarda pendant un long moment, comme pour graver son image dans sa mémoire, puis il recula et quitta ses appartements. A nouveau seule, Padmé Amidala lâcha alors un pleur déchirant et se laissa tomber au sol, versant enfin les larmes qu'elle ne put retenir. Elle resta une éternité prostrée à terre à sangloter, non pas pour elle, mais pour l'enfant qui, avant même d'avoir vu le jour, venait d'être privé de père.

* * *

Ni Obi-Wan Kenobi ni Anakin Skywalker n'avaient dormi dans leurs appartements cette nuit-là, chacun ayant cherché du réconfort aux seuls endroits possible. Tandis que le maître s'était éreinté dans le grand gymnase à enchaîner katas et méditation, l'apprenti avait tenté de semer ses problèmes dans de dangereuses courses de modules qui étaient régulièrement organisées dans les niveaux inférieurs de la ville. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent donc au petit matin, étonnés, devant la porte de leurs quartiers. Ils s'observèrent pendant un court instant sans un mot et s'aperçurent qu'entre les traits tirés par la fatigue de Kenobi et le visage noir de carburant de Skywalker, il était difficile de dire lequel avait la plus mauvaise mine.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, un regard suffit. Ils échangèrent un faible rire et entrèrent ensemble chez eux. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore décidé à se lever, mais le ciel commençait à se teinter de bleu pâle entre les pointes sombres des immeubles alentours, et il faisait à présent suffisamment clair dans le salon des Jedi pour ne pas avoir besoin d'allumer la lumière. En dix ans, les meubles auparavant nus et impersonnels avaient été décorés de plusieurs coupes gagnées par l'apprenti à différents tournois, de petites babioles rapportées de missions aux quatre coins de la galaxie et de photos holo des deux amis. Tandis que Kenobi disparaissait dans la salle de bains, Skywalker se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil au coussin usé que son maître affectionnait, face au doux canapé moelleux qu'il occupait d'habitude. Dans ce silence qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé aussi confortable, il se remémora les soirées passées à discuter de tout et de rien, ces nuits entières consacrées au visionnage des pires holovids de tout le système, avachis sous une pile de couvertures chaudes et chacun essayant de garder l'autre suffisamment éveillé pour voir arriver le lever du jour. Aussi improbable que cela pût paraître, il y avait pourtant eu un nombre incalculable de moments de complicité entre eux, où la vie avait semblé si douce et si simple, des instants volés où au milieu de la dureté omniprésente dans leur vie ils avaient réussi à rire et tout oublier. Pas une seule fois jusqu'à ce jour Anakin ne s'était rendu compte à quel point sa vie avait tourné autour de la présence de son aîné, comment petit à petit il avait appris à l'aimer comme un frère.

Obi-Wan reparut dans le salon, les cheveux humides et le visage un peu plus détendu maintenant qu'il l'avait passé sous l'eau. Il observa son apprenti sans un mot, son regard doux, puis s'assit au bord du canapé, les coudes nonchalamment appuyés sur ses cuisses.

-On ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça, dit alors Anakin.

-Echanger nos places sacro-saintes dans le salon ? tenta de plaisanter Kenobi.

Le jeune homme préféra ne rien répliquer. C'était parti d'un bon sentiment, mais toute envie de rire l'avait définitivement quitté depuis peu. Le chevalier Jedi dévisagea plus attentivement son élève, et quelque chose le choqua immédiatement. Ses yeux clairs devenus si distants avaient changé. Il n'y vit plus rien. Les iris étaient pâles et froids, comme si une nappe de glace dure comme l'acier s'était incrustée par-dessus la vie qui avait toujours été présente jusque là. Et ce changement avait été très récent.

-Anakin ! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Le jeune homme leva son regard anormalement détaché vers lui d'un air interrogateur, et Obi-Wan se força à se ressaisir.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Inutile d'en parler.

-Bien sûr que si, le contredit-il. Quelle que soit la cause de ton tourment, elle me semble suffisamment importante.

Skywalker se leva précipitamment et avança vers la grande fenêtre, préférant tourner le dos à son mentor. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Pourquoi devrait-il tolérer ces questions qui ne faisaient que remuer un mal aussi dur à supporter ?

-Tout ça appartient au passé et je ne veux pas m'y attarder. Seul le présent compte, trancha-t-il sévèrement.

-Et l'avenir, lui rappela Obi-Wan.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, réalisant qu'il avait espéré pouvoir éviter encore une autre conversation fatidique, mais en vain. Toute sa vie était en jeu, et il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop pour supporter davantage.

-De combien de temps disposez-vous ? s'enquit-il.

Kenobi ne répondit pas tout de suite, de toute évidence aussi peu décidé à entrer dans le vif du sujet, mais le chevalier finit par lever des yeux bleu-vert peinés dans sa direction.

-Pas beaucoup. Le conseil attend une réponse aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir prendre des dispositions.

-Oui je les entends, fit Anakin avec un rire funeste.

-Qui donc ?

L'apprenti se retourna vers son maître, sa grande silhouette noire impressionnante ne dissimulant que peu l'enfant apeuré qui s'y tapissait.

-Les coups de marteau qui résonnent dans le temple tandis qu'ils élèvent l'échafaud.

Obi-Wan détourna le regard sans parvenir à réprimer une légère grimace. L'image, trop vraie, lui glaça le sang. Il garda le silence et contempla un moment le panorama qui s'offrait à eux, la ville grandiose dont la vie ne faiblissait jamais, les tout premiers rayons de soleil qui commençaient à miroiter sur le sommet des plus hautes tours voisines… la présence de ce garçon qui signifiait tant pour lui.

-Je savais que le jour viendrait où je devrais te laisser partir, reprit-il alors à voix basse. Mais je n'imaginais pas que cela se passerait de cette manière. Je te voyais en grand chevalier, fort et sage, et moi… en vieil homme à longue barbe blanche.

Le Jedi se sentit quelque peu apaisé en voyant le faible sourire qu'eut Anakin à cette idée.

-Je ne pensais pas que nous serions vraiment séparés, poursuivit-il. Mais tout n'est pas perdu, Anakin. Ma longue barbe blanche, je pourrai l'avoir quoi qu'il arrive. Et toi… tu peux encore devenir le chevalier que je vois déjà en toi.

A ces mots, Skywalker tourna brusquement les talons, incapable de regarder son maître en face. Il s'était douté de la décision qu'il prendrait, mais c'était trop à assumer. Aucun soulagement. La peine qu'il ressentait devant un tel sacrifice faisait au contraire remonter d'autres souffrances à la surface. L'incompréhension de ses pairs, la mort atroce de sa mère dont le simple souvenir lui nouait la gorge, la distance entre Padmé et lui qu'il espérait pouvoir combler un jour mais qui l'effrayait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait… Il se sentait de plus en plus isolé du reste du monde, comme si tout autour de lui évoluait dans le mauvais sens. L'espace d'un instant, il voulut être assez grand, assez puissant pour pouvoir de ses mains arrêter ce flot incessant de taxis volants et de speeders pour replacer lui-même chaque personne, chaque élément à la bonne place.

Kenobi observa attentivement la réaction de son élève, d'abord surpris par son calme. Il s'était attendu à le voir pousser des exclamations, gesticuler rageusement et maudire la galaxie entière. Ce qu'il perçut ensuite l'inquiéta davantage. Comme de nombreuses fois depuis leur retour d'Ansion, Anakin s'enferma dans le silence et sembla succomber à un torrent d'émotions contradictoires qui parvinrent jusqu'à lui malgré les boucliers mentaux érigés entre eux. Il n'avait plus assez de temps pour lui faire accepter leur séparation, ni pour comprendre ce brusque changement en lui, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir seul sans personne pour le conseiller.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, Anakin, insista-t-il. L'un de nous deux partira dans tous les cas. Je ne serai plus ton maître, il faut que tu le réalises.

-Et moi je ne serai plus votre élève, murmura le jeune homme.

-Non. Si ce n'est dans mon cœur.

Sans se retourner, Anakin baissa piteusement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant…

-C'est tout ce qu'il me reste à t'offrir, lui répondit doucement Kenobi en se levant, pour ensuite s'avancer jusqu'à lui.

Il posa alors une main forte et assurée sur l'épaule de son apprenti pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui.

-Padawan, encore une chose. Je crois que ma décision est la bonne, mais je ne te pousse pas à l'accepter, et si tu as des raisons de croire qu'il devrait en être autrement, je t'écouterai.

Il chercha ses mots, essayant de faire passer correctement tout ce qu'il avait à dire, car il n'aurait pas d'autre chance.

-Je crois que le plus important pour affronter les prochains événements est d'être en paix avec nos choix respectifs.

Le regard inexpressif d'Anakin sembla se raviver pendant un court instant, et il dévisagea son maître avec frayeur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser décider ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne peux pas, je ne _veux_ pas prendre cette responsabilité !

-Tu n'y es pas obligé, je le ferai. Mais j'ai assez parlé.

Il appuya ses paroles d'un regard ferme.

-Maintenant c'est ton tour.

Skywalker recula d'un pas, serra les dents et tenta de voir plus clair dans ses pensées. Puis il ouvrit la bouche.

* * *

RAXUS, G.364

Dans l'obscurité environnante, il avait pendant un bref instant espéré pouvoir s'échapper. Il avait ressenti un danger, tout près. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais depuis qu'il était né, ces sortes de prémonitions avaient toujours été exactes et elles l'avaient aidé à éviter des ennuis plus d'une fois. Etre orphelin à moins de treize ans sur ce monde tourmenté n'était déjà pas évident à gérer, mais en plus de ça il était originaire de Crysath et bénéficiait par conséquent d'un physique saisissant hélas très prisé par les esclavagistes. Sa peau de miel, ses yeux turquoise en amande, ses cheveux soyeux d'un blanc lumineux et son corps longiligne étaient le seul héritage que lui avaient légué ses parents, mais c'était également la pire des malédictions. Il lui était difficile de passer inaperçu, et ce soir là plus que jamais, il en payait le prix.

Il se souvint du malaise qu'il avait éprouvé quelques heures plus tôt en allant se coucher dans le dortoir du foyer où on l'avait placé malgré lui. Il s'était glissé sous la lourde couverture rêche en se forçant à ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait entendu dire au sujet des disparitions d'enfants dans la région. Le plus dur avait été de faire en sorte d'oublier que tous avaient été comme lui : pourvus de dons étranges et inexplicables, d'un talent particulier qui leur permettait d'anticiper les événements. Il avait fini par trouver le sommeil, mais au milieu de la nuit il s'était réveillé en sursaut, l'estomac tellement noué qu'il en avait mal et le cœur palpitant d'anxiété. Sans vouloir comprendre comment une telle certitude était possible, il avait su qu'il devait partir. Prenant à peine le temps d'enfiler pantalon et chemise, il avait quitté le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds et était sorti dans l'air frais nocturne.

Quelqu'un avait été là, l'avait froidement observé, cela semblait si évident maintenant. Il ne s'était pas beaucoup éloigné, ne sachant pas où aller à cette heure. Il avait trouvé de vieux containers à viande dans un coin près du grand garage à speeders et s'était recroquevillé derrière, les genoux collés au menton, ses jambes maigres serrées entre ses bras. Un vent froid vint secouer sa courte chevelure pâle où les rayons de lune allaient se refléter et il grelotta, figé par une peur qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il sursauta et serra fortement les paupières en entendant le gravier de la cour craquer sèchement sous des pas lents. Cette fois ce ne fut pas le froid, mais une terreur primaire qui le fit trembler. Une voix féminine, glaciale et dure, lui parvint en un chuchotement rauque.

-Tu es là, petit Jedi.

Il tressaillit, et il sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses bras. Il releva très légèrement la tête et hoqueta de stupeur en apercevant un pan de tissu noir à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il pouvait sentir la faim de violence de cette créature, sa haine dévorante envers lui qui n'avait causé aucun tort, sauf peut-être d'exister.

-Je te vois, chantonna presque la voix cruelle.

Avec un gémissement étranglé, il se lança en avant pour tomber à quatre pattes et se relever en trébuchant plusieurs fois, au point d'écorcher sur les cailloux la peau délicate de ses paumes et de ses pieds nus. Il courut à toute vitesse en direction du portail du foyer, les muscles de son dos crispés par la peur, mais il s'arrêta brusquement malgré lui. Ce fut presque comme foncer dans un mur invisible. Il se retourna faiblement, les jambes molles, l'esprit étourdi.

-Te voilà, tout à moi… joli Jedi.

Il essaya de reculer mais ses membres semblaient paralysés et, ses magnifiques yeux clairs écarquillés, il put enfin voir entièrement celle qui l'avait patiemment chassé.

-Mais je ne suis pas un Jedi ! s'entendit-il protester, lui-même surpris par son audace.

Elle s'avança langoureusement de quelques pas et ses lèvres, noires sur une peau blanche comme un linceul, s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier horrible.

-Tu n'en auras jamais l'occasion, le corrigea-t-elle en levant une main gantée fine mais de toute évidence vigoureuse.

Le garçon fut alors soulevé de terre sur plusieurs centimètres et il se débattit contre un ennemi qu'il ne voyait pas, ses jambes battant l'air désespérément et ses jeunes mains encore fragiles essayant d'agripper la chose glacée qui lui enserrait le cou. Il suffoqua, mais en redoublant d'efforts il réussit brièvement à inspirer une précieuse bouffée d'air qui lui brûla les poumons. La femme drapée de cuir noir fronça les sourcils, son expression haineuse, et elle scruta le visage tendu de sa victime. Avec une lenteur délibérée, elle ferma très doucement le poing, un doigt après l'autre, se délectant de la sensation de puissance que cet acte lui procurait. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes et quand le silence fut revenu dans la cour sombre du foyer pour orphelins, elle ouvrit la main et abaissa le bras, pendant que le corps sans vie du garçon retombait à terre.

Alors elle fit volte face, les longs pans de sa robe claquant dans le vent, et elle s'éloigna dans la nuit. Elle marcha, seule, le long d'un chemin où quelques minuscules flocons de neige se mirent à tomber avec une douceur ironique. Elle s'arrêta. Et un court instant plus tard, un landspeeder protégé de vitres teintées arriva à sa hauteur, une portière ouverte afin de lui permettre de monter à bord. Elle s'installa confortablement sur le siège en face de la personne qui l'avait attendue.

-C'est fait, dit-elle.

Un rayon de lune éclaira le visage altier du comte Dooku qui releva la tête, satisfait.

-Je l'ai ressenti, répondit-il. La Force s'est tue sur ce monde. Notre œuvre progresse admirablement. Je vous félicite.

La jeune femme s'inclina humblement sur son siège.

-Je suis à vos ordres, mon maître.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, aucune autre parole ne fut échangée à bord du véhicule, jusqu'à leur arrivée au hangar privé de l'astroport de Raxus. Là ils mirent pied à terre et marchèrent côte à côte vers le vaisseau qu'un pilote droïde était en train de préparer au décollage.

-Nous ferons escale sur Onderon, reprit le comte. Là vous trouverez un autre vaisseau que j'ai fait préparer pour vous et vous partirez pour Ord Mantell où vous poursuivrez la tâche que je vous ai confiée. J'ose croire que vous la mènerez à bien.

-Je n'aurai de repos que lorsque tous les Jedi auront péri, déclara furieusement sa compagne.

-Bien. Ne cherchez pas à me joindre, je vous contacterai. Qui-Gon Jinn ne doit rien apprendre de vos activités. Pour lui, vous ne devez être qu'une simple Jedi qui a décidé de venir grossir les rangs des Séparatistes, comme tant d'autres.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla vivement à terre devant Dooku, qui apprécia la passion extrême qu'il sentait émaner d'elle. Tant de fougue et de colère aveugle étaient simples à utiliser. Ses faiblesses et ses souffrances avaient été évidentes dès le premier regard qu'il avait posé sur elle, et il avait su en une fraction de seconde que son sentiment d'abandon allait être la clé de son obéissance. Jadis cru mort par l'Ordre Jedi, son maître avait fini par succomber dans l'indifférence totale sur un monde lointain, et depuis elle avait juré de le venger à n'importe quel prix. Sachant cela, le comte n'avait eu qu'à tendre la main vers elle, une apparente offre de soutien qui s'était transformée en instrument de servitude sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas, mon maître, assura-t-elle. Ils mourront de ma main.

Le Sith rabattit sa longue cape élégante sur ses épaules solides, et il haussa les sourcils avec une fausse bienveillance qui dissimulait parfaitement son exultation. Tout allait de mieux en mieux.

-Relevez-vous, Asajj Ventress.

Elle lui obéit et posa les mains sur les sabres laser recourbés accrochés à ses hanches musclées avant de le suivre à bord du petit vaisseau furtif qui décolla quelques minutes plus tard, mettant ainsi un terme aux massacres qu'avait subi Raxus, mais seulement pour leur permettre de reprendre sous peu sur une autre planète, ailleurs dans la galaxie.

* * *

CORUSCANT, G.365

Il faisait bon, ni trop froid, ni trop chaud. L'air tiède l'enveloppait avec douceur, endormant ses nerfs, adoucissant ce qui restait de tension dans ses muscles, et de temps en temps un souffle d'air frais très léger venait lui frôler la peau ou remuer doucement une mèche de ses cheveux sur son front détendu. Il inspira lentement, profondément, puis relâcha progressivement son souffle, sentant tout son corps se décrisper au maximum. Avec une délicatesse infinie, il fit glisser sa main droite depuis le genou où elle reposait pour la passer sur l'herbe soyeuse d'un vert tendre. Il sentit la terre sous ses doigts, les minces brins de verdure encore à peine humides. Il se ferma à l'agitation, ouvrit ses sens, et ressentit son entourage immédiat. La Force vitale abondante du jardin des Mille Fontaines l'embrassa chaudement, faisant frémir ses nerfs sous sa peau. C'était une vie comme il en avait ressenti rarement ailleurs dans la galaxie, dotée d'une harmonie parfaite, enivrante, et il l'accueillit en lui, poussé par un besoin presque désespéré.

Il s'était éloigné des grandes cascades surplombant le bassin où il allait parfois se baigner, pour s'asseoir au plus profond du jardin, sur une herbe tendre que peu de pieds venaient fouler, près d'un cours d'eau clair dont le murmure tranquille le berçait doucement, accompagné du grésillement discret de longs insectes dorés. L'un d'eux passa près de son oreille avec un faible vrombissement d'ailes fragiles, et il sourit, les yeux toujours fermés. Les fleurs délicates d'un buisson proche libérèrent leur parfum subtil qu'une brise transporta jusqu'à lui, comme en cadeau, et il inspira avec plaisir, à l'écoute de tous ses sens. Il se laissa ensuite tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur le tapis souple de verdure, appréciant la fraîcheur de chaque brin, l'odeur riche de la terre. Il entendit le chuchotement de l'eau, le bruissement des feuilles des arbres exotiques autour de lui, les sifflements distants du vent dans les pousses creuses de bambou, lents et réguliers comme si la nature elle-même était en train de respirer, le chant mélodieux des oiseaux vifs et mystérieux dont certains allaient secouer leurs plumes dans les bassins de pierre.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, d'abord ébloui par les rayons de lumière flamboyante qui se faufilaient entre les branches fines au-dessus de lui avant d'aller scintiller sur la surface cristalline du ruisseau. Puis les ailes dorées de plusieurs insectes pacifiques se mirent à briller dans son champ de vision, virevoltant dans la quiétude la plus totale, accompagnées de quelques grains vaporeux de pollen qu'elles entraînaient avec elles dans leur danse étrange. Entre les feuilles des arbres centenaires flottaient parfois quelques traits fins de papier brillant confectionnés par quelque initié qui s'en était allé les accrocher, par jeu, ou par respect pour ces lieux enchanteurs. Au sol à sa gauche, le long d'un sentier naturel, se dressaient de minuscules maisons de pierre réchauffées par le soleil qui filtrait par le toit, trop loin pour être visible. Modestes signes de la présence des Jedi, ces humbles abris sculptés faisaient parfois office de perchoirs le jour, puis s'animaient d'une lumière chaude la nuit pour éclairer le chemin des visiteurs.

Malgré la guerre et la destruction, le jardin n'avait jamais été déserté, et à cet instant il était loin d'être seul au milieu de la végétation. Seulement tous se tenaient à bonne distance de lui, que ce fût par hésitation, rancune ou simple respect pour son besoin de paix. L'atmosphère ne s'en trouvait aucunement alourdie, et au loin, des voix d'enfants et des rires lui parvinrent, entre les gazouillis des volatiles et le murmure de l'eau. Inspirant encore les senteurs exquises qui s'offraient à lui, il s'imagina les jeunes apprentis qui devaient s'amuser un peu plus loin, chahutant sous les cascades avec insouciance, comme il l'avait fait à leur âge, entouré de ses compagnons.

Il referma brusquement les yeux, portant les mains à son visage, pris d'une première vague de chagrin qu'il avait attendue mais parvint difficilement à maîtriser. Confronté à son devoir envers les siens, ses propres sentiments avaient toujours été annexes, il n'y avait pas songé une seule fois. Et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à eux, le choc en était décuplé. Il réalisait enfin ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Ces lieux où il avait grandi, qu'il connaissait si bien, il allait les quitter. Pire encore, il ne les reverrait jamais. Cet instant serait le dernier. Le dernier.

Il s'assit et secoua la tête, les yeux toujours clos, mais ces pensées ne le quittaient pas. Elles le torturaient, répétant sans arrêt les mêmes choses, assénant l'atroce vérité sans le ménager. Ce n'était pas simplement une page de sa vie qu'il tournait, il devait faire ses adieux à une partie de lui-même qu'il se voyait obligé d'abandonner. Il allait tirer un trait grossier et brutal sur la seule vie qu'il se pensait capable d'avoir. La Force, si puissante dans ce jardin, mais également dans le reste du temple, était en permanence une promesse de sécurité, de soutien, comme un cocon protecteur contre les horreurs qui peuplaient le monde extérieur. Personne n'était seul en cette enceinte sacrée, car d'autres Jedi s'y trouvaient toujours, prêts à s'entraider, à écouter avec compréhension et sagesse, ou à accompagner dans la méditation. Sans ce réconfort qui l'avait aidé au fil des années, comment pourrait-il affronter ce qui l'attendait ? Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il savait avec une effrayante certitude qu'il allait perdre son seul foyer, la seule chose qu'il avait toujours cru acquise. Et avec ce foyer, c'était son existence même qu'il remettait en question. Maintenant que sa vie de Jedi prenait fin, serait-il capable d'en commencer une autre, toute nouvelle, en tant qu'homme ?

Il se força à ralentir, puis à approfondir sa respiration, et enfin à rouvrir les yeux. Son calme revint petit à petit, avec la prise de conscience que rien ne pourrait empêcher son départ. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher ses derniers instants dans le temple avec des pensées négatives et de l'amertume, il se devait d'en profiter autant que possible et d'engranger toutes les sensations que ces lieux lui procuraient. Il lui restait si peu de temps à vivre dans ce sanctuaire où il avait grandi, vécu et partagé tant de choses, où il avait appris à devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui… Il devait s'imprégner au maximum de ses expériences passées, de se rappeler tous les souvenirs à moitié oubliés afin de pouvoir les garder précieusement, pour qu'ils l'accompagnent dans les épreuves à venir.

Son regard clair se fit plus vague, et il ouvrit à nouveau ses sens. Le flot continu du ruisseau, le chant des oiseaux, le ronronnement et le caquètement de quelque animal indifférent, le hululement de la brise légère dans les bambous, et enfin les rires des jeunes initiés, tout lui revint avec une nouvelle clarté. Aux cris joyeux des enfants présents à ce moment-là se mêlèrent d'autres voix, venues d'un autre temps. Il se souvint de l'odeur de menthe poivrée des arbustes le long du chemin menant aux cascades, de la fraîcheur des embruns tandis que Bant l'appelait.

_"Obi ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! On dirait un coquillage !"_

Oui, sourit-il, il avait été magnifique, avec ses reflets ambrés à l'intérieur. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à rire et rêvasser sur le sable près du grand bassin, à imaginer les chevaliers qu'ils seraient un jour. Des rêves et des espoirs, voilà ce qu'il avait trouvé ici, étant enfant. Mais plus que cela, il avait aussi connu le chagrin, puis le réconfort.

_"Elle… elle est morte ! Je n'ai pas pu la sauver…"_ disait un jeune Obi-Wan, blessé par la disparition de son amie Cerasi. La voix d'un Garen adolescent suivit rapidement ce souvenir. _"Je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tu n'es pas seul. Je resterai avec toi le temps qu'il faut, Obi. Promis."_

Il avait découvert ce que pouvait être l'amitié, l'écoute. Il avait appris le sens des responsabilités et le prix de la violence, avec la fin tragique du jeune Bruck Chun.

_"Bruck ! Ne fais pas ça ! Nooon !" "Sa mort était un accident, padawan, tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour l'aider, mais Xanatos avait corrompu son esprit. Je suis fier de toi."_

Les mots prononcés par Qui-Gon Jinn, maintenant qu'il se les remémorait après toutes ces années, ne furent étonnamment pas douloureux, mais source de réconfort. Malgré la trahison de son maître, il savait à présent que ce qu'il lui avait enseigné n'était pas perdu et qu'il pouvait encore rester fidèle au souvenir qu'il avait de l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Ses années d'apprentissage l'avaient façonné, d'une certaine manière, et le lien qu'il avait jadis partagé avec Jinn lui rappela sa relation avec son propre apprenti. Ils étaient venus rarement ensemble dans ce jardin, mais Obi-Wan retrouva certains souvenirs et s'y accrocha.

_"Il faudra revenir ensemble plus souvent ici, maître. J'aime partager cette quiétude avec vous." "Nous y reviendrons alors, Anakin. Et je suis heureux d'avoir pu te montrer cet endroit."_

Tant de choses avaient eu lieu dans le jardin des Mille Fontaines, tant de conversations au milieu de ces arbres, de ces bassins de pierre et de ces ruisseaux clairs. Il souffrait de savoir que cet instant serait le dernier où il entendrait la douce mélodie des oiseaux se mêler à celle de l'eau, où il ressentirait cette quiétude que seul le temple pouvait lui apporter. Mais il savait également que ce choix était le bon, car il n'aurait pas supporté l'idée de voir Anakin endurer la même peine. Les jeux étaient faits.

Et au moment même où il arrivait à cette conclusion, enfin en paix avec lui-même, il entendit les pas légers de deux Jedi, assourdis par l'herbe épaisse, se rapprocher de lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent et attendirent patiemment pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève, conscients de son sacrifice, et sans doute désolés d'avoir été chargés de l'escorter. Il leur fit face, le visage non pas serein mais fermement résolu, et il hocha la tête, signalant qu'il était prêt à partir. Eux le regardèrent avec compassion, sans faire un seul geste vers lui mais montrant clairement, à leur façon, qu'ils étaient de tout cœur avec lui. Kenobi survola une dernière fois le jardin du regard afin d'en mémoriser la splendeur et la quiétude, puis il leur emboîta le pas en silence.

Ils marchèrent hors du grand parc, observés de loin par les autres Jedi présents, puis passèrent par de longs couloirs vides sans fin. Obi-Wan connaissait ces chemins par cœur, mais ils devenaient singulièrement étranges, désertés de la sorte par le reste des résidents qui n'osaient pas croiser sa route. Il s'obligea à ignorer la tristesse qu'il ressentait à être exclu de cette manière et suivit les deux Jedi à travers les halls majestueux. Il s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises, sans remarquer les regards compatissants de ses compagnons, absorbé par le souvenir des années passées dans ces vastes couloirs, sous ces arches sublimes. Il revoyait, comme des spectres à demi effacés, la petite silhouette d'un Obi-Wan d'une autre époque, entourée de celles de ses amis, il entendait au loin l'écho mourant des rires qu'ils avaient partagés. Puis il se remettait à marcher, la tête baissée, les bras étroitement croisés dans les manches de la bure dont il devrait aussi se séparer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à une grande double porte qui s'ouvrit lentement, et la vive lumière du jour l'obligea à cligner des yeux. Quand sa vue fut habituée à cette clarté, il eut un faible hoquet de stupeur. Il s'était préparé à une soigneuse mise en scène, mais il n'avait pas imaginé une telle ampleur. Il se trouvait à l'entrée de l'une des plus grandes cours intérieures du temple au bout de laquelle était dressée une imposante estrade de pierre d'où partait un grand tapis de couleur bleue. Sur l'estrade se tenaient quelques membres du conseil, et de part et d'autre du tapis, tout le long de la vaste cour, attendaient des centaines de Jedi dont les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Pourtant, ce ne fut ni la disposition des lieux, ni le nombre de spectateurs qui choquèrent le chevalier, mais la demi-douzaine d'holocams qui virevoltaient dans la cour avec le chuintement habituel de leurs répulseurs. L'opinion des personnes qui assisteraient à son renvoi ne le souciait pas vraiment, mais l'idée de partager ce moment douloureux avec tant de monde lui noua l'estomac.

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule mais ne trouva personne. Les deux Jedi qui l'avaient escorté s'étaient retirés pour se mêler à la foule, et il sut qu'il aurait à faire seul les pas qui le séparaient de ses maîtres. Il avala sa salive, prit une inspiration tremblotante que tous purent distinguer, et commença à avancer, un petit rictus ironique sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'une telle cérémonie avait failli avoir lieu en ce même jour, mais pour faire de lui un membre du conseil. L'un de ceux qui allaient le condamner devant des millions de gens. Il marcha sans ralentir, et sans regarder sur les côtés où se tenaient sobrement ses trois amis d'enfance, Bant, Garen et Reeft, qui venait de rentrer au temple. Siri, elle, avait refusé d'y assister. Sur l'estrade, Mace Windu se leva et fit signe à Kenobi de s'arrêter sur la dernière marche. Il marqua un temps, puis parla haut et fort, sa voix résonnant entre les murs du puissant édifice.

-Obi-Wan Kenobi, déclara-t-il. Vous comparaissez aujourd'hui devant l'Ordre Jedi, et la République, en conséquence de vos agissements déloyaux et de votre manque de dévouement envers les vôtres.

Le chevalier leva les yeux vers le maître, blessé par ces paroles, mais il fut surpris de voir que le regard de Mace Windu s'était fait très distant, et fixait un point vague au niveau de son front. D'ordinaire il l'aurait regardé dans les yeux, et Obi-Wan sut alors que ce discours n'avait rien de sincère.

-Notre Ordre séculaire a été bâti autour de principes que vous avez bafoués en vous détournant de vos supérieurs, et en foulant aux pieds le règlement qui le régit, poursuivit sévèrement Windu. Notre conseil ne tolérera jamais aucun secret, ni aucun manquement aux lois républicaines. Les faits sont graves, et votre implication, intolérable. Que tous ici voient comment de tels actes seront systématiquement châtiés !

Le grand maître à la peau sombre s'interrompit alors en plein élan, son visage imperturbable trahissant brièvement un profond sentiment de dégoût. Seuls ceux qui le connaissaient comprirent que ce dégoût n'était en rien dirigé contre l'homme qui se tenait noblement devant lui, mais contre lui-même. Mace Windu pinça les lèvres, fronça les sourcils, et reprit.

-Vous n'êtes plus digne d'être un Jedi, asséna-t-il brusquement, au point de faire grimacer Obi-Wan. Vous avez trahi tout ce que l'Ordre représente et pire encore, vous avez entraîné votre apprenti dans votre chute. Sa jeunesse et son inexpérience laissent à espérer que nous pouvons encore le sauver, mais vous ne méritez plus d'être reconnu en tant que chevalier, ni de porter un sabre laser.

Il y eut un silence pesant, et Kenobi ferma les yeux pendant ce court instant, se forçant à accepter les accusations de son aîné.

-A genoux, ordonna Windu.

Il s'exécuta lentement, tentant de ravaler le nœud qui lui bloquait la gorge.

-Votre sabre.

Obi-Wan releva brusquement la tête, effaré, et croisa cette fois le regard impitoyable du maître. Ses yeux devenus gris le supplièrent silencieusement. Tout mais pas ça. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser détruire son sabre, la seule trace qu'il aurait pu garder de son passé… Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il porta la main droite à sa ceinture, et avec une infinie délicatesse décrocha la précieuse arme qu'il avait fabriquée de ses mains. Il la tint un instant contre lui, se souvenant des longues heures passées à façonner le manche, le travail minutieux sur les circuits minuscules, le choix des cristaux.

Tous dans la foule de Jedi rassemblés autour de lui virent son hésitation, et la douleur qu'il semblait ressentir. Garen Muln ne parvint pas à se retenir.

-Ca suffit, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça, grogna-t-il, sa voix étouffée par le vent et les bourdonnements des holocams.

Le jeune homme commença à jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin vers le centre de la cour, mais Reeft le retint fermement par le bras.

-Arrête, lui souffla-t-il. Obi fait tout ça pour remonter l'Ordre dans l'estime de l'opinion publique, ne fiche pas tout par terre. C'est déjà assez dur pour lui.

Tiraillé entre le besoin de réparer une telle injustice et son respect pour la décision de son ami, Garen s'immobilisa. Il s'aperçut alors qu'à côté de lui, Bant Eerin pleurait silencieusement. Ses yeux noisettes peinés toujours braqués sur l'estrade, il se contenta donc de l'attirer à lui et de la consoler, espérant que cette atroce cérémonie prendrait bientôt fin.

Obi-Wan de son côté avait finalement consenti à tendre son arme à Mace Windu qui l'avait prise avec déférence, puis posée sur un support en métal. Le maître Jedi prit son propre sabre laser, l'alluma, et l'abattit violemment sur le cylindre qui se fendit en deux avec un crissement d'agonie et quelques étincelles.

-Vous êtes dès à présent banni de l'Ordre, conclut Windu. Vous serez un Exilé, privé de vos droits en tant que Jedi, et ne pourrez jamais plus pénétrer dans l'enceinte sacrée du temple. Relevez-vous, et partez.

Mais au lieu de se remettre debout, Kenobi s'affaissa davantage, ses yeux clairs écarquillés brillants de larmes qui ne tomberaient pas. Tout était fini. Au-dessus de lui, Mace Windu secoua imperceptiblement la tête, écoeuré par ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire, tandis que les autres membres du conseil restaient de marbre, comme figés dans un silence désapprobateur. Le vénérable Yoda, lui, n'avait jamais quitté son siège au fond de l'estrade, ses grands yeux clos et son visage ridé fermé au monde extérieur. Partout autour, dans la grande cour, les Jedi se retirèrent en silence, à l'exception d'Anakin Skywalker qui resta bien droit, son regard plus rageur que jamais dissimulé sous sa large capuche noire.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'une mascarade, un spectacle répugnant organisé dans le simple but de satisfaire une population décadente et mesquine, au détriment d'un homme qui, lui, avait toujours été fidèle à lui-même.

Dans son bureau rouge sombre, le chancelier suprême Palpatine contempla les holonews avec un sourire narquois.

Et quelque part sur un monde loin de la dominance républicaine, Qui-Gon Jinn éteignit son écran.

* * *

(A suivre...)

* * *


	11. Nouvelle donne

AUTEUR: Nat

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

* * *

**De retour de vacances, et donc comme promis, le chapitre suivant ! Cette deuxième partie commence avec plus de légèreté, je vous rassure. Mais pour combien de temps ? ….. Hmmm..  
**

**Julie : **Que d'émotions ! Attention, le côté obscur te guette… ;) Ben Anakin, tu n'es pas près de l'aimer alors ! Merci de suivre.

**Miss Love : **Oui, Anakin est à l'origine de tout ça, mais il ne faut pas oublier le vilain Palps et le conseil qui n'a pas la force de s'opposer au Sénat… C'est compliqué, tout ça. :) Je suis contente que la brève apparition de Qui-Gon ait été efficace !

**NUWENDA : **Oooh tu me flattes ! Mais quelle idée de lire ça au boulot… ;)) Ton idée de Palpy et Dooku en train de se torcher en regardant les news… Oui en effet, c'est plutôt terrifiant ! Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser tes commentaires.

**miss-legolas : **Eh oui, c'est un monde cruel dans lequel évoluent nos petits Jedi préférés… Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin, loin de là ! Il s'en passera des choses avant d'y arriver….

**Adle**** Amodio : **Non mais j'essaie de trouver des excuses pour Anakin, histoire de pas me faire accuser d'injustice envers l'un des persos. Il n'a jamais été l'un de mes préférés ! ;) Ne t'inquiète pas, Obi-Wan aura un certain répit avant que les choses se gâtent de nouveau pour lui. L'histoire avance !

**Larmes de pluie : **Oui, c'est tout Obi-Wan, penser aux autres avant lui-même. D'autres penseront d'abord à lui, mais à ce moment-là, ce ne sera pas mieux… Ouh la ! Mais serait-ce un spoiler ? Aurais-je perdu la raison ? Juste ciel :D

**Merci à tous de suivre toujours l'histoire ! Accrochez-vous, c'est loin d'être fini. Mais ça continue, et tout de suite :**

**

* * *

**

**DEUXIEME PARTIE**

CORUSCANT, G.366

Coruscant la grande, la magnifique. Rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler ce monstre de civilisation, véritable mastodonte de la République d'apparence aussi immuable que le temps qui s'écoulait. Et pourtant, des changements infimes, auxquels personne ne prêtait réellement attention, tendaient à montrer que la planète-capitale n'était pas aussi intouchable que les autorités voulaient bien le faire croire. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste quelques petites modifications dans la réglementation, comme la création d'un couvre-feu pour tous les commerces – à l'exception des cantinas et night-clubs – de contrôles plus réguliers de la circulation des marchandises, en plus de la mise en place de deux ou trois petits interdits qui ne dérangeaient presque personne… pour le moment. La majorité de la population ne remarquait rien de ces récents remaniements, mais certains par-ci par-là commençaient à sentir venir des événements beaucoup plus perturbants, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui les gênait réellement derrière ces discrètes manœuvres gouvernementales. Dexter Jettster était de ces gens-là. Il flairait la magouille mieux que quiconque, et il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourtant, impossible de remonter à la source. Mais le problème était surtout que pour le moment, tout cela lui importait peu.

Son principal souci, il était justement en train de monter les trois marches qui y menaient. Il ne put chasser l'image affligeante qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit depuis la veille : les coups légers à sa porte, et le visage perdu qui, sans un mot, lui avait timidement demandé un abri pour la nuit. Il avait vivement attiré son visiteur à l'intérieur, l'avait débarrassé de son sac – tristement petit pour un bagage censé contenir toutes ses possessions – et l'avait installé dans l'une de ses modestes chambres. Pour une fois, Dexter n'avait pas regardé les holonews et, bien qu'ayant entendu parler de l'affaire, il ne s'était pas attendu à un dénouement aussi rapide. Il avait été évident alors que son hôte avait besoin d'un peu de solitude, mais ça n'avait pas empêché le Besalisk de parler tout seul dans sa cuisine, à maudire tous ces imbéciles qui avaient été assez stupides pour renvoyer une perle pareille.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte fermée, et y frappa énergiquement.

-Obi-Wan ? appela-t-il en essayant de donner à sa voix une jovialité qu'il ne ressentait pas. Tu es décent ?

Sans attendre la réponse qui aurait sûrement tardé à venir, il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître afin de ne pas embarrasser son invité, mais il ne put empêcher totalement la pitié de poindre dans ses petits yeux sombres. Bon sang, le gosse – car à ses yeux Obi-Wan Kenobi resterait toujours le jeune gamin enthousiaste qui lui avait été présenté il y avait si longtemps – avait une mine effrayante. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ça il en était sûr. Le chevalier… non. Le jeune homme était assis au bord de son lit à l'endroit même où il l'avait laissé la veille, son visage dénué d'expression et sa posture laissant à supposer qu'il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise dans ses nouveaux vêtements civils. Dexter se racla bruyamment la gorge, un procédé déjà très peu discret à la base, et les yeux d'Obi-Wan semblèrent reprendre vie avant de se poser sur lui.

-Oh. Bonjour Dex, le salua-t-il d'une voix lasse et rauque. Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

-Un bon petit déjeuner préparé par mes habiles gros doigts t'attend en bas.

-Je n'ai pas très…, commença-t-il.

-Mais avant, le coupa Dexter Jettster. Tu as de la visite. Et crois-moi, tu ne devrais pas le faire attendre.

Kenobi fronça les sourcils. De la visite ? Déjà ?

-Qui est-ce ? Tu as une idée de ce qu'il me veut ?

-Il ne m'a rien dit, mais ça me paraît plutôt évident. Allez, te fais pas prier ! l'encouragea le Besalisk avec un grand sourire. Il est dans le séjour.

-Oui, capitula l'ex-Jedi avec un soupir. J'y vais.

Il se leva, les membres rigides, et sortit de la chambre pour emprunter le petit couloir, puis les quelques marches carrelées, avant de pénétrer dans l'étroit salon des appartements de Dexter, situés à l'arrière de son restaurant. Son regard fatigué trouva son visiteur inattendu et il se redressa brusquement, stupéfait, et soudain trop conscient de son aspect débraillé et décoiffé.

-Altesse ? manqua-t-il de bafouiller.

Bail Organa se retourna alors avec un doux sourire compatissant.

-Bonjour, dit-il de sa voix douce et posée. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger en un pareil moment, mais il fallait que je vous voie au plus vite.

Obi-Wan le considéra un instant sans bouger, à la fois honteux de sa tenue négligée et médusé par la présence du sénateur Alderaanien. Puis il reprit ses esprits.

-Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, offrit-il en dégageant un vieux fauteuil en cuir usé de sous une pile de chiffons et d'holoblocs.

Ils s'assirent face à face dans le salon minuscule de Dexter, où une perpétuelle odeur de friture mêlée à celle d'huile douteuse s'était définitivement imprégnée dans les murs et les fournitures. Obi-Wan attendit que Bail finisse de survoler la pièce du regard – un regard étonnamment plus aimable que hautain – avant de continuer.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? voulut d'abord savoir le sénateur.

-Bien, mentit Kenobi.

Organa ne s'était pas attendu à une autre réponse, mais il avait éprouvé le besoin de poser la question quand même, ne fût-ce que pour montrer indirectement son soutien. En quelques mois, il avait vraiment appris à apprécier le Jedi, et commençait même à le considérer presque comme un ami. Ou en tout cas comme une personne de confiance, ce qui revenait au même. Si le sentiment n'était pas partagé, c'était le moment ou jamais de le découvrir.

-Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous allez faire à présent ? Il va falloir songer à trouver de quoi gagner votre vie, à vous faire une place dans la société…

-Il faudrait déjà que je sache par où commencer, répondit Obi-Wan d'un air un peu désemparé. En tant que Jedi, j'avais une situation particulière, bien définie, et maintenant je ne suis même plus citoyen de la République.

-Je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

L'ex-Jedi regarda le sénateur avec méfiance, comprenant parfaitement que ce service ne serait pas gratuit. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point leur entente s'était développée, et sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient tous deux compris à demi-mot.

-Je vous écoute.

-Dans ce cas, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, reprit Organa. Vous méritez que je sois honnête avec vous.

Le vice-roi d'Alderaan se pencha en avant et se frotta brièvement les mains, avant de relever ses yeux foncés vers son compagnon.

-Il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai rassemblé une petite équipe de soldats et de spécialistes entraînés qui se rendent à certaines batailles. J'aimerais que vous en preniez la tête, en tant que général de l'armée royale temporaire d'Alderaan.

Kenobi se redressa, stupéfait. De toutes les offres possibles, il ne s'était pas attendu à celle-là.

-C'est…, commença-t-il. En quoi leurs missions consistent-elles ?

-En majeure partie à éclaircir un peu les différentes manigances… dans les deux factions.

Il y eut un silence incertain qui dura plusieurs longues secondes, où chacun se mit à redouter la réaction de l'autre. L'ex-chevalier fronça les sourcils.

-Vous enquêtez sur les décisions républicaines ? murmura-t-il enfin prudemment. Sénateur, c'est de l'espionnage, ce que vous faites pourrait être vu comme une trahison.

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous apprendre qui finiraient de vous convaincre, j'en suis sûr, argumenta sérieusement Organa. Mais je ne peux vous en dire plus à ce stade, il me faut votre accord avant tout. Vous aussi vous cherchez des réponses, je le sais. Je vous offre la possibilité de les trouver.

Kenobi se leva rapidement de son siège et s'éloigna du sénateur.

-Pourquoi me parlez-vous de tout cela ?

-Parce que nous avons besoin de vos qualités de leader et de votre droiture.

-Sénateur, sourit Obi-Wan sans humour. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus un Jedi que je vais accepter d'obéir aveuglément à des ordres venant de politiciens. Je crains que vous ne deviez trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est vous que je veux, répliqua Bail Organa en se levant à son tour. Et justement pour cette même raison.

Cette dernière phrase parvint à stopper net le jeune homme dans son élan. Il était peut-être dans sa nature de ne pas faire confiance aux politiciens, quelque chose chez le sénateur l'intriguait. Sans doute était-ce son apparente franchise, son regard étrangement ouvert, ou son air réellement désintéressé, le même que celui de Padmé Amidala. Sa tête se bornait à vouloir rompre tout lien avec Bail Organa, mais tous ses sens semblaient lui crier de lui laisser sa chance. C'était sans parler de cette proposition de reprendre les armes, qu'il ne savait comment appréhender. Devait-il accepter de retourner se battre après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait déjà vécues, ou essayer de se terrer dans un coin en se demandant s'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour aider les autres ?

Comme ayant senti le tiraillement de son compagnon, Organa rabattit sa belle cape bleue et s'approcha de lui d'un pas mesuré, décidant de prendre congé.

-Je n'attends pas de réponse dans la minute, Obi-Wan, lui dit-il. C'est une décision grave à prendre. Si jamais vous êtes intéressé, présentez-vous simplement à mes appartements.

Kenobi l'observa un court instant, puis s'inclina légèrement à la façon des Jedi afin de montrer qu'il prendrait en compte ses paroles. Il le raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à la sortie et attendit que son speeder décolle avant de retourner à l'intérieur, son expression songeuse. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de s'impliquer dans des querelles politiques. Il avait réussi à s'en tenir à l'écart toute sa vie, parfois même difficilement, et maintenant qu'il ne dépendait plus de personne, il lui faudrait se jeter de lui-même dans la gueule du rancor ? Certainement pas. Et pourtant… Bail Organa avait raison. Il se posait beaucoup de questions depuis dix ans, et presque aucune n'avait encore trouvé de réponse. Etre autorisé à enquêter sur les motivations de chacun était une opportunité qu'il lui était difficile d'ignorer.

Il porta machinalement les mains à ses épaules comme pour remettre en ordre sa bure, et il grimaça lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent à la place du tissu familier le vêtement civil trop sobre et trop serré qu'on lui avait remis à sa sortie du temple. Il laissa ses bras retomber avec découragement, poussa un petit soupir et se rendit dans la grande cuisine où l'attendait Dexter Jettster. Déjà plusieurs casseroles fumaient et bouillonnaient autour d'eux, répandant l'odeur particulière que seul un nez entraîné pouvait supporter des célèbres plats du Besalisk. Avec un effort conscient pour éviter de regarder dans la direction d'un couvercle brûlant qui se relevait régulièrement pour faire apparaître un tentacule étrange et dégoulinant, Obi-Wan rejoignit son vieil ami à table et accepta une tasse de caf corsé avec un sourire tendu.

-Tu devrais accepter sa proposition, déclara Jettster d'un ton léger, rompant brusquement la monotonie du sifflement et du bouillonnement des ustensiles de cuisine.

-Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant, Dex ? fit Kenobi, amusé.

-Déformation professionnelle, expliqua le Besalisk avec un geste désinvolte de sa troisième main pendant que deux autres découpaient une tranche de pain qu'il força son hôte à prendre.

Obi-Wan obligea son estomac encore noué par les événements de la veille à en tolérer quelques morceaux avant de reposer le reste sur la table.

-Que peux-tu me dire au sujet de Bail Organa ?

-D'après ce que je sais, il est réglo. Les types comme lui ne courent pas les rues.

L'humain hocha la tête, pensif.

-C'est une chance que tu n'auras pas deux fois, gamin, insista Jettster. Tu n'as même pas eu à te déplacer, c'est lui qui est venu te chercher.

-Il me faut du temps, Dex, argumenta Kenobi. Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision sur un coup de tête.

-Sûr, acquiesça le Besalisk en s'accoudant nonchalamment au dossier de sa chaise. Mais tu sais, Obi-Wan, tu n'es pas fait pour être serveur.

Il se redressa ensuite, se rappelant soudain quelque chose.

-Oh avant que j'oublie, un paquet vient d'arriver pour toi. Hermione est allée le mettre dans ta chambre.

-Dans ce cas, je vais voir de quoi il s'agit, fit Obi-Wan en se levant, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé un prétexte pour couper court à cette conversation qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu ne finis pas ton petit déjeuner ?

-Euh…, sourit le jeune homme. Non, je te remercie, je n'avais pas très faim.

-Comme tu veux, fit Dexter avec son rire rauque communicatif.

Il quitta la table à son tour pour retourner à ses fourneaux afin de vérifier la cuisson de ses plats. Obi-Wan se retira donc et regagna sa chambre où un paquet de taille moyenne avait effectivement été déposé. Intrigué, il s'assit sur le matelas confortable et descella le couvercle métallique avant de l'ouvrir. Pendant un long moment il resta là, bouche bée, à contempler son contenu. Il finit par sortir de sa torpeur et tendit une main hésitante pour attraper les deux premiers objets. Il les tint ensuite dans sa paume, subjugué. Il s'agissait de délicats cristaux pour sabre laser, l'un d'une couleur presque turquoise, l'autre transparent et aux lignes incroyablement pures, qu'il reconnut rapidement. Le premier venait des mines cachées de Voxaa, et le second n'était autre qu'un cristal de Solari dont il put sentir les puissantes vibrations à travers la Force.

Encore sous le choc, il reposa les précieux objets à côté de lui pour retirer du paquet quelque chose de tout aussi rare et impressionnant : un holocron, mais qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il l'avait vu souvent, sans jamais avoir l'occasion de le tenir entre ses mains, dans la bibliothèque personnelle de maître Yoda. L'ex-chevalier trouva enfin un petit émetteur holo au fond de la boîte, qu'il activa sans attendre. Aussitôt, la petite silhouette du vieux maître apparut en teintes bleutées.

_-Obi-Wan, que bien portant ce paquet te trouve, j'espère. Longtemps j'ai cherché, et ces cristaux, parfaitement vont te correspondre. Beaucoup de travail tu auras pour les adapter à ta façon, mais y arriver tu pourras. L'holocron, mon cadeau c'est également. Une très ancienne technique de combat tu pourras apprendre, mais prudent tu devras être. Difficile elle est à aborder._

Yoda tapa brusquement le sol de sa canne, puis reprit.

_-De courage, il te faudra faire preuve,_ dit-il avant de s'autoriser une courte pause où son expression se fit aimante. _Un Jedi, tu seras toujours._

L'hologramme disparut, laissant Obi-Wan seul dans la pièce, la gorge serrée. Il porta une main à son visage, à la fois bouleversé par l'attention du vieux maître et dans un essai de se faire revenir à la réalité. Puis il eut un petit rire étonné. Même maintenant, Yoda avait su trouver les mots justes afin de l'aider à voir plus clair. Il observa à nouveau les cristaux qui gisaient à côté de lui, comme attendant avec patience qu'il daigne s'occuper d'eux, puis son regard se posa sur son sac de voyage. Il s'empressa d'aller l'ouvrir, fouilla un moment à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que ses doigts reconnaissent la froideur du métal, et il sortit l'objet dont il avait besoin. Long, argenté, deux dragons gravés à sa base. Il le tint dans sa main, prit les deux cristaux dans l'autre, et sourit.

Le sabre laser de son père allait reprendre vie.

* * *

La guerre se répandait, inlassablement, et si Coruscant avait été miraculeusement épargnée jusque là, le reste de la galaxie n'avait pas eu cette chance. Des mondes tombaient un à un entre les mains avides des Séparatistes, pendant que d'autres parvenaient à en ressortir, malmenés, mutilés par les batailles sanglantes parfois provoquées par une armée républicaine au désespoir de gagner ne fût-ce que de minuscules parcelles de terrain. Plus que jamais, l'issue de l'affrontement était incertaine, et les stratégies militaires se multipliaient dans les deux camps, souvent élaborées dans l'ombre et en petit comité, que ce fût dans un souci de sécurité ou dans des buts plus inavouables. Ainsi, les garnisons allaient et venaient d'une planète à l'autre, les flottes se pourchassaient et s'affrontaient parfois lors de batailles farouches qui, à bien y réfléchir, n'avaient jamais réussi à faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. Beaucoup commençaient à se demander, sans pour autant en avoir la moindre preuve, si tout cela n'était pas que simples diversions visant à dissimuler d'autres événements, bien plus cruciaux, ailleurs dans la galaxie. 

Personne n'avait encore remarqué que sur Mahogonat, par exemple, les grandes usines du continent ouest avaient récemment relancé leurs différents centres de production et avaient engagé des physiciens de renom dont le travail, supervisé de loin, était entouré du secret le plus absolu. Personne n'avait vu que sur Kryll, d'autres chercheurs avaient commencé à élaborer des formules chimiques pour le compte des Séparatistes, ou que sur Rahashak, un cortège étrange de créatures voilées venait de déposer une relique sacrée dans un ancien lieu de culte. De la même façon, il était impossible de prévoir les troubles qui secoueraient bientôt Donterion, encadrée comme elle l'était de mondes de plus grande importance comme Kashyyyk et Trandosha. Quant à l'espace protégé de Borleias, lieu d'implantation des industries Alderaan Biotics, un blocus séparatiste commençait à y prendre forme progressivement, bien en évidence, mais jugé anodin par les autorités républicaines.

Et d'un autre côté, quelques autres planètes, plus éloignées, semblaient immunisées contre les fléaux qui se répandaient partout ailleurs. Mais se fier à cette apparence de calme et de tranquillité aurait été une erreur, car à l'abri des montagnes d'Alderaan, au-delà des plaines verdoyantes de Naboo et derrière les fumées noires de Mustafar, de sombres maux attendaient le moment propice pour faire surface.

* * *

CORUSCANT, G.371

Un taxi volant progressait mollement dans la file de transports longeant les beaux quartiers, pris au cœur des embouteillages de début de matinée et coincé entre un aerobus bondé d'une lenteur particulièrement remarquable et un speeder que son propriétaire pressé ne cessait de faire tanguer d'un côté et de l'autre avec l'espoir vain de trouver un quelconque moyen de doubler. Toutefois, cette voie de circulation n'avait rien à envier à celle qui avançait presque au pas dans l'autre sens, en direction de Coco Town, là où toute la vie économique de Coruscant s'épanouissait, et d'où venait précisément le taxi. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'échangeur suivant, celui-ci vira adroitement sur la gauche, abandonnant l'aerobus, et grimpa d'un niveau pour poursuivre sa route vers le secteur trois cent vingt, en bordure de la zone réservée au pouvoir exécutif. La circulation se fit agréablement moins dense, et le véhicule s'autorisa une petite poussée de vitesse tandis qu'il amorçait son approche du dernier échangeur lui permettant de s'infiltrer dans l'espace plus étroit entre deux bâtiments résidentiels aux longs murs entièrement vitrés. Il prit encore une fois à gauche et décéléra en atteignant la Seraphie, immense tour appartenant désormais à Bail Organa.

Le taxi volant s'arrêta sur l'étroite plateforme prévue à cet effet, et Obi-Wan Kenobi en sortit lestement après avoir payé sa course avec les quelques crédits que lui avait aimablement avancé Dexter. Il passa par la petite entrée pour être immédiatement accueilli par le nouveau responsable de la sécurité qui, bien que connaissant l'ex-Jedi, lui demanda tout de même de décliner son identité et de passer les contrôles habituels, par pure conscience professionnelle. Kenobi se plia à ses exigences sans rechigner, agréablement surpris de voir que ses consignes avaient été correctement appliquées, et une fois toutes les formalités réglées, il fut autorisé à emprunter le turbolift qui le conduisit jusqu'au sommet, où se trouvaient les appartements du sénateur alderaanien. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Bail Organa se trouvait déjà devant lui, prévenu de son arrivée par la sécurité, et le salua chaleureusement en l'invitant à entrer.

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, lui dit Obi-Wan en pénétrant à sa suite dans le vaste salon lumineux.

-Pas du tout, sourit Organa avec douceur en le guidant vers la grande terrasse baignée par le soleil matinal. A dire vrai, je vous attendais avec impatience. Avez-vous pris votre décision ?

Kenobi laissa son regard vagabonder un moment sur les allées de gravier impeccables, puis sur la pelouse bien tondue, l'arbre noueux dont les branches soutenaient quelques lanternes anciennes, et enfin les arcades de pierre – véritables pièces d'antiquité – à l'ombre desquelles se trouvait un petit banc. Il baissa la tête en haussant un sourcil, puis se tourna vers le sénateur, l'air étonnamment calme et détendu.

-J'accepte votre offre, dit-il. Mais que les choses soient claires, je ne travaillerai en aucun cas par souci de politique. Mon seul objectif est d'aider à mettre un terme à cette guerre le plus rapidement et le plus pacifiquement possible.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, approuva Bail, pas le moins du monde contrarié. Nous nous sommes permis de prendre nos dispositions. Votre uniforme est en cours de confection et devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours.

Obi-Wan s'arrêta encore, dévisageant son hôte avec étonnement.

-Comment saviez-vous que j'accepterais ? interrogea-t-il.

-Oh, je n'en étais pas sûr du tout, mais…

-Moi je le savais, interrompit Padmé Amidala qui était arrivée à leur rencontre depuis le dôme de verre de l'autre côté de la terrasse.

-Milady, salua poliment l'ex-Jedi en s'inclinant légèrement, non sans remarquer la fatigue qui avait durci les traits de son visage.

La jeune femme se détendit visiblement et lui sourit avec une sincérité qui lui fit étrangement chaud au cœur.

-Je suis heureuse que vous ayez décidé de nous apporter votre aide, dit-elle.

-_Vous_ apporter ? répéta Kenobi, un sourcil à peine haussé.

-L'équipe dont allez prendre la tête est un projet commun entre le sénateur Organa et moi-même, éclaircit-elle tout en accompagnant les deux hommes jusqu'au dôme d'où elle était venue. Mais nous vous parlerons des détails quand vous serez installé.

Le dôme, qui surplombait la façade nord et menait à la pointe de la tour, abritait quatre autres turbolifts internes et une série de tableaux d'art moderne mis en valeur par de petits néons discrets.

-A ce sujet, reprit Bail Organa en conduisant Obi-Wan jusqu'au deuxième lift. Les membres de votre équipe finissent de mettre en place quelques meubles dans l'appartement du dessous, juste entre le mien et celui de la sénatrice. Pour ma part, j'ai encore des petits détails à régler ici. Pourquoi ne pas aller à leur rencontre ? Nous vous rejoindrons dans un instant.

-Très bien, accepta Kenobi alors que les portes s'ouvraient pour le laisser entrer. Alors à tout à l'heure.

Le turbolift se referma sur lui et se mit en marche. Soudain nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver seul face à ceux qu'il allait commander, le jeune homme ressentit plus que jamais l'absence de sa bure, dans laquelle il aurait aimé s'emmitoufler. Il laissa échapper un souffle tendu et se frotta brièvement la barbe, la mine sévère, sachant qu'il lui était impossible de prévoir la réaction des hommes qui ne l'attendaient peut-être pas si tôt. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces pensées, car au bout de quelques secondes à peine, l'ascenseur s'était de nouveau arrêté et s'ouvrait déjà sur l'immense appartement où il se força à entrer sans hésiter.

Il arriva alors dans un large vestibule aux murs ocres et carrelé de marbre strié de couleurs pastel qu'il traversa avant de pénétrer dans un immense salon au plafond haut et au sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette gris anthracite. Une grande cheminée protégée de deux barres en fer forgé ornait le mur de droite, en face de laquelle se trouvaient un long canapé et deux fauteuils pourpres avec leurs coussins d'un blanc immaculé, autour d'une table basse en verre. En face de lui, sur toute la longueur du mur, s'ouvrait une grande baie vitrée protégée par de fins rideaux brodés d'or, offrant une vue panoramique de la grande cité, et à sa gauche il trouva un bar en bois ciré que l'on venait sans doute juste d'installer. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander quelle personnalité aux goûts décidément très luxueux allait venir s'y installer avant d'entendre des voix dans la pièce voisine, qui s'avéra être une très belle cuisine. Et dans cette cuisine se trouvaient deux membres de sa future équipe.

Le premier était un tout jeune homme aux cheveux sombres coiffés en pointes désordonnées et habillé d'une veste en cuir à la mode dans les quartiers chauds de la ville, de longues mitaines en tissu fin et d'un pantalon clair. Il était occupé à fixer une lampe murale près de la table, tandis que la deuxième personne présente, une Falleen vêtue de blanc, aux longs cheveux noirs tressés et à l'expression austère, rangeait de la vaisselle dans les élégants placards en métal argenté.

L'ex-Jedi porta le poing à ses lèvres et émit un raclement de gorge distingué afin d'attirer leur attention.

-Bonjour, commença-t-il. Je suis…

-Ah, l'interrompit le jeune homme d'un ton jovial et vif en se détournant de la lampe, tournevis en main. Alors c'est vous le Jedi qu'ils ont viré ? Moi c'est Fuller, Yusito Fuller, à votre service.

Interloqué par son franc-parler, Obi-Wan ne réagit pas immédiatement, et ne put qu'écouter la Falleen maugréer en jetant un œil dans sa direction.

-Encore un humain, ça aurait été trop beau. Comme si deux ne suffisaient pas.

-Oh l'écoutez pas, sourit Fuller en attrapant un chiffon. Vous savez comment sont les Falleen. Pour eux on est tous des êtres inférieurs. Si ça tenait qu'à elle on serait déjà sous son microscope avec ses copains les microbes. Pas vrai, Jaia ?

-Pour te voir d'encore plus près ? fit-elle en plissant le nez de dégoût. Plutôt crever.

-Elle m'adore, répliqua Fuller avec un autre sourire qui lui aurait fendu le visage en deux s'il avait été plus grand.

Kenobi, déconcerté par cet échange, n'entendit pas une troisième personne arriver par l'escalier, derrière. Ce fut quand le Bothan arriva à côté de lui qu'il se retourna, sans avoir réussi à dissimuler totalement sa confusion. Le nouvel arrivant, qui avait parfaitement évalué la situation en un seul regard, poussa un soupir exaspéré en secouant la tête, ses longs cheveux marrons ondulant dans l'air.

-Vous êtes vraiment impossibles ! déclara-t-il sans ménagement avant de s'adresser à Obi-Wan. Navré, général. Lieutenant Pra-Ter Wendan, monsieur. Armurier et co-pilote.

-Obi-Wan Kenobi, salua le jeune homme avec un petit sourire, heureux de trouver un interlocuteur plus posé.

-Vous venez de faire la connaissance de Fuller, notre expert médico-légal et nouvelle recrue, présenta le lieutenant. Et Jaia Ketubar, chimiste et physicienne.

Obi-Wan les salua donc d'un hochement de tête, puis suivit le Bothan qui lui fit signe de lui emboîter le pas vers une pièce au fond de l'appartement.

-Les deux autres finissent tout juste de connecter l'holocom dans la bibliothèque, lui dit celui-ci. Ah, et, vous laissez pas mener en bateau par Fuller. Il a tendance à utiliser son apparence pour mettre tout le monde dans sa poche. Il a l'air gamin comme ça, mais il a tout de même trente et un ans. Il faut avouer que ça nous a déjà rendu service.

L'ex-Jedi haussa un sourcil amusé et se flatta d'avoir réussi à cerner correctement le personnage.

-Son regard ne trompe pas. Malgré son attitude, on voit facilement qu'il cache un côté bien plus mature qu'il n'y paraît.

-Mature ? s'exclama Wendan. Elle est bien bonne celle-là, il faudra que je la ressorte.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque de l'appartement et trouvèrent effectivement un humain et un Arkanien s'affairant autour d'un holocom.

-Je crois que c'est bon, décréta l'Arkanien avant de se tourner vers les visiteurs. Tiens ! Je suppose que vous êtes notre nouveau chef…

Son ton n'avait pas été réellement hostile, mais Kenobi perçut sans mal la pointe d'impertinence qu'il y avait sciemment distillé.

-Voilà Nerl Zatar, fit le Bothan sans la moindre émotion. Ancien chasseur de primes.

-Obligé de le mentionner, hein Wendan ? railla l'Arkanien avec un sourire carnassier.

-Et ici, nous avons Banok Dringer, l'ignora le lieutenant en désignant l'humain au physique banal qui s'avançait maintenant vers eux. C'est notre pilote.

-Enchanté, salua encore Obi-Wan. Si nous retrouvions les autres membres ?

Tous trois approuvèrent du chef, et Kenobi mena le petit groupe vers le salon où avaient fini par s'installer Yusito Fuller et Jaia Ketubar. En observant ceux qui allaient sous peu devenir ses hommes, il se demanda secrètement s'il allait réellement être capable de mener efficacement des individus aux personnalités non seulement particulièrement affirmées, mais également très différentes. Il pinça les lèvres. Il allait bien falloir.

Fuller se laissa tomber sur le canapé confortable, une petite bouteille à la main.

-Je me suis permis de me servir au bar, vous m'en voulez pas ?

-Eh bien…, hésita Kenobi, étonné par la question. Nous ne sommes pas encore en service, alors je vous en prie.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, apprécia Fuller en décapsulant la bouteille.

Bien, se dit Obi-Wan avec nervosité. Ce devait sans doute être à lui de parler. Se présenter… Leur assurer avec une conviction toute militaire qu'ils feraient du bon travail ensemble, même s'il n'en savait rien pour l'instant… Ou leur demander de l'accepter dans l'équipe, peut-être ? Offrir des chocolats ? Ou encore prendre une pelle et aller s'enterrer quelque part au lieu de se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à ces gens qui le regardaient avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose de lui, alors que la veille il envisageait encore de rester vivre chez Dexter Jettster…

Il entendit le turbolift s'ouvrir derrière lui et se retint de soupirer de soulagement en voyant enfin arriver Bail Organa et Padmé Amidala, qui vinrent se poster à côté de lui.

-Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, fit le sénateur d'Alderaan. Je dois tout de même vous préciser que vous n'êtes pas réellement un parfait inconnu pour les membres de cette équipe. Nous les avons concertés et eux aussi ont décrété que vous étiez le candidat idéal pour ce poste de général.

Kenobi haussa les sourcils, surpris, et tout à coup soulagé. S'ils avaient été consultés, il n'aurait peut-être pas tant de mal que cela à se faire accepter. C'était un souci de moins.

-Oh, eh bien, dans ce cas je vous remercie, répondit-il en se tournant vers eux avec un sourire franc qui acheva de briser la glace.

Padmé avança de quelques pas avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

-Votre efficacité sera très vite mise à l'épreuve, déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme mais chaleureuse. En plus de votre enquête sur… les meurtres d'enfants sensibles à la Force… nous avons une autre mission pour vous.

-Nous comptons sur vous pour finir d'informer votre nouveau supérieur sur notre mode de fonctionnement, compléta Bail Organa à l'attention la petite équipe.

Le sénateur appuya ses paroles d'un regard autoritaire, puis se tourna vers Obi-Wan et lui adressa un sourire amical.

-Mais vous avez encore quelques jours devant vous pour vous installer convenablement. Il vous faudra au moins attendre de recevoir votre uniforme. Alors dites-moi, comment trouvez-vous vos appartements ?

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, ne réalisant pas immédiatement où voulait en venir son hôte. Et lorsqu'il comprit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Mes… Je vous demande pardon ? fit-il, tellement abasourdi que le timbre de sa voix ne fut qu'un son étranglé.

Les deux sénateurs échangèrent un regard amusé, et Bail Organa sourit, ses yeux sombres pétillants.

-Soyez le bienvenu chez vous, général Kenobi.

* * *

Si le lien mental maître/padawan qui unissait d'ordinaire Kenobi et Skywalker n'avait pas souffert d'une brusque rupture au cours de la cérémonie d'éviction, les deux hommes se seraient peut-être aperçu que leurs routes s'étaient en réalité croisées ce matin même, dans les voies de circulation encombrées de Coruscant. En effet, tandis que l'un se rendait aux appartements luxueux de Bail Organa, l'autre avait emprunté le même chemin sur plusieurs kilomètres à bord d'un speeder du temple Jedi, avant de bifurquer sur la droite afin de poursuivre en direction du sénat galactique. Anakin conduisait avec sa rapidité brusque habituelle, ses yeux sombres braqués sur son objectif au loin et ses mains fermes gantées de cuir serrées sur les deux commandes du véhicule qui se pliait à ses moindres exigences avec une obéissance agréable. 

Les machines, songea le jeune Jedi, ne souffraient d'aucun état d'âme. Elles remplissaient leur rôle au mieux de leurs capacités sans se poser de questions, sans avoir à se demander ce qui allait advenir d'elles une fois leur besogne accomplie. Une machine ne pouvait pas savoir l'effet que faisait la perte d'un mentor, ne connaissait pas l'injustice ou la rage. Froide, imperturbable, elle n'endurait jamais la peine. Et une fois brisée, elle pouvait se réparer et renaître, encore et encore, à l'infini. Pendant un instant, l'espace d'une brève minute, Anakin Skywalker se surprit à envier ces machines et se demanda si sa vie n'aurait pas été plus simple du point de vue… disons, d'un droïde, ou même de ce speeder. Le départ d'Obi-Wan et l'effilochement de leur lien seraient devenus accessoires, l'absence de Padmé à ses côtés ne le torturerait pas autant. Et il réalisa que toutes ces émotions qui le tenaillaient ne faisaient qu'accroître la faiblesse dont il s'était promis de se débarrasser définitivement. La douleur qui semblait le déchirer de part en part à cause des récents événements était un véritable handicap qui obscurcissait son jugement, l'empêchait de trouver des solutions à ses problèmes, et s'il voulait remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, il lui fallait s'éclaircir les idées.

En un sens, la façon dont le destin lui avait arraché son épouse et son maître lui avait permis de comprendre que tout devait changer. Faire de son mieux n'était plus suffisant, et à présent il était convaincu que c'était au tour du reste de la galaxie d'évoluer. L'Ordre Jedi et son conseil aux membres trop faibles pour tenir tête au sénat, ce même sénat corrompu, pourrissant de l'intérieur, et enfin le peuple, qui n'était pas capable de faire confiance au dirigeant légitime et à le suivre dans ses décisions. C'en était assez. Lui, il serait assez fort pour se dresser au cœur de ce chaos et remettre les choses à leur place une bonne fois pour toutes, et ensuite… Ensuite il pourrait peut-être retrouver sa douce Padmé, dont le souvenir lui noua la gorge une fois de plus.

Il se força à ravaler sa tristesse en serrant rageusement les dents, concentré sur son nouveau but, alors qu'il atteignait justement l'aire d'atterrissage du niveau supérieur du sénat. L'appareil effectua une boucle étroite puis se posa sur le sol peint des couleurs de la République, et l'apprenti Jedi sauta à terre, sa bure noire volant un instant derrière lui. Ses épaules larges bien droites, il marcha d'un air décidé à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ignorant le petit personnel qui avait appris depuis longtemps à le reconnaître et à le laisser passer sans poser de questions. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les hauts couloirs tapissés de rouge, son regard si hostile que tous préférèrent s'écarter de lui pour le laisser passer à sa guise. Il arriva enfin à l'office du chancelier suprême, dont la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il eût à le demander et se referma derrière lui presque aussitôt en un léger chuintement. Le dirigeant se trouvait à son bureau encadré par Sly Moore et Mas Amedda, comme de coutume, occupé à gérer la crise sans jamais faillir.

Un petit sourire sans joie s'étira sur le jeune visage de Skywalker face à tant de fermeté et d'endurance. Il s'avança encore, sans attendre d'y avoir été invité, et Palpatine leva la tête vers lui.

-Anakin ! se réjouit-il. Je suis heureux que tu aies pu quitter le temple un moment.

Il éteignit quelques holoblocs tout en intimant presque sèchement à ses aides de le laisser. Moore et Amedda obéirent sans broncher, et très vite, le jeune Jedi et le chancelier furent seuls dans la vaste pièce.

-J'ai vu la cérémonie, sur l'holonet, déclara ce dernier, l'air contrit. Jamais tout cela n'aurait dû arriver.

-En effet, réagit simplement Anakin en détournant le regard, sa mâchoire si serrée qu'elle devait en être douloureuse. C'est à ce sujet que je viens vous voir, Excellence.

-Viens, invita Palpatine en levant un bras en direction de l'antichambre. Nous serons plus tranquilles.

Ils passèrent donc tous deux dans la pièce voisine, plus petite mais tout aussi richement meublée. Ils prirent place sur deux sièges sombres aux grands dossiers fins se faisant face, et le jeune homme décida d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Maintenant qu'il avait décidé d'agir, il lui tardait de se mettre à l'œuvre.

-Excellence, il est grand temps de…, commença-t-il, pour être coupé par le chancelier.

-Ton gant te convient-il toujours ?

-Euh… eh bien…, hésita-t-il en dépliant inconsciemment les doigts, un peu déstabilisé par l'interruption. Oui, il est parfait. J'en tire un certain réconfort.

-Très bien, je savais qu'il serait idéal pour toi, sourit Palpatine, son visage se plissant en une infinité de petites ridules. Je suis content de te voir le porter. Mais… de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Je ne sais pas très bien par où commencer, soupira Anakin, troublé par son aîné. Je crois simplement que j'en ai assez de toute cette inertie, que ce soit sur les champs de bataille, au sénat ou parmi les Jedi. J'ai… j'ai l'impression que tout autour de nous n'est que décadence, faiblesse…

Il avait appuyé ce dernier mot avec une telle rancœur, une telle répulsion, qu'il en garda un goût presque amer dans la bouche. Il serra fortement les accoudoirs, essayant de dompter ses émotions.

-Tout n'est pas perdu, reprit-il afin de relativiser quelque peu ses paroles, sans y croire vraiment. Mais il faut agir maintenant, ou il sera trop tard. Et je crois que vous seul y voyez encore assez clair.

Le chancelier suprême hocha la tête en baissant les yeux, son expression se voulant à la fois humble et rassurante.

-Et qu'en dit le conseil Jedi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Je préfère ne pas le savoir. Je ne les comprenais déjà pas étant enfant, avoua Skywalker. Mais là ils ont dépassé le stade énigmatique, c'est comme si eux-mêmes ne savaient pas ce qu'ils font !

-Peut-être est-ce le cas…, suggéra prudemment le chancelier suprême. L'Ordre Jedi a perdu de sa clairvoyance. Qui peut les blâmer ? Plus d'un sont déconcertés par la guerre ; et le conseil, engoncé dans ses vieux credo et ses visions démodées de l'univers, ne peut y faire face avec la force d'antan. Veux-tu que je te dise le fond de ma pensée, Anakin ?

Au hochement de tête affirmatif du jeune homme, il poursuivit.

-Pour moi, le conseil Jedi est plus une entrave qu'autre chose. L'Ordre ne semble pas pouvoir décider de sa situation dans la République. Il veut se tenir à l'écart de tout comme une institution sacrée, mais il s'implique de près dans la politique – de son propre chef ou sur demande du sénat, peu importe. Les Jedi partent à la guerre à la tête des clones, mais n'écoutent pas le pouvoir exécutif de la République. Tout cela me déconcerte, reconnut Palpatine avec dépit.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire… J'ai vraiment envie de vous aider, Excellence.

-Les Jedi te brident, ce n'est pas si aisé, mon jeune ami. Pourtant, peut-être pourrais-tu te rendre utile en effectuant certaines missions particulières… requérrant des capacités exceptionnelles comme les tiennes.

Skywalker fronça les sourcils.

-Le conseil acceptera difficilement le fait que vous m'assigniez personnellement des missions, lui fit-il remarquer.

-L'envoi d'un élève aussi doué que toi sera parfaitement justifié, et il viendra un temps où les Jedi devront admettre la suprématie des institutions républicaines. Je redoute leur réaction face à une perte évidente de pouvoir, mais je ne céderai pas. J'espère que tu me comprends.

-Bien sûr, Excellence. Je respecte les Jedi et je sais que ce qu'ils font est juste, mais personne ne devrait être au-dessus des lois.

Palpatine porta un regard d'une infinie fierté sur le jeune homme.

-Tu fais preuve d'une très grande sagesse pour ton âge, Anakin. Tu es un véritable modèle.

Alors qu'à son arrivée il n'avait exprimé que colère et injustice, l'apprenti avait progressivement repris confiance en lui et en ses idées révolutionnaires au cours de la conversation. A présent, il irradiait de suffisance.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Excellence ? demanda-t-il, comme paré à tout.

Le chancelier se délecta de la quasi-soumission dont Anakin faisait preuve, et prit le temps d'imaginer ce qu'il arriverait bientôt à obtenir de lui. C'était presque trop beau. Depuis Naboo, il avait imaginé un moule sur mesure pour lui, un moule qu'il avait patiemment mis en forme au fil des années et qu'il avait retouché par-ci par-là pour l'adapter à la personnalité de Skywalker. Et maintenant, il le faisait entrer doucement à l'intérieur, sans à-coups, pour ne pas en perdre une goutte. Dans quelques mois seulement, il serait fin prêt.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler de Rahashak ?

* * *

...

* * *

...(A suivre...) 


	12. Les affaires reprennent

AUTEUR: Nat

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

* * *

**Et voilà, après une courte ( ?) attente, voilà la suite de l'aventure ! On met un peu en place les personnages… Mais avant tout, le plus important : les réponses à vos commentaires, qui me font toujours énormément plaisir.**

**Kelben Arunsun :** Eh bien euh… Merci en tout cas d'être passé, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture alors !

**Nuwenda : **Disons que je laisse un bref moment de répit à Obi-Wan et sa clique, il se passera assez de choses par la suite. Et puis au sujet de son grade, en fait j'ai eu cette idée en regardant Un Nouvel Espoir, bien avant de commencer LCDC. J'aimais bien l'idée de voir Bail Organa promouvoir Obi-Wan au rang de général. J'imaginais ces deux-là très complices depuis la première fois que j'ai regardé l'épisode IV…

**Larmes de pluie : **Ah ça… Yoda a toujours été très bienveillant envers Obi-Wan, on le constate tout particulièrement dans les Apprentis Jedi. C'est un peu son petit préféré, et je tenais à faire ressortir ça. ;) Merci de suivre !

**Adle Amodio : **Anakin naïf à sa façon… Hmm… C'est un bel euphémisme :D Disons qu'il est un peu bouché, mais ils le sont un peu tous, concernant Palpatine. Manque de chance, c'est de lui que dépend l'avenir de la galaxie. Une belle blague de la Force, en somme !

**titahi** En effet, nous verrons les missions d'Obi-Wan et de son équipe, ainsi que quelques autres. Quant à Qui-Gon, ah la la, je sais, je le néglige. Mais pas de souci, on le reverra bientôt ! Si si !

**Donc un grand merci à tous, j'espère vous retrouver encore après ce chapitre !**

**

* * *

**

MAHOGONAT, G.393

Le vaisseau alderaanien était plutôt spacieux, surtout pour une petite équipe comme celle qu'avaient formé Padmé Amidala et Bail Organa. Le sénateur avait d'ailleurs précisé que l'appareil avait été conçu d'après les plans du Tantive IV, son vaisseau personnel. Chaque membre disposait donc de sa propre cabine, un luxe dont très peu de soldats bénéficiaient en cette période tumultueuse, et d'un matériel à la pointe de la technologie. On avait jugé leur travail digne d'une grosse dépense, c'était certain, et tout, jusqu'aux efforts déployés par Organa pour dissimuler au mieux la nature de leurs enquêtes, montrait à quel point leur mission était importante. Même la naturalisation d'Obi-Wan Kenobi en tant que citoyen d'Alderaan, puis sa prise de commandement au sein de l'armée, avaient pu être légalisées tout en passant inaperçues, noyées sous des piles de paperasse administrative.

Quant à l'uniforme de général, il avait en effet été livré trois jours après son emménagement et maintenant encore, alors qu'il l'ajustait après un repos trop court et plutôt agité, Obi-Wan devait admettre qu'il s'y sentait bien plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Le tissu, léger et souple, mais composé de mailles solides et très étroites, s'était parfaitement adapté à sa musculature en un rien de temps. Il tira légèrement sur les manches, puis enfila les épaisses protections en cuir gris foncé sur ses avant-bras, recouvrant la bande bleu pâle qui filait vers son épaule et se terminait sur sa poitrine en un grand triangle descendant jusqu'à sa taille, rompant délicatement la monotonie du gris clair qu'arborait le reste du vêtement. Enfin, le col qui remontait sur son cou était orné de chaque côté d'une étoile brodée en fil d'argent, le symbole d'Alderaan. Ce mélange de couleurs, il ne s'en rendait pas compte, faisait incroyablement ressortir celle, plus aquatique, de ses yeux, et son regard devenait alors plus intense que jamais.

Il bailla, n'ayant pas réellement réussi à dormir malgré le confort du lit, déstabilisé comme souvent par le voyage en hyperespace, où trouver un moyen de s'adapter au décalage entre le fuseau horaire du monde qu'il quittait et celui de l'endroit où il allait n'était pas une mince affaire. De plus, la masse de travail qu'il devait fournir pour rattraper les mois de recherches du reste de l'équipe ne lui permettait de consacrer que peu de temps à la détente ou à la méditation. Toutefois, il était heureux de constater qu'il avait enfin terminé d'examiner tous les rapports et de classer toutes les informations qu'il pourrait recouper avec celles qu'il avait accumulées de son côté, et même si les choses ne paraissaient pas vraiment plus claires, les résultats étaient encourageants.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, pour entrer dans la salle commune où se trouvait encore le lieutenant Wendan, occupé à nettoyer la dizaine de fusils blasters mis à leur disposition. Le Bothan leva les yeux de son ouvrage depuis la banquette où il s'était installé, entouré de chiffons et de divers produits.

-Général, salua-t-il, décontracté.

-Vous ne dormez donc jamais, Pra-Ter ? répondit Obi-Wan en se frottant les yeux avec la paume des mains.

-Seulement quand ça me permet d'éviter les bavardages de Fuller, rit le Bothan en remettant en place le canon de l'une des armes.

L'ex-Jedi sourit en s'asseyant à la table proche avant d'attraper un holobloc dont il s'apprêta à examiner le contenu.

-Ne soyez pas mauvaise langue, il n'est pas si désagréable que ça.

-Si vous le dites.

Kenobi s'adossa, passant en revue l'ordre de mission et les priorités fixées par les sénateurs Organa et Amidala. Mahogonat était une planète relativement calme, sans histoire jusque là. D'un point de vue stratégique, elle avait semblé pendant plusieurs mois intéresser les Séparatistes, qui pouvaient gagner un avant-poste avantageux en direction de Duro, et des troupes républicaines y avaient par conséquent établi une base afin de voir arriver les ennemis pour conserver ce maigre avantage. Cependant, un mois plus tôt, quelques garnisons séparatistes avaient atteint le continent nord et se préparaient à attaquer l'ouest, la partie la plus industrialisée. Seulement aucune des installations ne semblait directement visée, pour des raisons demeurées obscures. Le plus étrange était la discrétion devenue exagérée des physiciens qui, du jour au lendemain, avaient refusé tout contact avec les officiels républicains, et comme le sénat avait décidé d'abandonner la question avec un empressement inhabituel, l'équipe d'Obi-Wan devait à présent tirer les choses au clair.

Le rôle de chacun avait déjà été défini avec une efficacité impressionnante, et aucun commentaire ou objection n'étaient venus contrarier les décisions du nouveau général qui s'était facilement intégré au groupe. L'ambiance restait agréable et détendue, mais tous agissaient en parfaits militaires, au point que Kenobi s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises où les deux sénateurs étaient allés chercher de tels soldats. En trois semaines, il avait appris à connaître leur histoire personnelle autant que leurs accomplissements professionnels, et le dialogue passait plutôt bien entre eux, à une exception près.

L'humain éteignit son holobloc et se tourna vers le Bothan, l'air pensif.

-Pra-Ter, que savez-vous exactement de Dringer ? C'est le seul qui ait refusé de parler de son passé.

-Oh, c'est pas surprenant. Il a mis un an à accepter d'aborder le sujet avec moi, ne voyez pas ça comme de l'insubordination. C'est qu'il en est pas très fier, allez savoir pourquoi.

Obi-Wan se pencha vers lui, son regard bleu clair attentif.

-Il a été pilote pour la sécurité de Coruscant il y a quelques années, éclaircit Wendan. Un jour il y a eu un problème. Un gros problème. Il paraît que c'était pas la faute de Dringer, mais il a démissionné. Après il s'est reconverti et a gagné sa vie en jouant les contrebandiers, jusqu'à ce que le vice-roi Organa ne l'embauche. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Kenobi hocha sévèrement la tête en remerciant le Bothan qui se remit à astiquer l'arme qu'il avait délaissée un instant. Une très légère poussée se fit alors sentir, signalant le retour en vitesse normale, et tous deux se redressèrent, comprenant qu'ils arrivaient enfin en vue de Mahogonat.

-Je vais réveiller Zatar et Fuller, décida Pra-Ter Wendan en rangeant ses affaires de nettoyage.

-Demandez-leur aussi de préparer les scans.

-A vos ordres.

Tandis que le lieutenant Bothan s'éloignait en direction des cabines, un peu plus loin, Kenobi reposa son bloc sur la table et le tapota du bout des doigts avec un air absent, concentré sur des fluctuations qui venaient de se manifester au sein de la Force. Il eut un léger frisson. Quelque chose dans cette présence le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas qui pouvait bien diffuser autant de d'émotions négatives et de confusion, mais ça ne présageait rien de bon. L'origine de cette perturbation se trouvait soit sur la planète, soit y arrivait en même temps que lui, et l'ex-Jedi sut d'expérience que la mission venait de se compliquer en moins d'une minute.

Ce qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi ignorait était que l'autre individu avait également ressenti sa présence. A quelques milliers de kilomètres du vaisseau Alderaanien, le _Fléau_ amorçait également son approche de Mahogonat. Fin, sombre et redoutable, le chasseur furtif commençait à devenir tristement célèbre dans le milieu des assassins un peu partout dans la galaxie, ne laissant souvent derrière lui que désolation, comme sur Trixn, à peine trois jours plus tôt. A ses commandes, Asajj Ventress envoya ses coordonnées à un gros vaisseau cargo qui attendait patiemment son signal à quelques parsecs de là, puis sourit en enclenchant les propulseurs secondaires.

* * *

CORUSCANT, G.400

Padmé Amidala avait mis du temps à décorer ses nouveaux appartements à son goût, mais elle y était enfin parvenue et commençait doucement à s'y sentir chez elle. En règle générale, elle ne s'occupait pas d'esthétique, par manque de temps et surtout d'envie, et elle laissait volontiers ses dames de compagnie personnaliser à la fois son logis et sa garde-robe. Mais depuis sa dernière conversation avec Anakin, s'occuper de politique l'attirait de moins en moins. La guerre, les combats, la corruption et la malveillance lui pesaient énormément et elle se sentait un peu plus lasse chaque jour qui s'écoulait. Elle et Anakin s'étaient peu vus depuis la bataille de Geonosis, mais ses visites secrètes, aussi brèves avaient-elles été, lui avaient apporté une joie indescriptible. Ses grands sourires malins, ses regards tendres, même ses colères lui manquaient, et elle se sentait plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Une terrible mélancolie s'emparait d'elle insidieusement, répandant une nappe d'amertume et d'insatisfaction sur tous ses succès et ses courts moments de gaieté. Elle savait que se laisser dévorer par de tels sentiments était dangereux, mais sans la présence apaisante d'Anakin à ses côtés, tout perdait de sa saveur. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien, pas même à se tenir informée des progrès de l'équipe dont son cher ami Obi-Wan avait courageusement pris la tête, et elle s'en voulait de dénigrer malgré elle les efforts de l'homme qui avait déjà fait tant pour elle.

Elle ressentit un bref pincement dans son bas-ventre qui l'obligea à retenir son souffle pendant quelques secondes, le temps que la douleur s'estompe. Elle porta les mains là où elle savait que son enfant grandissait doucement sous sa chair, et se demanda pour la centième fois quel genre d'avenir elle pourrait lui offrir. La douleur revint, plus lancinante, et la jeune femme prit une inspiration tremblotante en allant s'asseoir sur le doux canapé de son salon. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'un air soucieux, puis se décida à se connecter à l'holonet afin de regarder les informations, espérant que cette fois, les journalistes auraient l'amabilité de l'oublier un peu.

Un envoyé spécial débita des statistiques au sujet du nombre de victimes sur certaines planètes de la bordure extérieure, avant de rendre la parole au présentateur des holonews. Padmé l'écouta parler de récentes manifestations organisées à l'encontre des Jedi avec un détachement qui l'effraya. Apparemment, beaucoup dénonçaient le manque d'initiative des chevaliers menant l'armée républicaine dont les derniers échecs retentissants n'étaient guère appréciés. _"Ils nous font perdre la guerre !"_ disaient certains. D'autres sous-entendaient que c'était maintenant, face à l'adversité, qu'ils révélaient enfin _"leur vrai visage."_ Padmé, elle, savait que les Jedi ne pouvaient aller que là où on les envoyait, souvent des missions-suicide, et qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour sauver le plus de vies possible malgré la diminution de leurs effectifs et la façon dont ils se retrouvaient tenaillés entre les volontés du sénat et les règles imposées par leur code moral. La situation n'était pas aussi simple que les gens le supposaient, mais comment le faire comprendre aux milliards de personnes qui ne pouvaient les juger que sur des ouï-dire et des légendes, sans jamais avoir eu l'occasion d'adresser la parole à un seul Jedi ? La jeune sénatrice secoua la tête avec affliction en découvrant que sur Gala, la population s'était même attaquée directement au groupe d'apprentis Jedi venus pourtant leur prêter main-forte. Ceux-ci s'étaient défendus bien sûr, et un civil avait été tué au cours de la rixe, attisant davantage l'hostilité du peuple.

Elle grelotta d'effroi lorsque l'holocam d'un reporter renvoya cette fois l'image de chevaliers forcés d'user de la Force pour repousser la milice armée de Nahli-Adar, mais ce fut en entendant les commentaires prononcés en faveur de la milice qu'elle se sentit comme tétanisée. Et Anakin… était au milieu de cette psychose grandissante ? Elle cligna des paupières, ses beaux yeux marrons atterrés devant tant de folie. Le reportage suivant acheva de l'épouvanter. Une fois de plus, des enfants sensibles à la Force avaient violemment trouvé la mort sur plus de six planètes voisines en l'espace d'un mois. Mais sur la dernière, Trixn, l'horreur avait pris une ampleur plus grande encore : une femme enceinte, déjà mère de trois enfants aux capacités qui leur auraient permis de devenir Jedi, avait elle aussi été massacrée sans pitié.

Padmé se leva avec un brusque hoquet, prise d'une peur panique qui la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille heurter une chaise, manquant de tomber. Des larmes de peine et de terreur montèrent à ses yeux qui n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de l'image holo de la femme souriante assassinée il y avait dix jours de cela. Et pas une seule fois un journaliste n'avait émis l'hypothèse évidente que quelqu'un essayait d'exterminer tous ceux qui avaient la faculté de rejoindre un jour les rangs des Jedi. La sénatrice posa des mains fines et tremblantes sur son ventre, sachant qu'avec un père comme Anakin, tellement en phase avec la Force, son enfant avait de grandes chances de naître avec les mêmes facultés. Elle sentit son cœur cogner violemment dans sa poitrine, la pièce tangua autour d'elle, et ses genoux flageolèrent.

-Madame ! s'exclama Dormé qui venait d'entrer dans le grand salon.

La dame de compagnie se rua vers sa maîtresse juste au moment où elle défaillait et la guida jusqu'à un siège avant d'éteindre rapidement l'holonet.

-Madame que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, ses mains serrant celles, froides et moites, de Padmé.

-J'ai… j'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau.

-Peut-être devrais-je appeler un médecin…

-Non, refusa la sénatrice, qui reprenait lentement le dessus. Juste de l'eau, s'il te plaît.

Dormé l'observa un instant avec inquiétude, mais finit tout de même par obéir, voyant qu'elle ne risquait plus de s'évanouir dans la seconde. Padmé attendit qu'elle s'éloigne suffisamment pour se lever sur des jambes encore faibles, et atteignit l'holocom. Elle composa un numéro interne, et très vite l'appel fut accepté.

-_Sénatrice, vous allez bien ?_ fut la première chose que lui dit Bail Organa, choqué par la pâleur de sa consoeur.

-Il faut que je vous parle d'une chose importante, Bail, répondit simplement la jeune femme, sa voix de nouveau assurée. Ca ne peut plus attendre.

-_Très bien, j'arrive._

Elle éteignit la station com et s'y appuya le temps de surmonter un vertige. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait voulu se montrer optimiste et croire qu'elle se faisait des idées. Elle avait appris à vivre avec le danger, et mourir ne l'effrayait pas. Mais la seule idée que l'on puisse nuire à son enfant lui donnait la nausée. Il lui fallait prendre des mesures radicales, sans perdre une seule seconde de plus.

* * *

DONTERION, G.401

_-Capitaine, ils sont sur moi !_

-Pas de panique, Aigle 2, on arrive.

Le _Phoenix_ fila entre deux chasseurs droïdes, partit en piqué vers le vaisseau amiral séparatiste, puis bifurqua habilement sur la droite en direction de l'escadron Aigle, pris au piège d'un étau qui se resserrait de plus en plus. A seize heures, toute une flotte de chasseurs ennemis commençait à mettre le cap sur eux.

-Calen ? interrogea Garen Muln à demi-mot, bien calé dans son siège de pilote.

- Prêt quand vous le serez, maître, répondit son apprenti sans faillir depuis sa place juste à côté de lui.

Le jeune Bakiro avait déjà compris quelle serait la stratégie employée par son aîné et mentor, et s'activait à enclencher les puissants boucliers latéraux et les contrôles informatiques des batteries laser.

-Aigle 1, entraînez votre escadron en formation serrée, intima Garen au moyen de l'émetteur de son casque fin.

-_Serrée ?_ demanda calmement le meneur des clones, sachant que les droïdes ne les encercleraient que plus facilement.

-Ne perdons pas de temps.

-_A vos ordres, mon capitaine._

Calen, attentif à tous les écrans de contrôle du cockpit que son maître ne pouvait surveiller, observa calmement le radar.

-Nous sommes pris en chasse, déclara-t-il.

-Combien ?

-Deux.

-Insuffisant, décréta Muln en faisant la moue. Voyons ce qu'on peut faire pour changer la donne.

-Le coup de l'hirondelle ? devina Bakiro d'un ton à la limite de l'éclat de rire.

Le chevalier Jedi attendit d'avoir vérifié que tous les systèmes étaient parés à supporter une telle manœuvre, après quoi un sourire excité se dessina sur son séduisant visage, creusant les deux petites fossettes sur ses joues.

-Tu t'occupes des batteries ?

-Je n'attends plus que vous !

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Garen tira violemment sur le levier d'urgence au-dessus de sa tête, lança les retropropulseurs à pleine puissance avant de les couper tout aussi brusquement, passant de cette manière juste entre les deux chasseurs droïdes qui n'avaient rien vu venir. Sans marquer la moindre hésitation, comme effectuant une figure maintes fois répétée, le _Phoenix_ changea légèrement sa trajectoire afin de se retrouver derrière le premier appareil ennemi. Deux coups de lasers bien placés par Calen Bakiro en vinrent facilement à bout, et le majestueux vaisseau Jedi poursuivit sa trajectoire compliquée. Muln braqua les commandes à fond, plaqua trois leviers simultanément avec l'aide de la Force, et le _Phoenix_ repartit à la verticale, effectua une boucle serrée, puis vola à toute allure à la suite du deuxième chasseur qui connut le même sort que son compagnon. L'ensemble de la manœuvre, qui n'avait duré en tout et pour tout que quelques secondes intenses, ressemblait étrangement à la silhouette d'un oiseau en plein vol.

-Et maintenant, où en sommes-nous ? s'enquit Garen, d'un calme déconcertant.

-Ils nous suivent tous.

-Ben voilà, il suffisait de se montrer convaincant ! Aigle 2 ?

_-Ca sent le roussi, mon capitaine !_ répondit le clone. _On a perdu Aigle 7 !_

-Tenez vos positions, ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir, lui communiqua le Jedi d'une voix encourageante. Ca y est, je vous vois, droit devant.

Il serra les dents, pinça les lèvres. C'était un pari risqué, il en était conscient. Mais s'il le remportait, le vaisseau amiral droïde deviendrait pour eux une cible facile, et la bataille toucherait vite à sa fin.

-Décalez-vous légèrement sur la gauche, Aigle 8. Qu'aucun de vous ne change de trajectoire, pas même d'un mètre ! Calen ? La tourelle !

L'escadron Aigle avait parfaitement entendu les ordres du capitaine Jedi, mais tous se demandèrent si celui-ci n'avait pas fini par perdre la raison. Le _Phoenix_, propulseurs rugissants, filait tout droit sur eux, poursuivi par toute une flotte de chasseurs ennemis. La collision semblait imminente, et les clones furent tentés – malgré leur programmation génétique – de rompre la formation, au risque de percuter les appareils droïdes qui les encadraient, mais ce qu'ils virent les intrigua juste assez pour occuper leurs esprits le temps que Garen Muln mette son plan à exécution.

La tourelle située à l'arrière du vaisseau Jedi se mit brusquement en mouvement et tira à l'aveuglette à l'horizontale sur les chasseurs le poursuivant qui, suivant une logique évidente, se décalèrent vers le haut et le bas. A cet instant précis, le _Phoenix_ atteignit l'escadron Aigle qu'il traversa à une vitesse folle, naviguant entre les _ARC-170_ pilotés par des clones pour le moins surpris. L'espace entre les appareils de la République était juste assez grand pour permettre au _Phoenix_ de passer, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de frôler l'un d'eux en un crissement aigu accompagné d'étincelles. Pendant ce temps, les chasseurs droïdes que Garen Muln avait dispersés autour de lui avaient également continué sur leur trajectoire, tellement focalisés sur lui qu'ils n'aperçurent leurs collègues que trop tard. Un bon quart de la flotte droïde explosa en rencontrant l'autre quart qui avait cherché à prendre au piège l'escadron Aigle.

Calen Bakiro poussa une exclamation victorieuse tandis que Garen Muln soupirait de soulagement.

-Escadron Aigle, déployez-vous, autorisa-t-il enfin.

_-Oui, mon capitaine. Merci, mon capitaine._

Le chevalier contrôla les radars et effectua un demi-tour avec souplesse, conscient que même s'ils avaient été déstabilisés, il restait encore un certain nombre de chasseurs droïdes à contrer. Mais le plus gros était fait, et le moment était venu pour lui de jouer sa carte maîtresse.

-Capitaine Huff, c'est à vous.

_-Compris._

Et tout à coup, tout le reste de la flotte républicaine, menée par le capitaine Huff, surgit de l'ombre de Donterion où elle s'était dissimulée sur les ordres de Garen Muln qui, lui, mit le cap vers le vaisseau amiral avant que celui-ci ne puisse se retirer de la bataille. Maintenant que les renforts étaient arrivés, il n'était plus nécessaire de se préoccuper des petits vaisseaux droïdes, et vu ce que détectaient les senseurs du _Phoenix_, une bonne partie des boucliers déflecteurs du grand croiseur avait été détruite. Il fallait porter le coup de grâce.

Partout autour des deux Jedi, les chasseurs se croisaient, tiraient dans tous les sens, se percutaient ou partaient en vrille, et il n'était pas aisé pour eux de se frayer un chemin dans ce chaos. Mais leur armée avait le dessus, et le vaisseau amiral était droit devant. Ils ne pouvaient plus le manquer. Calen observait toujours les appareils de mesure quand quelque chose d'étrange attira son attention.

-Maître ? On dirait que nous avons été pris pour cible.

-Comment ça ? demanda Muln sans pouvoir vérifier par lui-même, étant trop occupé à naviguer entre les différents chasseurs.

-Une torpille marquée...

-C'est impossible, répliqua-t-il en tentant de jeter un coup d'œil au moniteur que son apprenti étudiait. Seuls les nôtres le sont.

-Il se peut que j'interprète mal les données, mais…

L'adolescent fut interrompu par le hurlement strident des alarmes.

-Sith ! On ne peut pas l'éviter ! constata Garen en serrant les contrôles. Accroche-toi !

Mais l'avertissement était arrivé trop tard, et une explosion secoua le _Phoenix_, ballottant les deux Jedi à son bord.

-Stabilisateurs touchés, boucliers déflecteurs latéraux détruits, retropropulseurs endommagés ! énuméra Calen Bakiro en s'accrochant désespérément aux accoudoirs de son siège.

Garen tira de toutes ses forces sur les commandes du vaisseau, qui finirent par répondre. Il leur fallait atteindre la planète et essayer d'atterrir au plus vite, c'était leur seule chance de survie.

-Dérive l'alimentation de survie et transfère-la aux coupleurs des retropropulseurs ! ordonna-t-il. Blast, on est trop loin…

Le jeune apprenti obéit avec une précision et une vitesse exemplaires, mais ses gestes brusques dissimulaient une panique grandissante. Il leva de grands yeux affolés vers la vitre du cockpit, qui s'embruma à leur approche de Donterion. Garen, le visage crispé, s'efforçait de contrôler au mieux la trajectoire de leur appareil.

-Entrée dans l'atmosphère… Boucliers à pleine puissance !

-Les commandes ne répondent plus, maître ! s'écria Bakiro.

-Du calme, Calen. On peut encore y arriv… Oh Force…

* * *

_"Entrée dans l'atmosphère… Boucliers à pleine puissance… - Les commandes ne répondent plus, maître ! – Du calme, Calen. On peut encore y arriv… Oh Force… Capitaine Huff vous me recevez ? Besoin d'assistance de toute urgence ! -Maître… - Tiens-toi bien ! Active les…"_

La voix tendue de Garen Muln mourut, laissant la place à des grésillements qui emplirent la salle de briefing du temple Jedi pendant de longues secondes interminables. Puis Kit Fisto éteignit l'enregistrement avec une lenteur teintée de chagrin.

-C'est la dernière transmission que nous avons eue d'eux. Cela s'est passé il y a quelques heures.

Son ancienne apprentie, Bant Eerin, fixait le mur en face d'elle de ses grands yeux argentés remplis de larmes.

-Mais… ils… enfin… Il se peut qu'ils aient survécu au crash, bredouilla-t-elle, sous le choc.

Apprendre de son maître que deux de ses amis venaient de s'écraser à bord de leur vaisseau avait déjà été difficile, mais entendre la voix de Garen, percevoir si clairement son angoisse lors de ce qui avait peut-être été ses derniers instants… c'était trop.

-Le capitaine Huff nous a contactés après leur victoire dans l'espace et a affirmé qu'ils y ont perdu la vie, padawan, confessa Fisto à contrecoeur. Je suis désolé…

Bant secoua la tête sans un mot, la gorge nouée, attrapa le petit émetteur portatif contenant les dernières communications à bord du _Phoenix_, et quitta la salle en courant, laissant son maître attristé derrière elle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas encore. Pas sans avoir vu leurs dépouilles de ses propres yeux. Elle n'allait pas admettre leur disparition aussi facilement, surtout quand elle pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour eux, ou tout du moins trouver celle qui en serait capable. Siri Tachi.

Elle savait pertinemment que de tous les endroits possibles pour se changer les idées dans l'enceinte du temple, jamais Siri n'aurait opté pour un jardin ou une chambre de méditation. Elle était bien trop impétueuse pour choisir volontairement de se poser tranquillement dans un coin en attendant que la Force vienne à elle ou que les choses s'éclaircissent d'elles-mêmes. Elle avait un tempérament qui la poussait régulièrement aux extrêmes, et Bant Eerin était persuadée qu'à cette heure de la journée, elle ne pouvait se trouver qu'en un seul lieu bien particulier. La Mon Calamari serra le petit appareil sombre contre sa poitrine et tourna au coin d'un grand hall, pour ensuite franchir le seuil du grand gymnase de l'aile sud du temple.

Et comme elle l'avait deviné, Siri Tachi, seule occupante de l'immense salle pourvue de divers instruments de gymnastique, se tenait sur l'un des tapis et affrontait une dizaine de droïdes d'entraînement à la fois. Ayant ressenti l'arrivée de Bant, elle fit sauvagement tournoyer son sabre laser violet et sectionna nettement les droïdes, qui s'éparpillèrent à ses pieds. Essoufflée, ses mains tremblantes témoignant de l'effort prolongé qu'elle s'était déjà infligé, elle se tourna vers la Mon Calamari qui s'approchait d'elle.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? demanda celle-ci avec une pointe de reproche.

-Parce que ça t'intéresse ? haleta Siri.

-Bien sûr que oui, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je sais que nous n'avons jamais vraiment été amies, mais je…

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ? la coupa l'humaine en diminuant la puissance de sa lame.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, et je crois que toi seule peux…

Bant fut une fois encore interrompue, quand Siri fit appel à la Force pour décrocher vivement un sabre laser d'entraînement exposé sur le mur de la salle.

-Si tu arrives à me battre, dit-elle en le lui lançant, son beau visage crispé et baigné de sueur se fendant d'un sourire presque menaçant qui dévoila une rangée parfaite de dents blanches. Alors je t'écouterai.

-Quoi ? s'exclama la Mon Calamari en lâchant le petit émetteur qu'elle tenait pour agripper l'arme à deux mains. C'est ridicule, tu sais bien que je n'ai largement pas ton niveau d'entraînement !

-Et alors ? rétorqua Siri Tachi en se mettant en garde. Mon entraînement n'a pas sauvé maître Adi… ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Le visage couleur saumon de Bant afficha de la tristesse lorsqu'elle se souvint de la façon dont Adi Gallia avait trouvé la mort quatre semaines plus tôt au cours de la mission dont pas une seule âme n'avait survécu, et qui s'était achevée sur un échec aussi bien pour la République que les Séparatistes. Elle avait à peine croisé Siri depuis la nouvelle, et malgré sa froideur habituelle, elle avait pu discerner dans son regard une souffrance comme elle n'en avait jamais vu avant.

-D'accord, reprit-elle, son ton sciemment cassant. Tu veux que ton entraînement te serve à sauver quelqu'un ? Eh bien justement, j'ai quelque ch…

Siri ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

-Tais-toi et bats-toi.

Elle fendit l'air de son sabre, le fit tourner au-dessus de sa tête et attaqua Bant, qui put tout juste redresser sa lame pour contrer le coup violent qu'elle lui porta. La jeune humaine virevolta et chargea encore, enchaînant des frappes compliquées mais qui pour une fois ne possédaient pas la grâce qui les accompagnait d'habitude. Les coups, se voulant sophistiqués, ne semblaient pas assez maîtrisés, et Bant s'étonna de l'aisance avec laquelle elle parait les attaques de son adversaire. Le sabre laser violet plongea sur elle mais elle l'évita en se déplaçant de quelques pas et riposta avec une parade banale, de celles qu'apprenaient les initiés lors de leurs premiers cours de combat au sabre. Siri, qui ne s'y attendait pas, trébucha gauchement sur le bord du tapis et tomba en arrière.

La lame de Bant apparut rapidement à sa gorge, et le duel s'acheva aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, à la plus grande surprise des deux combattantes. Alors que Siri reprenait sa respiration, Bant Eerin perçut une odeur qu'elle reconnut facilement, et elle désactiva le sabre d'entraînement avec colère.

-Tu as bu…, accusa-t-elle avec un murmure tinté d'inquiétude.

-Laisse-moi, la rejeta Siri en se relevant aussi dignement qu'elle put.

Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner.

-Oh non… certainement pas, souffla Bant en utilisant la Force pour récupérer l'émetteur qu'elle alluma.

_"Force… Capitaine Huff vous me recevez ? Besoin d'assistance de toute urgence ! -Maître… - Tiens-toi bien ! Active les…"_

Elle grimaça malgré elle quand les grésillements remplacèrent la voix de Garen. Siri s'était figée à quelques mètres d'elle, incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Bant reprit :

-S'il y a deux êtres dans cette galaxie qui méritent que tu te ressaisisses, c'est bien eux, dit-elle avec émotion.

L'humaine finit par se retourner, ses yeux bleus consternés, ses lèvres écartées en une expression de stupeur.

-Quand… ? demanda-t-elle.

-Aujourd'hui. Il y a quelques heures.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ? fit-elle en secouant la tête.

Bant s'avança vers elle en rangeant le petit appareil dans sa ceinture, heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi à sortir sa compagne de son apathie.

-Parce qu'officiellement, ils sont déjà considérés comme morts au combat. Mais je _sais_ qu'ils sont vivants.

Soudain dessaoulée, Siri fronça les sourcils avec sérieux.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Ils se sont écrasés sur Donterion. Personne ne partira à leur recherche, et ils ont sûrement besoin d'aide.

-Mais comment les retrouver ?

-Il suffira de localiser leur émetteur, tous les commandants en ont un, réfléchit Bant, qui reprenait espoir au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Si je le pouvais, je partirais dans la minute. Mais on a besoin de moi à l'infirmerie, nous sommes déjà trop peu à nous occuper des blessés.

Siri raccrocha son sabre à sa ceinture et passa les mains dans sa courte tignasse blonde pour la remettre un peu en ordre. Puis elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie du gymnase d'un pas décidé.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je connais Muln. Avec la chance qu'il a, il est sûrement en train de siroter un verre dans un bouge quelconque. Et quand je le retrouverai, je te garantis qu'il passera un sale quart d'heure.

Bant poussa un petit soupir en se laissant tomber sur l'un des bancs du gymnase, soulagée. C'était typique de Siri. Tout dans l'exagération. Mais elle possédait aussi une force et une détermination que peu égalaient, et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle était allée la trouver. Garen Muln et Calen Bakiro reviendraient au temple d'une manière ou d'une autre, à présent elle en était convaincue.

* * *

./..

* * *

A suivre... 


	13. Une question de choix

AUTEUR: Nat

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

* * *

**Bonjour bonjour ! Comment ça « retour inespéré » ? Mais non je ne vous avais pas abandonnés ! Il y a eu une petite panne de stylo, mais rien de catastrophique ni de permanent (ouf !). C'est étrange tout de même comme le fait de rêver de Ewan McGregor peut soudain relancer l'inspiration… ! Donc vous savez quoi faire si le prochain chapitre met trop longtemps à venir : m'envoyer tout plein tout plein d'images de Ewan :D**

**Larmes de pluie : **Hmm.. Les yeux d'Obi-Wan… Je vois que mon adoration ne passe pas inaperçu ! Oui, j'avoue que ce moment dans TPM, où il retire sa capuche, a tout pour me faire bav… euh rougir. Alors forcément, ça influence assez mes descriptions, même si j'essaie de me modérer. Je sais par contre que d'ici un ou deux chapitres je vais enfin pouvoir me lancer dans une description comme je meurs d'envie d'en faire depuis très longtemps ! Mais je n'en dirai pas plus…

**Nuwenda** Bien sûr qu'il y a de l'alcool au temple ! Mais il est vrai que voir des Jedi se saouler est assez rare. En fait, j'imagine que très peu de Jedi aiment l'alcool, mais pour moi, Garen et Siri (et dans une moindre mesure Obi-Wan) font un peu office d'exceptions. Ces deux-là sont un peu hors norme, que ce soit dans leur façon d'interpréter le code ou au niveau de leur personnalité. D'ailleurs, ce qui s'est passé lors de la fameuse nuit dont parlent Garen et Siri au début de l'histoire a plus ou moins été provoqué par un taux important d'alcool dans le sang. Mais là non plus je ne vais pas m'étendre, j'écrirai peut-être une vignette à ce sujet…

**Miss Love : **Effectivement, pour Anakin, il y a de moins en moins d'espoir, tu vas t'en rendre compte avec ce nouveau chapitre. Et Qui-Gon… Surprise ! Je te suggère de lire et de voir par toi-même !

**Julie : **Heum, vu le temps que j'ai mis pour poster, je crois que je n'ai rien à te reprocher ! J'espère que tu continueras à me donner ton avis !

**Alex : **Bienvenue parmi nous ! Merci pour tes remarques, qui font chaud au cœur. Ca fait plaisir de voir que les relations entre les personnages sont crédibles, je m'y applique tout particulièrement. Et c'est vrai qu'en un sens, les expériences d'Obi-Wan et d'Anakin sont assez similaires. Mais les choses sont sur le point de changer… Pour tous les deux…

**Adle****Amodio : **L'académie de Rome ? Eh bien on ne s'ennuie pas à ce que je vois ! Veinarde ! ;) En ce qui concerne Garen et son apprenti, tu auras les réponses que tu cherches dans ce chapitre. Merci de prendre le temps de laisser un mot, c'est toujours très motivant pour moi.

**sibeline** Salut à toi ! C'est super, LCDC devient une histoire familiale. Cependant… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces fans de Qui-Gon ? Rha la la ! Enfin je tiens à te rassurer, il ne sera pas toujours totalement absent de l'histoire. Pour des raisons que je tairai pour le moment, son rôle restera restreint, mais on n'a pas encore fini de le voir. Enfin il est vrai que depuis la Menace Fantôme, je fais un léger… hem… blocaaage sur lui. C'est-à-dire que j'ai du mal à voir quelqu'un jeter Obi-Wan comme une vieille chaussette comme il le fait, pour le traiter ensuite comme un gamin (« The council will decide Anakin's fate. That should be enough for you. Now get on board. ») et l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que ce soit Obi-Wan qui aille lui présenter ses excuses. Arg arg. Et en effet, les Apprentis Jedi n'ont pas tellement arrangé les choses. Enfin bon. :D Il est pas vraiment méchant, il est juste complètement aveugle ! Mais promis, si je l'ai malmené jusqu'ici, je lui réserve quelques actes de bravoure dont on pourra se souvenir. ;)

**Merci à tous et toutes, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ! L'histoire se poursuit, et d'ici un ou deux chapitres, elle va prendre un autre tournant, alors restez bien accrochés ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdus pendant cette très longue attente, et que vous serez là pour la suite !**

**

* * *

**

MAHOGONAT, G.402

L'armée républicaine basée sur Mahogonat était actuellement dirigée par le maître Jedi Wora Loom, un Iridonien sexagénaire qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à voyager d'une planète à l'autre, enchaînant les missions difficiles. Seuls ses retours annuels au temple afin de transmettre ses rapports au conseil l'avaient empêché d'entrer dans la catégorie des Jedi Nomades, véritables voyageurs galactiques vivant tellement à l'écart de l'Ordre que presque aucun des autres chevaliers ne les connaissait. Au début de la Guerre des Clones, il avait été envoyé sur Geonosis avec Joclad Danva afin d'achever de détruire la grande usine de droïdes de la planète. Puis il avait mené à bien trois campagnes différentes, un miracle au milieu de tous les déboires républicains. Il menait ses soldats clones d'une poigne de fer, avec le calme et la concentration qu'il avait travaillées pendant les dizaines d'années passées à courir à l'aventure. Il s'assurerait que les ordres du sénat, approuvés par le conseil, seraient respectés, même si quelque chose dans la bataille à venir le dérangeait plus que d'habitude.

Il se trouvait dans le grand hangar sombre parcouru de larges poutres métalliques servant d'abri pour différents transports, où il finissait de mettre au point sa stratégie en compagnie du lieutenant chargé de le seconder. Un autre clone au casque orné d'une visière verte à infrarouges se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux à travers la foule de soldats, et attendit que Loom donne son approbation finale au plan d'attaque avant de le saluer et de prendre la parole.

-Mon commandant, le général Kenobi est ici.

Wora Loom fronça les sourcils.

-Kenobi, vous dites ? Général Kenobi ?

-Bonjour, maître Loom, résonna la voix claire de l'ancien Jedi.

L'Iridonien se retourna et vit arriver, abasourdi, le général Alderaanien vêtu de son impeccable uniforme et drapé d'une belle cape gris foncé. Juste derrière lui suivaient quatre soldats arborant les mêmes couleurs. Obi-Wan s'arrêta devant le vieux Jedi et s'inclina respectueusement comme on le lui avait enseigné dès ses premières années au temple.

-Je sais que vous êtes en pleins préparatifs, mais il y a une chose que je voulais discuter avec vous, dit-il alors.

-Mais je vous croyais…, commença Wora Loom avant de s'interrompre, réalisant que le terme "Exilé" n'était peut-être pas celui qu'aurait voulu entendre le jeune homme. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous sommes l'équipe dont vous avez autorisé la présence, à la demande du vice-roi Organa.

-Vous ? Eh bien… sur le moment j'avais espéré avoir le soutien de toute l'armée d'Alderaan…

-Mais vous l'avez devant vous, maître Loom, répliqua un Obi-Wan aimable mais un brin cavalier.

Le maître Jedi lâcha un petit rire en posant une main usée amicale sur l'épaule de Kenobi.

-Ils ne plaisantaient pas quand ils disaient qu'Alderaan était pauvrement équipée.

-Vous plus que quiconque savez qu'il ne faut pas se laisser abuser par les apparences.

Loom le considéra un instant d'un air intrigué. Comme tout le monde, il avait entendu parler de l'expulsion du jeune chevalier, sans pour autant en connaître les détails. Maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, il pouvait constater de lui-même que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Pour un Exilé, cet homme ne montrait ni colère ni amertume. Au contraire, il dégageait une sorte de sérénité et… de bonté, comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps déjà.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ? s'enquit-il enfin en le guidant vers un coin plus tranquille du hangar, s'apercevant par la même occasion que les hommes de Kenobi en avaient profité pour se disperser discrètement parmi ses propres soldats, sans doute en quête d'informations.

-Tout comme vous j'ai lu les rapports concernant Mahogonat, commença Obi-Wan. Et j'aimerais savoir plus exactement de quelle façon le sénat vous a demandé d'intervenir.

Wora Loom repoussa du bras la toile qui avait été installée en travers d'une poutre afin de donner une vague illusion d'intimité à ce qui était devenu son petit local personnel, composé d'une simple couchette et de deux chaises poussées autour d'une table holographique très sobre. Les deux hommes s'assirent, après quoi le maître Jedi activa sur la table le plan tridimensionnel de la bataille à venir.

-Voilà, tout est là, dit-il. Les troupes séparatistes se rassemblent en ce moment même au nord-est de Trefir, et d'après nos derniers renseignements, ils s'apprêtent à frapper les divisions républicaines basées au sud de la ville depuis quelques mois. Nous avons ordre de contrer cette offensive et de protéger les garnisons installées coûte que coûte. Il en va de la sécurité des industries du nord du continent.

Obi-Wan se releva avant de se pencher au-dessus du plan, une main droite pensive sur les lèvres, et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'en est-il des usines du quart sud-est ? demanda-t-il en pointant le doigt sur un ensemble de constructions colossales en bas de la carte holographique.

-Elles ne sont pas directement menacées, répondit le maître d'un ton morne. Bien que cela me déplaise, il nous faut les ignorer.

-Ce sont pourtant elles qui ont cessé tout échange avec la République, fit remarquer Kenobi. Mon avis est que cet attroupement séparatiste à l'opposé est une diversion.

Loom s'adossa à sa chaise dure, le visage sombre.

-C'est aussi ma supposition, mais nous n'avons ni le temps, ni les moyens de mener une enquête afin de savoir si oui ou non notre présence est requise là-bas.

Toujours appuyé sur la petite table, Obi-Wan releva des yeux malicieux vers lui.

-Et c'est là que nous entrons en jeu, révéla-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il consulta le chrono de son comlink.

-A ce sujet, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il est temps pour moi de prendre contact avec l'un de mes hommes.

Le maître Jedi hocha la tête et l'accompagna jusqu'au seuil de son local, puis le salua.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ici, avoua-t-il. Mais j'espère que vous y parviendrez. Que la Force soit avec vous.

Le sourire de Kenobi vacilla lorsque l'Iridonien prononça ces dernières paroles, qui lui rappelèrent péniblement le fossé qui existait maintenant entre lui et tout membre de l'Ordre Jedi. Il se ressaisit immédiatement et s'inclina encore.

-Que la Force soit avec vous, maître Loom, souhaita-t-il, décidant finalement de ne pas renier la philosophie qu'il conserverait malgré tout jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Il se retourna, redressa les épaules, et alluma son comlink.

-Fuller ? appela-t-il.

* * *

Le jeune homme entendit parfaitement l'appel de son supérieur, mais à ce moment-là il était encore bien trop occupé pour répondre. 

"Pas de problème, je suis dans les temps," s'encouragea-t-il.

L'entrée dans le complexe n'avait pas été particulièrement difficile, puisque l'un des contacts de Nerl Zatar avait réussi à mettre la main sur un uniforme de livreur de la TransGalactic, une compagnie étroitement liée à la Fédération du Commerce et qui se chargeait justement de l'acheminement de diverses pièces jusqu'au centre de recherche et de production de Sightech, basé sur le continent ouest de Mahogonat. Yusito Fuller avait dû user en un premier temps de ses talents d'acteur afin de se faire passer pour un jeune employé tout juste recruté qui avait malencontreusement égaré son badge. Il avait précisé que, sans compter le trajet en hyperespace, il s'agissait de son tout premier jour de travail, que son supérieur considérait cette première livraison comme une mise à l'épreuve, et que si on le renvoyait d'où il venait, il y perdrait immédiatement son emploi.

Tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son chariot de livraison vide préparé par Banok Dringer, Fuller s'autorisa un large sourire satisfait en se rappelant avec quel brio il avait amadoué le garde du complexe. Peut-être que son histoire de petit frère malade avait été de trop, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en remettre une couche quand il avait vu la secrétaire essuyer discrètement une larme un peu plus loin après avoir écouté son histoire. Il vérifia que le couloir où il se trouvait était vide, puis attrapa enfin son comlink.

-Général Kenobi ? Ici Fuller.

-_Où en êtes-vous ?_ interrogea immédiatement la voix d'Obi-Wan.

-Je sors tout juste du dépôt. Je devrais avoir atteint les bureaux d'ici cinq minutes. Et vous ?

-_Nous sommes en route._

-Alors à tout de suite ! lança gaiement Yusito Fuller avant de mettre fin à la communication.

Il retira rapidement la veste frappée du logo de la TransGalactic et rangea son comlink dans une pochette du veston qu'il avait gardé en dessous. Puis il se débarrassa du reste de l'uniforme qu'il dissimula dans un coin avec le chariot. Il lui restait encore suffisamment de temps pour récupérer les informations les plus confidentielles concernant cette entreprise avant que le général n'arrive à l'autre bout de l'usine afin de découvrir sur quoi les Séparatistes avaient demandé aux chercheurs de travailler. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'ils supposaient. Si les autorités républicaines étaient tenues à l'écart, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'un accord officieux avec les Séparatistes.

Fuller, maintenant vêtu de ses habits civils, continua à avancer dans la section administrative du complexe, espérant que sa démarche nonchalante suffirait à le faire passer inaperçu si jamais il venait à croiser quelqu'un. En si peu de temps, l'uniforme de livreur était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu obtenir, mais pour un homme plein de ressources comme Fuller, Pra-Ter Wendan avait décrété que ce ne serait pas un problème, et maintenant, il était bien obligé de faire avec. Tout en secouant ses cheveux afin de les redresser et de retrouver sa coupe exubérante habituelle, il regarda les plaques accrochées aux portes des bureaux qu'il dépassait et vit qu'il approchait du but. Un coup d'œil à son chrono lui apprit qu'il lui restait encore un bon quart d'heure avant de retrouver Obi-Wan Kenobi dans le centre de production. Haussant un sourcil arrogant, il allait négocier un dernier virage avec une assurance grandissante, quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il continua sur sa lancée en prenant bien soin de ne surtout pas accélérer son allure, et il pensa pendant un bref instant s'en être tiré, mais au moment même où il atteignait le coin du couloir, il fut apostrophé.

-Hé ! Vous ! On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Le visage de Fuller se crispa – plus par mécontentement qu'inquiétude – et se retourna pour trouver face à lui un humain en blouse blanche et à l'air hautain. Devant la supériorité qui se dégageait du personnage, Yusito Fuller sut immédiatement quel comportement adopter. En une fraction de seconde, avant même que le scientifique ne pût s'en apercevoir, l'expression malicieuse du jeune homme avait été remplacée par un masque de stupidité profonde.

-Ben, je vais travailler, m'sieur, répondit-il du tac au tac, son élocution soudain niaise et très lente.

Légèrement adouci par le handicap évident de son interlocuteur, l'homme reprit :

-Et sur quoi vous travaillez exactement ?

-Oh ben je nettoie ces trucs, vous savez, les appareils hauts comme ça. Avec l'écran, là.

-Vous parlez des holocoms ?

-Mais non, fit Fuller avec un rire idiot, prenant un malin plaisir à exagérer le côté simplet de son personnage. Je sais quand même c'que c'est qu'un holocom ! Non, je veux dire ces bidules dont ils se servent dans les bureaux au bout du bâtiment.

-Ah, les contrôleurs optiques !

-Oui, voilà… Enfin, j'crois. Moi, je nettoie que les panneaux, hein, j'en sais rien de ce que c'est que le reste…

Yusito Fuller avait l'étrange faculté de trouver moyen de s'amuser dans les circonstances les plus inattendues, et la méprise de cet individu ridicule dont l'ego grossissait à vue d'œil le faisait jubiler intérieurement.

-J'imagine, en effet, constata l'homme avec un sourire moqueur qu'il pensait indétectable.

-Je peux y aller maintenant, m'sieur ? Parce que je vais être en retard, et je veux pas me faire taper sur les doigts par mon chef.

En un sens, cette dernière affirmation n'était que pure vérité. Les mains dans les poches de sa blouse et son sourire dédaigneux toujours aussi large, le scientifique hocha la tête.

-Vous perdez pas en chemin.

Fuller lâcha un rire guttural, sachant que l'autre le trouverait amusant, et se remit en route.

-Hé ! l'arrêta pourtant l'homme.

Le jeune soldat alderaanien se figea, tout à coup pris de doutes. Peut-être avait-il crié victoire trop vite, et peut-être que ce type n'était pas aussi aveugle qu'il en avait l'air… Il se retourna encore en se forçant à conserver son expression niaise.

-M'sieur ?

-Les vestiaires c'est par là, petit génie, lui dit le physicien qui, de toute évidence, se retenait de rire ouvertement.

-Oh que j'suis bête ! s'exclama Fuller, soulagé. Je pensais l'avoir déjà mis ! Merci, m'sieur.

Sans laisser à l'autre le temps de trouver une faille dans son jeu de comédien, il s'éloigna rapidement dans la direction qu'on lui avait indiquée. Les plaisanteries les plus courtes étaient toujours les meilleures, surtout quand sa vie était en jeu. Il haussa les épaules, décidant que finalement, un uniforme du personnel ne pourrait que l'aider dans son infiltration, et il trouva rapidement la petite pièce sobre pourvue d'un seul banc et de quelques placards ouverts. Il enfila une blouse bleue marquée du logo de Sightech sans hésiter, attrapa l'une des caisses de nettoyage rangées là avant de ressortir des vestiaires d'un pas sûr, et repartit vers les bureaux de la direction qu'il atteignit sans problème cette fois.

Gardant son culot habituel, il ouvrit la porte sans hésiter et avança, les épaules voûtées, tout en marmonnant un vague bonjour vers l'homme installé devant une console informatique. Celui-ci avait levé la tête juste assez longtemps pour reconnaître celui qu'il pensait être un agent du service d'entretien, puis s'était replongé dans son travail, complètement indifférent à la présence de Fuller qui s'était accroupi devant un meuble de rangement contenant divers holoblocs et avait entrepris de passer un chiffon sur les étagères. Maintenant, il lui restait huit minutes pour accéder à l'un des terminaux branchés dans la pièce et télécharger un maximum de données. Restait à savoir comment s'en approcher sans éveiller les soupçons. L'homme poussa soudain un soupir las et s'éloigna de l'écran bleuté en se frottant les yeux avant de se lever pesamment.

-Y en a marre, dit-il à personne en particulier. Trois heures qu'on me promet un transfert et tout le système bloque. Je vais me chercher un truc à boire.

Il se tourna vers Fuller, qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, et ajouta :

-Si jamais ça se met à biper, appelez-moi, je serai au distributeur.

-Oui m'sieur, répondit prestement le jeune homme en le regardant quitter les lieux.

Il en aurait presque éclaté de rire s'il avait été sûr que personne ne risquait de l'entendre. Avec une chance pareille il pouvait envisager de laisser tomber sa carrière militaire pour se consacrer au jeu et s'assurer une jolie pension en devenant le roi du sabacc ! Si son métier ne le passionnait pas autant, il aurait presque été tenté de raccrocher son blaster.

Yusito Fuller délaissa son chiffon et ses produits, s'essuya les mains sur la blouse et alluma un terminal. Le temps que la connexion au réseau s'effectue, il piocha quelques programmes d'intrusion dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches et les inséra sur les fiches apparentes de la machine. Il pianota ensuite une courte séquence de chiffres qui débloqua la sécurité et permit l'accès aux dossiers confidentiels.

"Je m'aime," se dit Fuller avec un sourire. "Pour un peu je m'embrasserais."

Tout en surveillant le couloir par la porte vitrée, le jeune soldat remplit ses trois datacartes de tous les fichiers qu'il trouva, puis rangea l'ensemble dans son veston, éteignit le terminal, et quitta le bureau au pas de course. Trois minutes. Une vraie partie de plaisir. Il se hâta le long des corridors blancs, salua sans la moindre timidité les deux personnes qu'il rencontra en route, et arriva enfin à la sortie du bâtiment administratif. Une cour clôturée de fils barbelés surmontés de lasers occupait l'espace entre les deux sections du complexe, et Fuller s'assura d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'elle était déserte avant de la traverser, ses bottes soulevant des petits nuages de terre sèche à chacun de ses pas. Il rejoignit le centre de production, le contourna sur quelques mètres et trouva comme prévu le général Kenobi à la seconde entrée, sa silhouette capée dissimulée à l'ombre d'un parapet en tôle. Sans perdre de temps en paroles inutiles, les deux hommes échangèrent un simple regard et avancèrent jusqu'à la porte en transparacier. Obi-Wan consulta son chrono.

-Vingt-huit secondes, signala-t-il.

Vingt-huit secondes, et la troisième tournée de l'usine prendrait fin. L'alimentation basculerait sur un autre système qui re-calibrerait la sécurité en une minute, durant laquelle Fuller devrait entrer les codes qu'il avait réussi à obtenir quelques instants plus tôt, avant que ceux-ci ne soient remplacés par de nouveaux.

Ils observèrent tous deux leurs chronos pendant un court instant dans un silence sérieux, et soudain ils actionnèrent l'ouverture comme un seul homme et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent l'espace d'une seconde, le temps de distinguer ce qui les entourait dans la semi obscurité. Alors Yusito Fuller se dirigea d'un pas ample vers le terminal de sécurité tout proche qui semblait déjà arriver à la fin du décompte avant la re-calibration, et se hâta de taper le code qui empêcherait les ateliers de se verrouiller. L'appareil bipa faiblement, puis un voyant passa du rouge au blanc. Fuller se retourna, le pouce levé, face à Kenobi qui le félicita d'un sourire avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Maintenant il s'agirait de procéder vite mais consciencieusement afin de découvrir sur quoi les scientifiques s'étaient mis à travailler en secret.

Cette seconde moitié du complexe, où les chercheurs donnaient forme à ce qu'ils inventaient dans les laboratoires, était d'une taille impressionnante, et la dernière fois que Kenobi avait visité un centre à la voûte aussi haute, il s'était trouvé sur Geonosis. Avant son emprisonnement. Avant le début de la guerre. L'ex-Jedi serra brièvement les poings et poursuivit son étude des lieux. Ce qui le surprit fut le désordre qui y régnait : le sol semblait avoir été vaguement balayé par un droïde utilitaire de toute évidence défectueux, des outils traînaient par-ci par-là sur des établis jonchés de fibres optiques et de moulages en plastiflex, et des centaines de caisses métalliques dont le contenu dépassait des ouvertures s'entassaient le long des murs jusqu'aux passerelles plus haut. Mais le plus étonnant était que presque toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et que les allées étaient désertes.

-Congé forcé ? supposa Fuller qui avait aussi abouti à cette conclusion.

-Alors nous avons choisi le bon moment pour venir, déduisit Kenobi. C'est qu'il se passe une chose que tous ne sont pas censés savoir, et…

Il s'interrompit, ses sens en alerte. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la perturbation qu'il avait sentie en arrivant sur Mahogonat était revenue, comme un souffle froid le transperçant, vif et violent. Le côté obscur. Sa main alla instinctivement frôler l'arme à sa ceinture, ses doigts grésillant presque au contact de la Force qu'il avait appelée à lui. Il resta à l'écoute pendant un long moment sous le regard perplexe de Fuller, mais il finit par se détendre. Il n'y avait plus rien.

-Continuons, décida-t-il.

Ils se remirent donc en marche, longeant la façade sud du bâtiment, qui commença lentement à s'arrondir au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient d'un atelier dont la lumière vive fusait par les vitres en hauteur.

-Il y a de l'activité là-bas, fit Yusito en retirant enfin la blouse bleue qui commençait à le gêner.

-Allons voir cette fameuse invention qu'on essaie de nous cacher.

Ils avaient à peine avancé d'un pas que la perturbation surgit à nouveau, si intense qu'elle fit trébucher le général, et quelque chose sauta sur les deux hommes depuis le niveau supérieur. Il y eut un claquement de cuir. Fuller tomba à la renverse, frappé à la poitrine, et à l'instant même où Obi-Wan allumait son nouveau sabre laser à la couleur bleue aquatique, deux lames rouges naquirent et illuminèrent le visage anguleux de leur agresseur. Sentant Fuller se relever sans peine derrière lui, l'ex-Jedi dévisagea l'inconnue qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui en position offensive. Ses pommettes saillantes et chaque côté de son crâne chauve étaient ornés de tatouages tribaux, sa peau était d'un blanc malsain, son nez fin, et ses yeux allongés et plissés de haine brillaient d'un noir profond. Ses lèvres, noires elles aussi, s'étirèrent.

-Général Kenobi, siffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Votre route s'achève ici.

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda le jeune homme tandis que Fuller dégainait ses blasters.

La femme vêtue de noir fit tournoyer ses deux sabres laser.

-Mon nom est Asajj Ventress. Et je vais vous tuer.

A ces mots elle se jeta sur lui. Les trois lames s'entrechoquèrent et virevoltèrent tour à tour. Il était clair que l'apprentie Sith savait se servir de ses armes. Elle contourna Kenobi, frappant latéralement puis en arc de cercle, forçant son adversaire à abaisser sa garde à plusieurs reprises afin de le surprendre avec des coups en ciseaux tout en parant les tirs précis d'un Yusito Fuller dépassé par la vitesse des deux combattants.

Kenobi effectua un rapide salto arrière afin d'éviter une frappe critique à l'horizontale appuyée par une feinte au niveau de ses jambes. Il attrapa une grille relevée contre un échafaudage et tira dessus de toutes ses forces, réussissant à en briser les attaches et à la faire tomber sur Ventress, qui l'évita de justesse en roulant agilement sur le côté. Elle se releva tout en utilisant la Force pour lancer à la fois son sabre en direction de Kenobi, et une pièce d'acier qu'il avait lui-même libérée en décoinçant la grille. Le général évita l'épée qui se planta derrière lui, mais n'esquiva pas assez rapidement le second objet qui le frappa à l'abdomen. Il grogna de douleur en tombant à genoux, incapable de protéger Fuller que Ventress agrippa violemment à la gorge. Il parvint toutefois à appeler à lui le blaster de son cadet et tira en direction de la Sith qui fut forcée de lever son deuxième sabre en opposition.

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'encombrer de Fuller dont les gestes faiblissaient en raison du manque d'air, elle le projeta contre un établi qu'il percuta de plein fouet. Le jeune homme s'écroula, inerte. Le temps que Kenobi s'assure qu'il était encore en vie, Ventress avait récupéré son autre sabre et était repartie à l'attaque. A présent il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et Obi-Wan n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait le combat. Décidant de ne tenir son sabre qu'à une main, il adopta un tout autre style, qu'il maîtrisait peut-être moins que le Soresu, mais dont les katas plus gracieux lui permettaient de créer des ouvertures dans la défense de son ennemie. Il pivota sur un pied, se cambra d'un mouvement fluide et balaya l'air de sa lame bleue que Ventress fut forcée de contrer en abaissant son bras droit. Obi-Wan termina son déplacement en entortillant sa jambe droite autour de celles de la jeune femme qui, comprenant la manœuvre, se laissa tomber mollement à terre en éteignant l'un de ses sabres afin de ne pas se blesser elle-même. Elle le laissa passer un bras autour de sa taille fine pour l'immobiliser, mais au lieu de résister à son placage, elle fondit dans son étreinte, tel un serpent, pour ensuite le bloquer à la taille à l'aide de ses cuisses musclées. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une masse haletante de membres entremêlés, et tous deux avaient dû abandonner leurs armes momentanément.

Ventress tendit une main vers une chaîne abandonnée près d'elle et l'enroula vivement autour du bras droit d'Obi-Wan, qu'elle l'obligea à plier dans son dos. Elle tira fortement jusqu'à entendre un premier craquement et il cria, sans pour autant s'avouer vaincu. De sa main libre, il la fit basculer et libéra ses hanches, mais une fois encore, elle le coinça face contre terre. Il la sentit s'allonger sur lui, ses jambes prenant à nouveau les siennes au piège, et Asajj Ventress lui tira brusquement la tête vers l'arrière, ses doigts agrippant ses cheveux. Elle fit alors courir une main sur son visage, puis sa gorge, où ses ongles noirs laissèrent plusieurs marques de griffures.

-Quel gâchis de détruire un spécimen tel que vous, susurra-t-elle en respirant sauvagement son parfum. Un trophée de cette qualité me ferait définitivement rentrer dans les grâces du comte, mais je crains que l'on ne puisse vous corrompre aussi aisément.

-Dooku, grimaça Obi-Wan.

Alors Qui-Gon ne lui avait pas suffi. Combien d'autres Jedi noirs était-il en train de former ? Ventress augmenta la pression sur le bras de Kenobi, qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

-Vous auriez fait un jouet séduisant, et pour le moins divertissant…

-Pardonnez-moi, grimaça l'ex-Jedi en prenant discrètement appui sur son bras gauche. Mais je préfère les femmes moins violentes. Les chaînes, tout ça, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.

La jeune femme commença à sourire mais ne put formuler aucune réplique, car Obi-Wan lança subitement sa tête en arrière et la percuta en plein visage. Ce n'était pas très galant de sa part, mais il devait reconnaître que cette fois, sa galanterie ne le sauverait pas. Il roula sur lui-même, profitant de l'étourdissement de son adversaire pour se libérer de la chaîne qu'il utilisa sur elle. Il allait lui bloquer les mains quand son comlink bipa avec insistance, et il prit juste la peine de maintenir au sol l'apprentie Sith qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits avant d'accepter l'appel.

-_Général Kenobi !_

-Lieutenant, je suis assez occupé.

-_On a un signal sur le radar. Un gros cargo vient de se poser à la sortie sud-est du complexe._

-Merci.

Cette sortie était la plus proche de l'atelier dont ils avaient commencé à s'approcher quand Ventress leur était littéralement tombée dessus, et il fut profondément irrité de ne pas avoir compris la situation plus tôt : l'attaque de la Sith n'avait été qu'une diversion destinée à les éloigner de leur objectif. Il récupéra son sabre laser à l'aide de la Force, et au moment même où il se penchait vers la jeune femme pour finir de l'attacher, une botte dure le cogna à la tempe. Il sauta prudemment en arrière afin de se mettre hors de portée le temps que sa vue brouillée par le coup revienne, puis se mit en garde en jetant un œil derrière lui, vers l'allée qui menait à la sortie.

-Vous ne pourrez l'emporter contre moi, grogna Ventress en essuyant de sa main pâle le sang rouge vif qui avait coulé de son nez.

-Mais ce n'est pas ma priorité, déclara posément Kenobi.

Sans même attendre de voir la surprise qui apparut sur le visage de la Sith, il tourna les talons et s'élança vers l'issue sud-est du bâtiment. Ventress était une menace dont il devrait se charger, mais pour le moment, le plus important était d'intercepter l'invention dont elle s'apprêtait à s'emparer, et il courut aussi vite que ses jambes lui permirent, porté par l'énergie pure et bienveillante de la Force.

-Certainement pas ! hurla la voix enragée de son ennemie juste derrière lui.

Des passerelles s'écroulèrent en face, déversant des tonnes de caisses et d'outils en travers de son passage. Un quelconque système de sécurité avait dû y être installé, car des alarmes retentirent alors à travers le centre de production, et il devint clair que le temps leur serait compté jusqu'à l'intervention des gardes. Kenobi sauta par-dessus quelques obstacles, mais Ventress l'avait suffisamment ralenti pour le rattraper et elle l'attaqua avec encore plus de violence que précédemment. Seulement cette fois, Obi-Wan se contenta de parer ses coups tout en orientant le combat dans la direction de son choix, gardant à l'esprit le but qu'il s'était fixé. Asajj Ventress, elle, comprit que le général d'Alderaan gagnait dangereusement du terrain, et décida alors de ne plus retenir ses frappes. Elle se mit à sauter, tournoyer, plonger, fendant l'air de ses redoutables lasers rouges, et Obi-Wan vacilla plus d'une fois sous l'assaut. Pourtant, il était parvenu à l'entraîner jusqu'à la dernière ligne droite menant à la sortie, et quelques instants plus tard, le carré lumineux de la grande double porte du hangar se démarqua sur le mur du fond. Risquant un regard en arrière, il distingua plusieurs silhouettes qui encadraient un énorme chariot rond à répulsion, dont le diamètre devait faire quelque vingt mètres de long.

Un puissant coup de pied le frappa à la poitrine et il bascula, le souffle coupé. Il releva son sabre juste à temps pour contrer une nouvelle attaque avant d'enchaîner une série de mouvements rapides qui parvinrent à déstabiliser Ventress l'espace d'une seconde, qui lui suffit pour se ressaisir et finir de parcourir la distance qui le séparait de la sortie. Mais une fois encore, son adversaire le rattrapa et fit basculer d'autres pièces d'équipement sur lui. Il se releva péniblement, décidé à intercepter le cortège qui avait déjà quitté le bâtiment et qui commençait à embarquer à bord d'un gigantesque cargo non loin de là. Dans l'usine, des martèlements de bottes signalèrent l'arrivée du service de sécurité, et derrière lui, Ventress se prépara à porter son coup final. Il se retourna alors, rapide et précis comme l'éclair, et sa lame bleue sectionna l'un des sabres de la jeune femme avant de lui entailler le flanc. Elle rugit de colère et de douleur, mais voyant que l'objet secret avait presque entièrement disparu dans la soute du cargo, elle désactiva sa deuxième arme et s'enfuit vers l'autre bout de l'aire d'atterrissage où l'attendait son chasseur.

Encore endolori, Obi-Wan sut qu'il ne pourrait ni l'arrêter, ni récupérer l'invention tant convoitée par les Séparatistes. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il lança une puissante vague de Force en direction du gros chariot à répulsion et parvint à soulever à moitié la lourde bâche qui le recouvrait. Ce qu'il aperçut avant que la passerelle du cargo ne se referme le troubla. Caché par les ombres du vaisseau, il avait pu distinguer un objet de verre arrondi, et alors qu'il évitait habilement les gardes afin d'aller récupérer Yusito Fuller, il se demanda à quoi pourrait bien servir une si grosse lentille de focalisation.

* * *

DONTERION, G.403

La Guerre des Clones qui sévissait depuis déjà un an et un mois avait bouleversé tous les systèmes économiques et politiques de la galaxie, et la plupart des mondes touchés avaient subi d'énormes pertes, dans tous les domaines. Cependant pour Donterion, strictement rien n'avait changé depuis Geonosis. En effet, il aurait été difficile pour le petit monde de perdre quoi que ce fût, étant donné qu'il ne possédait déjà presque rien. Pourtant, la vie n'avait pas toujours été dure, au contraire, car la planète avait connu une longue période faste du temps de la guerre civile des Jedi, il y avait plus de quatre mille ans de cela. Mais avec l'ouverture d'autres voies de navigation, le marché avait coulé comme une pierre dans une eau autrefois claire qui avait fini par tourner en boue sombre et visqueuse. Plusieurs gouvernements avaient tenté de sauver l'économie, pour être inlassablement renversés, et petit à petit plus aucune autorité n'avait réussi à s'imposer, laissant la voie libre à toutes sortes d'organisations criminelles, à des gangs et autres petites guildes qui sévissaient autant dans les grandes métropoles que dans les rares campagnes. Cette hostilité omniprésente était d'ailleurs devenue l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Donterion n'avait jamais repris sa place au sein des divers échanges commerciaux.

Jusqu'à trois ans plus tôt. Au cours de forages clandestins destinés à créer de nouvelles cachettes à épice, deux gangs avaient mis à jour une source de rare et précieux gaz tybanna. L'occasion avait été inespérée, mais l'affrontement entre les gangs qui refusaient tous deux de partager les gains de leur découverte n'avait laissé aucun survivant. Par conséquent, c'était le plus gros cartel criminel de la planète qui en avait hérité, et très vite la rumeur était parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles attentives et amicales des Séparatistes. Peu après le début de la guerre, le Chagrian Bash Naradda avait été envoyé sur Donterion afin de définir un accord d'exploitation stipulant que toute matière première reviendrait directement à l'organisation séparatiste en échange d'une maigre rémunération mais surtout d'une protection sans failles. Et c'était à ce moment que la République, représentée par le chevalier Jedi Garen Muln et le capitaine Zagi Huff, avait fait son entrée tonitruante dans la partie, bien décidée à conserver ses semblants de relations économiques avec Donterion, devenue soudain très intéressante. La bataille spatiale qui avait fait rage pendant de longues heures avait été une franche victoire pour les troupes envoyées par le chancelier suprême Palpatine, et à présent, celles-ci s'imposaient fièrement dans la capitale soumise. Cependant, seul le capitaine Huff les menait, son visage sévère mais légèrement narquois. Le chevalier Muln, avait-il officiellement déclaré, avait péri au cours du combat, et c'était avec une fermeté teintée d'un immense chagrin qu'il avait décidé de prendre intégralement la tête de son armée. C'était ce que Muln aurait voulu.

Une telle affirmation était néanmoins exagérée. Tandis que Zagi Huff célébrait la victoire à un banquet préparé par les officiels officieux de Donterion – à savoir les chefs des différents cartels – prêts à re-négocier un accord plus juteux, dans les bas-fonds de la ville, Garen Muln s'extirpait tant bien que mal de son vaisseau par la vitre brisée du cockpit. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que son distingué collègue n'éveillait pas en lui les sentiments les plus chaleureux. A dire vrai, il aurait bien aimé l'avoir en face de lui pour lui révéler le fond de sa pensée. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur crash, et le comlink de Huff restait injoignable. Heureusement, seuls quelques voyous intrépides s'étaient aventurés dans la zone sinistrée où ils se trouvaient, et la plupart n'avait pas été difficile à décourager. Pour l'instant.

Muln se retourna pour attraper le sac en toile tendu par son apprenti avant de l'aider à sortir de l'appareil à son tour. Ils se laissèrent glisser sur la coque, pour prendre pied sur des gravats qui étaient en fait les restes d'un ancien bâtiment résidentiel déserté depuis longtemps. Les deux Jedi, qui grâce à leurs capacités incroyables n'avaient souffert que de quelques ecchymoses et éraflures au cours de leur atterrissage forcé, regardèrent autour d'eux, une fois encore consternés par la désolation qu'ils trouvèrent. Les énormes structures qui les entouraient étaient en réalité les fondations des hauts gratte-ciel dont les derniers niveaux étaient occupés par la population plus aisée de Donterion. Vu l'état avancé de décrépitude des lieux, il était surprenant de voir les édifices tenir encore debout. L'usure avait rongé le béton, les immondices s'accumulaient dans des sortes de canyons putrides ça et là, et les différentes formes de pollution commençaient à attaquer les supports en duracier des constructions. Par ailleurs, la ville était moins haute que Coruscant, ce qui permettait aux rayons du soleil de descendre jusqu'au sol presque une heure par jour, mais aussi aux odeurs pestilentielles de remonter jusqu'aux terrasses des riches appartements toute l'année pour peu qu'il fasse suffisamment chaud.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, déclara Calen Bakiro de but en blanc.

-Tiens je me disais justement que ça faisait longtemps, répondit son jeune maître avec une lassitude exagérée.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut laisser le _Phoenix_ ici ?

Garen risqua un coup d'œil mélancolique en arrière, attristé de devoir abandonner son petit bijou. Puis il tapota l'épaule de son apprenti sans conviction.

-Mais oui. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit s'amusera à venir par ici, et de toute façon le champ de force a de quoi tenir au minimum deux semaines.

Le chevalier regarda le comlink accroché à sa ceinture, puis son émetteur.

-Il est clair que personne ne viendra nous chercher, reprit-il. A nous de retrouver Huff et le reste de l'armée.

Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et se mit en marche, suivi par Calen qui manifesta nettement moins d'entrain.

-C'est à ce sujet que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit celui-ci. Et si les moniteurs ne s'étaient pas trompés ? Et si ce n'était pas un accident… Si… si c'était le capitaine Huff qui nous avait abattus ?

Muln se retourna, l'air patient mais ferme.

-Je ne vois pas quelle raison il aurait pu avoir. Je n'écarte aucune possibilité, padawan, le rassura-t-il tout de même. Je ne lui fais pas plus confiance que toi, mais tant que nous n'aurons pas de preuves, tout ça ne restera que suppositions. Et quoi qu'il en soit, il nous faut quitter cet endroit.

Légèrement soulagé de savoir que son maître nourrissait les mêmes doutes que lui, Bakiro lui emboîta le pas avec davantage de sérénité. Ils avancèrent donc côte à côte avec une tranquillité que seuls des Jedi pouvaient conserver dans un tel environnement, conscients que malgré leur situation délicate, la Force les accompagnait et leur permettrait d'affronter les éventuelles embûches. Ils étaient totalement livrés à eux-mêmes, perdus sur un monde rongé par la corruption tout juste reconquis, et tout ce qu'ils savaient de son fonctionnement était ce qu'on leur avait vaguement expliqué pendant le court briefing précédant l'attaque.

Et en dépit de leur manque évident de ressources, ils étaient sereins, confiants. Rien n'aurait pu les réconforter davantage que de se savoir ensemble et prêts à tout tenter pour se protéger l'un l'autre. Bakiro connaissait bien les multiples talents de son maître, ainsi que sa bravoure et son dévouement, et Muln avait eu l'occasion plus d'une fois d'apprécier l'habileté et l'intelligence de son apprenti. Tous deux vivaient avec la conviction que tant qu'ils étaient unis, le destin pouvait bien leur lancer les défis qu'il voulait. Ils parviendraient toujours à s'en sortir.

-On dirait que les habitants ne voient pas d'un bon œil la circulation d'un niveau à l'autre de la ville, fit remarquer l'adolescent en hochant la tête vers un turbolift public condamné et aux portes déchiquetées par un quelconque explosif.

-Et encore, nous ne sommes pas au plus bas, lui apprit son maître. Sous nos pieds il y a encore des milliers de kilomètres de galeries minières.

-Des gens y vivent ?

-Je le crains.

Calen fronça les sourcils. A en juger par le peu qu'ils avaient vu de la planète, la vie que menaient les habitants des souterrains ne devait pas être très agréable. Au mieux, l'air devait y être irrespirable, et au pire… Il ne voulait pas y penser.

-Comment allons-nous rejoindre les niveaux supérieurs si tous les turbolifts sont hors service ? préféra-t-il demander.

-Les gangs doivent avoir leurs propres accès, je n'en doute pas. Il suffira de les trouver. Sinon…

Muln leva la tête et examina les façades escarpées des bâtiments et les quelques avancées en béton qu'il pouvait distinguer à travers le brouillard de pollution.

-Sinon on est partis pour une sacrée escalade, finit-il.

-Peu importe, sourit Calen Bakiro avec sincérité. On y arrivera.

Garen lui rendit affectueusement son sourire tout en accélérant l'allure, plus que jamais motivé par l'optimisme inébranlable de son apprenti. Malgré la guerre, les éternelles intrigues et les pertes qu'il avait subies, son cœur était à nouveau léger, et il était tout à fait conscient que sans Calen, il aurait difficilement trouvé la force de continuer à avancer. Cet adolescent incroyable était toute sa vie, et il se demanda si les autres maîtres au temple avaient un jour eu sa chance.

Les deux Jedi contournèrent une gigantesque colonne en duracier qui servait de support à un immeuble, et débouchèrent dans un cul de sac. Deux bâtiments se rejoignaient, interdisant toute issue sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, et Garen devina à l'odeur que plus loin le passage serait encore bloqué par une série de larges canyons-dépotoirs. Au-dessus d'eux par contre, se dessinait une corniche protégée par des barrières rouillées, mais elle était bien trop haute, même pour des Jedi. A leur gauche se dressait un monticule d'ordures. A droite, plus haut, une vieille échelle de secours au déclenchement électronique cassé. Muln plissa les yeux, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Puis il noua la ficelle de son sac en toile autour de sa taille afin de libérer ses mains.

-Je passe en premier, dit-il.

Il recula de quelques pas, prit son élan, et s'élança dans les airs. Ses bottes eurent à peine le temps de toucher le haut de la pile de déchets qui vacilla, avant qu'il ne continue sa course en un impressionnant salto arrière. Après un vif rebond sur le mur en béton, il sauta vers l'échelle qu'il attrapa de justesse. La violence de l'impact arracha l'une des attaches et il faillit lâcher prise quand un barreau céda. Ne pouvant se permettre le luxe de regarder autour de lui pour retrouver la corniche, il tenta de se représenter mentalement sa position au moment où il donnait une nouvelle impulsion à ses jambes. Il bondit, sembla s'immobiliser dans les airs, puis commença à retomber. Il tendit le bras et sa main trouva enfin le bout de la barrière longeant la corniche. Le choc lui coupa le souffle, mais il y était arrivé.

Il rouvrit les yeux, réalisant soudain qu'il les avait fermés, et distingua la silhouette de son apprenti loin en bas.

-A toi ! lui cria-t-il. Concentre-toi ! Tu peux y arriver, padawan !

D'abord incertain, Calen hocha silencieusement la tête en serrant les dents, s'efforçant de calmer sa respiration. _"Un ennemi, l'air n'est jamais. Source de vie est son souffle, impalpable, mais aussi puissant que l'eau ou la terre. Vous porter, il peut. Vers la sécurité, ou vers les lieux les plus élevés…"_ Oui, songea Calen. Le secret était dans les molécules d'air. Il suffisait de les utiliser avec l'aide de la Force, ce n'était pas bien différent de la télékinésie qu'il aimait tant.

"Porte-moi… porte-moi…" se répéta l'adolescent.

Puis il fit appel à la Force et s'élança à la suite de son maître jusqu'en haut de la pile de déchets. Il poursuivit son parcours sans fléchir, sûr de lui et de l'espace qui l'entourait, pour rediriger sa trajectoire grâce au même mur que Garen avait utilisé. Il fila, aussi loin et aussi haut qu'il put, et fut récompensé de ses efforts lorsque ses doigts se resserrèrent autour d'un barreau de l'échelle. Mais il constata avec un calme inouï qu'il ne se trouvait pas assez haut, et qu'un saut depuis l'endroit où il était le condamnerait à une chute longue et sans doute mortelle. Sans hésiter un seul instant, il força les muscles fatigués de ses bras à le hisser rapidement le long de l'échelle abîmée qui trembla dangereusement sous son poids. Il y était presque.

-Calen ! cria soudain la voix affolée de Garen Muln. SAUTE !

Le jeune apprenti obéit dans réfléchir. Il lâcha l'ensemble métallique qui, déjà fragilisé par la perte d'une attache lors du passage de son maître, se délogea entièrement du mur en un grand fracas et un déluge de poussière. L'adolescent s'était élancé vers le haut, complètement à l'aveuglette, et commença à paniquer quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de sa position par rapport à la corniche. Il tendit les bras au hasard en fermant les yeux, et cria. Son saut fut brutalement interrompu et il sentit un violent étirement dans son bras gauche. Un court instant s'écoula dans un silence brisé par le vacarme que firent les restes de l'échelle en s'écrasant au sol, plusieurs dizaines de mètres en dessous. Puis la pression sur son bras – ou plus précisément son poignet – changea, et il ouvrit les yeux. Garen Muln, fermement calé contre la barrière protégeant la corniche, avait réussi à attraper son apprenti au vol et le remontait prudemment vers lui.

-Ce que tu as fait là, padawan, soupira Muln quand ils retrouvèrent tous deux la terre ferme. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

-J'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à le refaire, sourit un Calen encore un peu pâle.

Il rajusta sa tunique malmenée par ses récentes acrobaties avec un grand geste théâtral comme son maître avait coutume d'en faire, puis jugea de l'ascension qu'ils venaient d'effectuer en regardant rapidement par-dessus la rambarde.

-Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir été en bas quand ce truc est tombé.

Il se tourna vers Garen, qui s'était nonchalamment appuyé sur le premier mur venu, les bras croisés et son expression blasée.

-J'ai comme l'impression que cette planète sera à la hauteur de sa réputation, déclara celui-ci d'un air détaché.

-Et quelle est sa réputation ?

-Je te laisse deviner, fit Muln en levant le menton en direction d'un groupe d'individus rassemblés à quelques mètres de là et qui ne les avaient pas encore remarqués.

Trois Niktos vêtus de vieux uniformes en cuir et armés de longues vibrolames avançaient d'un air menaçant vers un Dresselien et un Gand de toute évidence dépassés par une situation qui s'envenimait de seconde en seconde. Les bracelets stylisés ornés de pointes des uns et les nombreux tatouages des autres montraient clairement leur appartenance à deux gangs différents. Pour le moment, les agresseurs s'étaient contentés de bousculer leurs victimes, mais leur patience semblait à bout.

-…D'accord, se contenta de dire Bakiro en continuant à les observer de loin. Et nous sommes loin de la base républicaine ?

-Assez, oui, répondit Muln.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent une nouvelle fois leur attention vers les cinq individus qui venaient de monter d'un ton.

-Et les huit crédits ! grogna un premier Nikto. C'est Fingo qui te les a donnés peut-être !

-Pourquoi on irait voler les Rasoirs Noirs ? se défendit le Dresselien dont le visage naturellement ridé se plissa davantage sous l'effet de la colère. On n'a pas besoin de vos sales crédits !

-Salopard de Six-Lames ! rugit le deuxième Nikto en levant sa vibrolame.

Apparemment habitués aux rixes qui devaient souvent avoir lieu dans ces niveaux de la ville, le Gand et le Dresselien ne semblèrent pas s'inquiéter d'être surpassés en nombre et brandirent également leurs armes, prêts à en découdre et surtout décidés à ne pas laisser leurs attaquants s'en tirer indemnes, peu importe l'issue.

-Nous devrions peut-être intervenir, suggéra posément Calen Bakiro.

-Tu as sans doute raison, se résigna Garen Muln qui attrapa son sabre à tout hasard, sans pour autant l'allumer.

Le chevalier commença à s'approcher des gangsters, puis se racla la gorge avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Les cinq combattants s'arrêtèrent à contrecoeur et se tournèrent vers lui.

-Messieurs, bien le bonjour, sourit Garen avec assurance. Navré de vous déranger. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, mais… il doit bien y avoir un moyen de vous réconcilier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? cracha l'un des Rasoirs Noirs dans sa langue natale.

-Eh bien, si je ne peux pas vous convaincre de faire la paix spontanément, je veux bien effacer l'ardoise, continua Muln, tout à fait conscient de l'inutilité de la démarche. Me séparer de huit crédits ne sera pas si dur. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Un long moment suivit sa tirade, où l'incrédulité se mêla à la stupéfaction sur le visage des aliens. Il leur fallut une bonne minute pour réaliser qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé ce court échange, mais ce délai dépassé, la fureur remplaça toute autre émotion dans leur regard.

-Des Jedi, lâcha le Dresselien avec un mépris presque palpable. Tout le monde sait comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois que des Jedi sont venus sur Donterion.

Calen Bakiro se rapprocha instinctivement de son maître, sentant arriver la fin de la conversation et réalisant que s'ils avaient réussi à semer les ennuis un peu plus tôt, ceux-ci en profitaient justement pour revenir au galop. Les gangsters de leur côté avaient resserré les rangs, Rasoirs Noirs et Six-Lames confondus, après avoir décidé que leurs querelles quotidiennes pouvaient exceptionnellement être mises de côté pour s'attaquer à de véritables intrus.

-Maître ? demanda l'adolescent en posant la main droite sur le sabre laser à sa ceinture.

Garen lui fit comprendre d'un geste du bras qu'il refusait le combat. Cinq bandits ne faisaient pas le poids contre deux Jedi, ils en étaient tous conscients. Mais en acceptant de les affronter, le chevalier et son élève risqueraient de retrouver l'intégralité des deux gangs à leurs trousses, ce qui n'allait pas faciliter leur progression vers les niveaux supérieurs de la ville. Les yeux noisette de Muln observèrent rapidement les ruelles alentours où plusieurs silhouettes se déplacèrent dans l'ombre, sans doute alertées par quelque observateur attentif. Les choses se corsaient.

La passivité des Jedi sembla désarçonner les gangsters, qui commencèrent à serrer nerveusement leurs armes. Finalement, la tension fut de trop pour le Dresselien à la patience déjà mise à l'épreuve par l'insistance des Niktos, et il releva brusquement ses blasters.

-A mort ! ragea-t-il en visant.

Les autres suivirent le mouvement et s'élancèrent sur les Jedi. Sans un mot, Garen attrapa son apprenti par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans sa fuite au moment où un premier laser filait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Mais ils essaient de nous tuer ! s'exclama Bakiro, outré.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, padawan, répliqua Muln d'un ton léger en s'efforçant de ne pas se perdre dans le dédale de rues étroites. Au moins, ils ont arrêté de se battre entre eux !

-J'admire votre positivisme, maître !

Garen agrippa le jeune garçon et plongea dans une allée adjacente tandis qu'un tir fusait dans leur direction. Il repéra ensuite un balcon en béton noirci où ils grimpèrent tous deux, espérant ainsi échapper à leurs poursuivants. Calés contre le mur crasseux de l'immeuble, ils attendirent, haletants, que les gangsters passent leur chemin avant de poursuivre leur ascension.

-Comment va-t-on faire ? finit par demander Calen, que la tournure des événements commençait à inquiéter.

Garen lui tendit la main et l'aida à enjamber une barrière de sécurité longeant une ruelle avant de répondre.

-Soyons attentifs. Il faudra saisir toutes les opportunités qui se présenteront.

Il jeta un regard à droite et à gauche puis, satisfait, attira son élève vers un bâtiment aux vitres brisées dont plusieurs étages semblaient déserts. Ils se faufilèrent par l'une des grandes fenêtres et pénétrèrent dans une pièce sombre et recouverte de débris poussiéreux. Le chevalier posa son sac à terre et s'agenouilla pour l'ouvrir.

-Avant toute chose, reprit-il. Il va falloir nous changer. La bure et la tunique ne sont pas à la mode sur Donterion, cette année.

Calen regarda un instant dehors, vers la rue glauque encadrée de murs gris où se terraient peut-être d'autres individus peu recommandables, puis vers le ciel qui, pourtant bien plus visible que depuis les niveaux inférieurs de Coruscant, n'avait jamais paru si lointain. Après un long moment, il se retourna et rejoignit son maître au centre de la pièce pour se débarrasser de son costume Jedi traditionnel. Tandis qu'il se déshabillait, Calen Bakiro constata avec étonnement que malgré leur situation déplorable, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à penser à la guerre pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an. Mais le plus surprenant était qu'il souhaita que cela dure.

* * *

RAHASHAK, G.419

Contrairement à ce que le conseil Jedi avait espéré, le renvoi d'Obi-Wan Kenobi n'avait en rien amélioré la situation de l'Ordre au sein de la République. Peut-être avaient-ils évité une plus grosse catastrophe en se pliant à l'avis du sénat, mais leur image avait été définitivement entachée et dès lors, chacune de leurs actions se trouva durement critiquée par la foule qu'encourageaient encore les médias, pour une raison qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à saisir. Même se retirer totalement du combat – chose qu'ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à faire – ne pouvait plus leur éviter les foudres de la population. Les Jedi étaient piégés. Ils seraient forcés de se battre jusqu'au bout tout en assumant les décisions d'un gouvernement républicain sourd à leurs recommandations. Sur Geonosis, ils avaient mis la main dans un engrenage qui à présent les dévorait tout entiers. Le sénat ordonnait, l'Ordre Jedi suivait, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Par conséquent, lorsque le chancelier suprême avait assigné Anakin Skywalker à une mission dangereuse mais – selon lui – primordiale, tout ce que le vénérable Yoda avait pu obtenir était l'autorisation d'envoyer un groupe de padawans seniors épauler l'ancien élève de Kenobi. Celui-ci avait préparé son paquetage dans un calme absolu et avec une rapidité qui laissa le conseil perplexe. Il avait à peine attendu que ses compagnons le rejoignent, leur adressant la parole uniquement quand il n'avait pas pu faire autrement, et une fois arrivé sur Rahashak, il avait ordonné aux quelques clones chargés de les seconder de monter leur camp rudimentaire de sorte qu'il n'ait pas à partager le dortoir de ses confrères. Aubrie Wyn, qui faisait partie de ces autres apprentis et qui s'était liée d'amitié avec lui lors de la guerre de Jabiim, s'était montrée surprise mais n'avait pas insisté.

Ce qu'elle ignorait était que si le jeune homme faisait preuve de tant de froideur avec tous ceux qui l'entouraient, ce n'était pas forcément par animosité. En effet, Anakin avait réalisé depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Padmé que son pire ennemi n'était ni Dooku, ni l'autre Sith, mais lui-même. Les émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui si intensément lui faisaient perdre la tête. A tout moment, elles menaçaient d'exploser, de détruire tout sur leur passage, elles pouvaient l'envahir en une fraction de seconde, l'aveugler, l'assourdir et le rendre fou. Non. Il ne pouvait le tolérer. Il lui fallait garder la tête froide pour régler ce conflit avec méthode et discernement. Anakin avait cessé de rechercher le calme inatteignable que les Jedi vantaient à tort et à raison, car il avait trouvé un autre moyen plus rapide, plus efficace, et tout aussi satisfaisant : cesser de ressentir, bloquer les émotions à la source, se détacher de tout, surtout de ses semblables. Et déjà, tout devenait plus simple. Il avait moins mal. Le seul moment où il avait failli changer d'avis était quand il avait reçu cet appel de Padmé Amidala, le premier soir après son arrivée sur ce monde.

Il avait commencé à préparer son équipement pour le lendemain quand l'holocom installé dans son dortoir avait bipé à plusieurs reprises. Il avait à peine levé les yeux quand la réception automatique avait pris le relais pour permettre à son correspondant de laisser un message.

_"Anakin…"_ avait fait la voix douce et mélodieuse de son épouse.

Son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine, la cellule d'énergie de son sabre avait glissé de ses doigts. Avant même de s'en rendre compte il s'était retrouvé debout. Une main gantée tendue vers le bouton d'appel de l'holocom. Puis, une hésitation. Un long silence.

_"Ani… S'il te plaît réponds-moi…"_

Le timbre avait été si vacillant, si vulnérable. Il y avait eu un soupir las et préoccupé, et la jeune femme avait essayé de nouveau.

_"Anakin il _faut _que je te parle, c'est important…"_

Un nouveau soupir.

_"Je… J'aimerais que tu m'appelles si jamais tu… Si…"_

Il s'était figé, captivé par la voix réconfortante qui lui manquait tant.

_"Ani ?..."_

Il avait fini par avancer et son pouce avait été sur le point d'accepter l'appel. Mais Padmé avait murmuré un dernier _"Je t'aime"_ et avait mis fin à la communication. Alors il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire. Mais il avait été assez fort, il n'avait pas cédé à la tentation. Tout son être avait voulu lui parler, lui répéter à quel point il tenait à elle, et cet exercice avait prouvé qu'il était capable de la discipline la plus stricte. S'il voulait retrouver Padmé à la fin de la guerre, il lui fallait d'abord être capable de lui résister, car sa jeune épouse était, il le savait bien, sa plus grande faiblesse. Ce soir là fut pour Anakin une victoire.

Le lendemain il s'était levé avec le sentiment d'avoir déjà accompli quelque chose, et se tenir à l'écart des autres apprentis ne lui coûtait plus aucun effort. Plus de sentiments, plus d'attachement, plus de faiblesse. Rien qu'une toute nouvelle puissance dont il pourrait se servir pour redresser les choses, faire le bien. Il avait mené son équipe avec sérieux, et sa rigueur impressionna même les clones. Rien ne le déstabilisait, ni la végétation dense et hostile, ni les vapeurs toxiques provenant à la fois des spores qu'ils écrasaient à chacun de leurs pas et des fossés pollués sillonnant le terrain, restes d'installations militaires. Son seul objectif était celui que le chancelier suprême Palpatine avait fixé.

Rahashak était un monde perdu au cœur de la bordure extérieure, plus loin encore que Kubindi, essentiellement recouvert de jungles épaisses et au climat chaud et moite. Il avait jadis servi de base du temps de la guerre contre Exar Kun, et avait été le théâtre d'une sinistre bataille qui avait provoqué la destruction quasi-totale des constructions et une importante pollution de tout l'environnement. Les puits sulfureux et les toxines que dégageaient les spores en étaient d'ailleurs les tristes restes. Pourtant une rumeur existait selon laquelle un peuple nomade aurait fini par s'y installer, des siècles plus tôt, fidèles à un culte étrange et mystérieux dont seuls quelques érudits avaient eu vent. Les légendes parlaient de puissances colossales, d'armées invincibles, d'idoles sacrées et de reliques aux pouvoirs incroyables, et il ne faisait aucun doute que les années et l'imagination fertile de l'homme avaient considérablement exagéré la grandeur de ce peuple inconnu qui avait un jour disparu dans des circonstances douteuses.

Cependant il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus au commandant en chef des Séparatistes, le comte Dooku, qui avait fait un premier voyage sur la planète avant d'envoyer un groupe de Jedi corrompus qui s'étaient établis – d'après les dires de l'informateur républicain – aux sous-sols d'antiques fortifications et s'appliquaient à trouver un moyen d'utiliser les précieux artefacts à leur avantage. Au premier regard, la menace semblait minime et l'enjeu de moindre importance, mais le chancelier suprême Palpatine avait laissé entendre que la potentielle puissance légendaire méritait plus d'attention que certaines batailles sur des mondes plus peuplés certes, mais moins profitables. Anakin avait approuvé immédiatement, puis appuyé sa requête auprès d'un conseil Jedi affaibli et ébranlé par les doutes et reproches incessants.

Après plusieurs jours de marche à travers la forêt étouffante, de nombreux soldats avaient succombé, soit déchiquetés par l'un des prédateurs qui les attaquaient régulièrement, soit pris dans les pièges souvent défectueux laissés là à la fin de la dernière guerre. Mais les ordres du commandant Skywalker étaient fermes, et sans appel. Ils iraient jusqu'au bout et ramèneraient les reliques au chancelier, quel qu'en serait le prix. Petit à petit, l'assurance de ses compagnons faiblit, et seule la confiance inébranlable qu'ils lui portaient en tant que Jedi les maintint encore sous sa coupe. Cela ne durerait probablement pas, mais il aviserait en temps voulu.

Tandis qu'il ressassait ces pensées, Anakin eut un sourire fier. Comme tout était devenu simple ! Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas détaché plus tôt de ces émotions encombrantes qui l'avaient rendu si inefficace jusqu'à présent ?

-Il n'y a rien sur cette fichue planète.

Anakin ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers le jeune apprenti de dix-sept ans qui venait de parler. Inutile pour lui de le voir pour imaginer les traits anxieux de son camarade et son regard bien trop apeuré pour un Jedi, du moins à son goût. Il n'eut même pas envie de lui répondre. Derrière lui, les cinq autres padawans seniors se regroupèrent davantage, leurs yeux oscillant de plus en plus fréquemment entre sa grande silhouette sombre et les profondeurs inquiétantes de la jungle. Tandis qu'il continuait à avancer de son pas imperturbable, eux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir les murmures insistants d'une menace qu'ils essayaient en vain de comprendre.

Aubrie Wyn rabattit la large capuche qui lui bloquait la vue sur les côtés et laissa son regard errer sur les lianes et les épais feuillages, puis sur les volutes verdâtres et changeantes des fumées toxiques, pour étendre enfin sa perception au-delà, au cœur de la Force vitale qui s'obstinait à lui échapper. Elle frémit en distinguant les fluctuations erratiques mais indubitablement obscures. D'un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle évalua rapidement l'abattement des dix clones qui avaient réussi à survivre à la dernière embuscade que les tigras velicéens leur avaient tendue. A sa gauche, Wen-Tuh, leur aîné, semblait supporter de moins en moins la blessure grave à l'épaule que les bêtes lui avaient infligée, et Cyna quant à elle faisait preuve d'une nervosité croissante. A sa droite, les jumeaux Kerrians, Fatam et Kyron, avaient resserré les rangs et s'étaient enfermés dans un silence désapprobateur tandis que le jeune Lerryn commençait à serrer convulsivement son sabre laser. Elle-même était forcée de reconnaître qu'elle avait du mal à maintenir le cap, et elle ne comprenait que trop ce que ses amis éprouvaient. Ils avaient tous perdu leurs maîtres au cours de la dernière année et avaient depuis enchaîné des missions trop difficiles, d'autant plus qu'ils manquaient encore cruellement d'expérience. Et maintenant, prisonniers de cette jungle étouffante, ancien champ de bataille, toutes leurs craintes et leur sentiment d'insécurité remontaient à la surface pour troubler leur connexion à la Force… Pendant qu'Anakin les poussait en avant sans relâche.

Aubrie se détacha du groupe d'apprentis pour rattraper au pas de course le jeune Skywalker et s'adressa à lui à voix basse.

-Anakin, arrêtons-nous un moment. A ce rythme tu vas épuiser tout le monde.

Il ne broncha pas.

-On progresse trop lentement, dit-il au bout d'une minute. Ils ont trop traîné ce matin. Si on n'avait pas dû attendre Wen-Tuh et Lerryn on serait peut-être déjà arrivés au sanctuaire.

-Si sanctuaire il y a, rétorqua Aubrie. Anakin, l'arrêta-t-elle en le tenant par le bras, sachant que les autres étaient encore loin derrière. Rien ne nous garantit que nous trouverons quoi que ce soit ici.

Le regard du jeune homme se fit sévère.

-Tu insinues que le chancelier suprême se serait trompé ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait impossible, fit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils troublé. Regarde autour de toi, cette jungle est un vrai cimetière ! Nous avons perdu vingt-deux soldats juste pour arriver ici, et malgré nos recherches, toujours aucun signe de chevaliers obscurs ou d'installations séparatistes. Dooku n'a peut-être jamais mis les pieds ici.

Anakin se remit en marche, montrant clairement que de son côté la discussion était terminée. Mais Aubrie refusait de s'avouer vaincue.

-La guerre fait des victimes en ce moment, sur des mondes où nous pourrions aider à sauver des vies ! Ici nous ne faisons qu'en perdre chaque jour sans même être sûrs qu'il y aura quelque chose au bout. Je t'en prie, implora-t-elle. Annule la mission.

Il fit volte-face, un index menaçant levé.

-Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, prévint-il. Je ne faillirai pas.

Tressautant malgré elle, Aubrie soutint son regard avec une hostilité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais sa fatigue et le manque d'écoute d'Anakin l'avaient poussée à bout. Elle pinça les lèvres et s'apprêta à parler quand la Force leur cria un avertissement à l'instant où le sol se mit à gronder sous leurs pieds. Il y eut une puissante déflagration derrière eux, et avant même qu'Aubrie ait pu se retourner, Anakin s'était élancé en direction de leurs compagnons, la bousculant au passage. Il ne lui fallut cependant pas longtemps pour se remettre de la surprise et elle accourut, pour découvrir le drame qui venait de se produire.

Depuis plusieurs kilomètres, ils avaient dû fouler sans le savoir le toit d'un complexe militaire enfoui sous le sol et recouvert de végétation, et un simple pas hors du chemin qu'avait tracé Skywalker avait dû suffire pour déclencher un quelconque système de sécurité antique qui avait pris au piège les dix derniers clone troopers. Des portions entières de métal et de béton s'étaient dérobées sous leurs pieds et les avaient engloutis en une fraction de seconde. Les yeux d'Aubrie s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'elle repéra à travers la poussière de ciment le corps inerte de l'un de ses camarades un peu plus bas.

-Wen-Tuh ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant jusqu'à lui. Par tous les…

Le jeune Jedi avait été entraîné sur plusieurs mètres par la chute d'une dalle, et lorsqu'il était tombé, son épaule déjà déchirée avait heurté de plein fouet un rebord effilé qui avait fini de l'ouvrir en deux, déchirant ce qui restait de ses muscles. La perte de sang avait été telle qu'il était mort sur le coup. Aubrie Wyn posa une main hésitante sur lui puis sursauta et releva des yeux remplis de larmes quand elle entendit des cris à quelque distance de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Tout en essayant de contourner une portion de sol qui commençait à s'écrouler, Anakin appelait frénétiquement Cyna, qui s'était figée plus loin, choquée, et risquait à tout moment de se faire emporter par l'éboulement.

-Ressaisis-toi ! lui ordonna Skywalker en avançant prudemment vers elle. Ca va s'écrouler ! Va-t'en !

De leur côté, les jumeaux Kerrians avaient décidé de tirer leur amie vers un sol plus stable, et tout en se tenant par le bras par mesure de sécurité, ils commencèrent à l'approcher. C'est alors que les dalles de béton cédèrent pour de bon. Avec une incroyable vivacité, Anakin les attira brusquement à lui d'une poussée de Force, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Sans un son, sans un geste, Cyna tomba dans les abysses que la faille avait révélés. Fatam et Kyron, eux, tentaient de reprendre pied mais les gravats les firent trébucher, et ils glissèrent.

Par pur instinct, Anakin plongea vers eux, sa main mécanique tendue vers l'avant, et parvint à attraper in extremis la manche de l'un des jumeaux.

-Où est Kyron ? lui demanda-t-il en raffermissant sa prise.

Fatam attrapa l'avant-bras de Skywalker et baissa la tête vers l'obscurité en dessous de lui, là où sa main moite serrait celle de son frère.

-Là, bredouilla-t-il. Mais je glisse !

Avec un grognement peiné, Anakin prit appui sur la roche et commença à faire appel à la Force pour remonter doucement ses compagnons, sans se rendre compte que le jeune Kyron cédait à la panique.

-Ne me lâche pas ! criait-il à son frère.

-Concentre-toi ! Arrête de bouger ! lui répondit celui-ci, mais sans se faire entendre.

-Fatam aide-moi !

Anakin entendit deux hurlements de terreur, et il sut avant même de sentir le poids au bout de son bras s'alléger, que l'un des jumeaux était tombé. Le jeune homme qu'il ramena à la surface avec l'aide d'Aubrie n'arrêtait pas de pleurer en regardant la main qui n'avait pu retenir son propre frère.

-Force aidez-nous…, murmura Aubrie en reculant.

A une dizaine de mètres d'eux, Lerryn fixait le trou béant d'un air hébété, son sabre éteint toujours à la main. Anakin se redressa. _"Il n'y a pas d'émotion. Il n'y a pas d'émotion."_ Il ramassa ensuite l'émetteur portatif qui était tombé de sa poche au moment où il s'était jeté à terre, vérifia leur position, et tourna le dos au carnage avec un détachement qui lui fit étrangement plaisir.

-En route, décida-t-il.

Aubrie cligna des yeux, comme pour se réveiller d'un cauchemar qui n'en finissait pas.

-Te… te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? chevrota-t-elle, à bout de force. Nous ne sommes en état d'aller nulle part. Ils sont morts !

-C'est la guerre, argumenta l'apprenti avec une froideur anormale.

Derrière lui, Fatam Kerrians sanglotait toujours, agenouillé pitoyablement au milieu des débris et contemplant ses mains. Lerryn avait raccroché son sabre pour suivre machinalement Anakin, mais de toute évidence il avait perdu le peu de bon sens qu'il avait réussi à conserver depuis la destruction de son monde natal quelques mois plus tôt.

-Nous ne pouvons plus continuer, constata Aubrie Wyn. Pas comme ça, pas sans renforts.

Elle releva les yeux vers celui qui avait été désigné pour les diriger et répéta :

-Nous n'irons pas plus loin.

Skywalker serra les poings.

-Vous avez eu des ordres ! Nous devons retrouver cette relique et j'aurai besoin de vous contre les hommes qui la gardent !

-Ouvre les yeux ! cria la jeune fille. C'est fini ! Personne ne peut survivre ici ! Et moi je ne veux pas mourir pour une simple relique.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Lerryn pour le ramener vers Fatam qui n'avait pas bougé, et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

-Si tu veux y aller, finit-elle. Vas-y. Je préférerais que tu rentres avec nous, mais nous ne te suivrons pas plus loin.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez, alors soit.

D'un geste rageur, Anakin rabattit sa bure noire devant lui, et se remit en marche sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'en revenait pas. Bien sûr que ces pertes étaient terribles, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait souhaité que ces soldats et ces apprentis se fassent tuer aussi brutalement. Mais leur réaction à tous était exagérée, et cela le mettait hors de lui. Ah ils étaient beaux ces Jedi qui prêchaient le recul et le détachement affectif !

Plutôt que de s'étonner de faire déjà une distinction entre le reste des Jedi et lui, Anakin pinça les lèvres, son expression plus sombre encore que précédemment. Il ne voyait pas les épreuves terribles que les autres apprentis avaient endurées avant d'embarquer pour cette mission, il ne chercha pas à comprendre les drames qui, en plus de cet accident, avaient provoqué cette soudaine capitulation. A ses yeux, tout cela n'était que manque de volonté, et ce qu'ils appelaient fragilité émotionnelle n'était rien d'autre qu'une écoeurante faiblesse qui les avait menés à une lâcheté sans pareille. Il lui tardait de devenir chevalier, voire maître, afin de pouvoir décider de lui-même non seulement quelles missions il allait effectuer, mais également avec qui. Et à ce sujet, il avait le sentiment qu'agir seul de son côté serait encore la solution la plus productive.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait des décombres où il avait laissé ses compagnons de route, il sentait une certaine paix revenir en lui, enfin débarrassé des émotions et autres bruits parasites, et tout en prenant garde aux éventuels pièges laissés le long du chemin, il s'autorisa à observer davantage la jungle qui semblait n'en pas finir. Celle-ci ne brillait pas particulièrement par sa beauté, il fallait l'admettre, mais il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans ces enchevêtrements de branches souples, de lianes hérissées de minuscules pointes empoisonnées et de larges feuilles vertes si fines et dures qu'elles en étaient tranchantes. Les arbres hauts et sinueux poussaient les uns sur les autres dans l'anarchie la plus totale, leurs racines apparentes emmêlées, et s'étouffant mutuellement en bloquant le moindre souffle d'air ou rayon de soleil. Chaque végétal en recouvrait un autre, s'entortillait autour pour l'asphyxier dans le but de lui voler une part d'eau ou de lumière supplémentaire, et malgré tout, ce chaos naturel paraissait presque cohérent. Car d'une vue d'ensemble, la forêt formait un tout, un amalgame étroit et menaçant qui semblait prévenir tout intrus qu'un seul pas hors du sentier et sur son territoire mènerait à une mort certaine et douloureuse. La vie sur Rahashak était un combat de tous les instants, et il était clair que jusqu'à présent, la jungle en sortait largement victorieuse, y compris devant les grands carnivores qui la peuplaient.

Ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs l'air de s'être éloignés, peut-être parce que les clones qu'ils avaient réussi à attraper leur avaient suffi pour encore un jour ou deux, du moins c'était ce qu'Anakin se surprit à espérer. Pour le moment, les antiques explosifs disséminés partout dans la région et les lianes vénéneuses requéraient déjà toute son attention.

Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder au gré des fluctuations qui venaient aisément jusqu'à lui. C'était comme un souffle grinçant, un écho lancinant aux airs désespérés que la Force exhalait avec peine tout autour de lui. Aucun mot n'était réellement prononcé, mais il en comprenait la détresse, l'agitation, le tourment. Il reconnut dans ces voix éteintes les derniers vestiges de la guerre antique qui avait aussi corrompu la nature de Rahashak, il entendit leurs cris qui se répercuteraient dans la Force pendant de nombreuses années encore. Mais au-delà de ça, il y avait aussi une fureur indescriptible et une sauvagerie née des massacres perpétrés sur ce sol, et il était presque trop facile de les appréhender maintenant qu'il en avait le temps. Il comprit également que s'il n'avait pas perçu plus tôt cet écho puissant, c'était parce que les autres padawans avaient lutté contre lui depuis le moment où ils avaient posé le pied sur la planète. Voilà donc pourquoi ils s'étaient montrés aussi hésitants et pourquoi ils n'avaient fait que peu usage de la Force vitale qui inondait ces lieux.

Anakin lâcha un rire moqueur. Ils avaient repoussé la Force simplement parce qu'elle leur avait semblé souillée, sans même essayer de chercher la puissance qu'elle recelait. Ils avaient craint une chose qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas, et cela parce qu'on le leur avait répété depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Lui ne ferait pas cette erreur, car il savait qu'une obéissance aveugle ne conduisait qu'à l'ignorance et à la médiocrité, et il valait mieux que ça. Il n'était pas un faible pantin incapable de penser par lui-même, il ne le serait jamais, contrairement à eux. Il inspira profondément dans la chaleur moite omniprésente, fier de son savoir et de ses capacités, plus confiant que jamais maintenant qu'il avait la certitude d'être plus fort loin de l'influence restrictive des autres Jedi. Qu'ils restent entre eux si c'était réellement ce qu'ils voulaient, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Toujours attentif à son environnement, il s'aperçut que le flux cadencé de la Force, plus plaintive que jamais, gagnait progressivement en puissance. Il l'écouta sans craindre les échos enragés qui naissaient en lui face à tant de détresse et suivit la piste immatérielle qu'il parvenait enfin à identifier clairement, enjambant les racines glissantes, repoussant avec brusquerie les branches qui s'accrochaient sans arrêt à sa bure, pressé de voir où allaient le conduire ces lamentations grandissantes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de progression acharnée, des souffles d'air plus tiède se firent sentir entre les feuilles vertes moins serrées les unes contre les autres, et après tout ce temps passé sous la voûte épaisse qu'avaient formé tous ces arbres, Anakin put voir pour la première fois une portion de ciel bleu.

Un sourire soulagé sur le visage, le jeune homme balaya distraitement les insectes qui lui tournaient autour, attirés par la sueur, et se dégagea un passage jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt tropicale. Il s'arrêta net, manquant de trébucher, et il serra les dents sous l'effet d'une bouffée d'orgueil, son sourire devenant presque violent. Il l'avait trouvé. Sans l'aide de personne, sans la moindre hésitation, quand tous lui avaient tourné le dos. Là, devant lui, se dressait une structure impressionnante. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une construction datant de la guerre, car elle ne possédait aucune installation défensive, mais surtout parce que les statues énormes qui gardaient l'entrée sculptée et l'architecture étrange ne pouvaient pas avoir été conçues à la va-vite dans un but militaire. Ce qu'il avait devant lui n'avait rien en commun avec les bâtiments qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusque là, les vagues de Force qu'il ressentait le lui montraient clairement. C'était comme si la douleur, la colère et l'indignation causées par la guerre avaient été attirées en ce lieu par quelque chose… la relique qu'il était venu chercher sans doute. Et pour arriver à canaliser l'énergie de cette façon, elle devait être terriblement puissante. Le chancelier avait raison, une fois de plus.

Le jeune Skywalker prit le temps d'observer les lieux, ayant remarqué que si la jungle qu'il laissait derrière lui avait été bourdonnante et bavarde, cette place rocailleuse était bien trop calme. Pas d'oiseaux, pas de grognements hostiles, pas d'insectes avides de sang. Juste le vent qui sifflait par moments en s'infiltrant dans les larges ouvertures verticales taillées au sommet du sanctuaire et le roulement occasionnel de gravillons tombant le long des murs fendus par l'érosion. La bâtisse semblait morte en apparence, mais Anakin ne se laissait pas berner. Il sentait bien des présences à l'intérieur. Fugitives et bien camouflées, mais néanmoins réelles. Pendant un très court instant, il aurait aimé que les autres l'aient suivi pour l'épauler dans la tâche qu'il lui restait à accomplir, mais il se força à revoir leurs visages désemparés, leur manque de confiance et leur faiblesse, jusqu'à retrouver l'assurance qu'il avait été sur le point de perdre. Ils n'étaient que des entraves, et tout seul, et accomplirait bien plus, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

Fermement résolu, il fit un premier pas en avant, y conféra toute sa volonté, et marcha énergiquement jusqu'à la grande entrée en pierre grise et luisante qu'il dépassa sans un regard en arrière. Il fut immédiatement assailli par un courant d'air glacé porteur d'une odeur calcaire humide et désagréable qui le fit frissonner alors qu'il ralentissait l'allure le temps d'habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité soudaine. L'intérieur, aussi inquiétant que l'extérieur par son silence et la sobriété des pierres droites, était vide. Les seules exceptions étaient quelques pupitres et bancs en granit effrité – sans doute les seuls objets que d'éventuels pillards n'avaient pu emporter avec eux – et de longues tentures ocres et améthyste effilochées par l'usure qui pendaient en hauteur, secouées de temps à autre par un souffle caverneux avant de retomber mollement sur les murs avec un _"toc"_ maussade. Au vu des inscriptions gravées dans la roche et des runes cabalistiques tissées sur les restes de tapisserie, un culte avait bel et bien officié entre ces murs, même si les activités de ses membres demeuraient obscures.

Tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire claquer ses bottes en cuir dur sur les dalles étonnamment propres pour un endroit supposé désert, Anakin se remit en marche, les sens en alerte. Les nerfs sur sa nuque frémirent et il eut l'impression très irritante d'être observé à son insu, là, quelque part dans les vastes ombres de l'édifice. Il s'en fallait de peu, mais il distinguait très nettement trois présences autour de lui, pas encore agressives, mais trop attentives pour être pacifiques. Le jeune Jedi fit mine de rien et poursuivit sa route à travers les salles désertes où filtraient la lumière et la chaleur du jour par endroits. Plusieurs couloirs s'offrirent à lui, plongeant dans les méandres sombres du sanctuaire, mais à aucun moment il ne changea d'itinéraire, son esprit suivant invariablement les fluctuations frénétiques qui allaient le mener à la relique. Elle ne devait plus être très loin…

Au sommet d'un grand escalier, Anakin trouva plusieurs couchettes rudimentaires dont les couvertures grossières avaient été soigneusement pliées, ainsi que quelques cantines à provisions. Voilà qui confirmait ce qu'il avait détecté depuis un moment déjà. Son regard fut attiré par le logo gravé au centre des caisses : un cercle rouge sang orné d'un croissant de lune, et encadré par un triangle. Si ce sigle lui semblait étrangement familier, il décida de l'ignorer comme le reste, sachant parfaitement que les hommes envoyés par Dooku le surveillaient toujours de près, et entreprit de grimper les larges marches fissurées qui conduisaient au cœur du temple, juste sous le toit énorme et biseauté, là où le froid glacial laissait de nouveau place à la chaleur intense de la jungle. Il pénétra alors dans une chambre de cérémonie si spacieuse que les murs se perdaient dans les ombres. Des dalles manquaient au sol, et une partie du plafond inaccessible s'était effondrée, les débris ayant créé plusieurs crevasses là où ils étaient tombés. Tout au fond se dressait une statue majestueuse, de la taille de celles qui gardaient l'entrée du temple Jedi sur Coruscant, représentant un individu aux longs cheveux tressés, dont le visage sévère semblait toiser le ciel avec prétention. Sous ses mains croisées, une longue épée de marbre, fichée dans le socle rutilant à ses pieds.

Les vibrations dans la Force avaient atteint leur paroxysme, et maintenant qu'il s'approchait du coffre inséré dans le socle de la statue, Anakin sentit son gant, le gant dont Palpatine lui avait fait cadeau, prendre vie. C'était comme un léger picotement naissant dans son épaule droite et qui se propageait à travers sa poitrine et son dos en un frisson de plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais associé à la sensation de pouvoir. Du moins jusqu'à cet instant. Oh oui cette relique était précieuse, il s'en rendait très bien compte. Un tel outil ne pouvait en aucun cas rester entre les mains des Séparatistes, et cette certitude balaya toute autre pensée dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui se mit à traverser la salle, comme hypnotisé. Il marcha sans retenue, les yeux fixés sur le coffre finement taillé qui depuis toutes ces années n'attendait que lui, Elu de la Force. Tout ce chemin à travers la jungle, toutes ces pertes humaines, ces sacrifices, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à gagner en échange, et pas uniquement pour lui, mais pour le bien de la galaxie entière.

L'ennui était que les malheureuses secondes d'inattention du jeune Jedi furent immédiatement exploitées par ses ennemis qui ne l'avaient effectivement pas quitté d'une semelle depuis son entrée au sanctuaire. L'attaque s'avéra fulgurante, et le temps qu'Anakin détecte les mouvements soudains autour de lui, trois sabres laser rouges fendaient l'air dans sa direction. Par pur instinct, il se laissa tomber à terre, évitant de justesse la morsure brûlante des lames. Il roula sur le côté pour se relever immédiatement, son arme à présent allumée entre ses mains, et prêt à faire face à ses assaillants. Du moins à l'un d'eux. Les autres semblaient s'être retirés à une vitesse incroyable, sans doute afin de le frapper à nouveau par surprise. Cela faisait très longtemps que le jeune Skywalker n'avait pas eu à affronter de Jedi noirs, mais il devinait rien qu'à la posture maladroite du Zabrak que ceux-ci n'allaient pas être trop difficiles à battre. Esquissant un sourire provoquant, Anakin se jeta sur lui, sabre bleu tournoyant. Il l'abattit avec force mais le coup fut aisément paré, comme il s'y était attendu. Il continua son enchaînement sans se soucier des mouvements de son ennemi, sachant qu'il lui était supérieur, et pendant plusieurs minutes les deux combattants échangèrent quelques frappes rapides et audacieuses. Le duel fut violent mais toutefois très court, car le Zabrak tomba vite à terre, l'abdomen déchiré par la brûlure du sabre. Anakin ne l'avait pas tué par colère, cependant il n'avait pas cherché à mettre fin à l'affrontement de manière moins sordide. D'un autre côté, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se poser de questions. Sentant que ses deux autres adversaires n'allaient pas lui accorder de répit, il reprit son souffle en faisant quelques pas en arrière, son arme toujours levée, et contra sans aucun problème l'attaque simultanée qui suivit. Les deux Jedi noirs bougeaient avec une rapidité dont le Zabrak n'avait pas fait preuve et maîtrisaient plutôt bien leur art. Ils virevoltaient sur Skywalker avec une synchronisation témoignant de leur savoir faire, et le jeune homme commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas mésestimé la menace qu'ils représentaient. Pour l'instant, il parvenait à éviter chaque frappe, mais ils étaient à deux contre un, dans un environnement qu'ils connaissaient et dont la puissance mystique avait accru leurs capacités. Mais surtout, ils ne venaient pas de crapahuter dans la jungle pendant des jours en se traînant des incapables geignards, eux… Courroucé par le souvenir de ses mésaventures, Anakin retrouva son aplomb et s'élança sur le premier des chevaliers qui se présenta à lui pour le repousser de toutes ses forces, assénant des coups furieux qui le déstabilisèrent assez pour créer une faille dans sa défense. Un puissant coup de botte au plexus puis une lame en pleine poitrine l'envoyèrent au tapis pour le compte. Restait celui qui avait décidé de ne pas intervenir au moment où la situation avait échappé à son camarade. Anakin se tourna vers lui.

Le Jedi obscur, maintenant qu'il avait le temps de l'observer, ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui, et bizarrement, de toutes les choses qui auraient pu l'irriter chez ce méprisable personnage, c'était le fait qu'il ait atteint la chevalerie en premier qui le mit hors de lui.

-Alors toi, tu as mal choisi ton adversaire, lâcha-t-il avec un rictus aigre.

-Je ne pense pas avoir de souci à me faire, "petit Jedi," rétorqua l'autre en accentuant les deux derniers mots.

Anakin se jeta sur lui avec un râle d'indignation, l'adrénaline l'empêchant de voir la façon dont son caractère changeait. En quelques minutes à peine, là où l'image de ses anciens compagnons de route avait évoqué une tristesse et des remords refoulés, il n'y avait plus que du mépris. Son détachement forcé tournait en dédain. Son usage prudent de la Force avait été totalement oublié et le côté obscur provenant de la relique, trop insidieux pour lui permettre de s'en détourner, avait commencé à le guider vers un mode de pensée où régnaient la rage et l'agression. Il frappa et frappa encore, tellement concentré sur la haine qu'il ressentait pour ce traître séparatiste qu'il ne remarquait pas les difficultés que celui-ci éprouvait pour maintenir la cadence, malgré son talent. Anakin le surpassait, c'était tout ce qui importait. Le pourquoi et le comment, il s'en moquait. Il aurait tout le temps d'y repenser plus tard.

Un balayage de la jambe, une attaque latérale, un accrochage violent à l'épaule, un coup de genou, une frappe verticale. Son sabre bleu craquela contre le laser rouge, fit voler des étincelles et dégagea une puissante odeur d'ozone. Il pressa davantage, effectua un moulinet du poignet, et en un instant le Jedi noir se retrouvait désarmé, à genoux, et le bras roussi sur plusieurs centimètres. Anakin fit un simple pas en arrière, son laser toujours pointé sur lui et son regard froid braqué sur les yeux sombres emplis de douleur de son ennemi. Celui-ci étreignit d'une main son bras blessé, puis sourit à travers la fatigue et la peine.

-Alors, Jedi ? haleta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire maintenant ? Dommage que le meurtre de sang froid soit puni par le conseil, hein ?

-Je ne suis pas comme toi. J'ai des principes.

Le Jedi noir releva une jambe, comme pour se remettre debout, mais le sabre d'Anakin s'approcha de sa gorge pour l'en empêcher. Il sourit encore d'un air sournois, les mains bien en évidence, et reprit avec un ton railleur.

-Oh oui, des principes, fit-il en prenant soin de ne jamais croiser le regard de Skywalker. Ces mêmes principes idiots selon lesquels toute vie a son importance, même quand il s'agit de faibles, d'ignares et d'inutiles qui polluent la galaxie par leur simple existence…

-Estime-toi heureux que mon maître m'ait inculqué cette philosophie, sinon tu serais déjà mort, traître.

L'autre homme lâcha encore un rire moqueur en serrant à nouveau son bras, ses doigts crispés malmenant le tissu fin de son uniforme. Anakin fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ses vêtements, et il fut étonné de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une tunique Jedi ou Sith. Il portait un uniforme militaire crasseux arborant un symbole particulier au niveau de l'épaule. Ce symbole, Anakin le connaissait bien, car il s'agissait de la fleur royale de Naboo. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que des images défilaient pêle-mêle devant lui. Le vert intense de la planète, la beauté de Theed, le calme des lacs… Le sourire magnifique de Padmé, son visage doux…

Et ce type osait souiller ces merveilles en se servant du sceau royal pour se distinguer des autres criminels dans son genre. Il ne pouvait l'accepter, pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à admettre qu'un tel individu puisse réellement venir d'un monde idyllique comme Naboo. S'il y avait une chose qu'Anakin était fermement décidé à accomplir, c'était éradiquer ce genre d'aberrations pour pouvoir recréer un monde pur et sans danger pour sa tendre épouse.

Perdu comme il l'était dans ses pensées, Anakin ne vit pas tout de suite que son adversaire avait lentement bougé vers le côté, là où son arme était tombée. Mais à l'instant même où le Jedi noir allumait son sabre, la lame bleue vola en arc de cercle et lui trancha le cou, nette et précise. Le jeune homme avait réagi par simple réflexe et il n'avait en aucun cas prémédité sa frappe mortelle, mais lorsque le corps sans vie retomba à ses pieds, tout ce qu'il parvint à ressentir fut une étrange satisfaction. Le gant au bout de son bras mécanique avait vibré avec extase, et maintenant il semblait lui commander de délaisser les carcasses morbides autour de lui pour se concentrer sur son objectif premier qui attendait encore patiemment à quelques pas seulement.

Sans y réfléchir, Anakin éteignit son sabre laser, le raccrocha à sa ceinture, et braqua une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le socle de marbre brillant et le coffre couvert d'enluminures qu'il protégeait. Il y arrivait enfin. Il jeta un regard contemplatif à la gigantesque statue qui se dressait devant lui, puis se pencha et posa les mains sur le coffre, sentant encore les vibrations agréables que son gant envoyait vers son épaule. Il souffla, faisant voler la poussière accumulée depuis des siècles, puis il fit glisser ses doigts vers les côtés, et souleva. Le coffre se dégagea avec un raclement sourd.

Anakin se releva fièrement, le trésor inestimable entre ses bras. Sa mission était accomplie.

* * *

TAANAB, G.426

Une guerre était toujours une erreur, le signe que tout le reste avait échoué. Avant le début du chaos galactique qui avait commencé avec Naboo, bien des années plus tôt, le rôle principal des Jedi avait toujours été celui de médiateur, de garant de la paix dont le devoir était de chercher des solutions pacifiques à toute discorde. La parole, la psychologie étaient les principaux outils, et un sabre laser ne devait être employé qu'en ultime recours. Ce n'était pas une recommandation, c'était un impératif. Tout Jedi grandissait avec ce principe profondément ancré en lui, et tout combat ne pouvait ainsi devenir que synonyme d'échec et d'incompétence.

…Pour les Jedi.

Pour beaucoup, la Guerre des Clones était peut-être une aberration née de conflits commerciaux, mais la galaxie en avait vu d'autres, et en connaîtrait encore de nombreuses à l'avenir, cela ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Pour une petite minorité particulièrement débrouillarde, il s'agissait surtout d'une véritable aubaine à exploiter sans perdre un seul instant, entre les ventes d'armes plus ou moins frauduleuses, le rachat d'informations et le trafic en tous genres. Car en effet, la guerre était un marché en pleine expansion, et il fallait être fou pour ne pas l'exploiter tant qu'il durait. C'était le moment ou jamais de se remplir les poches ou de retourner en sa faveur certaines situations politiques. Cependant, avec tellement d'intervenants aux quatre coins de l'univers connu, il était très difficile de garder le fil et de maîtriser le cours des choses.

Qui-Gon Jinn était bien placé pour le savoir. Il avait beau suivre la progression des batailles et demander de fréquents comptes-rendus aux seconds que son maître lui avait plus ou moins imposés, il n'arrivait plus à se tenir au courant, ne fût-ce que des actions séparatistes. Et cela l'incommodait grandement, d'autant plus qu'il ne disposait pas du temps nécessaire pour partir lui-même en quête de renseignements. Aujourd'hui encore, il s'était levé aux aurores pour s'entretenir avec le chef des armées de la planète où il devrait se rendre d'ici quelques jours, avant de prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner avec l'administrateur principal de Taanab. Immédiatement après, il avait enchaîné avec l'audition du leader des pirates dont l'attaque avait été arrêtée de justesse par son armée droïde, le tout en vue d'un procès. Puis il avait couru à la première grande instance afin de définir clairement le rôle politique des Séparatistes sur la planète, leur place au prochain gouvernement et les conséquences de leur sauvetage imprévu. L'après-midi et la soirée avaient été sacrifiés à l'étude de la situation économique d'abord locale, puis galactique. Et maintenant… il était exténué. Conserver ce rythme depuis des mois lui coûtait beaucoup d'énergie, et ses forces semblaient le quitter. Jusqu'au lendemain bien sûr, où il se verrait obligé de recommencer, pour tenter de garder l'avantage dans une guerre qui le dépassait depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Il entra pesamment dans les appartements de luxe qu'on lui avait gracieusement offerts dès son arrivée. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, passa doucement un doigt sur le contrôle de la lumière afin d'en augmenter à peine la puissance, juste assez pour distinguer vaguement les meubles autour de lui, puis il se débarrassa de son lourd et riche manteau d'un geste lent et fatigué. Bon sang il était heureux que la journée soit enfin terminée… Disparues les voix qui l'interpellaient sans cesse, effacé le bourdonnement des droïdes qui l'encadraient constamment, il n'y avait plus que le silence. Rien que le silence doux et cotonneux, à peine troublé par le faible chuchotement de la climatisation, d'un lieu paisible où il pouvait être seul avec lui-même.

Il poussa un profond soupir en rattachant quelques mèches à sa queue de cheval désormais grisonnante à l'arrière de son crâne et, les mains massant son visage, il était sur le point de s'asseoir sur une chaise quand le cri agressif et strident de son comlink résonna. Ses muscles et ses nerfs se tendirent tandis qu'il se saisissait de l'objet offensant. Il l'examina rapidement afin de déterminer l'identité de son correspondant, pour finalement l'éteindre d'un mouvement irrité du pouce et le ranger au fin fond du tiroir métallique de la table moderne où il s'était appuyé. Non, il n'était plus disponible pour personne ce soir. Tout homme avait ses limites, et il avait atteint les siennes. Le mouvement séparatiste pouvait bien se passer de lui juste une nuit, malgré les problèmes auxquels il était récemment confronté.

Il était parfaitement conscient que militairement parlant, ils perdaient du terrain de jour en jour. Mais d'un point de vue purement diplomatique, leur succès était avéré, en majeure partie grâce à lui. Il n'en tirait pas de fierté particulière, mais il ne dénigrait pas pour autant son savoir-faire qui lui permettait de faire mouche à chaque fois. Ou presque. A une exception près à vrai dire, et il n'y avait de ça pas si longtemps. Il s'était rendu sur Phindar afin de convaincre son gouvernement indécis de prendre le parti des Séparatistes contre une République violente de plus en plus oppressante. Il les avait persuadés, il en était absolument certain, et comme maître Dooku l'avait appelé de toute urgence pour se porter au secours de Taanab, il avait quitté le petit monde sans crainte ni regret, en laissant une petite délégation derrière lui. C'était comme si l'accord avait déjà été signé. Et pourtant, à peine une semaine plus tard, il avait appris que le traité d'alliance avait été rompu et que Phindar avait été récupérée par la République, au dernier moment. Il avait dû user des quelques relations qu'il avait conservées sur Coruscant pour obtenir plus de détails, et on avait fini par lui révéler que seul un tout petit groupe de Républicains était intervenu, et qu'il avait suffi de deux réunions à leur meneur pour obtenir l'allégeance des Phindiens. Il avait habilement retourné la situation, sans violence, sans menaces, avec une finesse encore inédite jusqu'à présent. On avait prudemment chuchoté un nom à Jinn, avec admiration et déférence, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'entendre pour deviner que seul un homme avait pu le doubler. Seul l'élève pouvait surpasser le maître, et Obi-Wan Kenobi avait été un élève attentif, songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine pour se chauffer un peu de thé. Ses enseignements n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et l'irritation d'avoir été battu aussi facilement n'était rien à côté de la fierté inavouable qu'il ressentait.

Pendant qu'il observait l'eau où quelques bulles commençaient à naître, il sourit en se remémorant les superlatifs employés par ses sources pour désigner le jeune général que les soldats gradés commençaient à appeler "le Négociateur." Le simple fait d'entendre autant parler de lui, alors qu'il n'était plus Jedi, de ceux qui faisaient les gros titres de chaque bulletin d'informations, relevait de l'exploit. La mine de Qui-Gon s'assombrit tandis que ressurgissait le souvenir du procès répugnant dont Obi-Wan avait été victime, cette expulsion publique non seulement dégradante, mais surtout insensée et grotesque. Si l'Ordre Jedi en arrivait à ces extrêmes, cela ne pouvait que démontrer la décrépitude croissante d'une République plus odieuse que jamais. Et pourtant, méditait l'ancien maître en ouvrant une boîte de thé odorant, Obi-Wan continuait de se battre pour elle. Pourquoi ? Avait-il été corrompu au point de tout suivre aveuglément ? Avait-il cessé de lutter pour le bien, d'écouter les supplications de la Force ?

Ses doigts égrainant lentement les feuilles séchées dans l'eau frémissante, Qui-Gon se perdit dans ses pensées. Après tout, connaissait-il encore l'homme que son apprenti était devenu ? Probablement pas. Il se revoyait sur Geonosis, aux côtés de son maître plein d'assurance, face à ce grand chevalier Jedi blessé dans sa chair et dans son cœur, qui leur avait tenu tête malgré tout. Comme il avait changé… Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de dix ans, et il l'avait trouvé métamorphosé. Il avait perdu ses joues enfantines et son regard un brin naïf pour gagner des traits adultes plus marqués qui accentuaient son sérieux et sa force. Jinn se souvint de la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée en le voyant si beau et si fier, mais devenu ennemi. Il avait souffert de le voir ainsi prisonnier et de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider, pour la première fois de sa vie. Puis il y avait eu Zephrá. Il avait dominé le champ de bataille lors de l'attaque depuis les falaises et avait piégé Obi-Wan et Anakin comme on piège des rats. Soudain il avait eu l'impression d'être devenu un monstre. Et ensuite… Ensuite il l'avait revu à Courios, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les bureaux du clan bancaire, tout en haut de la tour. La peine d'Obi-Wan et son sentiment de trahison avaient été palpables, mais ce qui avait marqué Qui-Gon, c'était la signature psychique du jeune chevalier : tourmentée, peinée, horrifiée par cette guerre. Mais il pouvait le jurer, elle avait été plus pure et désintéressée que jamais. Cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute, Obi-Wan se battait encore pour ce qu'il croyait être juste. Dans ce cas, se fourvoyait-il ? Lui mentait-on de façon si habile qu'il ne pouvait voir les fautes de ses supérieurs ? Ou bien savait-il quelque chose que lui ignorait…

Jinn versa enfin le liquide orange et brûlant dans une grande tasse et alla s'asseoir dans un ample fauteuil, la mine tourmentée. Obi-Wan avait tort d'obéir aux ordres sans discuter. Mais qu'en était-il des Séparatistes à présent ? Il en était convaincu, le problème venait du manque de communication, au sein même de son organisation et entre les deux factions, mais il ne savait que faire pour y remédier. Il avait voulu parler à son ancien apprenti après son expulsion car il était conscient que le moment n'aurait pas pu être mieux choisi, mais après ce qui s'était passé sur Zephrá, à Courios puis sur Jabiim, il avait perdu tout courage de faire un geste vers lui. Mais la situation n'en était que plus dure, réalisa-t-il, la gorge serrée. Il ne pourrait plus l'affronter. Se battre contre lui était au-dessus de ses forces, et si le savoir dans le même camp que lui pouvait faciliter les choses, il sentait que jamais Obi-Wan ne délaisserait la République ni la mission qu'il s'était fixée. Malgré le fait d'être devenu un homme mûr et un grand général, il gardait une passion incroyable qui l'aveuglait sans doute mais qui – peut-être – était vraiment fondée.

Et lui, que voyait-il autour de lui ? La situation n'était pas encore critique pour les Séparatistes, mais ce qu'il entendait en retour de ses discours contre l'oppression républicaine le mettait mal à l'aise. Depuis quelque temps, parmi les membres de son organisation, il entendait des _"Mort aux Jedi!"_ et autres _"Anéantissons l'ennemi"_…

De plus en plus fréquemment, Qui-Gon avait l'impression désagréable de passer à côté de choses que certains lui dissimulaient sciemment. Tout en avalant quelques gorgées fortifiantes, il leva une main en direction de l'appareil encastré dans le mur en face de lui, et alluma l'holonet. Il s'agissait d'un luxe en soi, car toute émission intergalactique était contrôlée par la République et les Séparatistes, pour des raisons évidentes. A peine le premier reportage entamé, il s'étouffa sur son thé et se redressa en toussant, interloqué. Le journaliste venait de faire part de la toute dernière action des Jedi. Sous la pression du public et du sénat galactique, l'Ordre séculaire venait d'accepter de régulariser sa situation en faisant payer ses services par la République.

Qui-Gon Jinn secoua la tête, incrédule.

-Mes pauvres vieux amis…, souffla-t-il.

Il comprenait parfaitement la démarche. De cette façon, on ne pourrait plus reprocher aux Jedi de jouir de plus d'avantages que le peuple, mais ce changement – une première dans toute l'histoire de l'Ordre – faisait d'eux des mercenaires, ni plus, ni moins. En pensant mettre fin à la rancœur de la population, les Jedi n'en sortiraient que plus faibles et vulnérables. Désormais, leur chute n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

_"Une toute nouvelle dépêche vient de nous parvenir,"_ reprenait le journaliste Zabrak. _"La sénatrice Amidala fait décidément beaucoup parler d'elle, mais cette fois c'est avec une grande tristesse que nous vous faisons parvenir ces nouvelles."_

Jinn fronça les sourcils et monta le son.

_"Il y a à peine quelques minutes, l'assistante de son proche confrère Bail Organa a réuni la presse pour nous communiquer une bien malheureuse nouvelle : Padmé Amidala aurait souffert d'un violent malaise ce matin et aurait été examinée en toute discrétion par son praticien personnel. La jeune femme semble hors de danger, mais elle aurait hélas perdu son enfant."_

L'ex-Jedi reposa sa tasse d'une main tremblante. De tous les malheurs, celui-ci devait être le pire.

_"Exténuée, mais aussi profondément choquée, la sénatrice a décidé officiellement de se retirer dès aujourd'hui de la scène politique. Son remplaçant n'a pas encore été nommé. Toute l'équipe se joint à moi pour présenter nos plus sincères condoléances aux parents."_

_

* * *

_

RAHASHAK, G.426

Jamais Aubrie Wyn n'avait vu un tel carnage. Les meubles n'avaient pas seulement été retournés, ils avaient volé en éclats. Impossible de déterminer quels bouts de tôle ou de bois avaient fait partie d'une table, d'un lit ou d'un coffre. Elle avait fini de préparer ses affaires pour le retour vers Coruscant et s'était installée confortablement pour méditer un peu quand elle avait senti la vibration distordue à travers la Force. Alors l'énergie avait été transpercée par un hurlement horrible, un mélange de désespoir, de rage, de chagrin et de haine, si violent qu'elle avait failli s'évanouir. Désorientée, elle était d'abord allée voir ses amis dans le dortoir, et si eux aussi avaient senti la perturbation, ils n'en étaient pas à l'origine. Elle leur avait demandé de rester où ils étaient et s'était immédiatement dirigée vers l'autre bout du campement, là où dormait habituellement son ancien camarade, Anakin Skywalker. Ce qu'elle avait trouvé en arrivant dans les quartier auparavant sobres l'avait bouleversée.

C'était comme si un cataclysme s'était produit, mais uniquement en ces lieux. Les draps militaires étaient déchirés et pendaient en lambeaux un peu partout. Les appareils et ustensiles de cuisine en verre s'étaient fendus et avaient explosé, laissant quelques restes brillants éparpillés au sol. Le lit était brisé en deux, son sommier parti en fumée, ses pieds déchiquetés. Il ne restait rien de la commode que quelques bouts de bois éclatés et des traces de sciure. La cantine métallique était éventrée, son contenu ravagé. Et un peu partout, des taches de sang. Rien de vraiment inquiétant, mais les marques – indubitablement laissées par des phalanges ouvertes – étalées sur les murs griffés étaient les stigmates d'une douleur indicible. Et aucune trace de l'occupant de ces quartiers. Aubrie, tétanisée, se tint au milieu des débris sans comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Et enfin, un son lui parvint. Elle se retourna, fixa le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Un seul objet n'avait pas été touché par la folie destructrice et fonctionnait encore.

Là-bas, un écran diffusait un peu de lumière. Indifférent au chaos qui régnait, l'holonet continuait de débiter ses nouvelles.

* * *

.;.;.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *


	14. Sans rien ceder

AUTEUR: Nat

RATING: PG 13

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

* * *

**Hum je l'avais dit, que j'irais au bout de cette histoire (même s'il en reste encore beaucoup... Gloups !), mais là oui, j'ai vraiment mis très très très longtemps. S'il reste des survivants parmi vous chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous avez relu un peu dernièrement, sinon ça risque de vous faire tout bizarre !**

**sibeline :** Haha ce bon vieux Qui-Gon ! Il a encore un rôle important à jouer, tu verras. Je ne veux pas trop en dire - quoique je pourrais, cette longue absence c'était déjà pousser le suspense à ses limites !

**nuwenda :** Eh ben on prend les mêmes et on continue ! Fuller dans toute sa splendeur, tu vas voir. Quand à Padmé... Hmm eh bien il suffit de lire, il y a du nouveau aujourd'hui ! ;D

**Miss Love :** Oui, il a qu'à aller cramer quelque part, Anakin. Genre... sur Mustafar ? Héhé ça aussi, ça va se régler d'une manière ou d'une autre. Merci pour tes commentaires !

**Naomi Granger :** Ben du coup, vu l'attente, je doute que tu suives encore l'histoire, mais des remerciements s'imposent tout de même ! Et puis peut-être retomberas-tu dessus un de ces jours !

**Ithil :** Youpie ! Encore quelqu'un qui adore Bibi ! Hem... se ressaisit Il va encore devoir relever bien des défis, notre valeureux Jedi. J'espère te retrouver pour la suite !

**Alex : **Eeet revoilou Ventress ! Merci d'avoir laissé tes impressions. ;)

**M. Coccinelle :** Rho mais comme vous êtes nombreux à me parler d'Onice ! Vous n'allez quand même pas m'obliger à vous spoiler, si ? Je résisteraaai !

**Rya Likao :** Gnarf j'ai mis du temps à répondre à ton appel à l'aide, navrée... Mais je suis lààà ! file dans le ciel avec sa cape marquée BB4EVER J'ai passé pas mal de temps à réfléchir aux évolutions des relations entre les personnages, alors j'apprécie le fait que tu en aies parlé.

**K-limero :** Oups, je crois que j'ai un peu fait attendre, justement... Mille excuses ! Et pour Padmé... comme je l'ai dit plus haut, des nouvelles toutes fraîches sont arrivées !

**cléedemarsilia :** Ouvrir les yeux de certains persos, ça va demander plus que des efforts, c'est carrément au pied de biche qu'il va falloir y aller ! Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu. ;)

**Myrtille :** Oui oui, vous connaîtrez le fin mot de l'histoire, si vous êtes assez têtus pour tolérer ces attentes de fou. Par contre... Le lien n'a pas marché chez moi. :'( Mais c'est l'intention qui compte, merci ! ;D

**Ah et puis, juste pour vous apâter pour la prochaine mise à jour, les fans d'Obi-Wan auront droit à une scène que j'attends d'écrire depuis une éternité... Préparez les bavettes ! **

* * *

;.;.;

* * *

L'ARETHUSE, G.447

Il existe des centaines de façons de frapper à une porte. Certaines peuvent être rapides, saccadées, d'autres molles ou au contraire sévères, et chacune de ces façons peut se décliner différemment d'un individu à un autre. Mais les coups qui résonnèrent dans les quartiers d'Obi-Wan Kenobi à bord de l'_Arethuse_ ne pouvaient avoir été frappés que par une seule personne. Ni trop forts, ni trop doux, espacés avec une précision presque chirurgicale, d'une régularité inouïe.

-Entrez, Jaia, invita le jeune homme sans hésiter.

La Falleen obéit, droite et imperturbable, ses gestes parfaitement calculés comme à son habitude, referma derrière elle et se tint debout en une posture proche du garde-à-vous sans pour autant manifester une quelconque trace de subordination. Au début, cette attitude exagérément stricte avait un peu troublé l'ex-chevalier Jedi, qui s'était demandé si sa présence à la tête de l'équipe en était la cause, mais il avait fini par constater qu'elle agissait invariablement de cette manière avec tout son entourage. Que ce fût un comportement propre à sa race – car il n'avait que très rarement croisé d'autres Falleen – ou pour une raison toute autre, il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne souhaitait pas se montrer indiscret, aussi acceptait-il son équipière telle qu'elle était, sans poser de questions.

Il éteignit le bloc qu'il étudiait et offrit un siège à Jaia en la gratifiant d'un sourire chaleureux. Celle-ci prit place, toujours aussi raide, avant de s'adresser à lui.

-Je viens vous faire mon rapport au sujet d'Asajj Ventress, commença-t-elle.

-Je vous écoute.

-Ce sera bref, j'ai trouvé très peu d'éléments. J'ai pu découvrir qu'elle venait apparemment de Rattatak, où elle a été formée pendant un temps par un Jedi du nom de Ky Narec. Celui-ci a été assassiné, semble-t-il, et à partir de ce moment elle se serait livrée à un véritable génocide sur sa planète natale.

-Je vois, fit Obi-Wan, la mine sombre. Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit la Falleen, son arcade sourcilière nue relevée. Dooku a dû la recruter peu de temps après.

Elle lissa un pli infime sur sa blouse d'un blanc impeccable avant de reprendre.

-Cependant une connaissance de Nerl Zatar aurait été contactée par Ventress très récemment, qui lui aurait posé certaines questions relativement douteuses.

-Quel genre de questions ?

-Elle cherchait des chimistes, spécialisés en toxicologie, pour leur faire intégrer une équipe qui se trouverait quelque part dans le système Kryll.

-Kryll…, se répéta Kenobi en se renfonçant dans son siège, une main pensive à ses lèvres. Kryll… Ce nom m'est familier.

-Ca n'a rien d'étonnant. La dénommée Zan Arbor y aurait construit des installations il y a une quinzaine d'années.

-Zan Arbor ! sursauta le général. Les affaires de Belasco, Mindemir… Romin. Je ne pensais plus avoir à entendre ce nom.

Pendant des années, Jenna Zan Arbor avait joué avec les nerfs de Qui-Gon Jinn et d'Obi-Wan, avec un plaisir qualifiable de sadique. C'était une scientifique qui avait longtemps mené des recherches sur la génétique, et tout particulièrement sur les midichloriens et ce qui provoquait l'affinité avec la Force. Cette femme avait été un véritable cauchemar qui était allée jusqu'à se servir de Jinn pour ses expériences écoeurantes.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez trouvé des traces de Zan Arbor sur Kryll ? s'étrangla presque Obi-Wan.

-Non, répliqua posément Jaia. Elle semble avoir quitté le système – pour ne pas dire la galaxie – depuis plusieurs années. Cependant ses recherches en virologie auraient été reprises il y a peu de temps par un groupe séparatiste.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Un virus…, murmura-t-il.

-Et pas des moindres, poursuivit Jaia Ketubar avec un flegme incomparable. Ce ne sont que des échos, mais la base du projet serait le virus Tendor, qui attaque non seulement le système musculaire, ce qui le rend très douloureux, mais aussi les centres nerveux. La liquéfaction interne n'est rien comparée à la folie que le virus peut provoquer.

-Alors Kryll sera notre prochaine étape, trancha Obi-Wan en se levant pour entrer le nouvel ordre de mission dans son terminal personnel, qui acheminerait la consigne vers tous les autres postes à bord du vaisseau.

-Vous réalisez que nous ne disposons pas de l'antidote mis au point par Jenna Zan Arbor en cas de contamination.

Il se retourna vers la Falleen, son regard plus déterminé que jamais.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions réellement le choix, dit-il. Il faut détruire ces produits, ou au moins mettre la main sur un échantillon.

-Une équipe plus officielle pourrait s'en charger, argumenta froidement Jaia Ketubar. Notre mission n'est pas de contrer directement les Séparatistes, mais de déterminer la source réelle du conflit.

-Je le sais parfaitement, contra Kenobi sans animosité. Mais je ne peux pas ignorer cette menace alors que nous nous trouvons à quelques parsecs à peine du système concerné. Et Kryll se situe à proximité de Sandraval, où je pourrai approfondir mes recherches sur le rôle d'Offworld du côté de la République.

-Vous avez trouvé des informations intéressantes ?

-Je crois, oui, répondit-il en reprenant son holobloc. De toute évidence, la compagnie de Xanatos de Telos n'a pas seulement été rachetée par les Séparatistes. Certaines données que nous avons rassemblées ne collent pas. Il manque à chaque fois près de la moitié des fonds, et parallèlement, il arrive que des secteurs militaires républicains gagnent subitement des capitaux faramineux. Je veux éviter de tirer des conclusions hâtives, mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que quelque chose cloche.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau, fit simplement Jaia en haussant les épaules.

L'ex-Jedi réprima une grimace de contrariété. A dire vrai ça l'était un peu pour lui. Il s'était toujours méfié de la politique, mais ce n'était que depuis sa mission sur Cynele III qu'il s'était vraiment rendu compte de l'existence de diverses machinations, si habiles qu'elles en étaient presque indétectables. Et s'il avait continué à suivre les ordres directs du sénat en se jetant tête baissée dans les combats, il n'aurait sans doute jamais eu le temps de mener les enquêtes qui l'occupaient maintenant. Avec le recul, tout ce qu'il avait accompli au cours de l'année précédente lui semblait soudain futile. Les missions confiées aux Jedi équivalaient à remplir d'eau un seau percé. Tout ce que la République gagnait sur le terrain finissait par être perdu ailleurs, et tous les efforts que fournissaient les troupes s'avéraient vains. S'il avait manifesté quelques doutes lorsque Bail Organa l'avait recruté, il savait à présent que sa place était ici, dans ce groupe à part à la liberté de mouvement inespérée, là où il pouvait réellement être utile, voir ce que les autres ne pouvaient pas, rencontrer les personnes qu'il fallait. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il avait l'impression de vraiment avancer.

Rien que les informations dénichées par Fuller lui avaient permis de découvrir diverses opérations frauduleuses inconnues des autorités locales et républicaines, sans parler d'une perspective de rachat imminente qui serait passée inaperçue sans leur intervention. Et une fois encore, tout le ramenait à Offworld. Dooku en avait acquis une part depuis plus de dix ans, c'était certain, et il s'était servi des fonds pour racheter des usines un peu partout sous le pseudonyme de Tyranus. Mais cela n'expliquait pas les liens avec la République révélés par Fuller.

-Etonnant.

Obi-Wan sursauta de façon imperceptible au moment où la Falleen lâcha cette remarque innocente, réalisant par la même occasion qu'il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder au-delà du raisonnable. Il leva les yeux du bloc qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment, et s'aperçut que son équipière s'était mise à observer la pièce d'un air méthodique.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous savez que ces quartiers sont uniquement les vôtres, mon général, éclaircit-elle en reportant tranquillement son attention sur lui.

Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire intrigué.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Vous pouvez les décorer à votre guise sans craindre de heurter la sensibilité d'un éventuel compagnon de chambrée.

Jaia Ketubar le dévisagea ensuite avec un intérêt presque scientifique qui le mit mal à l'aise. Elle se montrait franche et directe, sans pour autant être indiscrète, et si ces qualités lui plaisaient beaucoup, il ne ressentait que trop la froideur et le détachement sous-jacents qui le faisaient soudain passer pour un vulgaire sujet d'étude. Il s'était rendu compte avec le temps que toute question venant de la Falleen n'était posée que par curiosité intellectuelle, jamais par considération.

-Ce n'est qu'un lieu de travail, finit-il par répondre en espérant satisfaire suffisamment sa curiosité pour couper court à la conversation.

-J'ai vu des laboratoires aseptisés avec plus de personnalité, renchérit-elle, pourtant consciente de son souhait de ne pas approfondir la question.

Obi-Wan soutint son regard malgré tout, comprenant ce qu'elle insinuait mais fermement décidé à ne pas céder davantage de terrain. Une lueur d'amusement pétilla brièvement dans ses yeux clairs, et il sourit.

-Vous faites allusion à vos quartiers ? renvoya-t-il amicalement en se levant afin de ranger son holobloc dans un compartiment au-dessus de sa couchette.

Sa couchette… Il se figea dans son geste au moment où il la vit, comme pour la première fois. Bien rectangulaire, les draps sobres repliés avec un soin exagéré, comme arrangés à l'équerre, l'absence totale de plis ou même de moutons cotonneux. Son regard suivit la plinthe grise, jusqu'à la table de nuit impeccable, lisse et froide, le mur nu derrière elle… On aurait dit que personne n'occupait les lieux. Cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Retombait-il dans ses vieilles habitudes, en niant sa propre existence en tant qu'être humain pour se consacrer uniquement à son devoir ? Non, il avait changé, _"elle"_ l'avait changé. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps, pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur au moment où une image du passé lui revint à l'esprit.

Il inspira rapidement, comme ayant oublié de respirer, et tenta de se ressaisir avant que la Falleen ne décèle son trouble. Et il ne put s'empêcher de grogner avec agacement quand il entendit effectivement son soupir indulgent, preuve qu'elle avait compris, et surtout qu'elle allait le lui faire savoir. Il décida de remettre son bloc à sa place, attendant avec résignation la réflexion condescendante qui allait suivre. Un mouvement de tissu indiqua que Jaia s'était levée.

-Vous n'êtes plus un Jedi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous avez laissé votre identité aux portes du temple. Vous devriez en prendre conscience avant d'oublier pour de bon qui vous êtes.

La porte de ses quartiers chuinta doucement en s'ouvrant, et il se retourna, surpris. Mais la Falleen était déjà partie.

* * *

DONTERION, G.450

A première vue, les villes de Donterion ne semblaient pas franchement hautes, en tout cas de loin pas autant que Coruscant, mais quand tous les turbolifts étaient soient en panne, soit gardés par des gangs bien armés, l'ascension des quelques six cent vingt-quatre étages devenait soudain beaucoup moins évidente qu'il n'y paraissait. Et si au début chercher un moyen de se frayer un chemin dans ce labyrinthe bétonné avait été un défi à relever, après neuf semaines de déboires il devenait difficile de ne pas se laisser submerger par la fatigue et le découragement.

-J'ai l'impression que nous sommes descendus d'un niveau depuis hier, se lamenta Calen Bakiro en se hissant sur un parapet couvert de gravats.

-C'est parce que nous _sommes_ descendus d'un niveau, padawan, confirma son maître qui le précédait de quelques mètres et considérait les différents itinéraires possibles, ce qui n'était pas facile sans carte des environs.

-L'idée n'était pas de monter, à l'origine ? fit remarquer le garçon avec un sourire las mais espiègle tandis qu'il se passait une manche poussiéreuse sur le front, y laissant par la même occasion une nouvelle marque noire.

-Fripouille, marmonna Garen Muln sans pouvoir retenir un large sourire amusé.

Il leva les yeux vers les bâtiments les plus hauts, encore tellement loin, et tenta d'évaluer leur progression. Ils s'en étaient approchés, décida-t-il. Ou du moins il essaya de s'en convaincre. La semaine précédente ils n'arrivaient pas encore à distinguer les baies vitrées des derniers étages alors que maintenant il pouvait presque les compter, c'était forcément la preuve qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie…

Pourtant… Depuis leur atterrissage en catastrophe il s'était fié à la Force, à son instinct, mais après tout ce temps passé à tourner en rond dans les niveaux inférieurs, il commençait à les remettre sérieusement en question, malgré lui. Il ne craignait pas la rudesse, ni l'hostilité des gangs, ni la possibilité de rester coincé sur cette planète, non. Mais il souffrait de voir l'épuisement grandissant de son courageux apprenti. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas eu de véritable nuit de sommeil depuis des mois, et cet état d'alerte constant usait à présent ses dernières réserves.

Garen escalada un nouvel obstacle puis se retourna pour aider son élève, et ses bras tremblèrent lorsqu'il le souleva.

-Bon sang, maugréa pour lui-même le chevalier quand il ressentit l'élancement douloureux dans son côté gauche, séquelle des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis sur Osarian.

Lui non plus n'était pas au sommet de sa forme. Il devenait urgent de retrouver le reste de l'armée républicaine qui – d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre – avait finalement remporté la bataille contre les Séparatistes. Et tandis que le jeune homme ressassait ces pensées, Calen Bakiro, lui, s'inquiétait pour son maître dont les gestes se faisaient moins précis, et que toute vitalité quittait jour après jour. Il avait beau essayer de le lui cacher, il n'était pas dupe.

Au final, chacun avait décidé de faire mine de rien afin de protéger l'autre, et tous deux s'efforçaient de garder une attitude positive de plus en plus illusoire.

-Je pense que les choses vont s'arranger, confia tout de même l'adolescent avec une certitude surprenante.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? lui demanda Garen d'un ton léger en poussant laborieusement une lourde plaque de métal qui leur barrait la route.

-Depuis peu on croise beaucoup plus de lifts et de portes de sécurité. Condamnés peut-être, mais c'est un bon signe, non ?

-Oui, approuva Muln avec un sourire crispé qui contredisait son optimisme. Assurément !

Ils se faufilèrent par un espace étroit dans la tôle en essayant d'éviter les bords coupants et rouillés, enjambèrent quelques conduites d'eau mises à nu reliant les deux énormes bâtiments qui les encadraient, et débouchèrent sur un grand espace clos enserré par d'autres immeubles. Accolée à l'un d'eux, une petite habitation vide qui avait dû faire office de poste de surveillance ou de conciergerie en des temps meilleurs. Maintenant sa façade était aussi noire que les autres, et sa taille minuscule lui donnait des airs d'excroissance purulente par rapport aux monstruosités bétonnées qui l'entouraient.

-Je crois que cette fois c'est la bonne ! fit soudain Garen en retrouvant brusquement tout son entrain. Regarde !

Il prit son apprenti par les épaules et pointa du doigt le coin d'un bâtiment dont la base était dissimulée par un autre. Calen Bakiro plissa les yeux pour tenter de discerner ce qui rendait son maître si joyeux, puis il le vit. Un vieux turbolift rouillé montait et descendait régulièrement, à seulement quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Alors il éclata de rire. Un rire de soulagement, de bonheur et d'espoir.

-Je vous l'avais dit ! s'exclama-t-il en se ruant en avant.

Ils coururent le long de la petite allée grisâtre, leur fatigue momentanément oubliée, contournèrent une construction en ruines, et… Ils s'arrêtèrent net, le visage livide. Un cul de sac. Encore un. Le lift était un peu plus haut de l'autre côté, juste là, si proche, mais aussi totalement inatteignable, même pour des Jedi.

-C'est pas vrai, gémit le jeune Calen en s'appuyant contre le mur. C'est pas vrai ! Pas encore !

Les épaules voûtées, le regard désemparé, Muln poussa un long soupir.

-Viens…, dit-il au bout de quelques instants. Ne restons pas là à découvert.

Mais Calen ne bougeait pas. La tête entre les mains, il refusait d'affronter la réalité. Manifestement à bout de force, il répétait qu'il ne pouvait y croire, qu'ils n'allaient pas échouer une nouvelle fois. Garen le souleva de terre sans un mot pour le prendre dans ses bras, ignorant ses propres douleurs, et rebroussa chemin en essayant de se persuader que ce ne serait qu'un détour de plus et qu'ils arriveraient à s'en sortir. De toute façon, il était grand temps de faire une pause pour manger un peu.

Tout en restant attentif au moindre mouvement alentours, il retourna à la baraque déserte dont la porte d'entrée avait été fracturée des années plus tôt, s'y engouffra agilement avant de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls, et trouva un coin plus ou moins dégagé où il déposa son élève. Il s'assit pour ouvrir le deuxième sac qu'il avait déniché récemment et en sortit une gourde pleine d'eau qu'il tendit à Calen.

-Bois, ça te fera du bien.

L'adolescent s'en saisit lentement en hochant la tête et avala docilement quelques gorgées sous le regard peiné de Garen. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la longue cicatrice qui barrait le haut de son visage innocent, et maintenant encore il revoyait la plaque s'abattre sur son protégé, le sang jaillir.

Il frémit mais reprit la gourde avec son éternel sourire, puis il fouilla à l'intérieur du sac à la recherche de nourriture. Il finit par trouver une poignée de barres de féculents lyophilisés, ainsi qu'un muja à peine trop mûr, cadeaux de quelques réfugiés que les deux Jedi avaient rencontrés trois semaines plus tôt. Garen donna une barre et le fruit à son apprenti tandis que lui se contentait d'un peu d'eau.

Bakiro relâcha finalement une petite expiration tout en mâchant, et se détendit petit à petit.

-Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, reconnut-il.

-Comprends pourquoi c'est arrivé, et accepte-le, padawan, pardonna immédiatement son jeune maître.

-Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix, médita calmement l'adolescent.

Muln s'autorisa un instant de répit, la tête pesamment appuyée au creux de sa paume, son visage tendu dénué d'expression. Il passa les mains dans ses mèches de cheveux crasseuses avant de les rattacher avec résignation, espérant une nouvelle averse qui lui permettrait de les nettoyer un peu, puis il reprit son observation attentive de son padawan.

-Approche, lui dit-il enfin.

Bakiro obéit sans broncher et s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui sans arrêter de mastiquer sa barre sèche et dépourvue de goût.

-Ta natte ne ressemble plus à rien, chuchota Garen avec un petit rire discret.

Il obligea son apprenti à tourner la tête, retira l'élastique, le posa par terre, et commença à démêler les traits fins de cheveux noirs que le manque de soins avait rendu crépus. Il entreprit ensuite de les rouler doucement entre ses doigts afin de déloger la poussière qui s'y était installée, frotta et lissa avec le plus grand soin, puis remonta à leur racine derrière l'oreille de son élève où un court mais adroit massage défit les tensions qu'il trouva. Il sourit en sentant Calen s'apaiser davantage et se pencher de plus en plus vers lui, à la recherche de réconfort qu'il lui offrit volontiers.

-Il y a une chose que je me demande…, confia l'adolescent après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Laquelle ?

Bakiro termina son maigre repas et orienta sa tête un peu plus vers la gauche pour faciliter le travail de Muln.

-Ces réfugiés qui nous ont accueillis un peu après notre arrivée… Ils viennent de systèmes environnants à problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ce qui fait d'eux des réfugiés, mon jeune et brillant padawan, taquina Garen en continuant son ouvrage.

Le garçon, bon prince, eut un petit rire et reformula son interrogation.

-Non mais je veux dire, pourquoi avoir choisi Donterion ? Ca ne pouvait pas être pire là où ils étaient avant.

-Je crois que pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'est le désespoir qui les a menés ici, expliqua Muln. La guerre a touché durement l'ensemble de la galaxie, et quand la République n'a pas pu intervenir directement – c'est-à-dire très… trop souvent – les populations ont été livrées à elles-mêmes, à la merci du premier despote venu. Tout ce que ces gens savent dans de telles circonstances, c'est que leur vie est devenue insupportable, et que la seule solution semble être la fuite.

Estimant qu'il avait rendu à la mèche de Calen une apparence acceptable, Garen la divisa en trois parties et commença à la tresser une nouvelle fois.

-Donterion a beau être une petite planète, elle n'est pas dépourvue de ressources, poursuivit-il. Il a sans doute suffi à quelques malfrats de faire miroiter un avenir radieux ici – ou même simplement un moyen de transport vers les mondes du Noyau – pour attirer les masses de réfugiés contre un bon paquet de crédits.

-Et une fois arrivés, ils n'ont trouvé que la misère, comprit Bakiro. Et maintenant ils se retrouvent dans les bas-fonds, sans aucun moyen d'en sortir.

-C'est une pratique hélas trop courante dans la galaxie.

-J'ai entendu Jaharia, l'Ithorienne, parler de rentrer chez elle quand nous les avons quittés, confia Calen.

-Oui. Pelionar aussi m'a dit que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient prêts à se battre pour reconquérir leurs mondes, et à chercher un moyen de repartir.

-Mais sans aide ils n'y arriveront jamais…, déplora le garçon d'un ton chargé de sous-entendus.

-Quand nous aurons retrouvé l'armée, je veillerai à ce que l'on s'occupe d'eux, promit Garen, qui avait parfaitement interprété la demande implicite. Je doute que l'on puisse faire grand-chose, mais on pourra au moins essayer.

Il termina de nouer la natte avec l'élastique, puis la laissa retomber fièrement sur l'épaule de son apprenti.

-Et voilà, tout beau tout propre ! fit-il avec son sourire lumineux légendaire.

-Merci, répondit Calen, profondément touché par l'attention permanente de son mentor. Pour vous par contre, ça va être dur, lança-t-il avec espièglerie.

-Petit prétentieux ! rit le chevalier en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Oh non ! Maintenant que j'étais coiffé !

Pendant quelques précieuses secondes, les deux Jedi avaient vraiment réussi à oublier leur environnement et leur épuisement. Cet instant ne dura pas davantage, mais ils en profitèrent au maximum.

-Je me demande comment va Obi-Wan, reprit Calen.

Muln fronça les sourcils, encore chagriné par le départ de son meilleur ami.

-C'est un débrouillard, tu peux être sûr que peu importe ce qu'il fait ou qui il affronte, c'est lui qui finit par avoir l'…

Le chevalier se figea au milieu de sa phrase. Ses yeux noisette s'agrandirent, et par pur réflexe, il se jeta sur son apprenti, l'entraînant brutalement sur la droite un millième de seconde après le premier tir de blaster. Ils tombèrent lourdement, et Garen laissa s'échapper un grognement, mais ils se relevèrent à une vitesse qui n'aurait pas été possible sans la Force. Ils attrapèrent chacun un sac et se ruèrent derrière de vieux meubles en plastacier qu'ils renversèrent pour s'abriter.

-Où sont-ils ? murmura vivement Calen en s'autorisant un bref coup d'œil par-dessus leur cachette.

-Dans la ruelle…

Les mots tremblotants et essoufflés inquiétèrent le garçon, qui se tourna vers son maître. Celui-ci fixait intensément l'entrée de la pièce, son visage crispé de douleur et sa main gauche pressée contre son côté droit. L'odeur de chair brûlée l'assaillit alors.

-Maître ! s'exclama Calen.

Un nouveau tir lui répondit, qui fit voler en éclats le haut de la vieille table qui leur servait de refuge.

-Debout ! intima Garen Muln sans perdre de temps.

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le tira derrière lui, longea le mur tout en agrippant son sabre laser, puis trouva un carton déchiqueté qu'il fit voler à travers la pièce d'un ferme coup de pied. Six lasers fusèrent en même temps et réduisirent l'objet en poussière. Impossible de s'enfuir par la rue, ils étaient nombreux, et la seule issue menait à une impasse de toute façon. Le temps qu'il scanne les ombres de la salle crasseuse pour trouver une autre sortie, la porte fut enfoncée et trois hommes casqués portant l'insigne des Séparatistes entrèrent, escortés par des droïdes. De toute évidence, la victoire dans l'espace n'avait pas empêché des poches de résistance de se former ici et là.

-Les informations valaient le prix qu'on a payé, on dirait, fit l'un d'eux en ouvrant le feu une fois encore.

Les deux sabres, violet et jaune, s'allumèrent simultanément et renvoyèrent les tirs sur deux droïdes qui tombèrent. La riposte ne tarda pas ; six autres soldats firent irruption, et la situation fut soudain très claire. Pour les Jedi, il ne restait alors que deux options : se battre ou mourir, et comme la deuxième ne leur semblait pas acceptable, ils se mirent en mouvement. Bien que diminué par sa blessure, Garen s'élança avec agilité sur un premier droïde qu'il sectionna rapidement, tandis que Calen couvrait son flanc droit en interceptant les tirs ennemis. Le soldat le plus proche, qui avait commencé à braquer son arme sur eux, perdit un bras dans la foulée, et son compagnon immédiat écopa d'une brûlure profonde à l'abdomen qui l'envoya au tapis pour le compte. Ni le maître ni l'apprenti n'étaient prêts à s'avouer vaincus, et ils tournoyèrent, bondirent et fendirent sans hésiter, sept hommes tombant sous leurs coups, mais le poids des derniers mois les handicapait terriblement. Leur fuite incessante, l'attention permanente dont ils devaient faire preuve, l'angoisse – maîtrisée mais bien réelle – de se faire repérer à chaque instant ; les circonstances n'étaient pas à leur avantage.

Cinq derniers Séparatistes firent leur apparition au moment où Muln et Bakiro eurent l'impression de prendre le dessus, et ils perdirent pied. Les tirs s'enchaînèrent frénétiquement, de part et d'autre de la salle obscurcie par la poussière que leurs mouvements soulevaient, et ils furent forcés de céder du terrain, reculant vers le mur du fond, de plus en plus loin de la sortie.

"Mauvais, tout ça…," rumina Garen en rajustant sa prise moite sur son sabre.

La douleur qu'il s'efforçait de laisser s'écouler dans la Force commençait à le désorienter, alimentée par sa fatigue, et sa vue se troublait de plus en plus, parsemée de petits points gris. S'ils ne mettaient pas un terme à l'affrontement très bientôt, il ne serait plus en état de les contrer, et alors Calen… Non. Il serra les dents et repoussa deux droïdes à l'aide d'une puissante onde de Force avant d'en éliminer trois autres d'un balayage vif de son sabre.

"Génial, plus que quinze."

Il se tournait vers le reste des assaillants quand il sentit une explosion de souffrance à travers le lien qui l'unissait à son apprenti. Celui-ci eut un brusque mouvement de recul et s'affaissa sans un son contre le mur derrière lui.

-Calen ! s'écria le chevalier en se rapprochant prudemment.

L'adolescent se redressa avec une grimace, laissant son bras gauche pendre mollement le long de son corps. Le laser qui l'avait frappé à l'épaule avait dû toucher les muscles. Rassuré de le savoir vivant et conscient, Muln comprit toutefois que dans leur posture ils ne pourraient pas l'emporter, et d'un geste protecteur il poussa Calen derrière lui tout en reculant vers l'arrière de la petite bâtisse, sachant que les murs des pièces qu'ils dépassaient ne leur offriraient qu'une protection temporaire.

-Il doit forcément y avoir une issue…, haleta-t-il, les mâchoires crispées.

-Cette maison est totalement accolée à l'immeuble de derrière, souffla tristement Bakiro. Il ne doit y avoir que du béton ici…

Le regard de Muln se posa sur le sol de la pièce qui les séparait de leurs agresseurs, et il sourit, son regard noir.

-Pas que du béton. Avec moi, padawan.

Il éteignit son arme et tendit les mains vers les lames de plancher moisies, appelant encore une fois la Force. Malgré son état, Calen se joignit à ses efforts, les yeux fermés, et ensemble ils parvinrent à imposer au bois et à la pierre une pression qui les obligea à céder, créant un gouffre béant qui révéla le vide sur lequel la maison avait été construite. L'apprenti vacilla et fut rattrapé au dernier moment par son maître, qui le remit rudement sur pieds.

-Tiens bon, dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude. Nous ne sommes pas tirés d'affaire.

En effet, les soldats séparatistes les avaient rattrapés, et si le nouvel obstacle les ralentissait, ils n'avaient pas l'air décidés à renoncer. Les deux Jedi se retirèrent hors de leur vue en atteignant l'arrière de la baraque où, contre toute espérance, ils ne trouvèrent aucune porte. Pour compliquer les choses, Garen sentait son corps s'alourdir, et la respiration saccadée de son apprenti semblait indiquer qu'il ne tarderait pas à entrer en état de choc. Les pulsations faibles et rapides qu'il perçut lorsqu'il lui saisit le poignet le confirmèrent.

-Ca va aller, padawan, reste avec moi, encouragea-t-il désespérément et accompagnant ses paroles d'autant d'énergie qu'il pouvait encore lui transmettre.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard, et trouva enfin un semblant de solution à leurs ennuis au moment où il distingua contre le mur du fond une centrale de climatisation archaïque qui devait être hors service depuis bien longtemps. Il découpa le haut et les côtés de la façade à l'aide de son sabre laser et arracha la plaque du fond pour mettre à jour un système de ventilation relié au bâtiment adjacent.

-Par ici, indiqua-t-il en faisant passer Calen devant lui. Il va falloir progresser à genoux. Ce sera dur, mais tu peux y arriver.

L'apprenti le regarda un court instant en clignant des yeux, et Garen se demanda s'il l'avait compris, mais il hocha finalement la tête et s'accroupit difficilement pour entrer dans le conduit. Ils avancèrent tous deux, lentement, péniblement, et au bout de quelques instants les voix bourrues de leurs poursuivants s'estompèrent puis disparurent, couvertes par leur propre respiration. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore se permettre de s'arrêter, bien entendu, mais ils n'étaient plus en danger immédiat.

-Juste… juste encore un peu…, articula Garen en tentant de garder l'équilibre malgré sa vue trouble et la désagréable sensation de chaleur brûlante qui se répandait en lui depuis son côté.

La grille sur laquelle ils se trouvaient tous deux grinça alors, se tordit, et céda. Ils tombèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'atterrir douloureusement sur un sol inégal, dans une obscurité presque totale. Sonné, Muln alluma son sabre, plus dans le but d'intimider que de s'en servir, et quand il réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans des sous-sols déserts, il le raccrocha à sa ceinture et attira contre lui Calen qui avait fini par perdre connaissance. Il leur faudrait panser leurs blessures et veiller à y appliquer le peu de bacta qu'ils gardaient toujours avec eux, mais ça ne pressait pas. Ils auraient le temps de s'en occuper plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

Sur ces pensées sereines, Garen Muln relâcha un souffle, s'effondra le long du mur, et capitula face aux ténèbres qui le réclamaient.

* * *

KRYLL, G.455

-Du changement ?

Pra-Ter Wendan détacha son regard de ses électrojumelles après quelques secondes d'observation supplémentaires et recula jusqu'au rocher derrière lequel se tenait Obi-Wan Kenobi, lui-même occupé par un plan holographique.

-Non, soupira enfin le Bothan. Les rondes sont d'une régularité franchement décevante. La sécurité ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Pas à Zatar en tout cas.

-Bien, fit le général, satisfait. Rejoignons les autres, ça va être l'heure.

Ils remontèrent tous deux à bord du petit speeder qu'ils avaient dissimulé non loin de là pour rejoindre le vaisseau, repartant à travers la grande vallée qui s'étendait à l'est du petit complexe qu'ils avaient trouvé quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'y avait là que de hautes herbes sèches, des pierres creuses et quelques arbustes, encadrés au nord et au sud par des falaises escarpées de couleur tantôt rouge, tantôt ocre. Rien de très particulier en somme, et comme aucune colonie n'était jamais venue s'installer dans ce système jusqu'à l'arrivée de Zan Arbor, les seuls êtres vivants que l'on était susceptible de croiser, à l'exception des employés du laboratoire, n'étaient que de petits rongeurs et leurs prédateurs craintifs.

Afin de ne pas se faire détecter par d'éventuels senseurs, l'Arethuse s'était posé à bonne distance, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kenobi et Wendan pour retrouver l'impressionnant vaisseau où s'affairait le reste de l'équipe dans la plus grande discipline. Ou presque.

-Je te jure que si tu touches encore une fois à mes tubes à essai, je te coupe en rondelles et je te fourre dedans, grondait Jaia Ketubar en arrachant les objets des mains d'un Yusito Fuller trop curieux.

-Oh allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, répliquait celui-ci en la suivant avec soumission. Je voulais juste vérifier un truc !

-Trouvez-vous une cabine et n'en parlons plus, riait grassement Nerl Zatar tout en accrochant un collier de grenades à son uniforme.

-On pourrait avoir un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît ? s'énervait Banok Dringer en quittant le cockpit.

Et tandis que ce petit monde s'agitait, Kenobi s'appuya sur le montant d'un sas avec lassitude.

-Et ça fait un an que vous endurez ça ? fit-il à l'intention de Wendan. Comme vous avez dû vous sentir seul.

Le Bothan rit en donnant une tape amicale à l'épaule du jeune homme qui sourit en coin avant de se redresser.

-Départ dans cinq minutes, déclara-t-il sobrement.

A son annonce, le calme revint instantanément, avec une rigueur impressionnante.

-Fuller ?

Le jeune expert en médecine, qui s'était enfin décidé à enfiler l'uniforme gris clair, s'avança avec sérieux.

-Jaia m'a briefé sur les composants du virus, je pense que ça ira, répondit-il.

-Très bien, inutile d'être trop nombreux. Lieutenant ?

-Je confie ma meilleure artillerie à Zatar. Le plan est prêt, je vais pouvoir vous surveiller depuis le vaisseau.

-Dringer ?

-Je laisse chauffer les propulseurs, patron, confirma dûment le pilote. On décolle quand vous voulez.

-Parfait.

L'ex-Jedi retira sa cape afin qu'elle ne le gêne pas par la suite, puis patienta le temps que Nerl Zatar finisse de s'équiper en mines, grenades et blasters. Il n'aimait pas les armes, mais depuis qu'il avait pris la tête de cette équipe, il avait eu l'occasion de voir l'Arkanien à l'œuvre, et il avait rapidement appris à respecter son jugement et ses incroyables facultés, autant au niveau de la stratégie que de l'improvisation.

Il laissa s'écouler encore un court instant, puis reprit la parole.

-D'après nos sources, et surtout de ce que nous avons vu, Ventress est sûre d'elle et de sa stratégie. Elle se croit infaillible, c'est là qu'est justement sa faiblesse : elle ne nous attend pas. L'effet de surprise jouera en notre faveur. Si nous appliquons le plan à la lettre, tout se passera bien. Et avec de la chance, on pourra faire d'une pierre deux coups.

-Ca va être du gâteau ! fit Yusito Fuller avec enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

-Justement, répliqua Obi-Wan avec un sourire, la main sur son sabre. C'est parti. Nous avons un virus à trouver…

* * *

-Nom d'un shaak de nom d'un shaak de nom d'un shaak ! Je ne le trouve pas !

Obi-Wan contrôla son chrono avant de se tourner vers un Yusito Fuller à cran qui avait le plus grand mal du monde à rester silencieux. Il leva les yeux vers les étagères réfrigérées où s'alignaient des dizaines de produits étiquetés et pinça les lèvres, un sourcil haussé. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider à déchiffrer les formules inscrites sur les flacons et encore moins lui indiquer comment les manipuler, aussi se contenta-t-il de s'adresser à lui d'un ton rassurant.

-Pour l'instant j'arrive à dissimuler notre présence sans aucun mal, et il nous reste encore toute la nuit pour le dénicher. Par contre je ne garantis pas que Nerl Zatar n'essaiera pas de vous arracher la tête pour l'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, ajouta-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux, ce qui eut l'air de dérider le soldat.

-Voyons…, réfléchit celui-ci en joignant les mains devant son visage en signe de concentration. Il y a forcément une logique dans ce classement de névrotique paranoïaque, il suffit de la trouver. Reprenons depuis le début.

Relâchant un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il sentait s'évanouir la frustration de Fuller, Kenobi se remit à genoux au centre de la pièce afin de poursuivre la méditation qui lui permettait de camoufler leur présence au sein de la Force. L'exercice n'était pas aisé. A dire vrai, il ne l'avait pas pratiqué depuis si longtemps qu'il était surpris par les progrès qu'il avait faits. Evidemment, il n'arrivait pas à s'effacer totalement – exploit qu'il n'avait accompli qu'une seule fois il y avait des années de cela et qu'il n'était pas prêt à renouveler – mais il estompait suffisamment la diffusion de leurs émotions à tous deux pour ne pas se faire automatiquement remarquer par une autre personne sensible à la Force. Une telle illusion était fragile, sans compter la concentration qu'elle exigeait, et s'il avait laissé Fuller perdre son sang froid, elle aurait probablement été brisée. Il inspira profondément, laissant s'écouler sa nervosité dans l'énergie pure qui l'entourait.

Totalement aveugle aux efforts de son général, Yusito Fuller était reparti dans son étude minutieuse des fioles, les tournant et retournant avec l'espoir de trouver dans les formules chimiques l'élément qui lui avait été désigné par Jaia Ketubar. Bien sûr il aurait été trop facile d'écrire clairement "VIRUS" en gros sur une étiquette bien en vue, mais le jeune soldat aurait apprécié un tel manque d'originalité et, il fallait bien le dire, d'intelligence. Malheureusement, les chercheurs avaient oublié d'être bêtes, et voilà qu'il était obligé de se fatiguer à décrypter leurs codes obscurs. Il haussa soudain les sourcils, son regard s'éclairant d'une lueur étrange.

-C'est un code ! s'exclama-t-il. Bande de tordus, ils ont codé leur classement en langage chimique !

Les yeux toujours clos, Kenobi esquissa tout de même un sourire, amusé par la réaction de son équipier et impressionné par sa perspicacité.

-Ils ont élaboré un alphabet à partir des formules, expliquait Fuller à personne en particulier, passant fébrilement d'une étagère à l'autre. Pas étonnant que je n'en comprenne pas la moitié. Voyons… P, H… Là du phosphate. Et ici… du sélénium.

En observant le jeune homme, il aurait presque été possible de voir les cellules grises bouillonner sous sa masse de cheveux hérissés, et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la clé de l'énigme, il décodait les différentes étiquettes avec une rapidité et une aisance surprenantes. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant une série de tubes fermés hermétiquement, et éclata de rire, malgré le risque de se faire repérer. Comprenant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et que par conséquent il ne servait plus à rien de dissimuler soigneusement leur présence, Obi-Wan se releva, intrigué par l'hilarité du soldat.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est pas croyable, s'esclaffait Fuller en lui montrant les formules cryptées. Ils ont _vraiment_ écrit "virus" dessus.

Lâchant un petit rire amusé à son tour, l'ex-Jedi lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos puis lui fit signe de passer à la suite des opérations. Il se retourna alors, attrapa son comlink et déclara, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Nerl, c'est à vous.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur Kryll, plongeant la planète dans des ténèbres profondes aux teintes orangées, et depuis que le soleil s'était couché, il suffisait de lever les yeux pour assister à l'un des plus beaux spectacles naturels de la galaxie. Les sommets rocailleux escarpés s'élevaient, farouches et sombres, vers un ciel tantôt fauve rougeoyant tantôt ambre doux où s'alignaient, parfaitement visibles, les milliers d'astéroïdes qui formaient la ceinture Kryllienne. Et au-delà du lent défilé de roches et de poussières brillantes se dessinaient vaguement les trois lunes couleur platine devant l'obscurité croissante de l'espace. Quiconque prenait le temps d'observer ce décor irréel ne pouvait que se perdre dans cette immensité, ne fût-ce qu'un instant, prisonnier des couleurs et des mouvements.

Il n'y avait cependant personne pour contempler les étoiles ce soir là, en tout cas pas au laboratoire séparatiste, et ce malgré les nombreuses baies vitrées qui s'étendaient d'un bout à l'autre des bâtiments. En effet, les seuls chercheurs qui restaient encore maintenant que leur projet touchait à sa fin travaillaient en sous-sol, loin des regards, tandis que la responsable des opérations arpentait la salle de sécurité, absorbée par la lecture de rapports militaires qu'elle avait eu le plus grand mal à obtenir. Et ce qu'elle y découvrait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Au départ, son intention avait été de disséquer les actions séparatistes afin de déterminer quelles batailles méritaient qu'elle s'y intéresse, celles dont elle pouvait tranquillement prendre la tête en sachant pertinemment qu'elles seraient gagnées d'avance, assurant ainsi sa place de favorite aux yeux du comte. Malheureusement, plus elle essayait de voir clair dans les stratégies de son mentor, moins elle en comprenait la logique. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, leurs défaites se faisaient plus nombreuses, tandis que ces maudits Jedi reprenaient du terrain. Il se tramait quelque chose, c'était certain, quelque chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, et ses sens le lui disaient clairement : elle était menacée. Quels que fussent les plans de Dooku, elle commençait à croire qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie, et l'émotion désagréable qui montait doucement en elle la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Asajj Ventress, apprentie du côté obscur, combattante féroce et tueuse impitoyable, avait peur.

Mais elle ne pouvait le laisser paraître sous aucun prétexte. _"Il n'y a pas de peur, il y a le pouvoir… Il n'y a pas faiblesse, il y a le Côté Obscur…"_ Le code le disait bien et elle devait s'y tenir à tout prix, sous peine de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir au fil des années et tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre de réaliser un jour son vœu le plus cher : mettre à genoux la République et l'Ordre Jedi devant elle, eux qui avaient si lâchement abandonné son maître. Leurs beaux principes, leurs valeurs et leur soi-disant vertu, ce n'étaient que des paroles en l'air, des mensonges dictés par leur apathie. C'était pitoyable. Pour un peu elle…

Ses ruminations furent brutalement interrompues au moment où elle aperçut du coin de l'œil un mouvement sur l'une des caméras de surveillance. Et à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, les alarmes retentirent. Ravalant un juron, elle attrapa immédiatement ses deux sabres recourbés – dont un qu'elle avait dû reconstruire, ses lèvres noires se retroussant de haine, et scruta les écrans. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Là, un Arkanien dans la salle de décontamination, et le rustaud se mettait à mitrailler les installations de son énorme fusil blaster. Ventress serra les dents, rageuse. Son uniforme était quasiment identique à celui de…

-Kenobi ! grogna-t-elle.

Sans perdre un instant, elle abattit le manche de son sabre sur l'interrupteur rouge qui alerta l'ensemble de la sécurité, avant de filer hors de la pièce, fendant l'air avec grâce et agilité. Mais au lieu de se ruer vers les locaux que l'Arkanien était en train de démolir, ses pas lestes la conduisirent sans hésiter jusqu'au laboratoire. Elle s'était peut-être fait surprendre, mais elle n'était pas idiote, et elle savait très bien qu'un tel carnage directement devant les caméras ne pouvait avoir pour seul rôle que celui de diversion. Elle alluma ses sabres flamboyants à l'instant où elle arriva devant le sas hermétique, détruisit la commande d'ouverture d'un brusque moulinet du bras, et avait adopté une posture offensive avant même que la porte n'ait fini de coulisser par à-coups, malmenée par ce traitement violent. Ces intrus allaient s'en mordre les doigts, elle s'en assurerait personnellement.

Mais lorsqu'elle découvrit Obi-Wan Kenobi à l'entrée du laboratoire, calme et serein, et de toute évidence prêt à l'accueillir, Asajj Ventress faillit vaciller.

-Bien, je vous attendais, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce et délicieusement insolente. Etes-vous prête à me suivre de vous-même, ou devons-nous encore en venir aux mains ?

-Aaaah ! rugit la jeune femme en bondissant sur lui, lames vrombissantes.

-Je m'attendais à cette réponse, fit l'ex-Jedi en parant aisément ses coups, parvenant même à hausser les épaules d'un air détaché malgré la férocité de l'attaque.

Derrière lui, Asajj découvrit le jeune soldat qui l'avait déjà accompagné sur Mahogonat, et tout devint clair pour elle quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était en train de poser des charges explosives un peu partout à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Non ! Tous ses efforts étaient sur le point de partir en fumée ! Ils voulaient faire sauter les installations, et elle avec… Si jamais elle perdait le virus, Dooku ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Balayant l'air de ses sabres afin d'éloigner Kenobi, elle tenta de s'approcher de Fuller pour le neutraliser, mais à chaque fois le jeune général revenait à la charge, l'empêchant d'avancer. Elle faisait un pas, la lame bleue surgissait et l'obligeait à reculer. Un pas, un coup, retour en arrière. Un pas, un coup, parade, frappe latérale, un pas, un coup, en arrière. Un pas, un saut, un, deux, trois coups, en arrière. C'était impossible, enrageait-elle, il ne pouvait la dominer aussi facilement ! Le comte lui-même lui avait fait profiter de son enseignement, elle maîtrisait son art à la perfection, personne ne pouvait la surpasser, surtout pas ce… ce…

Elle marqua une pause, essoufflée, et considéra son adversaire en le menaçant toujours de ses armes. Le général d'Alderaan ne transpirait même pas ; pire encore il avait l'air de la ménager et de suivre son rythme à elle, à l'aise, presque détendu. Elle avait reconnu son style habituel, le Soresu, pauvre technique de base que même les initiés utilisaient, et pourtant face à lui, le Makashi de Ventress s'avérait insuffisant. Comment faisait-il ? Son appui était parfait, sa respiration régulière, son regard clair concentré et constamment braqué sur elle, et elle se rendit compte que la façon intense dont il l'observait la déstabilisait plus que de raison. Oh elle n'aimait pas son air malin, ses yeux pétillants, ses gestes gracieux, ses muscles saillants… Elle avait cet homme en horreur ! A tel point qu'elle se retenait de lâcher ses sabres pour se jeter sur lui comme à leur dernière rencontre. Enragée par sa propre faiblesse, elle décida de laisser Yusito Fuller de côté, le temps de réellement centrer ses efforts sur l'ex-chevalier et de l'éliminer pour de bon.

De son côté, Obi-Wan réfléchissait à la marche à suivre pour permettre à son subordonné de terminer son œuvre tout en limitant le combat contre l'apprentie Sith. Sa stratégie consistait à la provoquer le moins possible afin de réduire son agressivité, après quoi il pourrait éventuellement essayer de la raisonner. Il n'était pas aveugle au point d'espérer offrir une rédemption, mais peut-être pouvait-il la détourner des enseignements de son maître. Il sentit soudain un changement dans la marque psychique de Ventress, comme une vague impétueuse jusque là dirigée vers Fuller mais qui aurait fait un brusque demi-tour pour se ruer sur lui. Il agrippa son sabre à deux mains, modifiant son axe et se préparant à un assaut frontal à présent inévitable. A peine avait-il assuré sa position que Ventress sauta dangereusement vers lui, lames tournant, fendant, cinglant. Fuller leva les yeux de son dernier pack d'explosifs en entendant les grognements sourds des deux combattants, mais se força à reporter son attention sur le détonateur qu'il connecta avec précaution. Il voulut prévenir son supérieur qu'il avait enfin tout posé, mais celui-ci n'était déjà plus dans le laboratoire. Au loin, les sabres claquaient, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la furie pourrait être maîtrisée.

Et pendant ce temps, Obi-Wan s'efforçait de contrer Asajj Ventress sans la blesser, et sans perdre un membre au passage. Ne partageant pas ses scrupules, celle-ci lui décocha un coup de pied à la mâchoire, suivi d'un balayage précis de ses sabres, l'un après l'autre, le poussant à glisser sa lame entre les siennes et à lui entailler légèrement les deux avant-bras. Grognant de douleur, elle continua d'asséner coup après coup, de plus en plus violents, mais de moins en moins rigoureux.

-Cessez cette folie, Ventress, essayait-il de lui dire. Rendez-vous compte de ce que vous faites ici !

-Je sers mon maître, renvoya-t-elle sans même y songer.

Le temps de parer une offensive latérale, l'ex-Jedi reprit :

-Dooku se moque de vous, vous devez le sentir. Vous n'êtes pas idiote, vous voyez bien qu'il se sert de vous, comme d'un simple pion. Dès que vous ne lui serez plus utile, il se débarrassera de vous.

Mais toute vérité n'étant pas bonne à entendre, l'apprentie fulminante attaqua de plus belle, stimulée par la crainte qui à son tour alimentait sa colère, et un autre coup de pied qu'elle avait pourtant lancé à l'aveuglette frappa Kenobi à la cuisse, précisément au point que le sabre du comte avait déjà fragilisé. Le jeune homme poussa malgré lui un cri de douleur et posa un genou à terre, juste assez pour permettre à Ventress d'abaisser son sabre sur lui. La frappe, à moitié évitée, brûla le haut de l'épaule d'Obi-Wan qui s'obligea à rouler de côté afin de se laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Réalisant que la défense seule ne suffisait plus, il tint alors son sabre dans la main droite, bras levé, lame vers le bas, son corps bien appuyé sur des jambes fléchies. Sans prendre le temps de s'étonner de cette pose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Asajj Ventress repartit à l'assaut. Sa longue robe en cuir frémissant en suivant ses gestes, elle fondit sur lui à toute vitesse et brutalement, mais de façon imprécise, irréfléchie. De trois mouvements de poignet, Kenobi l'avait contrée, et de son autre main, il avait fait appel à la Force pour la déséquilibrer. La jeune femme reprit pied immédiatement mais ne put contenir sa surprise, et elle leva des yeux sombres incrédules vers le général qui faisait tournoyer élégamment son sabre avant de s'immobiliser une fois de plus en une position mi-défensive, mi-offensive, son visage impassible. Elle n'avait rien vu, rien compris. Cette technique ressemblait au Makashi de par sa grâce, mais la touche de sobriété lui rappelait vaguement le Niman employé par la plupart des Jedi, sans parler des airs de Djem So… Le plus surprenant était que cette forme ne semblait pas bâtarde. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de toutes les autres, jamais Kenobi n'aurait pu avoir accès à un tel savoir.

Elle fixa l'ex-chevalier avec une haine mêlée à d'autres sentiments, différents, mais tout aussi extrêmes.

-Je vous briserai, Kenobi, siffla-t-elle. Je vous briserai, puis je vous reconstruirai… Et je vous briserai encore.

Il la considéra un instant, intrigué, abaissant son arme.

-Pourquoi cette… colère envers les Jedi ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement confus. J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à votre maître, et l'Ordre ignorait qu'il était encore en vie. Jamais il n'a été trahi.

-Silence…

-Ky Narec était un véritable Jedi, qui respectait le Code et ses semblables… toute forme de vie. Pourquoi vouloir supprimer toutes les choses qu'il vous a appris à défendre ?

Sa voix s'était faite douce, compatissante, son regard attristé pour elle, et elle ne pouvait le supporter. Encore des mensonges, jamais elle n'accepterait de les croire, jamais. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était endormir ses émotions sous l'euphorie que provoquait sa supériorité aux autres ; elle voulait être capable de lever simplement la main vers cet homme, non pas pour lui concéder quoi que ce fût, mais pour bloquer toute vie en lui, sentir son essence battre la chamade et mourir entre ses doigts comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec tant d'autres. Elle savait qu'avec lui, ce serait encore plus enivrant. L'acte ultime, la suprématie et l'extase dans la mort provoquée par sa simple volonté.

Ce besoin de posséder Obi-Wan Kenobi devint alors si intense qu'il en fut physiquement douloureux, et elle sentit son sang chaud pulser avec plus de force dans les blessures brûlantes à ses avant-bras. Constatant son subtil changement d'humeur, l'ex-Jedi tenta le tout pour le tout et éteignit son sabre laser avant de s'approcher d'elle, main gauche tendue.

-Venez avec moi, Asajj, offrit-il. Il n'est pas trop tard.

Il y eut comme un temps d'arrêt, un flottement inexplicable, qui ironiquement ne dura sans doute qu'une seule seconde en réalité, où leurs regards cristallisés par la tension s'accrochèrent et se sondèrent, échangeant doute, espoir, agitation et promesses. Un rayon de lumière scintilla dans les yeux noirs de Ventress, et ses traits se crispèrent soudain, sa bouche grimaçant de rancœur. Sans autre avertissement de sa part, elle brandit son sabre rougeoyant devant son adversaire désarmé, et l'abattit sans pitié. Sa lame fut immédiatement bloquée par celle d'Obi-Wan, qui avait heureusement pu compter sur ses réflexes fulgurants, mais la sauvagerie de la frappe, elle, le prit un peu au dépourvu. Ses bras tremblèrent sous l'effort qu'il dut fournir pour résister à la pression imposée par la jeune femme, à tel point qu'il finit par faire appel à la Force tout autour de lui afin de la repousser, parvenant à projeter Ventress une dizaine de mètres en arrière. Elle se réceptionna agilement, et leur affrontement reprit de plus belle.

-Vous ne m'aurez jamais ! Vous périrez de mes mains ! s'égosillait-elle.

Kenobi grognait en parant les coups, tournant en rythme avec elle comme en une danse effrénée et mortelle.

-Vous êtes du genre têtu ! répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. C'est malsain de s'accrocher à de telles obsessions, vous savez !

Les chances de la convaincre avaient été minces, et s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu par son échec, il se consolait en se disant qu'il avait au moins essayé. Les frappes vicieuses de la Sith lui rappelèrent que l'heure n'était plus à la diplomatie, et il se força à abandonner une fois de plus son Soresu fétiche pour adopter la nouvelle technique qu'il apprenait encore. Il était loin de la maîtriser, mais le peu qu'il savait appliquer lui permettait déjà de surpasser Ventress sans trop de mal. Il tournoya avec élégance, zébrant l'air de sa lame en des angles improbables et à une vitesse folle, déstabilisant la jeune femme qui ne savait plus par quel côté attaquer. Elle ne se laissait pourtant pas décourager et, rivalisant d'ingéniosité, pimentait le duel par des sauts qui la portaient toujours plus haut, vers le toit du laboratoire, forçant Obi-Wan à la suivre sur un terrain qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Le comlink à la ceinture du général bipa une fois, et la voix bourrue de Nerl Zatar se fit entendre, à moitié couverte par les crissements et claquements de sabres.

_-Général, c'est parti ! 'Serait temps de filer !_

Obi-Wan plissa imperceptiblement les yeux, et à peine une seconde plus tard, de premières explosions retentirent et firent trembler le bâtiment.

-Non ! hurla Ventress, paniquée.

Décidément elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, pas même à la sécurité. Tous des incompétents, et elle avait autre chose à faire que les tenir par la main pour arrêter un seul Arkanien. Un cri d'Obi-Wan vint interrompre ses réflexions amères, mais elle ne put réagir à temps.

-Ventress !

Une autre charge posée par l'équipe républicaine explosa juste en dessous d'elle, faisant éclater les passerelles sur lesquelles ils progressaient tous deux. Etonné lui-même par son besoin de l'avertir, l'ex-Jedi effectua un bond en arrière et atterrit avec légèreté quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, sans rien pouvoir faire pour son ennemie qui disparut avec un cri dans un nuage de fumée noire. Il virevolta, laser levé, en sentant une main sur son épaule.

-Oh la ! Ce n'est que moi ! recula Fuller qui venait d'arriver.

-Désolé. Ne restons pas ici.

Après avoir lancé un bref coup d'œil en arrière, à l'affût, Kenobi suivit le soldat vers la sortie qui se profilait au loin tandis que les détonations s'enchaînaient à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant entendant des cris et des tirs de blaster à leur droite, pour apercevoir enfin Nerl Zatar, poursuivi par une bonne vingtaine d'agents de la sécurité qu'il canardait avec un flegme déconcertant.

-Non mais regardez-moi ça, fit Yusito Fuller, les poings sur les hanches. Quel m'as-tu-vu ! Enfin tout le monde ne peut pas être naturellement génial.

Obi-Wan pointa soudain le doigt derrière son équipier en s'écriant :

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Fuller sursauta de frayeur et se retourna vivement… pour constater qu'il n'y avait rien. Sentant pour la première fois de sa vie le rouge lui monter aux joues, il refit lentement face à l'ex-chevalier, qui haussa tranquillement les épaules.

-Oh, mes excuses, ce n'était que votre ego. Ne perdons pas de temps, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire lumineux.

Lâchant un grommellement inintelligible, Fuller lui emboîta le pas, et ils se remirent à courir.

-Les charges du laboratoire ? demanda Kenobi tandis qu'ils franchissaient le sas de sécurité à l'entrée.

-Plus que deux minutes trente.

En face d'eux, à une centaine de mètres et pile à l'heure, l'Arethuse pilotée par Banok Dringer descendait doucement au niveau du sol pour récupérer les trois soldats d'Alderaan qui se retrouvèrent et s'élancèrent côte à côte à travers la piste d'atterrissage rocailleuse. Un hurlement retentit alors derrière eux entre les bruits de détonation, un cri de rage terrifiant qui leur glaça le sang.

-KENOBI !

Ventress surgit du bâtiment en flammes, son visage un masque tordu de fureur presque démentielle, ses vêtements en cuir roussis et déchirés, ses yeux exorbités promettant meurtre et souffrance. Sachant qu'elle les rattraperait avant que Zatar et Fuller n'atteignent le vaisseau, Obi-Wan s'arrêta net et fit face à l'apprentie Sith, sabre laser allumé.

-Montez à bord ! ordonna-t-il aux deux hommes qui semblèrent hésiter, mais finirent par obéir.

Ils se ruèrent vers l'Arethuse et sautèrent sur la rampe d'embarquement, à bout de souffle.

-Quarante secondes avant la destruction totale, haleta Fuller en regardant son chrono.

-Dringer ! s'époumona Zatar. Décollage !

Yusito Fuller attrapa l'ancien mercenaire par le col et le plaqua contre l'un des énormes pistons de la rampe.

-A quoi tu penses ?! Il faut aller l'aider !

-Dis pas n'importe quoi et monte ! rétorqua Nerl en le repoussant avant de désigner du doigt les deux silhouettes non loin de là.

Obi-Wan était parvenu à ralentir Ventress qui peinait à le suivre, boitant et tombant à terre, et très vite le général d'Alderaan pénétra en trombe dans le vaisseau qui décolla sans plus attendre. Une série d'explosions secoua l'air autour de l'Arethuse. Le laboratoire de recherche de Kryll venait d'être rayé de la carte. Prenant appui sur le sas de fermeture derrière lui, Kenobi relâcha une profonde expiration avant de se tourner vers ses hommes.

-Tout le monde est en un seul morceau ? Et le virus ?

Fuller sortit la fiole de sa ceinture avec mille précautions et l'exhiba fièrement.

-Attention avec ça, avertit Pra-Ter Wendan qui venait de les rejoindre. Jaia a préparé le container, va lui apporter.

Le jeune soldat hocha la tête et s'adressa à Obi-Wan avant de s'éloigner.

-Passez me voir pour votre épaule, tout à l'heure.

Dans l'agitation, l'ex-Jedi avait totalement occulté la blessure infligée par Ventress, mais maintenant qu'elle était mentionnée, la douleur se manifesta à nouveau, avec plus de virulence.

-Bon ! Eh ben mission accomplie, déclara Nerl Zatar, satisfait, en se débarrassant de ce qui lui restait comme armes.

-Non, contredit Obi-Wan. Nous aurions dû capturer Ventress, vivante. La tuer n'était pas notre but.

Oui cette femme était une meurtrière et un agent du côté obscur, elle était sans doute à l'origine de très nombreux méfaits, mais il aurait aimé la détourner de tout cela. Il aurait voulu croire que cette noirceur n'était pas une fatalité et qu'il était réellement possible de la combattre sans être obligé de verser le sang, encore et encore. Il admettait volontiers qu'un tel espoir était naïf de sa part, mais il refusait l'idée que le mal devait nécessairement être contré par le mal. Il ignorait pourquoi c'était si important à ses yeux, mais il était convaincu qu'Asajj Ventress n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise, juste guidée par les mauvaises personnes, pour de mauvaises raisons. Elle aurait mérité un châtiment, mais la mort ?...

Nerl Zatar haussa les épaules.

-'Pas une perte, si vous voulez mon avis. On pouvait rien faire, et je dirais même qu'y avait _rien_ à faire pour une ordure dans son genre.

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, acceptant les paroles de son subordonné, mais également conscient qu'il aurait besoin de méditer à ce sujet.

-Oh j'oubliais, intervint Wendan. Le vice-roi aimerait que vous le contactiez.

-Ah. Bien, merci lieutenant. J'y vais.

Il commença à avancer vers ses quartiers quand sa jambe gauche céda, le forçant à se rattraper à la paroi du vaisseau.

-Général, vous avez été touché ? s'inquiéta le Bothan qui se précipita pour le soutenir.

-Non…, voulut le rassurer le jeune homme en tentant de renforcer ses muscles meurtris avec la Force. Juste une vieille blessure que Ventress a réveillée. Ca va aller, merci.

Il se redressa et boitilla légèrement jusqu'à sa cabine où il s'enferma avant de se laisser tomber sur un siège devant l'holocom. Il se passa les mains sur le visage avec lassitude, puis s'adossa un instant, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière. L'holocom bipa alors, et il poussa un soupir en reprenant une posture un peu plus digne avant d'accepter l'appel crypté.

-Votre Altesse, salua-t-il au moment où le visage noble de son interlocuteur apparut. J'étais sur le point de vous contacter.

-_Général Kenobi_, sourit Bail Organa avec douceur. _Où en est la situation sur Kryll ?_

-C'est terminé, l'informa Obi-Wan d'un ton posé. Nous avons récupéré le virus et nous sommes prêts à le confier à vos spécialistes afin de trouver un antidote au cas où les Séparatistes en auraient conservé un échantillon ailleurs.

_-C'est une excellente nouvelle_, félicita le sénateur d'Alderaan, soulagé. _Nous progressons bien, il faut poursuivre dans cette voie. Mais il est temps de concentrer nos efforts sur les mondes du Noyau maintenant que les Séparatistes perdent du terrain. J'aimerais que vous rentriez sur Coruscant, la situation politique prend une autre tournure et je vous veux à mes côtés._

L'ex-Jedi commença à hocher la tête quand une pensée le frappa soudain.

-Comment va la sénatrice Amidala ? J'ai appris que…

-_Oh… ça…_

Bail Organa esquissa un bref sourire.

_-Désinformation afin de protéger son enfant des Sith. Elle va très bien, et le bébé continue de grandir. Je suis désolé, nous aurions dû vous prévenir, mais tout est allé très vite._

-La Force soit louée…, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Obi-Wan, étrangement revigoré par cette nouvelle. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

_-Très peu de monde_, répondit Bail, son regard sérieux. _Ses plus proches relations uniquement. Et il est vital qu'il en reste ainsi._

-Oui… bien sûr.

Cela voulait donc dire qu'Anakin en avait été informé, c'était évident. Obi-Wan avait éprouvé une grande peine en apprenant la fausse couche de Padmé, mais c'était pour son ancien apprenti qu'il s'était le plus inquiété, surtout parce qu'il n'était pas là pour le soutenir. L'imaginer seul avec son chagrin, sans maître, sans personne à qui parler, lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait d'ailleurs été tenté de l'appeler malgré l'interdiction établie par le conseil, mais s'il était au courant de la supercherie, alors tout allait bien.

-Donc…, reprit Obi-Wan pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. La sénatrice n'interviendra plus sur la scène politique. Mais comment parviendrez-vous à justifier nos opérations sans l'appui d'une seconde planète ?

-_C'est justement à ce sujet que j'ai besoin de votre présence sur Coruscant, Obi-Wan._

Le jeune homme fit la moue, un peu confus.

-La mienne en particulier ? J'avoue que je ne vous suis pas, le conflit est encore loin de la capitale.

-_Ce ne sera pas pour vous mêler à des combats… quoique finalement c'en est un peu un. Mais je préfère attendre votre arrivée pour vous en parler._

-Très bien, nous changerons de cap dès ce soir, et nous devrions être de retour dans une quinzaine de jours.

-_Parfait ! Cela nous laissera tout juste le temps de vous préparer. Mais je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous avez besoin de repos._

Cette fois Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil amusé, et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice, avec une aisance qui les aurait surpris quelques mois plus tôt. Mais comme il était évident que Bail n'en dévoilerait pas davantage, tous deux se mirent d'accord pour rompre la communication. Ils se saluèrent, et chacun éteignit l'holocom de son côté.

Tout compte fait, l'échec avec Ventress ne pesait plus autant sur Obi-Wan, car revoir le vice-roi Organa lui avait rappelé qu'ils arrivaient finalement à atteindre la grand majorité de leurs objectifs, des objectifs qu'ils se fixaient eux-mêmes et qui leur permettaient d'avancer dans une direction précise. Il devait reconnaître qu'il s'accomplissait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer, et à bien y réfléchir, l'avenir, bien qu'incertain, commençait à lui paraître un peu moins sombre.

* * *

SYSTEME ANOBARE, G.460

Le calme régnait au centre de commandement des Séparatistes. C'était le genre de calme, long et pesant, qui s'étendait à travers les étages comme une vague de ouate épaisse vouée à étouffer implacablement le moindre semblant de conversation, un calme qui avait, à bien des égards, un air plus menaçant que les éclats de voix les plus tonitruants. Les derniers rapports de bataille n'étaient pas encourageants. La République avait beau perdre un nombre incalculable de régiments et de commandants Jedi, eux de leur côté ne parvenaient pas à sortir la tête de l'eau. Et pour couronner le tout, l'un de leurs meilleurs agents venait de se faire éliminer.

Nute Gunray n'avait que rarement vu Asajj Ventress, et si chaque rencontre avec la jeune femme l'avait laissé angoissé et encore plus paranoïaque que d'habitude, il reconnaissait néanmoins qu'elle faisait partie de leurs meilleurs éléments. Et maintenant il allait falloir s'en passer. Le Neimoidien sortit discrètement un flacon des replis de son ample costume de velours, le décapsula d'un geste automatique et avala la moitié du contenu vert fluorescent. Il rangea ensuite ce qui restait dans la petite poche intérieure, avant d'entrer dans la salle de réunion où le fidèle Lott Dod l'attendait depuis plus d'une heure.

-Ah enfin vous voilà ! l'accueillit fébrilement celui-ci, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres lisses et verdâtres.

Les derniers mois passés constamment ensemble avaient achevé de transférer les névroses de Gunray à Dod, qui non seulement commençait à manifester les mêmes signes de suspicion aiguë, mais y avait également ajouté ses petits déséquilibres personnels. Depuis peu, il avait d'ailleurs entamé une phase assez originale où se mélangeaient joyeusement une douce euphorie absurde et un besoin irrépressible d'inspecter les montants de porte à la recherche de micros.

-Le comte ne devrait plus tarder, et nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de notre homme sur Elom, s'extasia Lott Dod en tendant un holobloc.

Nute Gunray s'en saisit avec une grimace, sentant avec soulagement les premiers effets du léger narcotique qu'il avait ingurgité.

-Inutile de le mentionner s'il ne pose pas de questions à ce sujet, asséna le vice-roi, son élocution plus saccadée qu'à l'accoutumée. Maintenant ce sera à lui de nous rendre des comptes sur ses échecs à répétition.

Décidé à camper sur ses positions et encouragé par sa propre ténacité, il alluma l'holobloc et se plongea dans sa lecture en traversant la vaste salle au centre de laquelle trônait la table de réunion, où commençaient à s'installer d'autres dirigeants séparatistes. Lott Dod se mit à le suivre, joignit les mains, s'arrêta, avança, puis recula enfin d'une façon qu'il espérait – à tort – discrète avant de faire courir ses longs doigts le long de chaque côté de la porte. Apparemment soulagé de n'avoir rien trouvé de suspect, il reprit son sourire bienheureux et retrouva son supérieur, la tête dans les épaules et le regard un peu fou. Il n'était pas encore assis que les derniers représentants de la Confédération firent leur entrée. Les deux hommes en question finissaient d'échanger quelques mots, et à l'instant même où Gunray entendit résonner la seconde voix, il laissa retomber son bloc sur la table et leva des yeux incrédules.

A côté de l'imposant comte Dooku de Serenno, plus altier que lors des précédents comptes-rendus, avançait dignement Qui-Gon Jinn, ex-Jedi propulsé au rang de Grand Connétable un mois plus tôt. Le vice-roi Neimoidien s'était toujours arrangé pour ne pas avoir à le croiser depuis son arrivée au sein des Séparatistes il y avait de ça presque dix ans – un reste d'inquiétude lié au fait qu'il avait tout de même tenté de le tuer lors de la bataille de Naboo et qu'il craignait un retour de manivelle – et tout d'un coup, il réalisa que la personne qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec celle qu'il avait vaguement vue à l'époque. Le Qui-Gon Jinn qui était arrivé dans son vaisseau amiral avec son apprenti s'était démarqué des autres humains qu'il connaissait par son assurance posée, ses gestes doux et son regard inflexible. Ses yeux à cette époque n'avaient pas laissé la place au doute. Il y avait eu une sérénité implacable, la certitude que chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses décisions, découlait d'une logique sans faille. Ils avaient été le signe que cet homme croyait en ce qu'il faisait et qu'il maîtrisait le cours de sa vie.

A présent, ce Qui-Gon Jinn n'avait plus rien de tout cela. A le regarder prendre place sur son siège, calme et flegmatique, il aurait presque été possible de croire que toutes les nouvelles rides et les traits un peu trop tirés résultaient d'une fatigue accumulée lors de ses nombreux voyages d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie. Mais Nute Gunray s'était suffisamment livré à l'introspection ces dernières années pour comprendre que derrière la raideur de ses mouvements se cachait un trouble que Dooku, s'il l'avait remarqué, parvenait à ignorer remarquablement. Le vice-roi avala sa salive avec un clic audible en attendant que les autres dirigeants de la Confédération viennent s'asseoir à leur tour, sans jamais quitter des yeux les deux anciens Jedi.

-Bien ! entama le comte lorsque tous furent installés. Je crois qu'il est inutile de présenter notre Grand Connétable et fabuleux négociateur, Qui-Gon Jinn.

Il désigna son compagnon d'un geste élégant du bras avant de poursuivre de son ton riche et cultivé.

-Celui-ci a exprimé le désir d'assister à l'une de nos réunions, et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je l'accueille parmi nous aujourd'hui.

Tous saluèrent poliment, Nute Gunray y compris, et Jinn inclina la tête en silence pendant que Dooku passait en revue les données de son holobloc.

-A l'ordre du jour…, lança-t-il, les yeux plongés dans l'écran bleu. Les traités de paix à Thessus, la dernière bataille d'Elom, la libération d'Araziah et l'avancée des négociations dans l'ensemble de la bordure médiane.

Le comte haussa les sourcils en détachant son regard de l'holobloc, poussa un infime soupir empli de distinction comme lui seul pouvait en avoir, et s'apprêta à diriger la suite de la discussion comme un maître orchestre se préparait au lever de rideau. Cependant, ce fut Nute Gunray qui, sans laisser à personne le temps d'accorder leurs violons, attrapa la baguette au vol et lança sa propre symphonie, à la surprise générale.

-Tout ça est bien joli, comte, coupa-t-il, incisif. Mais notre réseau d'information pourrait se charger de ce type de rapports. Ce qu'il est temps d'éclaircir à présent, c'est la stratégie que nous employons, parce que je vous avouerai avoir perdu le fil, et je pense ne pas être le seul. Cette guerre n'est pas claire, il n'y a aucune logique dans les événements, ce n'est pas normal.

Le vice-roi s'arrêta net à la fin de sa tirade et prit une grande inspiration, à la fois agréablement surpris par son audace, et terrifié à l'idée qu'on puisse lui répondre. Il n'avait prévu que ce discours qui lui pesait depuis un long moment, pas les éventuelles réactions ni la façon dont il devrait les gérer. A côté de lui, la moitié inférieure de la tête de Lott Dod avait déjà disparu dans le haut col rigide de son costume de velours noir, et le reste semblait prêt à suivre le mouvement au moindre signe de conflit.

Qui-Gon Jinn, lui, tourna à peine la tête vers son mentor, sans aucune trace d'hostilité ou de reproche, mais visiblement très intéressé par la réponse qu'il allait fournir.

-Mais mon cher vice-roi, répliqua Dooku après un court instant, sans se départir de son allure altière. Vous auriez dû intervenir dès l'instant où nos actions vous ont paru obscures ! Que souhaitez-vous comprendre en particulier ?

Et Nute Gunray sembla se dégonfler d'un seul coup. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de répondre "Tout !" sans perdre irrémédiablement le peu de respect que lui portaient encore ses collègues.

-Eh bien… eh bien…, réfléchissait-il en tapotant nerveusement la table du bout des doigts.

Il se tourna d'un bloc vers San Hill, les pans de sa coiffe en profitant pour lui gifler le visage, et tendit la main vers lui, espérant détourner une partie de l'attention.

-Vous n'avez donc plus rien à dire sur nos finances ? râla-t-il. Il n'y a pas si longtemps vous avez encore trouvé des prélèvements et des versements qui n'avaient pas été programmés !

-Mais… voyons ! objecta vivement le dirigeant du clan bancaire de sa voix nasillarde, peu désireux d'être assimilé à son collègue. Tout est à chaque fois rentré parfaitement dans l'ordre, et je n'ai aucune raison de m'interroger sur notre mode de fonctionnement.

Et d'adresser un sourire complaisant à Dooku, comme le fayot de la classe constamment à la recherche de l'approbation de son professeur, et se trouva récompensé d'un hochement de tête favorable.

-Vice-roi, reprit alors le comte d'un ton où l'amabilité s'était teintée d'un soupçon de réprimande. Je n'oublie en rien les intérêts de l'ensemble de l'organisation séparatiste, ni tous ces mondes qui attendent leur heure pour se libérer du joug républicain. J'entends bien mener la Confédération à la victoire et pour ce faire, il faut parfois aviser sur l'instant et savoir improviser. Si notre façon de conduire la campagne ne vous satisfait pas, fort bien. Je suis tout à fait disposé à entendre vos suggestions.

Il attendit, son regard sévère mais juste assez ouvert pour appuyer son apparente sincérité. Nute Gunray chercha un peu de soutien à droite et à gauche, sans en trouver. Même Lott Dod s'était mis à examiner avec un sourire rêveur un écran mural vierge de toute donnée. Toutefois, lorsqu'il se hasarda enfin à sonder le visage de Qui-Gon Jinn, le vice-roi fut surpris de discerner une ombre de compréhension dans son air étrangement compatissant. Se pouvait-il que derrière sa réserve et l'amertume qu'il ressentait peut-être toujours depuis la bataille de Naboo, l'ancien maître Jedi partageait ses idées ? Tirant un peu de réconfort de son observation et espérant pouvoir exploiter cette information à l'avenir, Gunray décida de remettre à plus tard sa confrontation avec Dooku.

-Euh… non, concéda-t-il. Non, mais j'espère que la communication sera un peu plus efficace dans les semaines à venir.

-Nous ferons tout notre possible, vice-roi, soyez-en sûr, conclut donc Dooku, satisfait pour le moment.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'intéresser aux réactions de Qui-Gon, déjà certain que son passé commun avec le Neimoidien l'empêcherait de prendre ses remarques en considération, et par conséquent il n'avait rien vu du doute qui avait lentement pris possession de lui. Cependant, l'intervention de Gunray, loin d'être la première, venait de prouver que les Séparatistes devraient bientôt se passer de lui. La délégation Neimoidienne avait cessé de leur servir à l'instant où le techno-syndicat avait pris le relais avec ses nouveaux droïdes. Il lui faudrait en parler avec son maître, évidemment, mais le comte Dooku venait de se résoudre à se débarrasser de ce poids qui l'encombrait. Les jours de Nute Gunray et de son acolyte étaient désormais comptés.

* * *

;.;.;.;

* * *


	15. Alliances

Me voilà ! Je sais, après une longue absence justifiée par... euh... rien à part le fait que j'étais occupée à d'autres choses, en fait. Mes excuses les plus humbles et les plus platissimes pour avoir été aussi vilaine. MAIS ! Je me rattrape avec un chapitre bien long qui, je l'espère - et si vous êtes encore là pour le lire - vous plaira ! Merci merci merci mille fois pour vos commentaires. Mine de rien, c'est ça qui m'a poussée à reprendre l'écriture ces derniers temps. J'aurais fini par m'y remettre, mais ça aurait pu prendre encore un bon moment. Vos petits mots sont toujours un vrai bonheur à lire. Maintenant c'est mon tour ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

CORUSCANT, G.475

Il était étrange de revenir à la capitale après trois mois passés à sillonner la galaxie à la recherche d'informations, sans doute plus étrange encore qu'après les batailles sanglantes auxquelles il avait assisté avant son expulsion. En cette période – qui lui semblait déjà lointaine – il avait été constamment entouré de clones, de natifs des différentes planètes, et même de droïdes, tandis que depuis qu'il avait commencé les missions à la tête de sa petite équipe, il s'était retrouvé dans une situation d'isolement assez particulière. Par conséquent, s'il ressentait moins la différence d'humeur entre Coruscant et le reste de l'univers connu, revoir tant de monde et d'agitation était presque étourdissant.

Le plus étonnant, s'aperçut-il en grimpant dans un taxi aérien, était que les choses n'avaient pas réellement changé malgré les nouvelles réglementations strictes imposées par le sénat. Les contrôles accrus à tous les niveaux de la gigantesque cité, les restrictions d'accès et les saisies qui avaient lieu régulièrement n'avaient pas l'air de troubler les habitants qui s'adonnaient à leurs activités quotidiennes avec presque plus d'entrain qu'avant. Ignorance, naïveté ou aveuglement, quelle que pût être la raison de leur insouciance, elle n'en était pas moins déroutante pour Obi-Wan. Tandis que le taxi survolait à vitesse réduite différents quartiers chics de la ville, il s'autorisa à contempler les va-et-vient des transports en commun bondés, les sorties des grands commerces dont partaient de riches speeders où allaient s'entasser des paquets de marchandise coûteuse, tout en sachant que plusieurs niveaux plus bas contrebande et autres manœuvres illégales devaient foisonner tout autant.

-Fait longtemps qu'vous êtes parti ?

Kenobi, qui n'avait pas pris le temps de quitter l'uniforme et dont le statut devait sauter aux yeux, délaissa son observation pour se tourner vers le pilote Devaronien.

-Quelques mois, à vrai dire, répondit-il avec un sourire amical. Je suis surpris de voir que la vie n'est pas plus perturbée que ça sur Coruscant.

-Oh, 'savez…, fit l'alien en jetant un œil à sa dentition dans le rétroviseur avant de se la curer avec indifférence. Faut pas s' fier aux apparences. S' passe des trucs un peu louches ces temps-ci. Tout l' monde est pas forcément d'accord avec certaines mesures, et y paraît qu'y fait pas bon trop s'opposer à certaines personnes, dans… certaines circonstances, si 'voyez ce que j' veux dire.

-Certainement, acquiesça Obi-Wan avec un sérieux où pointait une légère touche d'amusement.

-Pas que j' fais pas confiance au gouvernement, pensez, ajouta rapidement le Devaronien qui venait de se rappeler qu'il s'adressait à un officier.

-Je n'en doute pas. Il est rassurant, au contraire, de voir que les citoyens se soucient de la situation générale de Coruscant.

-'Xactement c' que j' pense, opina le pilote. Les gens d' nos jours sont trop égoïstes, voient pas plus loin qu' le bout d' leur nez, c'est déprimant. Pas plus tard qu'hier, y avait ce Gran qu'est monté dans mon taxi, et l'a commencé à faire comme chez lui. Alors les pieds sur l' dossier du siège avant, et j' vous parle même pas de…

Obi-Wan reporta son attention sur la circulation aérienne autour d'eux, finissant tout de même par déceler une baisse de fréquentation inhabituelle pour la mi-journée. Le Devaronien n'avait pas tort. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, mais seulement en apparence. Cela faisait quelque temps que les recherches de l'équipe alderaanienne commençaient à pointer vers les mondes les plus influents du Noyau, confirmant l'existence d'opérations louches au sein des gouvernements. Si enquêter encore un peu dans la bordure extérieure aurait pu les aider à affiner leurs déductions, Kenobi comprenait que leur présence sur Coruscant était devenue cruciale. Sans ajouter que, même s'il refusait obstinément de l'avouer, la solide confiance qui avait progressivement germé entre le sénateur Organa et lui était désormais suffisante pour le convaincre de revenir au cœur de la République sans poser de questions. Celles-ci ne manquaient pas, bien sûr, mais elles pouvaient attendre.

-On arrive, commandant, lança le chauffeur, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Z'êtes bien commandant au moins ? Voudrais pas me tromper, ça s' fait pas d'insulter les grands hommes.

Souriant malgré lui devant cet excès de courtoisie à son égard, l'ex-Jedi répondit avec légèreté :

-Général, en fait. Mais malgré l'uniforme, je ne suis pas en service, et il est donc inutile de vous soucier des formules de politesse.

-Bah 'savez, les galons, ça impressionne, y a pas, rit le Devaronien en amorçant l'atterrissage sur la plateforme déployée de la Seraphie.

Une fois les répulseurs désactivés, il actionna l'ouverture de la portière à l'arrière et tendit le bloc de paiement à Kenobi, qui y introduisit sa puce électronique. Un faible signal sonore mélodieux indiqua la réussite de la transaction, et l'alien récupéra son matériel avec le sourire affable du commerçant soulagé d'avoir pu faire un maigre bénéfice.

-Bonne journée à vous, m' sieur !

Kenobi le salua d'un hochement de tête, sortit du véhicule, et contempla la flèche de verre et de métal qui s'élevait fièrement vers les nuages d'un blanc cotonneux. Chez lui. Il n'avait peut-être pas encore eu l'occasion d'occuper les lieux, mais il tirait tout de même une sorte de réconfort à l'idée de regagner son appartement. Il soupira, exaspéré par ces envies trop matérielles pour un… _ex-_Jedi, mais sachant qu'une petite séance de méditation en viendrait aisément à bout.

Un petit détour par le poste de sécurité qui, comme il l'avait espéré, appliquait toujours à la lettre ses recommandations, et il emprunta avec à peine trop d'impatience le turbolift qui le porta jusqu'à son étage. Les lourdes portes en métal renforcé s'ouvrirent en silence sur le vestibule clair où il déposa soigneusement la cape qui commençait à l'encombrer, avant d'inspirer profondément, apaisé. L'air était frais et léger, et il devinait de là où il se trouvait que l'on avait ouvert la grande baie vitrée du salon, laissant une brise occasionnelle remuer doucement les longs rideaux fins et permettant aux bruits lointains de circulation d'apporter une touche de vie à la quiétude générale des lieux. Essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à bénéficier d'un tel confort tandis que des mondes entiers s'entre-déchiraient, il avança lentement vers le cœur de son appartement, attentif à la douleur qu'il ressentait encore dans sa cuisse. A peine entré dans la pièce richement meublée il s'arrêta, intrigué par les présences qu'il ressentit soudain, toutes proches, juste avant d'entendre des voix en provenance de l'immense balcon dissimulé par les voiles brodés d'or.

Il se remit en marche, un peu plus droit et le pas plus lourd afin de signaler sa présence. Les silhouettes indistinctes se tournèrent vers lui, mais il avait déjà reconnu les marques psychiques de ses visiteurs avant même de les voir entrer à nouveau dans le salon.

-Général Kenobi ! l'accueillit jovialement Bail Organa, inclinant la tête avec élégance. Bon retour parmi nous.

-Altesse, salua Obi-Wan à son tour, surpris par le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à retrouver le vice-roi. Il est bon de revenir à la capitale, en effet.

Padmé Amidala apparut alors à la suite du sénateur alderaanien, vêtue d'une robe lilas aux motifs compliqués, juste assez ample pour dissimuler la rondeur de son ventre. Son expression posée et réfléchie était accentuée par un maquillage léger mais sombre, sans parvenir totalement à dissimuler la fragilité qui émanait d'elle depuis le départ douloureux d'Anakin. Toutefois, la joie qui brilla un court instant dans son regard foncé fut parfaitement sincère, et c'est avec un réel bonheur qu'elle alla serrer les mains de son vieil ami.

-Obi-Wan…, sourit-elle.

-Milady. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien… tous les deux.

-Oh oui, répondit-elle, un peu embarrassée. Je suis désolée de la frayeur que j'ai pu vous faire, mais nous manquions de temps. Je n'ai pu prévenir que… peu de monde.

Kenobi dévisagea la jeune femme, sentant un bref élan de chagrin, mais son expression n'avait pas changé. Soit il se trompait, soit elle avait perfectionné la façade neutre qu'elle devait à présent montrer en public, et il ne savait quelle possibilité l'inquiétait le plus. Des cliquetis saccadés attirèrent l'attention du jeune homme avant de lui laisser le temps d'approfondir la question.

-Général Kenobi ! s'exclama le droïde C-3PO en revenant de la cuisine, un plateau de boissons entre ses bras raides et dorés. Quelle joie de vous revoir, et je suppose que vous n'êtes pas mécontent d'avoir quitté ces affreux combats !

-C'est vrai, 3PO. Bonjour, Dormé, ajouta l'ex-Jedi avec un sourire en repérant la servante qui accompagnait le droïde et qui ne put cacher le rose qui lui monta alors aux joues. Eh bien tout le monde est là !

Bail Organa s'écarta en riant afin de permettre à sa consoeur de s'asseoir sur le long canapé pourpre tandis que le droïde protocolaire déposait son plateau sur la table basse devant eux.

-Pensiez-vous vraiment pouvoir vous reposer si tôt, Obi-Wan ?

-Oh non, j'ai abandonné tout espoir au moment où j'ai franchi votre porte pour la première fois, majesté, répliqua sans tarder le jeune homme en se servant un verre d'eau. Mais rassurez-moi juste sur un point, demanda-t-il après avoir avalé une gorgée rafraîchissante. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la réception mondaine prévue ce soir au Pavillon d'Eté, réception qui n'a lieu que tous les cinq ans et qui réunit toutes les têtes couronnées du Noyau et des Bordures… n'est-ce pas ?

Obi-Wan sut qu'il avait eu tort de poser la question au moment où il vit Organa et Amidala échanger un rapide coup d'œil avant de lui refaire face avec un sourire qui se voulait crispé, mais ne révélait que trop leur amusement.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'affreux pressentiment que je ne vais pas du tout aimer ce qui va suivre ? conclut-il avec un calme remarquable.

-Je ne peux pas accompagner le sénateur Organa, en co-fondatrice de notre équipe militaire, expliqua alors Padmé, sa voix douce et rassurante. Le risque de révéler ma grossesse serait trop grand.

-Mais il reste que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour appuyer notre mouvement loyaliste, poursuivit Bail. Quelqu'un d'important, de respectable, et qui puisse attirer le regard de nos sympathisants.

-Nous avons besoin de vous, Obi-Wan, insista encore l'ex-sénatrice de Naboo avec un ton où pointait juste assez de détresse pour terminer de le convaincre.

Kenobi croisa les bras en un geste réfractaire, pinça les lèvres, fronça les sourcils, alla même jusqu'à plisser les yeux. Mais rien n'y fit. Il avait déjà cédé, et eux l'avaient bien compris. Le Négociateur, aux paroles habiles et aux incroyables dons de persuasion, se faisait toujours battre à plates coutures par ses deux employeurs, et ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte était qu'il y avait toujours eu dans sa vie une ou deux personnes avec qui il n'avait jamais eu le dessus. Il y avait eu Bant, Qui-Gon… Anakin.

Il décroisa donc les bras, vaincu, et reposa son verre d'eau.

-Je vais manquer de temps pour me préparer, je ne peux pas me présenter dans cet uniforme, argumenta-t-il en tirant sur sa manche tachée par ses derniers combats. Et il va me falloir des renseignements sur les personnalités présentes à la soirée…

-R2D2 a transféré toutes les informations dans votre terminal, l'informa Padmé. Et pour ce qui est de vous préparer… nous trouverez-vous trop calculateurs si je vous dis qu'un couturier est en route et devrait arriver sous peu ?

Kenobi dissimula sa surprise derrière un charmant sourire en répondant :

-Le contraire aurait presque été décevant, Milady.

Et pourtant, en un sens, il était un peu contrarié de ne pas avoir l'occasion de s'asseoir tranquillement pour parler un peu avec ceux qu'il commençait à considérer comme ses amis. Il avait été particulièrement pressé de s'entretenir avec Padmé, d'échanger leurs inquiétudes et d'aborder l'absence pénible d'Anakin. Il aurait voulu avoir le temps de lui demander si elle avait eu des nouvelles de lui, s'ils s'étaient revus, si le jeune homme allait bien, si sa formation de Jedi progressait convenablement malgré l'exil de son maître… Un coup d'œil sur le visage de l'ex-sénatrice lui apprit cependant qu'elle n'avait pas été en contact avec son époux. La distance dans son attitude, la mélancolie dans son regard, la peine accablante qui se diffusait autour d'elle dans la Force…

"Elle est malade."

Obi-Wan écarquilla les yeux de surprise au moment où la pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et il crut bon de cacher sa réaction en se détournant des sénateurs pour laisser passer la dame de compagnie qui alla prendre place sur le canapé à côté de sa maîtresse. Plus effrayé qu'il ne voulut l'admettre par ce qu'il avait cru percevoir, il s'appliqua à laisser ses émotions s'écouler en un souffle dans la Force, et quand il refit face à ses hôtes, il était parvenu à retrouver une humeur heureusement plus légère. Ne pas laisser l'anxiété prendre le dessus, se fier à la Force.

-Devons-nous vraiment faire appel à un couturier ? demanda-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse. Un uniforme propre ferait très bien l'affaire.

-Il s'agit du tailleur personnel de dame Amidala, le rassura Bail. Il saura vous confectionner exactement ce qu'il vous faut.

Obi-Wan haussa alors un sourcil sceptique en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils tandis que C-3PO se dirigeait vers l'entrée où venait de l'appeler son compagnon R2D2.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être taillé pour les robes, Altesse, déclara-t-il, déclenchant quelques rires.

-Excellences, intervint alors le droïde de protocole en revenant au centre de la pièce en une série de bourdonnements et de cliquetis. Monsieur Jilliber vient d'arriver.

-Parfait ! fit Organa en se relevant, imité par Kenobi. Qu'il entre.

Le silence théâtral qui suivit fut d'une ironie qui amusa presque Obi-Wan. Mais ce silence, de ceux que l'on imagine avant l'entrée d'une célèbre personnalité, ne dura que quelques malheureuses secondes, trop vite écoulées. Une minute son appartement baignait dans le calme et la sérénité, et la suivante, un véritable cataclysme s'en était emparé, sans aucune transition. Un Rohrwal fit irruption dans la pièce, lançant déjà des ordres à tout va au cortège de droïdes assistants qui le suivaient, sans prêter attention aux personnes déjà présentes. La race connue sous le nom de Rohrwal n'avait rien de particulièrement avenant de manière générale : lézardeux, à la peau verte écaillée et au long cou surmonté d'une tête ovale quasiment dépourvue de nez sillonnée de rides disgracieuses – toutefois très appréciées au sein de leur communauté – leur corps longiligne flanqué de trois paires de bras de plus en plus menus de l'épaule à la taille, se terminait par une queue lisse et parfaitement articulée. Mais ce Rohrwal-ci n'était pas comme les autres. Tandis que ses congénères souffraient malgré eux d'un air inévitablement retords, lui semblait avoir sérieusement étudié la question et s'était évertué à se rendre hautain, précieux et fureteur en plus du reste.

Obi-Wan grimaça. Et il était bruyant.

Le couturier pédala rapidement de ses membres inférieurs pour filer droit sur Padmé Amidala, qu'il salua d'une profonde révérence, faisant bruisser et cliqueter l'assortiment de créations décoratives qui lui ornaient poignets, épaules, cou et tête.

-Milaaady, articula-t-il d'un ton nasillard à la limite du tolérable. C'est toujours un immmense plaisir de vous voir.

-Monsieur Jilliber, répondit-elle avec un sourire poli.

Jip Jilliber fit un brusque quart de tour sur la droite et se plaça un poing à quatre doigts sur le torse, l'air digne.

-Votre brillantissime majesté Organaaaa.

Bail hocha la tête, déjà habitué aux extravagances du personnage.

-Maître Jilliber, comment allez-vous ?

-A mârveille, à mârveille. Alors, où est notre client ?

Obi-Wan tenta alors l'esquive du siècle. En une seconde, un plan des plus habiles avait pris forme dans son esprit, et si tout se déroulait comme prévu, dans moins d'une heure lui et son équipe seraient déjà loin. Quant au prétexte, il se savait suffisamment débrouillard pour en trouver un. Débriefing urgent avec ses hommes, nouveau complot découvert sur une planète très, très éloignée, comlink oublié sur Tatooine… Il avait absolument tout prévu. Tout sauf la bonne volonté inébranlable d'un droïde de protocole trop zélé.

-Juste ici, monsieur Jilliber, intervint gaiement C-3PO en levant son bras raide et doré en direction du jeune homme qui avait presque atteint la porte. Le général Kenobi.

Obi-Wan se retourna avec un beau sourire contrefait, et le temps qu'il formule une excuse polie, le Rohrwal était déjà sur lui, ses six mains le parcourant bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ah oui, très bien les mèches plus longues sur la nuque, approuva-t-il dans un flot de paroles ininterrompues tout en lui tournant autour à une vitesse déstabilisante. Oui, pour un parrr-fait équilibre avec la barbe. Hmm, il y a quelques petites choses à redire sur la taille, la moustache est si sévère ! Mais après tout, ça n'aura plus d'importance dans quelques instants !

Et de sautiller pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures, peignes et électro-ciseaux déjà dans les mains.

-Attendez, il n'a jamais été question de…, commença l'ex-Jedi en lançant un regard outré à ses deux employeurs, qui lui firent signe que plus rien ne dépendait d'eux à présent.

Une tête ridée et verdâtre entra dans son champ de vision et deux yeux globuleux sondèrent les siens, critiques.

-Bleus ? Verts ? Bleus ? Que voilà une couleur intéressante ! …Ah peu importe ! s'exclama le couturier en se tournant finalement vers un droïde qui tirait une grosse caisse fermée montée sur répulseurs. Amenez tout, je crois qu'il faudra essayer pour être sûrs !

Pendant un instant, le général pensa mettre un terme à cette comédie qui commençait à l'irriter. Il voulait bien faire preuve de bonne volonté, mais ce qu'on lui imposait là était à la limite du ridicule, et certainement pas nécessaire. Puis, le temps que Jip Jilliber s'entretienne brièvement avec ses assistants, il se posa la question inverse. Avait-il réellement besoin de s'y opposer ? Le couturier était certes un peu trop exubérant à son goût, mais après tout si Organa et Amidala l'avaient choisi, il devait y avoir une raison.

Fermement décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ni subir une métamorphose complète, Obi-Wan ravala toutefois l'orgueil qui avait commencé à poindre et augmenta consciemment son seuil de tolérance. Une petite heure avec ce Rohrwal ne pouvait pas être pire que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Du moins il l'espéra très fort.

-Pouvons-nous dispooooser d'un endroit bien éclairé pour nous mettre au trâââvail ? s'enquit Jilliber en mesurant le tour de taille de sa nouvelle proie.

-Il y a une pièce vide à côté de la chambre, répondit Obi-Wan, qui avait décidé de mettre du sien dans cette terrible épreuve.

-Bien ! Nous vous l'empruntons !

Et d'entraîner le général vers l'autre bout des appartements, suivi des droïdes assistants armés de peignes, ciseaux et autres instruments de torture.

* * *

Non pas une, mais trois heures plus tard, Bail Organa et Padmé Amidala – qui étaient partis s'occuper de documents officiels en vue d'une prochaine réunion – revinrent dans le grand salon du général Kenobi, pour le trouver vide. Un peu comme ils s'y attendaient. Ils échangèrent un bref regard complice et laissèrent Dormé leur servir un rafraîchissement avant de reprendre place sur le canapé gris au dossier incurvé.

-Pensez-vous qu'il parviendra à donner le change ce soir ? demanda Bail au bout d'une minute en tapotant son verre du bout des doigts d'un air pensif.

-N'en doutez pas un instant, le rassura immédiatement sa jeune consoeur. Outre le fait que les Jedi sont des diplomates par nature et qu'il a probablement assisté à de nombreux banquets, Obi-Wan dégage bien plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressent parfois. Ce sera amplement suffisant pour impressionner l'assistance.

Bail Organa laissa un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres en reposant son verre sur la table basse devant lui.

-Vous semblez le connaître bien mieux que moi.

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je le connais parfaitement, mais j'ai vu de mes yeux ce qu'il est capable de faire, et je sais qu'il ne faut pas le sous-estimer.

Padmé joignit posément les mains sur ses cuisses et son regard fardé de noir se perdit dans un passé qui allégea ses traits pendant un court instant.

-Nous sommes chanceux de l'avoir pour allié, et pour ami, finit-elle.

Organa ne répondit rien, mais la bonne humeur qui pétilla dans ses yeux révéla clairement son approbation tandis qu'une porte s'ouvrait à l'autre bout de l'appartement et que les voix entremêlées du général et du Rohrwal se firent à nouveau entendre, rompant la quiétude qui régnait jusque là.

-Vraiment, je ne crois pas qu'on soit censé se mettre ces choses sur la peau, argumentait Obi-Wan, pour être immédiatement coupé par le styliste.

-Maaaais je vous assure que vous allez très vite vous y faire. Ah ! Notre jury semble être de retour. Venez venez vous montrer, j'aimerâââ entendre leur avis.

Ces quelques mots furent le signal que Padmé attendait pour inviter Dormé à prendre place à côté d'elle et apprécier le travail de Jip Jilliber avec eux. Le penchant innocent de la dame de compagnie pour le général alderaanien n'était un secret pour personne – à part peut-être Obi-Wan – et l'ex-sénatrice avait estimé que l'avis de Dormé vaudrait tout autant que le sien.

-Cette lotion est-elle vraiment nécessaire ? persistait Obi-Wan en avançant à contrecoeur vers ses supérieurs, escorté par un Jilliber qui continuait à lui tourner autour pour effectuer quelques dernières modifications. J'ai l'impression d'être plus lubrifié qu'un servomoteur.

-C'est trâ bien, ne vous en souciez pas, asséna le tailleur en le poussant sans ménagement devant le public réuni. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il y eut soudain, plus qu'un silence, une stupéfaction générale qui dura plusieurs longues secondes pendant lesquelles Obi-Wan s'efforça de ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Bail Organa fut le premier à se remettre du choc, et c'est avec un ton presque naturel qu'il prit la parole.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Kenobi se remit à respirer plus normalement et retint un soupir.

-Comme un imbécile, fit-il avec accablement. J'ai l'impression de m'être fait emballer dans un papier cadeau, tout ça est ridicule.

-Vous êtes-vous au moins regardé dans un miroir ?

-Non. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage, avoua le général en glissant un doigt sous son col pour tirer sur le tissu. J'étouffe là-dedans.

-Ouiiiii oui oui, s'exclama Jilliber à côté de lui. Voilà ce qui clochait, je ne trouvais pas ! Déboutonnons un peu.

Et d'accompagner ses paroles de quelques gestes précis qui libérèrent un peu le général. Jilliber se retourna ensuite vers les trois personnes assises.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ?

C'est alors que Padmé, à la plus grande surprise de Kenobi, esquissa un sourire malicieux qui atteignit légèrement ses yeux en levant un index délicat vers son torse.

-Oui, c'est nettement mieux. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous aussi défaire le suivant.

-Tout à fait ! s'extasia Jilliber. Oooh et puis nous pourrions même encore…

Son élan fut brisé par Obi-Wan qui lui saisit le poignet au vol et articula nettement :

-Ne touchez plus à ces boutons. S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aimable.

-Très bien, ooooh comme vous voulez, capitula Jilliber d'une moue boudeuse en récupérant sa main. Vraiment ! Parfois je me dis que je ne comprendrai ja-mais les réactions humaines !

Il haussa ses minuscules épaules dans un bruit de bijoux s'entrechoquant et poussa un soupir théâtral.

-Il faut retoucher cette veste, cela ne convient pas. Venez, venez.

Les sénateurs les suivirent du regard jusqu'à les voir disparaître une fois encore dans la pièce du fond, après quoi Padmé se tourna vers sa suivante qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là.

-Dormé ? interpella-t-elle.

-Milady ? répondit la jeune femme par réflexe, les yeux toujours figés vers l'endroit où s'était tenu le général quelques instants plus tôt.

-Je crois qu'une douche froide s'impose, Dormé, sourit Amidala, cette fois vraiment amusée.

-Oui Milady.

Dormé sursauta alors, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et se releva en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-J-Je veux dire,… enfin je… Non, c'est que…, balbutia-t-elle. Hem ! Je crois que je vois traîner de la vaisselle, là bas, je… je vais m'en occuper !

La dame de compagnie s'éclipsa avant de pouvoir entendre les rires légers des deux sénateurs.

-J'en connais un qui va attirer tous les regards cette nuit, déclara Padmé d'un ton encore médusé.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut, convint Organa avec toutefois plus de modération. Je crois que nous n'aurons aucun mal à convaincre l'opinion.

Il se releva en redressant sa cape élégante et sourit à sa consoeur d'un air malicieux.

-A mon tour d'aller me préparer.

* * *

Le soleil entamait sa lente descente vers l'horizon de la cité-capitale où se découpaient les gratte-ciels dont les formes s'adoucissaient et miroitaient de feu et d'ambre sous les rayons agréablement chauds du début de soirée. L'éternelle brise qui s'infiltrait entre les bâtiments colossaux et au creux des méandres déjà obscurs de la ville véhiculait une tiédeur électrique inhabituelle mais étrangement agréable. C'était l'un de ces soirs où, rien qu'à marcher dans la rue, on se sentait soudain transporté par l'enthousiasme de ses jeunes années, inspiré par un petit on ne sait quoi, et prêt à se lancer dans de nouvelles expériences en dépit de tout bon sens. Un soir de douce folie, d'extase et de découvertes en tous genres que l'on n'aurait pas osé tenter en temps normal.

Ce soupçon d'euphorie naissait dans les petites banlieues résidentielles et s'accroissait au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapprochait du Pavillon d'Eté, au cœur du secteur des grands jardins de Coruscant, réhabilité depuis peu par le chancelier suprême et ce – d'après ses propres dires – afin de pallier à l'horreur de la guerre, qui n'avait pourtant pas encore atteint la capitale. Le somptueux ensemble d'édifices qui hébergeait pour un soir la traditionnelle assemblée des Hauts n'avait de pavillon que le nom, car son ampleur n'avait d'égale que l'opulence de ses installations, du haut de sa tour aussi vaste qu'un spatioport.

Nichées dans un écrin de verdure savamment arrangée, se dressaient quatre bâtisses octogonales surmontées de dômes en vitrail de couleurs différentes et dont les murs massifs aux nombreuses sculptures mélangeaient la pierre et le métal pour un rendu au summum du mouvement artistique post-corellien. D'après l'histoire, chaque pavillon – où pouvaient déambuler sans mal près de quatre cents personnes – avait eu une fonction propre au moment de sa construction. Lectures, enseignements et savoir pour le premier, au dôme émeraude et encerclé de pavés clairs bordés de bancs ; les festins, orgies de mets exotiques et de boissons dans le deuxième dont la couleur dorée allait se refléter sur le jardin de miroirs qui le jouxtait ; les jeux d'argent sous la voûte noire d'ébène du troisième pavillon et ses bassins d'eau claire ; et enfin, le quatrième et dernier pavillon, joyau entre tous, au dôme cisaillé de millions de petits éclats argentés, élevé à l'écart des autres dans le creux d'un bosquet de fleurs tombantes et de lierre, avait jadis abrité les plaisirs secrets de la chair auxquels s'étaient adonnées des générations de têtes couronnées.

En cette soirée aux allures estivales malgré la régulation climatique de la planète, les speeders de luxe commençaient leur arrivée discrète sous le regard exceptionnellement pudique des holocams, les journalistes ayant pour une fois opté pour la sobriété protocolaire de mise, concession sans doute obtenue grâce aux quelques invitations intelligemment réparties entre les diverses grandes chaînes d'information. Le ciel commençait à présent à rougeoyer au-dessus du ballet de véhicules aux vitres teintées, puis noircir, loin de l'autre côté de la ville, derrière de fines zébrures de nuages indigo.

C'est dans cette atmosphère surréaliste que le général d'Alderaan découvrit ce secteur où il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se rendre, et il s'étonna de la tranquillité qui régnait tout autour, comme on en trouverait sur un monde éloigné du Noyau. Son étonnement ne dura toutefois que le temps de se dire que les cinq secteurs environnants avaient dû être bouclés par le nouveau service de sécurité du chancelier, de plus en plus présent depuis quelques mois.

-Le vice-roi est déjà arrivé, chef, l'informa Banok Dringer qui s'était vu attribuer le rôle de chauffeur pour la soirée.

-Bien.

Plus que bien, c'était un soulagement pour Kenobi de savoir qu'il ne serait pas seul pour affronter la horde de dirigeants à son arrivée. Accoudé sur un rebord de portière en cuir rembourré, il récapitulait mentalement les informations fournies par R2-D2, et connaître les petites manies et susceptibilités des individus qu'il allait croiser sous peu n'allégeait en rien son appréhension, bien qu'il ne cessât de se répéter qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude de s'adapter au public qu'il rencontrait et qu'il lui était même arrivé un jour d'endosser le rôle du prince Beju sur la planète Gala. Protocole et étiquette n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui depuis des années, mais il abhorrait tant l'hypocrisie que chaque confrontation avec les hautes sphères ne manquait jamais de lui nouer l'estomac. Il porta les doigts à ses lèvres pour frotter les poils doux de sa moustache et se redressa avec un soupir en ne sentant rien d'autre que la peau nue et lisse laissée par les soins de Jilliber.

"Blast soit de la mode," se renfrogna-t-il tout seul en regardant approcher la tour du Pavillon par la vitre du speeder.

Après une lente décélération en une courbe adroite, Dringer ajusta les répulseurs et immobilisa le véhicule officiel gracieusement offert par Bail Organa au niveau du tapis sombre déroulé le long de l'allée menant au pavillon émeraude du savoir. La nuit était maintenant tombée sur cette partie de la gigantesque cité et le chemin était éclairé par des lampes discrètes et élégantes suspendues aux colonnades. Un valet Bith lui ouvrit la portière et il le remercia d'un hochement de tête en quittant le splendide speeder qui repartit sans attendre. Quelques petites holocams vinrent virevolter jusqu'à lui, sans jamais trop l'approcher.

Il y était. Plus question de faire demi-tour maintenant. Il regarda en avant, le long du tapis impeccable vers l'immense bâtiment aux longues fenêtres à larges carreaux d'où filtraient lumière, silhouettes floues et musique sourde. Il se mit en marche en espérant que son pas ait l'air suffisamment confiant, dépassa les sentinelles en armure de parade et avança nerveusement jusqu'aux doubles portes colossales aux moulures représentant des figures méconnaissables et des feuilles de vigne. Un second valet se tenait là, qui porta une main gantée au bouton d'ouverture et fit coulisser en grand les deux battants en annonçant clairement :

-Général Obi-Wan Kenobi, d'Alderaan.

La poitrine serrée et la mâchoire crispée, l'ex-Jedi avança dans la lumière. Lorsque la plupart des visages se tournèrent vers lui, il bannit son anxiété et profita du moment pour repérer les dignitaires qu'il lui faudrait aborder ce soir. Les autres convives, eux, se contentèrent de l'examiner de la tête aux pieds, la condescendance faisant rapidement place à une approbation respectueuse dans leur regard.

Après maints essais, Jip Jilliber avait opté pour un ensemble rouge à la sobriété tempérée par des finitions raffinées sur chaque pièce de vêtement. Ainsi, le général Alderaanien portait une longue veste cintrée de velours frappé, d'un grenat sombre éclairé de fins traits d'or brodés tout en courbes le long de l'ourlet des manches et du large revers. En dessous se devinait une somptueuse tunique en satin de couleur groseille et au col nonchalamment ouvert, tenue par une large ceinture de taffetas sombre. Le pantalon serré et les bottes hautes étaient, quant à eux, d'un noir profond. Au pouce droit, un anneau doré, ainsi qu'aux majeur et index gauche. Mais la plus grande réussite du styliste était le visage même de Kenobi. La barbe et la moustache avaient été totalement rasées, ne laissant à la place qu'une peau glabre et très légèrement hâlée ; les cheveux avaient été coupés, sculptés, et mis en forme en un fabuleux désordre hérissé tout de cuivre et d'or, au-dessus d'un regard aquatique et profond souligné de noir discret. Plus qu'un général comme il y en avait tant d'autres, c'est une véritable figure de mode qui descendit les quelques marches menant au cœur de la galerie.

Evidemment, il n'en fallait pas moins pour pouvoir prétendre attirer l'attention de qui que ce fût dans cette assemblée où débordaient le faste, la splendeur et les excès en tous genres. Tous rivalisaient de tenues plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, recourant aux tissus les plus délicats, aux bijoux les plus précieux et aux faire-valoir les plus insolites, de la comtesse Getranna aux milliers de perles à l'intendant Gran d'Ygradar et ses trois femmes exotiques, en passant par la reine Caltranie et le minuscule félin vivant qui lui réchauffait les épaules.

Tout en commençant à distribuer sourires et salutations polies, Obi-Wan chercha Bail Organa du regard, mais il ne trouva aucune trace du vice-roi dans la foule de sommités, à sa plus grande déception. Alors il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et s'employa à accomplir la mission qui lui avait été donnée : passant de convive en convive, il serra mains et autres appendices en prenant systématiquement le temps de faire connaissance correctement, de s'enquérir de la situation de chaque planète et de supporter les plaisanteries parfois franchement navrantes que l'on s'acharnait à lui infliger. Toujours courtois, le ton léger et le sourire cordial, il échangeait les banalités avec une aisance qui le surprenait lui-même à chaque fois, avant de distiller quelques allusions qui lui permettaient de discerner les oreilles potentiellement intéressées par les idées avancées par les loyalistes Organa et Amidala. En l'espace de deux heures, il avait obtenu le soutien de quatre mondes et les promesses de dix autres dirigeants.

Refusant poliment le verre de spiritueux qu'un droïde lui proposait, il rendit son signe de tête à l'ambassadrice Twi'lek d'une planète qu'il ne connaissait pas et s'apprêtait à se présenter quand il fut interrompu par la voix criarde de Surana Helboron, duchesse de Tortari qui n'avait cessé de le traquer depuis son arrivée.

-Ca alors ! Général Kenobi ! s'écria-t-elle avec bonheur. Nous ne cessons de nous croiser !

"Par le plus grand des hasards sans le moindre doute," aurait voulu répondre Obi-Wan, qui se contenta pourtant d'un haussement de sourcil faussement étonné et d'un petit sourire.

-La chance semble être de mon côté, ma dame.

-La chance ou la Force, n'est-il pas, général ? reprit-elle avec connivence. Avoir été Jedi doit être un réel atout dans votre vie quotidienne, non ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer quelles prouesses la Force peut vous octroyer dans la chambre…

Trop interloqué pour ressentir un quelconque embarras, il chercha une réplique décente mais suffisamment insolente pour la dissuader de poursuivre dans cette voie, quand le timbre riche et tellement bienvenu de Bail Organa vint rompre l'échange.

-Ah ! Général, justement je vous cherchais, intervint le vice-roi, resplendissant dans son ample manteau gris pâle aux motifs tortueux. Il est grand temps que vous fassiez la connaissance de l'une de mes relations les plus inestimables.

-Bien sûr, Altesse, acquiesça Obi-Wan avec un enthousiasme qu'il n'eut pas besoin de feindre. Madame la duchesse, si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

La mine boudeuse et déçue, celle-ci eut la grâce de les saluer avec respect avant de leur tourner le dos, le menton levé.

-Vous arrivez à point nommé, Majesté, sourit le général en se frayant un chemin à la suite d'Organa. Je commençais à croire que vous aviez décidé de m'abandonner dans la fosse aux rancors.

Bail Organa secoua la tête avec un petit rire profond.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre en venant vous trouver, vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, répliqua-t-il. Ma présence à vos côtés n'aurait été qu'une gêne à votre éloquence.

-Toute éloquence a parfois besoin d'un garde-fou, Altesse, continua Obi-Wan d'un ton léger. Mais je crois que la terrible épreuve que je viens de passer ne sera pas vaine. D'ailleurs il faudra garder un œil sur Kegan, dans le système Calaron, dont la représentante s'est montrée plus ouverte que de coutume ce soir. En usant de bons arguments, elle pourrait déléguer une partie de ses services à notre action. En tout discrétion.

Le vice-roi d'Alderaan tourna un visage pour le moins étonné vers son général, tandis qu'ils atteignaient tous deux les grandes portes vitrées donnant sur l'arrière-cour du pavillon. Tout le monde savait que Kegan était un monde qui venait tout juste de sortir de siècles d'isolation, et dont la méfiance n'avait d'égale que sa xénophobie. Le fait que Kenobi ait réussi à s'attirer la sympathie de O-Rana, son ambassadrice, en disait long sur ses capacités. Ce que Organa ignorait cependant, était que l'ex-Jedi avait contribué au retour de la planète dans la République bien des années auparavant, aux côtés de Qui-Gon Jinn, Siri Tachi et Adi Gallia, et que ce seul exploit lui avait valu d'emblée l'estime de bon nombre de Kegan.

-Un seul accord avec O-Rana pourrait rallier beaucoup d'indécis au camp des loyalistes, chuchota Organa, soucieux de ne pas attirer l'attention des trois dirigeants installés près du seuil de la porte, narguilé en bouche, dont l'inclination pour la guerre n'était un secret pour personne.

-Nous verrons bien, tempéra Obi-Wan en précédant le vice-roi dans la tiédeur de la cour.

Des dizaines d'aristocrates avaient décidé de profiter de l'ambiance tamisée de l'extérieur, soit confortablement assis sur de larges canapés décorés d'épais coussins au tissu délicat, soit debout près de tables hautes où trônaient gâteaux apéritifs, fioles de nectars rares, carafes de vin et montagnes de fruits juteux. Aux conversations posées se mélangeaient rires polis et chuchotements complices, sous l'éclairage de petits droïdes à répulseurs qui flottaient tranquillement plusieurs mètres au-dessus, leur dos métallique orné de boules oranges lumineuses.

Toute cette splendeur pendant que des millions de soldats agonisaient et mouraient pour ces gens dont les visages sereins n'avaient que faire de ce qui pouvait se passer sur Jabiim, Fregas ou Donterion. Obi-Wan réprima un frisson.

-La voilà, dit soudain Bail Organa.

Ravalant son amertume, Kenobi inspira et se redressa, cherchant du regard la personne que le vice-roi venait de désigner d'un mouvement de tête discret. Au milieu d'un petit groupe de représentants Grans se tenait une jeune femme dont la beauté interpella immédiatement le général. Grande et fine, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe à la blancheur immaculée ; le tissu raffiné épousait joliment les formes de son corps, remontait sagement jusque sur son cou long et fin, s'étirait en manches amples et partait comme un châle élégant au niveau des hanches et dans son dos. Des gouttes de jade à ses oreilles et à son cou s'accordaient avec sa chevelure courte d'un roux flamboyant.

Elle accorda un dernier sourire gracieux au Gran qui la saluait à sa droite et fit face à Bail Organa avant de tourner son regard franc et intelligent sur Obi-Wan.

-Voici donc l'homme dont vous avez tant vanté les mérites, Bail, dit-elle alors. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, maître Kenobi.

Sans se départir de sa superbe, malgré le pincement que provoqua le titre désormais perdu, le général s'inclina avec respect.

-Je ne suis plus un Jedi, mais le plaisir est partagé, ma dame.

-Que cela soit officiel ou non…, reprit la jeune femme d'un ton posé et doux. Vous portez en vous la sagesse de vos enseignements, et vos accomplissements, passés ou futurs, ne sauraient être entachés par ce qu'une poignée de personnes a décrété pour satisfaire la foule.

Pris au dépourvu à la fois par la compassion et le discernement dont elle faisait preuve, Obi-Wan se surprit à étendre ses sens pour tenter de distinguer sa présence dans la Force, négligeant de répondre.

-Obi-Wan, laissez-moi finir les présentations, décida alors Organa. Voici Mon Mothma, sénatrice de Chandrila. Et une amie précieuse.

Alors la jeune femme se fendit d'un sourire lumineux qui rappela instantanément au général la jeunesse de son interlocutrice. A l'observer plus attentivement, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Et tandis qu'il serrait fermement la main qu'elle lui tendait, l'importance du rôle qu'elle allait avoir le frappa avec une évidence qui le conforta dans son envie irraisonnée de lui accorder sa confiance.

-Il me tarde de pouvoir collaborer avec vous, maître Kenobi, persista Mon Mothma avec une telle sincérité que l'utilisation de son ancien titre ne le dérangea pas.

-La République a besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés, par les temps qui courent, acquiesça Obi-Wan en s'autorisant le premier verre de la soirée. Je suis sûr que nous allons avoir beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Sénatrice, vice-roi et général trinquèrent à une promesse silencieuse et optèrent ensuite pour une conversation plus insignifiante, conscients que le chancelier suprême ne les quittait désormais plus du regard, entouré de sa cour d'opportunistes et affublé d'une mine plus sombre qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu.

* * *

DONTERION, G.483

Un mois que sa chasse durait, et pourtant il était hors de question d'abandonner. Il se rapprochait, il en était sûr. Chaque jour un peu plus, de taudis déserts en hangars désaffectés, traquant des proies qui n'auraient bientôt plus les ressources ni l'énergie pour lui échapper. Quand il avait rejoint ses camarades tombés au combat dans l'impasse du niveau quatre, il avait déduit que les deux Jedi avaient été blessés, et en retrouvant leur piste presque à la surface de la planète grâce aux scans des droïdes qui l'accompagnaient, il en avait eu confirmation : lambeaux de bandages ensanglantés, kit médical vide, sac d'équipement abandonné car sûrement trop encombrant. Et ces derniers jours il retrouvait des restes de plus en plus récents. Il promena sa lampe torche à travers la pièce exiguë où les droïdes de combat l'avaient suivi, et arrêta le faisceau de lumière blanche près d'une caisse retournée. Trois flacons d'antiseptique à injection, vides. Le capitaine républicain et son chien d'apprenti devaient être mal en point pour en consommer aussi régulièrement, et en comptant toutes les doses qu'il avait déjà découvertes, il savait que les Jedi seraient très bientôt à court.

-Zone sécurisée, alerta le sergent droïde derrière lui, son intonation artificielle.

-Roger-roger, rétorquèrent en chœur – et inutilement – les dix autres.

-Ce campement est plus à l'abri des intempéries que le précédent, nota l'un des droïdes.

-Mais trop sombre, c'est ridicule. Pas bon pour le moral, argumenta un autre.

-C'est moi le sergent, reprit le premier sans la moindre inflexion dans la voix. C'est moi qui commande. Et je dis que c'est surtout trop petit.

-La ferme ! intervint Vren Tedorash, le Séparatiste humain qui menait la troupe et s'employait à mettre la main sur les deux Jedi en dépit de la bêtise de ses soldats métalliques.

Il lâcha un gros soupir exaspéré et refit une dernière fois le tour de la pièce pour s'assurer de n'avoir manqué aucun détail avant d'atteindre l'ouverture sombre menant à un long couloir dont il ne pouvait voir le bout.

-Par ici.

-Roger-roger, arriva la confirmation multiple tandis que vingt-deux jambes en duracier se mettaient en mouvement dans un concert de cliquetis.

Tedorash s'arma de son fidèle détecteur de chaleur et mena la route le long du chemin obscur, les yeux rivés sur l'écran pour l'instant vierge de toute information, mais guidé par un instinct de chasseur qui lui hurlait de hâter le pas. Il marcha pendant de longues heures, sans fatiguer, quand soudain il arrêta les droïdes d'un geste du bras. Lentement, il attrapa le comlink à sa ceinture.

-Urthek, Gledor, appela-t-il. Réglez vos scans à trois point zéro point six au nord-est de ma position. Je les ai.

-Reçu, on arrive.

Raccrochant l'appareil de communication à sa ceinture, Tedorash étira ses lèvres fines en un sourire carnassier. Son détecteur affichait clairement deux sources de chaleur organique à quelques centaines de mètres de là, l'une d'elle largement plus forte que la normale. Une fièvre importante sans doute. Parfait, cela leur faciliterait les choses. Si sa mémoire était correcte, les Jedi devaient se trouver au cœur d'un espace découvert, ancienne baie d'atterrissage de l'un des premiers spatioports du secteur, maintenant surplombée d'armatures métalliques soutenant les ponts gigantesques du niveau médian de la cité. Lui en hauteur d'un côté, à la sortie du bâtiment, et ses deux collègues en face, les républicains seraient pris en tenaille. Des cibles faciles. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant était attendre Urthek, Gledor et leur petite escouade, sans alerter les Jedi de sa présence. La main déjà sur son blaster, il jubilait à l'idée de descendre ces salopards qui avaient réussi à reprendre la planète à Bash Naradda et à voler ainsi les précieuses réserves de tybanna aux Séparatistes. Encore quelques minutes et ces inconscients épuisés par la fuite crèveraient dans une mare de sang.

Epuisés, ils l'étaient. Mais Vren Tedorash sous-estimait les capacités sensorielles des Jedi s'il les croyait réellement inconscients du sort qui les attendait. Loin en avant, bien plus bas, Garen Muln avait compris depuis longtemps que les quelques Séparatistes survivants les suivaient, il savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient gagné du terrain au cours des deux dernières semaines, et il savait également que l'attaque était imminente. Il ne le réalisait que trop. Dissimulé derrière l'une des quatre poutres massives sur lesquelles s'appuyaient les armatures des ponts, il ouvrit son sac de provisions – désormais vide à l'exception d'une gourde d'eau.

-Ils sont là, chuchota Calen Bakiro, les yeux levés vers la façade noire et raide de l'immense bâtiment à leur droite.

-Je sais, répondit sombrement Muln en le forçant à prendre la gourde.

L'adolescent leva péniblement le bras droit pour boire quelques gorgées. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il avait perdu toute sensation dans le gauche, que son maître l'avait aidé à caler dans sa veste abîmée. N'importe quel garçon de son âge aurait été révolté par l'acharnement du sort, aurait succombé au désespoir, mais pas lui. Il était évident pour lui que la moindre faiblesse lui coûterait sa raison et sa vie, aussi se bornait-il à aller de l'avant, son jeune visage encrassé n'affichant qu'un air de persévérance morne et apathique.

Garen récupéra la gourde et résista à l'envie de la terminer, sachant qu'ils ne trouveraient pas d'autre réserve d'eau dans les parages, pour finalement la fourrer au fond du sac. Ses doigts tâtèrent fébrilement l'intérieur, cherchant et trouvant enfin le pistolet seringue et sa dernière charge de bacta.

-Approche.

-Celle-ci est pour vous, maître, refusa Bakiro. Mon bras ne m'empêchera pas de me battre. Mais je sens d'ici votre fièvre.

-Ma fièvre est sous contrôle, trancha le chevalier en essayant de se donner un air plus assuré.

La vérité était que malgré les nombreuses injections qu'il s'était faites et le recours systématique à la Force pour repousser l'infection causée par le tir de blaster, il pouvait sentir son corps faiblir, jour après jour, sa vue se troubler et son équilibre lui faire défaut de plus en plus souvent. Sans intervention professionnelle rapide, ses organes ne tarderaient pas à défaillir, malgré toute sa volonté de vivre, et il n'y avait aucune raison de gâcher la dernière dose de bacta sur lui. Calen risquait de perdre définitivement la mobilité de son bras, mais il avait encore une chance de survivre.

-C'est la dernière, padawan, dit-il après un long silence. Je ne peux pas la prendre.

L'adolescent leva ses yeux noirs vers lui, et soudain la façade sobre menaça de s'effondrer. Sa bouche se crispa en une moue si proche des pleurs que Garen en eut la gorge nouée. Ce n'était qu'un enfant qui refusait l'inévitable, la solitude, la mort. Et il venait de réaliser que son jeune maître au sourire ravageur, à l'enthousiasme débordant et au cœur brave s'était résolu à périr sur ce monde rongé par le malheur. Alors, malgré l'horreur de leur situation, Calen Bakiro fronça les sourcils et prit la seringue dans sa main valide.

-La Force seule décidera de notre sort.

Et à ces mots, il appuya l'injecteur contre l'épaule de son maître et administra le contenu du flacon. D'abord trop bouleversé pour articuler ne fût-ce qu'un mot, Garen attira son apprenti dans une accolade tremblante et pressa un baiser sur sa crinière noire.

-Nous l'affronterons ensemble, quel qu'il soit. Force… je suis si fier de toi.

Il sentit les doigts de Calen agripper le tissu de sa veste et le serra encore un instant, jusqu'à sentir la présence des Séparatistes approcher d'eux, inéluctablement. Il relâcha son étreinte et offrit à son élève un sourire qui alla éclairer ses yeux brillants.

-Allons montrer à ces types de quoi les Jedi sont capables, conclut-il.

-D'accord, j'essaierai de vous en laisser un ou deux.

-Fripouille.

Maître et apprenti se levèrent de concert, activèrent leur sabre laser, se placèrent dos à dos et attendirent le début des hostilités. Pendant un long moment, les seuls sons audibles furent le bourdonnement coordonné des armes de lumière et le hululement du vent entre les poutres de métal. Et le premier tir fusa.

Il termina sa course sans dommage sur le sol de béton en faisant voler des éclats de poussière, mais il fut rapidement suivi par toute une salve en provenance de la tour voisine. Son sabre violet tournoyant, Garen repoussa l'attaque sans mal tout en guidant son apprenti de l'autre côté de la colonne, à couvert.

-Onze droïdes de ce côté, l'informa-t-il.

-Vingt ici ! renvoya Bakiro en apercevant l'escouade de Gledor sur une passerelle à mi-hauteur du bâtiment opposé.

-On échange, intima Muln.

Les deux Jedi pivotèrent de sorte que le maître fît face aux ennemis les plus nombreux, et l'assaut reprit. Précis et rapides malgré leur fatigue extrême, ils parvenaient à intercepter la plupart des tirs et à en renvoyer une bonne partie sur leurs attaquants, reprenant courage à chaque droïde qui tombait sous les impacts. Calen, encore un peu mal à l'aise avec le maniement du sabre à une main, finissait de bloquer un laser en un arc de cercle maladroit, plissa les yeux et eut un léger hoquet de frayeur.

-Grenade ! cria-t-il.

Vren Tedorash avait armé un fusil et le projectile fonçait droit sur eux, sa trajectoire impeccable.

-Sith ! jura Garen. Cours !

L'apprenti se rua à la suite de son maître titubant en direction d'une autre poutre, tout en sachant qu'ils ne seraient jamais assez loin au moment de la détonation. L'explosion retentit dans leur dos, les projetant au sol avec une force qui leur coupa le souffle, mais ils parvinrent à amortir leur chute avec une roulade plus ou moins contrôlée et se remirent sur pieds, sabres levés. C'est alors que surgit un speeder militaire dont les armes se braquèrent droit sur eux. Urthek, le troisième et dernier officier séparatiste de la planète, faisait son entrée.

-Padawan ! appela Garen avec la force du désespoir, la main tendue en avant.

Bakiro comprit immédiatement la demande implicite et lâcha son arme, toutes ses forces concentrées sur leur ultime effort commun. Leur gigantesque poussée de Force ébranla le véhicule qui fit une embardée sur le côté et les perdit de vue pendant un court instant qui leur permit de disparaître enfin derrière la colonne qu'ils avaient réussi à atteindre. Exténués, ils s'affaissèrent contre le métal dur et froid, incapables de tenir davantage. Ils échangèrent un regard où se mêlèrent résignation et la satisfaction de s'être battus jusqu'au bout. Submergé par un puissant vertige, Garen ferma les yeux, concentré sur sa respiration saccadée, pour les rouvrir en grand au moment où une puissante déflagration secoua les lieux. Glissant à terre malgré lui, il tentait d'en repérer la source quand une longue silhouette bloqua son champ de vision.

Une hallucination. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Une démence finale. Mais mêmes les hallucinations les plus délirantes n'auraient pu le saluer de cette manière :

-Ma parole mais tu ressembles à un Wookie !

-Hein ? fut tout ce qu'il parvint à rétorquer à la jeune femme qui se mit à lancer des ordres autour d'elle.

Incapable de détacher son regard de la beauté irréelle de Siri Tachi, Garen comprit avec un détachement étrange que la baie d'amarrage venait d'être envahie par tout un bataillon républicain qui, à en juger par ce qu'il entendait, finissait de régler leur compte aux derniers Séparatistes de la planète.

Siri s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau, et si son visage fin se bornait à une froideur savamment travaillée, ses yeux bleus dévisageaient Garen avec inquiétude. Quant à lui, sans savoir pourquoi, il ne parvenait qu'à fixer la chevelure courte de la Jedi, d'un blond immaculé.

-Allez viens, grogna-t-elle en passant le bras du chevalier autour de ses épaules. Tu t'es assez amusé, je te ramène.

Partagé entre l'envie de rire et de pleurer, Garen se releva sans s'en rendre compte, chercha son apprenti du regard et étouffa un élan de panique en ne le voyant nulle part.

-Calen !

-Chh… Le sergent Stark est avec lui.

Le chevalier relâcha un souffle et laissa sa compagne l'entraîner vers la navette posée à côté des restes fumants du speeder séparatiste, l'esprit embrumé mais, pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, tranquille.

* * *

Décidément, le capitaine Huff ne lui plaisait pas. En tant que Jedi, son rôle était d'aider son prochain, conseiller et épauler sans juger, mais cet homme en particulier la répugnait à un point qui l'effrayait presque, entre ses sourires hypocrites et ses regards concupiscents qui s'obstinaient à s'attarder sur sa poitrine et ses hanches depuis son arrivée. Il n'avait eu que faire de la disparition de Garen et son apprenti, cela sautait aux yeux, et ce seul fait l'avait déjà tellement indignée que son hésitation à lui confier des troupes pour partir à leur recherche n'avait été qu'un élément de plus à ajouter à la liste d'affronts. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il rechignât maintenant à rendre à Garen le commandement de l'armée basée sur Donterion, mais Siri n'en fulminait pas moins. Certes, le chevalier n'était pas encore remis de ses blessures et il lui faudrait du temps pour prendre connaissance de tout ce qui avait été négocié pendant son terrible périple dans les bas-fonds de la planète ; il était tout de même le meneur officiel de l'armée de clones dans ce secteur.

Elle inspira profondément et se força à évacuer toute la colère qu'elle ressentait en repensant à l'expression contrariée qu'avait affiché Zagi Huff en apprenant le retour inespéré des deux Jedi. Elle traversa d'un pas rapide le grand hall menant aux appartements bourgeois qu'occupait la délégation républicaine, insensible au luxe presque insultant des niveaux supérieurs de la ville et incapable de se sortir de l'esprit les événements de ces dernières semaines. Aligner son récepteur sur la fréquence de l'émetteur de Garen n'avait pas été très compliqué, mais quand elle avait réalisé que la quasi-totalité des étages inférieurs de la cité était sous le contrôle des gangs, une partie d'elle-même avait commencé à craindre de ne pas arriver à temps. Entre le manque de ressources inévitable, la fatigue et l'hostilité de la résistance séparatiste, Siri avait mené la progression de ses troupes en redoutant constamment de ne retrouver que deux cadavres dépouillés. L'image macabre qui lui était apparue en rêve à la fin de la troisième semaine d'enquête avait été si réaliste qu'elle lui semblait encore imprimée sur ses rétines. Des corps rabougris et fripés enveloppés dans des lambeaux de vêtements sales, les visages rongés par la vermine exposant des dents blanches révélées par un rictus de souffrance.

Siri s'arrêta devant le lift et posa une main à plat sur le mur afin de conserver son équilibre avant de serrer fermement les paupières. Non. Elle les avait retrouvés bien vivants. Faibles, exténués et affamés, mais vivants. Malgré tout le ressentiment et l'amertume qu'elle avait exprimés à la mort d'Adi Gallia, la Force ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Elle releva la tête avec un sourire ironique et pénétra dans le lift qui s'éleva aussitôt pour la conduire aux appartements qu'elle occupait désormais.

Les lieux étaient de taille raisonnable mais assez peu éclairés, encadrés de chaque côté par des tours de même hauteur abritant les cadres financiers de la bourse donterienne. Ses quartiers consistaient en un séjour assez spacieux pour accueillir une poignée d'invités, une cuisine fonctionnelle et une chambre du plus grand confort avec sa salle de bains attenante. Lorsqu'elle entra pour déposer sa lourde bure claire sur le lit, elle entendit la douche s'arrêter et un bruit de serviette.

-Ah chouette, le service d'étage ! lança Garen d'une voix rieuse depuis la salle de bains, au bout de quelques minutes.

-Ha-ha, répliqua froidement la jeune femme.

Pourtant, le soulagement de le savoir déjà de retour de sa séance en caisson bacta força un sourire sur son visage harmonieux, sourire qu'elle prit soin d'effacer au moment où Garen la rejoignait, finissant de boucler sa ceinture par-dessus la tunique claire de Jedi qu'il retrouvait avec un plaisir évident. Le réconfort de ses vêtements traditionnels était tel que sa blessure ne semblait presque pas le faire souffrir, et les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient considérablement estompés.

-Ah je me sens mieux après une bonne douche ! soupira-t-il avec contentement.

Siri ne quitta pas des yeux le datapad qu'elle survolait, debout près de la table de nuit, mais répondit du tac au tac.

-Oui, moi aussi je préfère ton odeur après la douche, même si ça reste tout juste tolérable.

-…Très malin. Et puis pourquoi on est obligés de partager ces appartements ?

La jeune Jedi leva à peine le regard de l'appareil.

-Outre le fait que ces appartements étaient les _miens_ au départ et qu'il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs, ils estimaient sans doute que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te rabattre le caquet de temps en temps.

Alors Garen retira une mèche châtain de son front en se passant une main dans les cheveux avec toute l'arrogance qu'il pouvait humainement exprimer et adressa à sa compagne un reniflement moqueur.

-Toi ? Venir à bout de _mes_ réparties élégantes et spirituelles ?

Siri plissa les yeux.

-Même soûle et privée d'une moitié de cerveau, articula-t-elle lentement.

-Ha ! Vingt crédits que tu n'auras jamais le dernier mot avec moi, blondinette.

-Tenu.

Et à ces mots, elle se débarrassa du datapad et se jeta sur lui. Garen se crispa, se préparant pour la bataille qui serait à présent inéluctable. Il se rappelait d'un combat entre eux particulièrement violent alors qu'ils n'avaient été tous deux âgés que de six ans. Siri s'en était tirée avec un poignet foulé, et Garen avec une lèvre fendue et un énorme œil au beurre noir. Le pauvre Obi-Wan, qui était intervenu pour les séparer – comme d'habitude – avait été puni avec eux. Mais cette fois, pas d'Obi-Wan. Il avait une Siri Tachi chauffée à bloc sur les bras, et il était bel et bien seul.

Cependant il fut abasourdi de constater que ce ne fut pas un poing qui alla percuter son œil, mais des lèvres savoureuses qui capturèrent violemment les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux et essaya de manifester sa surprise, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un "Mmhmmpffmm" étouffé. C'est ainsi qu'il dut se résoudre à capituler, et il sut qu'il avait eu raison de céder face à elle lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts fébriles ouvrir sa ceinture afin de lui permettre de retirer sa tunique, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier tout en continuant de l'embrasser, perdu dans le contact étourdissant de cette langue exquise qui le faisait vibrer de tout son corps. Essoufflé par ce plaisir qui le prenait par surprise, il posa les doigts sur la gorge de la jeune femme et les promena sur ses épaules jusqu'à les passer sous le tissu de la tunique ample qui glissa sans mal, révélant la peau nue et satinée, tout en parsemant de baisers le visage empourpré de sa compagne. Comment avait-il pu rester loin d'elle pendant si longtemps, se passer de ce contact qui le rendait soudain comme fou ?

Et à cet instant, la porte des appartements de Siri Tachi s'ouvrit brusquement. Les deux chevaliers se redressèrent, haletants, et se tournèrent vers la personne qui s'était approchée et les regardait, les sourcils haussés.

-Euh…, hésita Calen Bakiro en remarquant leur aspect débraillé et le rose qui était apparu sur leur visage.

Ses aînés eurent le réflexe d'avoir l'air embarrassés et firent mine de remettre en ordre le peu de vêtements qui les couvraient encore.

-Hem… Oui, pada… padawan ? interrogea Garen, complètement désorienté.

Calen sourit alors, amusé par la situation.

-Je venais vous parler du rapatriement du _Phoenix_, mais je crois que je repasserai plus tard.

Il hésita, puis reprit.

-Ou plutôt demain matin, ce n'est pas si urgent, se corrigea-t-il. Hem… Bonne nuit !

Il eut encore un large sourire et se hâta de quitter les appartements en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui, et entama un petit refrain joyeux. Muln poussa alors un soupir soulagé tandis que Siri s'approchait de nouveau pour se coller étroitement contre lui, avant de lui caresser langoureusement le torse du bout des doigts en prenant soin d'éviter le bandage recouvrant la blessure, jusqu'à faire apparaître de la chair de poule.

-Tu disais ?

-Rien du tout, je ne disais rien, répondit docilement Garen en cherchant avidement les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Ah bon, sourit-elle d'un air satisfait en lui accordant un autre baiser enflammé.

Garen la serra vivement contre lui sans parvenir à réprimer un profond grognement de plaisir, encouragé par les frissons de Siri à chacune de ses caresses. Il l'entraîna vivement sur le lit où ils terminèrent de se débarrasser des vêtements qui les encombraient et se perdirent mutuellement dans l'exploration passionnée de la chair douce et frémissante, et dans la chaleur de leurs corps mélangés.

Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait conscients de l'aspect désespéré dissimulé derrière leur ardeur mutuelle, ni du fait que ce sentiment si fort qu'ils ne découvraient que maintenant avait toujours été plus ou moins là. Mais ils se jurèrent par la Force d'en profiter sans plus attendre. Tant qu'ils étaient encore vivants.

* * *

CORUSCANT, G.485

La foule le mettait mal à l'aise. D'une part car il n'y avait jamais vraiment été habitué, et d'autre part en raison de l'indifférence absolue dont pouvaient faire preuve les gens de la ville, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à leurs propres affaires et chacun persuadé qu'il y avait assez de monde pour s'occuper des autres. Comme tous suivaient la même logique imparable, le résultat final était que trouver une main charitable sur Coruscant était peine perdue d'avance. Même pour demander son chemin. C'était affligeant. Et voilà qu'il se trouvait à Coco Town, le quartier le plus actif de la cité-planète en cette période de guerre, où les plus ambitieux s'échinaient à profiter des cours changeants de la bourse galactique pour faire enfler leurs portefeuilles.

L'écran géant, dressé au centre de la place principale cernée de magnifiques tours remplies de boutiques de luxe et de bureaux de courtiers, diffusait en continu les holonews républicaines, mais la plupart des salariés et des visiteurs de passage se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule sans plus vraiment y prêter attention. Après tout, les informations étaient toujours les mêmes : les reporters parlaient de l'évolution des conflits sur l'une ou l'autre planète, des traités d'alliance signés ici ou là, du nombre de victimes dans tel secteur de la bordure médiane, le tout entrecoupé de quelques potins sur les célébrités en vogue.

Rien de vraiment nouveau ni de décisif en somme, et lui-même n'avait fait que jeter un œil distrait sur l'image holographique en arrivant sur la place. Il allait continuer d'avancer quand la main qu'il tenait cessa de le suivre. Il leva la tête vers la jeune femme à ses côtés, puis suivit son regard vers l'écran. Il était question d'une réception mondaine qui avait eu lieu dix jours plus tôt, et la journaliste s'intéressait bien moins aux implications politiques qu'aux efforts esthétiques des invités et aux spéculations concernant leur vie privée.

_"…que le général de l'armée provisoire d'Alderaan, dont ce fut la première apparition officielle, dans un uniforme d'apparat clairement sorti tout droit des meilleurs ateliers du styliste Jip Jilliber, que l'on ne présente plus. Il a en effet coupé les tenues de bon nombre des plus grands dignitaires du Noyau, mais aussi de vedettes d'holo-…"_

Ignorant les commentaires inutiles, il se focalisa sur les séries d'images qui défilaient à un rythme accéléré destiné à attirer l'attention des moins curieux. Des silhouettes se succédèrent à l'écran, humaines comme aliens, prises de loin au cours de la fameuse assemblée des Hauts, et la caméra s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles. Un homme de taille moyenne, vêtu de rouge sombre, ses cheveux coiffés en pointes hérissées, le visage calme et le regard…

Il se figea. Il connaissait ce regard. Par cœur. La main fine dans la sienne resserra son étreinte.

-C'est lui, dit-il alors.

Ce n'était pas une question. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait resta immobile un long moment avant de répondre d'une voix étrange.

-Oui.

* * *

_[A suivre…]_


End file.
